Le Chevalier amnésique (Version corrigée)
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Résumé: Un Chevalier tombe du ciel, mais ne se souvient plus de rien. Son passé? Son nom? Il ne s'en souvient pas. La seule chose dont il se souvient avec certitude est le Sanctuaire. Peut-on le considérer comme un allié? Ou comme un ennemi? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses, mais le temps n'est pas à la recherche du passé, une Guerre Sainte va se prépare qui apportera avec
1. Prologue

Le Chevalier amnésique (version corrigée)

Source: Saint Seiya Omega

Genre: UA* + Voyage dans le temps + Aventure + Amitié + Romance + MPREG

Couple: Haruto x Ryūhō et d'autres couples!

Disclaimers:°Les personnages de Saint Seiya Omega ne sont pas à moi! Je possède quelques OCs présents dans l'histoire!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

°Les phrases en souligné et entre "..." sont le fait qu'un personnage lit!

°Les phrases entre ~...~ sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages parlent par télépathie!

°Les phrases entre **ﺉ...ﺊ** et en gras est le fait qu'un personnage possède une capacité bien spéciale!

°Ignorant l'âge des Guerriers Divins connus grâce à Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, je me permets de leur en donner!

Résumé: Un Chevalier tombe du ciel, mais ne se souvient plus de rien. Son passé? Son nom? Il ne s'en souvient pas. La seule chose dont il se souvient avec certitude est le Sanctuaire. Peut-on le considérer comme un allié? Ou comme un ennemi? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses, mais le temps n'est pas à la recherche du passé, une Guerre Sainte va se prépare qui apportera avec elle bien des surprises bonnes comme mauvaises.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Pour toutes personnes n'ayant pas lue la première version de ma fiction "Le Chevalier amnésique" sachez que je ne vous en veut pas! J'ai honte à le dire, mais suite à la perte de mon ancien compte (car oui, je suis bel et bien ''Miss Homme Enceinte 2'')j'ai remarqué beaucoup plus tard les nombreuses fautes qui se sont glissées dans ma fiction! J'avais bien tenté de m'auto-corrigée en écrivant une petite note dans l'un des nouveaux chapitres, mais à la longue j'ai eu peur des remarques comme quoi je ne faisais pas attention à la propreté de mon histoire…D'où l'idée saugrenue de la réécrire! J'espère de tout cœur que cette version corrigée vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Dans cette fiction vous ne trouverez pas d'éléments propice aux attaques des personnages! Je ne suis pas folle au point d'essayer quelque chose qui me dépasse totalement!**

Prologue

Sanctuaire d'Athènes, avril 2043

La bataille fait rage. Les coups pleuvent de partout. Le Sanctuaire, berceau de la Chevalerie, est rongé par les flammes. Souillé par le sang ennemi comme ami aussi. Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas juré de défendre la Terre au péril de sa vie? De protéger Lian, non Athéna!, coûte que coûte?

Cette vie qui a cessé d'être la sienne depuis qu'il a été le témoin de la mort de ses pères, alors que Lian n'était qu'un bébé. Il se moque de la douleur, de sa vision floue, de son sang qui coule de ses plaies.

C'est le cœur flamboyant de rage, de détermination et d'espoir qui lui donne la force de lancer attaques sur attaques lorsqu'un coup plus vicieux que les autres le touche à l'estomac, le transperçant de part en part!

Écarquillant son œil sous la douleur, aucun cri, ni plainte ni gémissement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Son ennemi a un sourire triomphant, persuadé qu'il a gagné. Faiblement, le Chevalier parvient a attrapé la main de son adversaire de la main droite pendant que la gauche se lève au ciel, bien droite.

Son sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Il n'entend rien, mais ce n'est pas grave. _P'tite sœur_..._mes amis...Papa...Père...Devrais-je succomber à mes blessures, j'emporterais dans la tombe mon ennemi!_

-EXCALIBUR! hurle-t-il en abaissant sa main.

L'ennemi, surprit de constater que son adversaire a encore de la ressource, n'a pas le temps de tenter de retirer sa main que l'attaque au nom de la célèbre épée s'abat sur lui...le tuant directement!

Une giclée de sang chaud l'éclabousse, mais il s'en moque. _J'ai...réu...ssi._

Épuisé, il ferme les yeux. Laissant son corps tomber en arrière.

Le dernier Chevalier d'Athéna vient de tomber au combat.

Au treizième temple, une jeune fille se retourne vivement, l'effroi se lisant dans son regard opaque.

-N...on...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. À peine perceptible. Lâchant son sceptre d'or, la jeune fille tombe à genoux, ne sentant pas les larmes mouiller ses joues, insensible à son environnement. Tout ce qui n'est pas son cœur détruit.

En cet instant, la jeune fille oublie qui elle est. Le symbole qu'elle représente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! hurle-t-elle sa douleur, tête basse.

Cependant, la jeune fille ignore que le corps de son dernier défenseur est auréolé d'une douce aura couleur améthyste pour disparaître dans un flash.

Elle n'apprendra que beaucoup plus tard le pourquoi d'un tel geste de la part d'un Dieu...

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Moins de 20 minutes pour écrire ce prologues alors que j'ai mis des plombes pour écrire le 1er chapitre! La vache...j'en suis toute retournée tellement je ne m'y attendais pas! Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que ce début d'histoire reste fidèle à Saint Seiya! Si jamais il y aurait une incohérence, merci de me le dire via un MP! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Cet UA est là pour signifier neuf points importants:

-Le premier est que pour le bon déroulement de mon histoire Saturne et Chronos sont deux Dieux différents, mais ont comme attribut commun le Temps!

-Le deuxième est que les Guerriers Divins de l'animé "Saint Seiya: Soul Of Gold" ne combattent pas avec des épées, seuls deux en possèdent, mais leurs techniques sont très différentes de celles de la série!

-Le troisième est que Saturne alias Subaru est mort, vaincu par ses amis.

-Le quatrième que deux des personnages dans Saint "Seiya Omega" ne sont pas morts, mais chuuut! Je ne dis rien de plus! J'en profite pour souligner que dans cette fiction et peut-être d'autres dans le futur les Chevaliers ne possèdent pas d'attaques liées aux éléments pour les remplacer j'utilise ceux de l'oeuvre originale de Kuramada-senseï (vous découvrirez facilement lesquelles)!

-Le cinquième est que les 10 Chevaliers de bronze (à savoir Seiya, Shiryū, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Jabu, Nachi, Geki, Ban et Ichi) ne sont pas frères par le sang, mais par le cœur!

-Le sixième est pour vous avertir que l'un des Guerriers Divins de l'arc Asgard a survécu à ses blessures et a pu devenir quelqu'un d'important pour Asgard en étant à la tête de sa famille après un très long apprentissage fourni par ses parents qui n'étaient pas morts. Pour info, j'imagine que les chefs de familles nobles dont sont issues Siegfried, Alberich, Fenrir, Syd et Bud portent le titre de Lord pour montrer qu'ils sont puissants en étant fort riche et influant!

-Le septième est que je remplace l'invulnérabilité de Balder pour autre chose de plus génial.

-Le huitième est que je me permets de créer un passé à Utgarda puisque ce personnage est un vrai mystère à lui seul!

-Le neuvième est que Sur, Sigmund, Fafnir et Héraclès sont plus âgés que Balder et Utgarda qui ont le même âge!


	2. Chapter 1: Mauvaise nouvelle

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ''Le Chevalier amnésique'' vous plaise! Voici le 1er chapitre qui est un peu moins triste que le prologue...du moins à mes yeux!**

Chapitre 1: Mauvaise nouvelle

Janvier 2013, Manoir Kido, Japon

La guerre contre Saturne s'est terminée sous la victoire des Chevaliers d'Athéna! Suite à la révélation de Saturne, Kōga et ses amis ont éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à combattre leur ami!

Les jeunes Chevaliers de bronze se reposent au Manoir Kido sous la protection silencieuse des Chevaliers Légendaires qui, sans le dire à voix haute, sont inquiets.

Retrouvé Subaru mort dans les bras du jeune Pégase avaient inquiété les adultes, mais aucun des jeunes Chevaliers de bronze n'avaient répondu à leurs questions, dévastés par la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami.

Aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard, les adolescents commencent à peine à remonter la pente, mais Seiya et ses amis ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent reconnaître la douleur du deuil. Après tout, eux aussi avaient perdu des amis dans le passé et avaient eu beaucoup de mal à sourire de nouveau à la vie.

Aucun des Chevaliers Légendaires n'avaient non plus oublié la douleur de Kiki, petit garçon de 9 ans, qui se retrouvait seul au monde. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu sans l'amitié sincère des anciens Chevaliers de bronze devenus Légendaires?

Oui, même Ikki avait apporté tout son soutien au petit apprenti du défunt Chevalier d'or du Bélier!

Dans son bureau, Saori est tout aussi inquiète que ses amis envers ses jeunes protecteurs. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir la Déesse de la Juste Guerre avait reçu la visite de son frère Apollon.

Le Dieu possédant le don de prophétie avait apprit à sa demi-sœur qu'une nouvelle guerre va bientôt éclater et qu'un jeune Chevalier va faire son apparition d'ici peu de temps:

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se prépare, Athéna. avait prit la parole le Dieu. De plus, tes Chevaliers Légendaires, le Chevalier du Bélier et toi allez connaître une joie et un bonheur sans nom lorsque vous ferez la connaissance de dix enfants qui seront présentés très bientôt au Sanctuaire. Sois prudente, ma chère sœur.

Ce que les deux divinités ignorent est que leur conversation a eu un témoin. Bien malgré lui, Sōma Chevalier du Petit Lion a tout entendu. Apprendre qu'une nouvelle guerre va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez n'enchante guère l'adolescent. C'est silencieux qu'il se dirige vers la bibliothèque où Kōga et les autres l'attendent.

Incapable de dormir, la bande d'adolescents s'est donnée rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Ils sont reconnaissant aux Chevaliers Légendaires et à leur Déesse de se soucier de leur bien-être, mais ils ont besoin d'être seuls pour pouvoir mieux s'exprimer!

À la bibliothèque, chaque Chevalier tente de s'occuper comme il peut: Yuna observe les étoiles avec son télescope, Eden et Haruto s'affrontent aux échecs, Ryūhō lit un livre alors que Kōga écrit.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le Chevalier de bronze de Pégase éprouve le besoin presque vital de coucher sur papier ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est devenu Chevalier. Soit un an auparavant.

Au tout début, l'adolescent à la chevelure bordeaux avait eu peur que ses amis ne se moquent de lui, mais non. Ni Yuna ni le reste des garçons ne s'étaient moqués de lui lorsque Sōma avait découvert le journal intime de son frère d'armes et ami, au contraire, ils avaient approuvé l'idée.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Soma rejoignit ses amis, tous devinèrent à son regard écarquillé et son teint pâle qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait être annoncée...

-Les amis...on va devoir se battre à nouveau!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? De quel bonheur parle Apollon? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

**PS: Afin d'éclairer vos lanternes, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, pour moi Saint Seiya Omega Première Saison se situerait dans les années 2011 (où ****Kōga, Haruto, ****Ryūhō avaient 13 ans, que Yuna et ******Sōma avaient 14 ans et Eden en avait 15!), la deuxième saison se passe six mois plus tard permettant à Athéna et ses Chevaliers de panser leurs blessures et reconstruire le Sanctuaire (en imaginant que les personnages ont combattu pendant six mois) ce qui nous donne comme résultat que nous sommes au mois de Janvier de l'année 2013! Dont ******Kōga, Haruto, ****Ryūhō, Sōma, ******Yuna **et Eden ont désormais 15 (pour les trois premiers), 16 (pour les deux suivant) et 17 ans (pour le dernier)!**


	3. Chapter 2: Être revenus

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2 que vous attendez avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Être revenus

À Jamir, Kiki est fort occupé. Entre la réparation des armures et l'entraînement de son élève, le Chevalier du Bélier est assez occupé! Autrefois maître de deux élèves, la petite Laki a été tué par un des soldats de Saturne durant la Guerre Sainte contre ce dernier. La divinité, folle de rage, avait lui-même tué l'odieux personnage! Si Laki était une vrai pile électrique comme lui à son âge, sa deuxième élève, Akar, est plus calme, mais est celle qui réclame plus d'attention.

Si par le passé le Chevalier d'or du Bélier n'avait pas présenté Akar à ses frères et sœurs d'armes c'était pour la préserver. Depuis sa naissance Akar est aveugle, mais l'enfant a vécu une enfance heureuse auprès de ses parents avant l'arrivée de Kiki dans sa vie. S'il y a eu des Chevaliers aveugles par le passé, c'est la première fois qu'un enfant protégé sous la constellation du Bélier est privé d'un sens.

Kiki est inquiet pour l'avenir de sa disciple. Quelques Chevaliers ne sont pas encore remis de leurs blessures et risquent d'être les premières cibles si jamais son mauvais pressentiment se révèle juste...

-Kiki? Tu es là?

Relevant la tête du livre qu'il lisait, le Chevalier d'or se téléporte à l'extérieur où il y voit Seiya, mais pas le Seiya souriant, mais le Seiya soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon ami? prend la parole l'Atlante.

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire explique à Kiki la venue d'Apollon, ses paroles et la décision d'Athéna de réunir tous les Chevaliers d'or au treizième temple. Mission que Saori a chargé Hyoga et Shiryū en les envoyant au Sanctuaire pendant que lui devait se rendre à Jamir.

_Ainsi dont, je ne m'étais pas trompé..._songe, fataliste, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

-Le frère d'Athéna sait-il quel Dieu souhaite s'emparer de la Terre?

-Apollon a tu son nom, mais il a parlé d'un grand bonheur lorsqu'Athéna, les autres, toi et moi allons rencontrer dix enfants.

La réponse du Chevalier du Sagittaire surprend beaucoup Kiki qui en ouvre de grands yeux, se pointant du doigt:

-Moi aussi?

Seiya est sur le point de répondre positivement lorsqu'une voix d'enfant s'élève derrière le gardien du premier temple.

-Maître? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Se retournant, Kiki a un sourire affectueux aux lèvres lorsque sort de l'ombre une petite fille. Yeux clos, l'enfant avance prudemment. Comme Kiki, elle a des points de vie à la place des sourcils, mais de couleur vert menthe pour de longs cheveux couleur bleu roi coiffé en une tresse. Sentant son cœur se serrer, Seiya se sent troublé de voir la fillette se diriger vers eux, sa main gauche serrant un bout de bois qu'elle avance en demi-cercle devant elle.

_Pauvre gamine. _songe-t-il, peiné pour l'enfant.

-Tout va bien, Akar. répond Kiki. Je discute avec un ami.

Se rappelant de la façon dont l'enfant a appelé Kiki, Seiya tourne la tête vers l'Atlante, étonné:

-J'ignorais que tu avais une autre élève que Laki!

-Je comptais présenter Akar au Grand Pope dans une semaine, mais je peux y aller aujourd'hui. sourit, désolé, Kiki. Ma crainte qu'elle ne soit vue que comme un frein m'a ralenti dans mes démarches pour vous la présenter plus tôt.

Kiki ne le prononce pas, mais Seiya comprend. Être aveugle n'est pas chose aisée dans la vie lorsque l'on est une personne lambda, mais être un futur Chevalier est encore plus difficile car si les archives du Sanctuaire ont révélé l'existence du Chevalier Asmita de la Vierge, né aveugle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'aucun autres enfants ne s'est plus présenté au Sanctuaire avec un handicap depuis!

-Alors, allons y. acquiesce Seiya. Saori m'a chargé d'en avertir Harbinger au plus vite!

-Très bien. acquiesce à son tour Kiki.

Ayant compris ce qu'il se passe, Akar s'accroche à la tunique de son maître, ce dernier posant une main sur son épaule droite en même temps que Seiya. Moins d'une minute plus tard les deux Chevaliers d'or et Akar se retrouvent devant les portes d'or menant à la salle du trône du treizième temple.

Cependant, ils ne sont pas seuls.

En effet, devant la double porte se trouve Intégra, Fudō, Shiryū, Hyoga, une jeune femme rousse au visage caché par un masque et un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Haruto, mais lui étant différent par la forme du visage. Tous sont vêtus des armures d'or des Gémeaux, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Verseau, des Poissons et du Lion.

Si Seiya se pose des questions sur l'identité du nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion, il reconnait tout de suite la femme aux cheveux couleur de feu.

-Ma...rine? balbutie-t-il, troublé.

La femme Chevalier tourne la tête vers la voix. Son masque cache toujours son visage, mais le Chevalier d'or ne rate pas le léger sursaut de surprise.

-Se...iya? murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Marine! s'exclame, au comble de la joie, le gardien du neuvième temple.

Les deux Chevaliers d'or s'élancent l'un vers l'autre pour se retrouver enlacés, heureux de se retrouver après toutes ces années.

Si son visage est caché par son masque, Seiya sent les larmes de son ancien maître tomber en fines pluie sur son armure, lui-même incapable de retenir son émotion de tenir son amie dans ses bras.

-Oh, Seiya! murmure, émue, l'ancien Chevalier de l'Aigle. Seiya...

Constatant que les adultes sont occupés, Akar se dirige vers une porte camouflée par un rideau où elle frappe trois coupés espacés d'une demi-seconde. La porte s'ouvre alors qu'une voix lui donne l'accord pour entrer.

Levant sa main de libre, la disciple de Kiki avance prudement. Une fois entrée, elle referme la porte derrière elle, Akar s'avance grâce aux voix qu'elle entend un peu plus loin. La pièce où Akar vient d'entrer se révèle être la bibliothèque popale où neuf enfants discutent entre eux.

Le groupe d'enfants est composé de trois fillettes et de six garçons. Les plus grands sont âgés de neuf, huit, sept et six ans alors que le plus jeune semble n'avoir que trois ans!

-Tout le monde est là? prend la parole une des petites filles.

L'enfant qui vient de prendre la parole est très mignonne avec ses yeux rose lie-de-vin et ses cheveux joliment ondulés de couleur rose fuchsia. Elle porte sur la tête une couronne de fleurs qu'elle a conçu elle-même! Intelligement, Akar camoufle son visage dans les ombres lorsqu'elle signale qu'elle est la dernière arrivée.

-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là? questionne-t-elle les autres enfants.

La totalité des enfants acquiesce.

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ne va pas tarder à se manifester! s'exclame un des petits garçons. Nous devons aider Seiya et les autres!

-Tu t'emportes, Milo. secoue de la tête un des plus jeunes des enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être reconnus.

-Camus a raison. approuve Akar. Zeus seul sait pourquoi nous sommes revenus à la vie, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons d'autres prénoms et une vie très différente de celle que nous avons sacrifiée vingt-sept ans auparavant.

Le reste de l'assemblée acquiesce, tout à fait d'accord avec les propos d'Akar.

-On devrait prendre connaissance de nos nouvelles identités dès à présent afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. prend la parole un des petits garçons. Qui commence?

-Autant commencer par le plus jeune! s'exclame la fillette à la couronne de fleurs. On terminera par les plus âgés!

-Ça marche! approuve le reste des enfants.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement, le plus petit des enfants se place au milieu du cercle que ses camarades et lui-même ont formé.

-Je m'appelle Yuë, quatre ans. Je suis le disciple de Hyoga Chevalier d'or du Verseau, mais aussi son fils.

C'est la surprise! Tout les enfants écarquillent les yeux sous l'étonnement, mais en détaillant leur camarade de la tête aux pieds, ils sont obligés de reconnaître que Yuë ne ment pas. Que ça soit la couleur émeraude de ses cheveux, son regard couleur glacier ou l'expression lisse de toutes émotions sur son visage, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est bel et bien le fils de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne!

Reprenant sa place dans le cercle, Yuë lance un regard suspicieux à Akar qui, sentant le regard de son camarade, sent un léger frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. L'enfant suivant est la petite fille à la couronne de fleurs qui s'avance en sautillant, un immense sourire aux lèvres:

-Bonjour tout le monde! Moi, c'est Lily, sept ans, je suis la petite sœur de John et je suis l'élève de Marine ex-Chevalier de l'Aigle, actuelle Chevalier d'or des Poissons!

Plusieurs sourires éclairent e visage des enfants à l'évocation de Marine. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'entre eux l'aimaient bien alors que pour les autres ils ne la connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient Chevaliers d'or!

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle a mystérieusement disparue du Sanctuaire? demandent, interrogateur, quelques enfants.

Le visage jusqu'à présent rayonnant de joie de la petite Lily s'assombrit. Enroulant un de ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux, elle reprend son récit:

-Mon maître m'a raconté que suite à la mort du Chevalier Ayor, elle n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, à l'insu de tous, trois jours après la victoire sur Hadès. Mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue. Alors elle a pris la décision d'aller vivre en Alabama, aux États-Unis, en espérant oublier sa vie de Chevalier en devenant policière. Elle a eu une fille qui lui a redonné goût à la vie jusqu'au jour où un Chevalier s'est présenté à leur domicile, étant venu chercher la fillette. Après plusieurs jours de débats stériles, mon maître a dut s'avouer vaincue, confiant la vie de sa fille à cet étranger. Cependant, sans que le Chevalier en question ne le remarque, mon maître les a suivit.

Une pause permet à Lily de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

-En secret de sa fille, elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner jusqu'au jour où l'armure des Poissons est venue à elle, la trouvant digne d'être Chevalier d'or! De loin, elle a toujours gardé un œil sur sa fille. Deux ans avant la Deuxième Guerre Sainte contre Mars, elle nous trouva, mon frère et moi, dans un orphelinat en Angleterre où elle nous adopta après avoir senti nos Cosmos! Maître Marine a su retrouver sa fille, mais dans un si triste état qu'elle a tout donné pour la guérir, mais la pauvre n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Elle a du l'amener en urgence à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire, mais...Mon maître a terriblement peur de perdre sa fille! J'ai terriblement peur que si sa fille ne se réveille pas que Maître Marine perde le goût de vivre!

Ces derniers mots ont été prononcé par une voix déchirante suivis de grosses larmes sincères. Le prénommé John accourt auprès de sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite retourner à sa place où il tente de la réconforter.

S'avançant vers le centre du cercle la fillette suivante toise avec colère les autres enfants, bras croisés sur le torse.

-L'premier qui rigole, j'hésiterai pas à lui coller une droite! commence-t-elle sa présentation. Pigé?

Bien qu'aveugle, Akar sent l'atmosphère être plus détendue, propice à l'humour. _Quel dommage que je sois né aveugle! Je me demande qui s'est réincarné en petite fille..._

-Sofia est mon nom, j'ai neuf ans. reprend la parole la petite fille bougonne. J'compte bien récupérer mon armure au plus vite!

La prénommée Sofia est plus grande que Lily, a les yeux couleur gris-vert pour des cheveux mauves coupés à la garçonne. L'étincelle de colère qui luit dans son regard n'échappe à personne, même Akar l'a ressent dans la voix de la fillette, arrivant à mettre un nom sur cette façon de parler!

-T'empales pas, Death! éclate de rire un petit garçon albinos. T'es très mignonne en fille, la nouvelle forme de ton armure t'ira comme un gant!

Foudroyant le garçon des yeux, Sofia serre les poings, mais au lieu de mettre sa menace à exécution elle retourne à sa place, ne voulant pas montré aux autres combien le compliment de son ami lui fait plaisir.

Le tour suivant est celui d'un petit garçon à la peau mat, au regard violet et aux cheveux blonds platine, vêtu d'une tunique hindoue orange. Il se présente sous le nom de Shijima, six ans, élève du Chevalier Fudō de la Vierge.

Ensuite s'avancent, non pas un, mais deux enfants: un garçon et une fille! Ils se prénomment Achille et Penelope, ont aussi six ans, sont jumeaux et sont les élèves de feu-Paradoxe qu'Integra a recueilli après la première mort de sa sœur. Achille a les yeux bleu-gris et les cheveux bruns mi-longs alors que sa sœur a les yeux rouges pastel et les cheveux noirs striés de bleus coupés en un carré plongeant. Comme Sofia, Penelope boude.

Ensuite vient le tour du petit garçon albinos qui se nomme Mac, huit ans, apprenti Chevalier d'or du Scorpion!

-Autrefois je suivais l'entraînement du vieux Ionia...tire-t-il la langue, dégoutté. Bouah! Shura aurait crié au scandale s'il avait vu sa technique et sa façon d'enseigner!

À la mention du défunt Chevalier du Capricorne, les enfants baissent la tête, le cœur lourd. Vingt-sept ans ont passé, mais la douleur d'être séparé de leurs amis décédés est toujours là. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi les autres n'ont pas pu revenir à la vie.

-Je suis persuadé que nos amis sont aussi tristes que nous, mais nous ne pouvons défier l'ordre des choses. prend la parole Akar. Si les Dieux ont décidé de nous ramener à la vie, nous devons l'accepter.

-Tu n'as rien perdu de ta sagesse, Mû. sourit avec tendresse Achille.

-Akar. corrige l'élève de Kiki. Tout comme moi, personne n'a oublié sa vie précédente.

-Akar a raison. approuve Yuë. Nous devrions remercier les Dieux pour cette nouvelle vie sans jamais oublier Ayor, Shura, Dokho et Shion.

-C'est vrai. approuve Lily tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils n'aimeraient pas nous voir tristes.

Déposant cette dernière à terre, son grand frère s'avance vers le centre du cercle afin de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle John, j'ai neuf ans et suis le grand frère de Lily. Mon maître est Harbinger, ex-Chevalier du Taureau et actuel Grand Pope.

Le grand frère de Lily possède les mêmes yeux que sa sœur pour des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés aux épaules. Un autre garçon s'avance. Sa peau sombre et la couleur onyx de son regard et de sa chevelure surprennent agréablement ses camarades.

-Je m'appelle Kim, depuis peu je suis le disciple de Seiya Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. J'ai sept ans.

Les enfants ne sont pas dupes, ils comprennent rapidement qui vient de se présenter! Regardant chaque enfant dans les yeux, le prénommé Kim acquiesce, confirmant les pensées de tout le monde.

_À moi, maintenant..._respire un grand coup Akar.

Ayant laissé de côté son bâton, Akar s'avance prudemment, parfaitement consciente d'entendre son cœur battre comme un fou dans ses oreilles comme elle le sent pulser avec force entre ses cotes.

-Comme je l'ai souligné tout à l'heure mon nouveau nom est Akar, je suis la disciple de Kiki qui, comme vous le savez, est devenu le Chevalier d'or du Bélier. prend-elle la parole.

-Ça doit être étrange d'être l'élève de ton ancien disciple! fait remarquer Mac. Non?

-En effet. acquiesce Akar. J'ai bien failli me trahir lorsqu'il est venu me chercher.

-Arrête. claque, glaciale, la voix fluette de Yuë. J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous le cacher, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Que veux-tu dire Yuë? fronce des sourcils, intrigué, Achille.

Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de cacher son handicap à ses amis, Akar soupire.

~Très bien, je vais vous le montrer.~ s'adresse-t-elle à Yuë. ~Tu n'as décidément pas perdu ton sens de l'observation.~

~Pas quand ça te concerne.~ réplique le fils de Hyoga.

La réponse de Yuë surprend la petite aveugle, mais cette dernière n'a pas le temps de questionner son ami que le fils et disciple de Hyoga coupe la communication télépathique.

-Les amis? reprend la parole Akar. Je dois vous révéler quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

-Va-y. fronce des sourcils Shijima, intrigué.

-Quelle que soit la chose que tu veux nous montrer, on te soutiendra! s'exclament les Jumeaux.

-Ouais! approuvent les autres enfants.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Akar ouvre les yeux. Lentement, très lentement. Dévoilant à tous ses yeux blancs. Éteints. Provoquant des hoquets de stupeur de la part de tous les enfants. Tous? Non, il est impossible de savoir à quoi pense Yuë tellement son visage est inexpressif, mais Mac, à sa droite, remarque la faible lueur dans le regard émeraude du fils de Hyoga.

_Malgré tout ce temps, tu l'aimes encore..._songe le futur Chevalier du Scorpion.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant tourner la tête de ce dernier dans sa direction, Mac lui sourit, essayant de le réconforter.

Comprenant l'intention muette du garçon albinos, Yuë acquiesce, son regard brillant faiblement de reconnaissance.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Êtes-vous surpris(es) suite à la lecture de ce chapitre? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis vos reviews! ****Les explications de Lily vont confient-elles? Si pas, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis à la condition qu'ils soient bien détaillés, s'il vous plait! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

**PS: Voici un rappel des âges des Chevaliers Légendaires ET d'or (selon moi): Seiya et Shun ont 40 ans, Shiryū et Hyoga 41, Ikki 42 ans, Kiki 35, Marine 43, ******Fudō 33,** alors que Yoshitomi et les autres (Integra et Harbinger) ont 22 ans!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Avertissement

Pendant la Guerre Sainte opposant les Chevaliers de bronze à Saturne, ce dernier avait offert un cadeau à ses amis humains. Kōga, Sōma, Yuna, Ryuhō et Haruto l'ignorent, mais pendant la Guerre Sainte contre Mars, le Titan* avait fait appelé à un ami qui avait accepté de lui rendre service.

La première fois pour sauver de la mort un jeune homme très important pour Haruto, le téléportant à l'hôpital de Tokyo où il l'avait laissé après qu'un médecin ait accouru s'occuper du blessé tout ayant pris note des blessures internes et externes que l'ami de Saturne lui avaient fournis.

La seconde fois c'était pour se rendre sur le lieu de combat où Pavlin s'était vaillamment battue contre Sham de la Flèche, Balazo du Réticule et Almaaz du Cocher tout en remportant le combat!

En voyant la femme Chevalier tomber au sol, l'ami de Saturne n'avait pas hésité. D'un battement de paupières, il s'était précipité près de la jeune femme, voulant se rassurer sur son état. C'est avec soulagement qu'il avait senti que son cœur battait encore, mais qu'elle devait recevoir des soins au plus vite!

Il l'avait téléporté chez elle où l'ami de Saturne savait qu'un ancien Chevalier allait prendre grands soins de la femme Chevalier.

Une heure avant son combat contre ses amis humains, le Titan s'était rendu à l'hôpital où son ami avait laissé l'ancien Chevalier du Loup, découvrant avec satisfaction que le jeune homme est toujours vivant, remis de ses blessures, mais ayant sombré dans le coma.

Zeus merci, son ami avait pensé à cette probabilité et avait 'recouvert' le jeune homme d'une infime partie de son Cosmos, lui permettant de ne pas souffrir du temps qui passe, son corps vieillissant comme n'importe quel corps saint, mais sans que son cerveau ou le reste des organes ne puissent souffrir du manque de mouvement!

En retirant l'infime partie du Cosmos de son ami, Saturne avait libéré l'ancien Chevalier du coma, lui laissant comme unique preuve de sa visite une note.

"À votre réveil, vous éprouverez le besoin de questionner vos semblables. Rendez-vous au Sanctuaire d'Athéna lorsque vous serez totalement remis. L'armure d'or du Lion vous attendra à l'entrée du cinquième temple. Elle vous revient de droit.

Signé: Un ami de Haruto"

C'est ce que raconte Yositomi après s'être présenté, mais le jeune homme ignore qui l'a sauvé de la mort peu après son combat contre Tokisada.

-Serais-tu originaire du clan Fuji? demande Seiya. Comme Haruto?

-Exact. acquiesce Yoshitomi. Avant que le père de Haruto ne me bannisse suite à mon choix de devenir Chevalier, j'étais membre de ce clan.

-Haruto sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es vivant. sourit Shiryū.

Tournant la tête vers le père de l'actuel Chevalier du Dragon, Yoshitomi interroge ce dernier, inquiet.

-Comment va-t-il? Il va bien?

-Il va bien. le rassure Seiya. Ses amis et lui-même sont encore sous l'émotion d'avoir perdu un ami, mais les connaissant ils arriveront à reprendre du poil de la bête!

Hyoga ne dit rien, mais désapprouve les paroles de son ami.

_Comment Haruto et les autres pourront aller bien alors qu'ils peinent à se remettre de la Guerre Sainte nous ayant opposé à Saturne?_ songe le Chevalier du Verseau. _Saturne qui était autrefois Subaru?_

Une petite main se glisse timidement dans la seine, lui faisant baiser le regard. Quiconque ne connaît pas intimement Hyoga comme Seiya et Shiryū ne remarquerait la faible lueur d'Amour paternel luisant dans son regard. Excepté Saori et le reste des Chevaliers Légendaires, personne ne sait le lien qui unit Hyoga à Yuë. Enfin, presque personne!

Lorsque les doubles portes dorées s'ouvrent, Chevaliers et disciples (entretemps revenus auprès de leur maître respectif) entrent à l'intérieur de la salle du trône où se tient Harbinger dans sa tenue popale, à sa droite se tient un médecin à en juger par sa blouse blanche et le dossier qu'il tient en main.

Posant son œil intact sur ses frères d'armes, Harbinger les invite à s'asseoir. Bien qu'étonnés, les Chevaliers et leurs élèves obéissent, remarquant la longue table où ils prennent place.

-Chevaliers...Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'une surprise de taille vient de m'être apporté par le médecin du Sanctuaire. Doc', c'est à vous!

Amusé par le franc parler de l'ancien Chevalier du Taureau, Seiya retient avec justesse le petit sourire qui avait failli le trahir!

Reportant toute son attention vers l'homme de sciences, l'ancien Chevalier de Pégase écoute avec attention le récit du médecin, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux d'effroi pour se lever d'un bond à la fin du compte-rendu.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame-t-il. Il est tout à fait incohérent qu'un Chevalier tombe du ciel sans que personne ne l'ait reconnu!

Irrité par les propos du Chevalier, le médecin se dirige vers ce dernier, lui plaquant d'autorité dans les mains le dossier médical de son patient.

-Lisez ceci et osez répéter que je suis un menteur, Chevalier!

Foudroyant des yeux le médecin, Seiya se rassoit, ouvrant la farde d'un geste rageur, presque boudeur.

Présente en guise de première page l'ancien élève de Marine y voit une photo. Elle représente le visage d'un jeune garçon au visage fin aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, la partie gauche du visage recouverte d'un bandage. A première vue, il semble âgé entre 14 et 17 ans portant des boucles d'oreilles en Jade, un large bandage enserrant sa tête alors que le bas du visage se trouve un masque à oxygène.

Au fil de sa lecture, Seiya perd des couleurs en lisant le rapport du médecin. Sans peine il arrive à visualiser le corps recouvert de bandages et de plâtre a plus de 80%, révélant la gravité de l'état du Chevalier inconnu!

_''Œil gauche perdu. Importante perte de sang. Rate explosée. Genou gauche déboîté. Quatre cotes brisées. Poignet droit brisé en plusieurs fractures. Un poumon en moins. Importante blessure au niveau du ventre. Traumatisme crânien léger.''_

Seiya sait qu'entant que Chevaliers on peut se retrouver dans un sale état que ça soit durant un entraînement ou lors de combats lors d'une Guerre Sainte, mais jamais il n'aurait cru lire un jour autant de blessures chez un jeune homme!

_Saori sait pourtant que mes amis et moi avons été aussi dans de sales états, mais à ce point...à croire que ce garçon n'a pas arrêté de se battre encore et encore!_

Ayant terminé sa lecture, Seiya passe la farde à son voisin. La farde circule rapidement et autant dire que le reste des Chevaliers d'or sauf Hyoga et Fudō se sentent mal à l'aise devant la gravité des blessures du jeune garçon photographié!

Tout le monde s'interroge sur ce mystérieux garçon, même Akar et les autres enfants se posent des questions, mais respectueux, ils gardent le silence...jusqu'à ce qu'Harbinger ordonne le silence!

-Seiya! Hyoga!Shiryū! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi Athéna vous a-t-elle envoyé au Sanctuaire, me parlant d'une urgence, alors que je dois rencontrer les élèves de Kiki et des autres!

Se jetant un coup d'œil, les trois amis appelés acquiescent. Reportant toute leur attention vers l'ex-Chevalier du Taureau, c'est Hyoga qui se lève.

-C'est fort simple, Grand Pope. prend-il la parole. Sa Majesté Athéna a reçu hier soir la visite d'Apollon venu lui apprendre qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte est sur le point d'éclater.

La nouvelle ne surprend personne parmi les Chevaliers d'or, mais les disciples de ces derniers sentent leurs cœurs s'arrêter de battre, l'effroi se lisant sur leurs jeunes visages!

-Putain! s'exclame le Grand Pope en frappant l'un des accoudoirs de son trône. Comme si on avait besoin d'une putain de bordel de merde de Guerre Sainte! Y a rajouté autre chose ce cachottier de Delphes?!

Si les jurons colorés de l'ancien Chevalier d'or n'étonne aucun adulte, ce n'est pas le cas d'Akar et de certains de ses camarades car c'est bien la première fois qu'ils entendent un Pope jurer comme un charretier!

_Pas sûr que Shion aurait apprécier..._songent certains enfants.

-Oui. acquiesce le père de Yuë. Il a parlé que Seiya, Ikki, Shiryū, Kiki, Athéna, mon époux et moi-même allons connaître une grande joie lorsque nous rencontreront dix enfants.

-Dix enfants? répète Fudō en tournant la tête vers son collègue. Exactement le même nombre d'enfants présents aujourd'hui.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne l'a pas dis, mais Hyoga devine les paroles silencieuses du successeur de Shaka. C'est pourquoi le disciple de feu-Camus acquiesce, le remerciant de son silence.

Reportant son attention vers le Grand Pope, Hyoga n'a pas le temps de reprendre la parole que des exclamations venant de l'extérieur l'en empêchent. Tous tournent la tête vers les doubles portes dorées s'ouvrant...sur l'adolescent de la photo!

-Prenez garde! crie-t-il. Le Sanctuaire! Destruction! Pren...ez sol..eil..gar...de...

Rapide comme l'éclair, Hyoga rattrape in-extremis le jeune garçon qui, sans son intervention, serait tombé à terre. Posant deux doigts sur le cou de l'adolescent, Hyoga annonce à l'assemblée que le jeune garçon n'est qu'évanoui.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Ai-je su garder le trait jureur de Harbinger aussi fidèle que dans vos souvenirs? Car j'ai l'impression que c'est un personnage qui jure beaucoup dans la série! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	5. Chapter 4: Un ennemi du passé bien vivan

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 4ème chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Je vous invite à retourner lire la fin du précédent chapitre car j'y ai apporté une petite modification sur la fin! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Un ennemi du passé

Au Japon, le Chevalier Pégase dépose le téléphone sur son socle dans un soupir. Se retournant pour faire face à ses amis, il croise les bras sur son torse en regardant un à un ses amis lorsqu'il lâche la bombe:

-Je ne vous cache pas que la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Seiya est des plus étranges!

-Comment ça étrange? demande, curieux, Sōma.

-Le Grand Pope a annoncé aux huit Chevaliers d'or présents qu'un mystérieux Chevalier serait tombé du ciel, à l'article de la mort, et aurait déboulé au treizième temple tenant des propos sans queue ni tête avant de s'évanouir après que Hyoga ait raconté la venue d'Apollon à Saori!

-Huit Chevaliers d'or? fronce des sourcils Yuna. Mais il ne reste que Integra, Seiya, Shiryū, Hyoga, Fudō et Kiki! Qui sont les deux autres?

Kōga hausse des épaules tout en répondant à son amie:

-Seiya n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Que t'a dis le Chevalier Seiya à propos des étranges paroles de ce Chevalier tombé du ciel? demande Eden.

Tournant la tête vers le fils de feu-Mars/ Ludwig, le fils adoptif de Saori répète mots pour mots les étranges paroles.

-Ça t'évoque quelque chose? demande Yuna.

-Dans la mythologie Grecque le soleil est la représentation d'Hélios que beaucoup de personnes confondent avec Apollon, mais je vois mal cette Divinité rêvant de conquérir la Terre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les Chevaliers de bronze gardent le silence, réfléchissant.

Cependant, Eden est étonné de ne pas avoir entendu Haruto et Ryuhō s'exprimer. Tournant la tête vers le canapé où se trouvent les deux nommés, il constate rapidement que le fils de Shiryū dort paisiblement, la tête sur le genou gauche du Chevalier du Loup, alors que, concentré dans sa lecture, Haruto n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

S'approchant de son ami ninja, le Chevalier d'Orion remarque le titre du livre qu'il tient en mains qui traite des Dieux de différentes mythologies.

Arrivé dans le dos du Chevalier du Loup, Eden lit par dessus son épaule le titre de la page.

_"Les Dieux Égyptiens: Véritables Hommes et Femmes se cachant par le port de masques animaliers ou Animaux anthropomorphes?"_ lit-il.

-As-tu une idée à me suggérer, Eden? murmure Haruto sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Soit tu es devin et la réponse à nos questions se trouvent dans ton livre, soit nous nous trompons et devons attendre dans l'angoisse que l'ennemi se montre. répond Eden.

Haruto acquiesce, ayant eu le même cheminement de pensées. Toujours endormi, Ryuhō bouge légèrement, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant.

_Qui peut bien être ce Chevalier mystère?_ réfléchit Haruto, intrigué._ Personne ne semble le connaître et pourtant il doit bien posséder une identité._

-Kōga? Ce Chevalier mystère a-t-il un signe particulier?

Tournant la tête vers le Chevalier du Loup, Kōga hausse des épaules:

-À part des boucles d'oreilles en Jade, c'est tout ce que Seiya m'a donné de sa description. Ah, et qu'il a l'air d'avoir notre âge!

Acquiesçant, Haruto se lève tout en rallongeant Ryuhō sur le canapé. Une fois sur ses jambes, le Chevalier se dirige vers le balcon, songeur. Aucun de ses amis ne l'interroge, ayant tous replongé dans leurs pensées respectives.

_Est-ce que l'arrivée de ce Chevalier aurait-elle un rapport avec mon rêve de l'autre fois? _réfléchit le Chevalier-ninja. _Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre rêve prémonitoire alors pourquoi ce rêve me semble-t-il si important? À moins de me rendre directement au Sanctuaire pour voir ce Chevalier, jamais je n'aurais de réponses à mes questions._

Sortant de sous sa chemise un pendentif en or, Haruto le regarde intensément, toujours dans ses pensées.

_Père m'a envoyé ce bijou en me précisant qu'il venait de ma mère, qu'elle souhaitait que je le porte le jour de mon 15ème anniversaire. Sa lettre disait aussi qu'elle n'était pas Japonaise, mais venait d'un autre pays. Pays qu'elle avait fuit pour vivre une vie meilleure, ici, au Japon, mais au final, elle est partie peu après mon deuxième anniversaire. Qui es-tu, maman? Où es-tu? Penses-tu à moi là où tu vis? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fuir par deux fois? Tant de questions et aucunes répo..._

Redressant la tête dans un mouvement vif, Haruto bondit sur le côté tout en invoquant l'une de ses techniques ninja:

-Seiryû Teppômizu!

Le jet d'eau jaillit des mains de Haruto se dirigeant directement sur son adversaire qui, étonné, l'esquive au dernier moment! Pour ensuite atterrir souplement sur la branche d'un arbre qui fait face au balcon.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'exclame Haruto en se mettant en potion défensive.

En entendant leur ami lancer l'une de ses attaques, Kōga et les autres se sont retournés vers le balcon où ils arrivent, découvrant avec stupeur un adolescent à la peau mate, le regard or pour des cheveux gris ébouriffés. Il est vêtu d'une armure entièrement noire, dans la même position qu'un chat lorsqu'il est assis.

-Mon nom est Cheshire du Caith Sith de l'Étoile Terrestre de l'Animalité! se présente-t-il.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame Ryuhō. Mon père et ses amis ont vaincu Hadès et ses Spectres vingt-sept ans auparavant!

-Oh? sourit, amusé, Cheshire. Tu es dont le fils de l'un des Chevaliers de bronze?

Ryuhō acquiesce tout en se présentant:

-Ryuhō du Dragon, fils de Shiryū de la Balance!

-Mon Maître serait ravi lorsqu'il aura connaissance de cette nouvelle! sourit le Spectre.

Se redressant, Cheshire s'incline, main sur le cœur, dans une inclination purement moqueuse, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-À très bientôt, jeunes Chevaliers de bronze! Mes salutations à Seiya et ses amis!

Sous les yeux de Kōga et de ses amis le Spectre disparaît dans un flash après qu'il ait regardé Haruto d'une étrange façon, l'œil brillant. Ou plus exactement son pendentif.

_Mon maître sera ravi d'apprendre que le cadeau est bien arrivé à son destinataire..._est la pensée du Spectre avant de disparaître.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mine de rien, ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus faciles, mais au final, je suis assez contente du résultat! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	6. Chapter 5: Fier d'être votre fils

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commencer la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai changer deux petits trucs dans le chapitre 'Être revenus'! Sur ce...Bonne lecture!**

**PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, Hyoga ne sait pas maintenir un masque de froideur aussi parfait que celui de Camus lorsqu'il est en famille!**

Chapitre 5: Fier d'être votre fils

Hôpital du Sanctuaire

Depuis que Hyoga a ramené le jeune Chevalier blessé entre les murs de l'hôpital, il ne cesse de se questionner sur les étranges paroles prononcées deux heures auparavant. Avant de partir, il avait confié son fils et disciple à ses deux meilleurs amis, regrettant l'absence de Shun parti au Cambodge entant que médecin.

Observant l'adolescent endormi, le Chevalier d'or sent son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Depuis la naissance de Yuë, Shun et lui ont beaucoup de mal à se voir autrement que comme parents. Oui, ils sont heureux d'avoir pu fonder une famille, mais le fait que leur fils unique soit doté d'un Cosmos les inquiètent grandement.

_Si Yuë serait né sans Cosmos aurait-il eu une vie différente? _songe-t-il, inquiet._ Oui, certainement, mais il n'aurait jamais supporté nos absences à répétition ou bien accepter de me suivre en Sibérie, le coupant de la joie de se faire des amis et de l'enseignement d'une classe ordinaire. Au lieu de ça, c'est Shun et moi qui sommes devenus ses professeurs...lorsque j'irais le chercher, il faudra que je sois franc envers mon fils. Qui suis-je pour lui imposer une vie de douleur, de larmes et de souffrances en lui faisant suivre la voie de la Chevalerie?_

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la chambre où il se trouve font tourner la tête à l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne qui voit la porte s'ouvrir sur une infirmière.

Se décalant du mur, Hyoga s'avance vers la femme vêtue de blanc qui lui apprend que le Chevalier Pégase souhaite lui parler au téléphone. S'il est surprit, Hyoga ne le montre pas, acceptant de recevoir l'appel.

Quittant la chambre, Hyoga se dirige vers le bureau des appels extérieurs, pièce spécialement aménagée pour recevoir des coups de téléphones venant des pays extérieurs à la Grèce. Une idée de Ikki après la construction de l'hôpital (qui était une idée de Saori) qui, durant la Guerre Sainte contre Mars, n'a pas été détruit.

Entrant dans la pièce, le Chevalier d'or se saisit du téléphone après avoir remercié l'infirmière présente dans le local.

-Allô?

-Ah, Hyoga! s'exclame la voix de Kōga à l'autre bout du fil. Tu tombes bien!

Fronçant des sourcils, Hyoga ne comprend pas pourquoi le Chevalier de Pégase téléphone alors que Seiya lui a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu.

-Que se passe-t-il Kōga?

Et Kōga raconte. En entendant le nom de l'adolescent vêtu d'une armure noire, Hyoga avait failli lâcher le téléphone sous la surprise, répétant le nom du Spectre. Cependant, l'ancien Chevalier de bronze connaît assez le jeune Pégase pour savoir qu'il ne ment pas. Il réfléchit à toutes vitesses à la recherche d'une explication, mais rien ne lui vient. Il ne comprend pas comment pareille chose est possible...27 ans après la Guerre Sainte ayant opposé Saori à Hadès!

-Prenez le premier avion pour la Grèce, je viendrais vous chercher après tu m'aies envoyé un sms.

-Ça marche! approuve Pégase.

Reposant le téléphone sur son socle, Hyoga sursaute lorsqu'une petite voix dans son dos l'appelle.

-Père?

Se retournant, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne est surprit de voir son fils au seuil de la porte. Bien qu'étonné, Hyoga ne montre pas sa surprise, mais invite son enfant à le rejoindre.

En voyant son enfant se blottir contre lui, l'étonnement de Hyoga monte d'un cran.

_Il est rare que Yuë se montre affectueux en public..._songe-t-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Yuë? Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-C'est le Chevalier Fudō de la Vierge qui m'a conduit ici car Tontons Seiya et Shiryū sont occupés avec le Grand Pope.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit au père de famille pour remarquer l'inquiétude de son enfant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Yuë? prend-il la parole d'une voix douce tout en caressant les cheveux émeraudes de son fils.

-C'est vrai qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte va avoir lieu? demande l'enfant, les yeux brillant de crainte.

_Inutile de lui mentir, Yuë est trop intelligent pour que je lui tente de cacher quoique ce soit. _songe Hyoga, le cœur douloureux._ C'est à se demander d'où lui vient cette intelligence. Et ses raisonnements d'adulte._

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiesce-t-il. Papa, tes oncles, les autres Chevaliers et moi devrons nous battre une nouvelle fois pour que les Humains puissent vivre sans peur.

Un silence s'installe entre le père et le fils, mais Yuë n'est pas idiot. Depuis toujours, il sait que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il ait une autre vie, loin de la voie de la Chevalerie, mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être un petit garçon sans Cosmos. C'est pourquoi il se blottit davantage contre le torse de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne.

-Père? appelle-t-il.

Baissant la tête vers son enfant, Hyoga l'encourage à parler.

-Je n'ignore vos peurs à Papa et vous, mais je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureux d'être votre fils. Je vous aime au delà des mots, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur à tous les deux, alors...Retrouvez votre bonheur amoureux, je peux très bien vous attendre auprès de Tonton Shiryū, Tante Shunrei et Cousin  
Ryūhō.

Touché par les sages paroles de son enfant, Hyoga est incapable de maintenir son masque de froideur. Tendrement, il serre son fils contre lui, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa progéniture.

Il faut quelques minutes pour que Hyoga reprenne contenance, mais les yeux rougis et la lueur de fierté et de remerciement que lit Yuë lui fait plaisir qu'il s'autorise à sourire. Un sourire timide, mais empli d'Amour filial sincère.

C'est dans une bulle de complicité et d'Amour que père et fils quittent le local pour se rendre à la chambre du mystérieux Chevalier. Dormant profondément, ce dernier est entouré de machines lui permettant de respirer pour l'une alors qu'une autre surveille son rythme cardiaque.

Contrairement aux enfants de son âge, Yuë n'est pas horrifié de se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital, après tout, les protecteurs d'Athéna (dont ses parents) ont été blessés durant la Guerre Sainte contre Saturne.

Tournant la tête vers le lit, le fils de Hyoga voit l'adolescent recouvert de bandages. Bien qu'il l'ait vu tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pu l'observer correctement, mais comme son père il se questionne sur sa provenance et sur le fait que personne au Sanctuaire ne sait qui il est.

S'asseyant sur la chaise proche du lit, Hyoga ne quitte pas des yeux l'adolescent endormi, sa main gauche se mettant à caresser la chevelure émeraude de son enfant.

Combien de temps père et fils restèrent-ils au chevet du Chevalier blessé? Aucun des deux est capable de donner une réponse, mais la vibration du gsm de l'adulte dans la poche de son jeans informe l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne que Kōga et ses amis viennent d'arriver sur le sol grec.

Baissant les yeux, Hyoga constate que son fils dort profondément. Se levant sans faire le moindre bruit, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne sort de la chambre après un dernier regard sur l'étrange adolescent.

Il confie son fils à Kiki, lui expliquant la raison de sa brève absence, mais Kiki n'a pas besoin de connaître les raisons qui poussent son ami à lui confier son enfant. Il est de notoriété publique que Kiki est connu pour aimer les enfants!

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard il se gare devant l'aéroport d'Athènes où il récupère Kōga et ses amis qui, sur le chemin menant au Sanctuaire, tentent d'en apprendre plus sur l'étrange Chevalier tombé du ciel, mais les adolescents se rendent vite compte que leur aîné n'en sait pas plus.

Arrivés au Sanctuaire, les Chevaliers au service d'Athéna se rendent à la salle du Pope où les plus jeunes racontent à Harbinger ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'ancien Chevalier d'or ne comprend pas cet étrange phénomène. Encore moins Seiya et le père de Ryūhō!

-En avez-vous parler à Athéna? fronce des sourcils le gardien du neuvième temple.

-Elle aussi ne comprend pas. acquiesce Yuna. Elle est restée au Japon car elle est fort occupée, mais elle prendra le prochain vol pour revenir en Grèce dès qu'elle aura terminé ses affaires.

Un juron de la part d'Harbinger surprend les protecteurs d'Athéna qui tournent la tête vers lui.

-Comme si ça suffisait pas, faut qu'on se tape un ennemi revenu d'entre les morts! s'exclame-t-il, furax. Putain de bordel de merde!

Personne ne le remarque, mais Haruto semble ailleurs, les yeux vagues.

~Viens, enfant...~ résonne une voix d'homme dans sa tête. ~Laisse-moi te guider... tu trouveras réponses à tes questions. Viens...~

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Vous plaît-il? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis et vos questions via vos reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6: Prêter main forte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le 6ème chapitre! Bon, avant toute choses sachez que j'ai beau avoir regardé ''Saint Seiya Soul Gold'' il y a pas mal de choses qui me semblent incomplètes. Je vais faire de mon mieux concernant le caractère des personnages, mais sachez qu'il y aura trois petites choses que j'ai changé pour le bien de mon histoire!**

**1) Un personnage a été adopté!**

**2) L'un des Guerriers Divins a la capacité, non pas d'être immortel, mais de parler aux animaux!**

**Et 3) Andreas n'est pas la réincarnation de Loki!**

**Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé sur les âges des nouveaux Guerriers Divins, j'ai pris la liberté de leur donner des âges! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Prêter main forte aux Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Palais Royal, Asgard

Très peu de choses ont changé sur les Terres d'Asgard. Hilda est devenue Reine de son pays, gouvernant avec sagesse et autorité. En 27 ans, Hilda a toujours gardé contact avec Athéna qui lui répondait avec plaisir jusqu'au jour où Mars la kidnappa sous les yeux impuissants de son fils adoptif.

Mi-allongée mi-assisse dans son lit grâce à des coussins, la Reine d'Asgard lit la lettre qu'un garde vient de lui apporter à l'instant. Une lettre d'Athéna qui lui relate ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leurs dernières lettres et la visite de son frère Apollon.

_Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte..._soupire-t-elle. _Cependant, cette guerre sera différente des autres, j'en donnerai ma main à couper._

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Mère?

Levant la tête, Hilda sourit en voyant le jeune homme qui s'avance vers son lit, un plateau en mains. Sur le plateau se trouve une théière fumantes et deux tasses.

-Approche, Andreas.

Le prénommé Andreas est un jeune homme de 18 ans au regard et aux longs cheveux couleur bordeaux° qui, depuis six mois, gouverne Asgard à sa place suite à l'annonce de son cancer, six mois auparavant.

Peu après être montée sur le trône entant que Reine Régnante sur Asgard, Hilda a beaucoup surpris ses conseillers, ses amis (Athéna, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryû) et son peuple en refusant de se marier! En privé dans ses appartement, elle avait expliqué à la Déesse de la Juste Guerre et aux Chevaliers Légendaires la raison qui l'avait poussé à rester célibataire. La mort de Siegfried.

La jeune femme avait réalisé pendant « l'enterrement » des Guerriers Divins que ce qu'elle pensait être de la tendresse envers le protégé de la constellation de Duhbe était en réalité un Amour profond et sincère!

La pauvre Princesse avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, soutenue silencieusement par sa petite sœur, elle aussi, éplorée par la mort du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Lors d'une promenade dans l'un des villages peuplant Asgard que Hilda trouva un bébé abandonné. Tout juste âgée de 31 ans, la Représentante d'Odin sur Terre avait adopté le nourrisson après avoir appris qu'il était seul au monde. Faisant de ce dernier son héritier.

Aujourd'hui, 18 ans plus tard, Hilda est heureuse d'avoir écouté son instinct. Le nouveau-né lui avait apporté tout ce que son âme et son cœur réclamaient depuis des années: De l'Amour.

_Andreas fera un excellent Roi si je devais perdre le combat._ songe la grande sœur de Freya.

Une main fraîche sur son front ramène Hilda au temps présent qui sourit à son enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils, je vais très bien.

L'air soucieux d'Andreas n'échappe pas à la Reine qui lui prend délicatement la main dans les siennes après avoir déposé la missive.

-Je vais très bien, Andreas. répète-t-elle avec douceur.

-Bien, Mère. acquiesce lentement le jeune homme.

Remarquant la lettre sur la table de chevet de sa mère, Andreas y voit l'opportunité pour changer de sujet.

-La Déesse Athéna vous a écris?

Devinant le manège de son enfant, Hilda est contente qu'il change de sujet.

-Oui, Saori m'y apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années. De même qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte est sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Andreas n'est pas idiot. Il comprend très vite la raison de la lettre.

-Elle vous demande de l'aide. verse-t-il le thé dans une première tasse.

-Exact. approuve Hilda en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Comme tu le sais, le peuple a sut leur pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé 27 ans auparavant, mais certaines personnes refuseront de leur prêter main forte.

Le Roi remplaçant acquiesce, comprenant très bien de qui veut parler sa mère. Sigmund Guerrier Divin de Grani, leader des nouveaux Guerriers Divins.

Pendant deux heures mère et fils discutent sur ce qu'il convient de faire sans remarquer la présence d'un oiseau posé sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte qui semble les écouter avec la plus grande attention.

Finalement mère et fils se mettent d'accord: Ils prêteront main forte aux Chevaliers d'Athéna afin d'éviter que cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte soit celle qui réussira à dominer les êtres humains!

Semblant satisfait de ce qu'il a entendu l'oiseau prend son envol. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se pose vers un arbre où, cachée par les ombres, une main est tendue dans sa direction.

S'y posant, c'est avec douceur que la main se lève à hauteur d'yeux du propriétaire qui écoute attentivement les piaillement de l'oiseau.

-Une alliance inter-territoire? murmure le propriétaire de la main. Tout. Je suis prêt à tout pour éviter qu'Asgard ne tombe dans l'oubli.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Bon, la fin n'est pas vraiment celle que j'avais imaginé, mais au moins, n'ai-je pas révélé l'identité du personnage! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Je ne suis pas totalement sûre des couleurs exactes de ce personnage! Merci de me corriger si vous avez la bonne couleur à me proposer!


	8. Chapter 7: Mission accomplie

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 7ème chapitre que vous attendez tous avec grande impatience! C'est fou comme mon imagination abonde pour cette fiction, j'en suis à chaque fois agréablement surprise! Mais bon, je ne vais pas cracher sur cette abondance, autant la mettre à profit! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Mission accomplie

Lorsque l'entretient avec Harbinger prend fin, Haruto est le premier à partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive! Bien qu'habitués, Koga et les autres sont toujours surpris lorsqu'ils remarquent l'absence du Chevalier du Loup!

En réalité, Haruto n'est pas si loin. Assis sur le toit du treizième temple, la photo du mystérieux Chevalier gravée en tête.

_Pas de doutes possibles. Il s'agit bien du garçon que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a le don de clairvoyance alors comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu rêver de lui?_

Un mouvement dans son dos attire l'attention de Haruto, mais il a à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une main se plaque contre ses lèvres et qu'un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, le retenant avec forces.

-Mm?! s'exclame, surprit, le jeune Chevalier.

Haruto tente de se débattre, mais la personne derrière lui est grande et forte s'il en juge par le bras puissant qui l'entrave au niveau de la taille et le torse musclé dans son dos.

-Miauw! Rebonjour, jeune Chevalier!

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, le Chevalier du Loup voit s'avancer vers lui...Cheshire!

_Comment a-t-il pu pénétrer le Sanctuaire sans que personne ne le voit?_ songe, surprit, le Chevalier-ninja. _Ou ne sente son Cosmos?_

Lisant la surprise dans le regard du jeune Chevalier, Cheshire sourit, le bras levé. L'instant d'après il tient dans ses mains le pendentif de Haruto.

-Sois gentil Ramsès, empêche notre jeune ami d'alerter ses copains, veux-tu?

L'homme ainsi appelé acquiesce. La morsure est rapide, inattendue. Sous la surprise et la douleur, l'adolescent ouvre de grands yeux, ayant juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la source de sa blessure pour voir un serpent.

Haruto n'a pas le temps de formuler une pensée qu'il sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, toujours retenu par Ramsès.

Satisfait, Cheshire fait signe à Ramsès d'allonger Haruto avec douceur. Ce que fait l'homme.

-Il ne faudrait pas irriter notre Maître bien-aimé, miaouw!

De la main droite, le Spectre revenu à la vie sort de sous son surplis une bourse qu'il ouvre pour ensuite verser la moitié du contenu sur le médaillon. Dans la langue des Égyptiens d'autrefois, Cheshire murmure une incantation.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le contenu de la bourse (qui se révèle être de la poudre rouge) se met à briller. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à ce que le bijou 'aspire' la poudre...sous le sourire satisfait du Spectre!

Se tournant vers Haruto, Cheshire s'accroupit. De ses doigts agiles, il rattache le bijou au cou de l'adolescent inconscient. D'une main il écarte la mèche de cheveux qui cache le côté droit du visage de Haruto pendant que de l'autre il lui retire ses lunettes qu'il tend à Ramsès.

Ressortant la bourse qu'il avait rangé, le Spectre plonge ses doigts dans la poudre après les avoir humidifié avec sa salive. Approchant sa main du visage de Haruto, il trace des hiéroglyphes tout le long du visage, paupière comprises.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la peinture sèche, une fois ce détail réglé, Cheshire remet la mèche de cheveu de l'adolescent inconscient à sa place, son sourire satisfait s'étant davantage élargi en voyant les hiéroglyphes luire d'une faible lumière pour ensuite disparaitre:

-Et voilà! s'exclame-t-il en se remettant debout. Mission accomplie!

-Maintenant, il faut attendre. prend la parole Ramsès.

Ayant rangé la bourse maintenant vide, le Spectre et Ramsès sont entourés d'un halo rougeâtre qui les téléporte loin du Sanctuaire, avec au cœur le sentiment du travail accompli!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'avoue qu'il manque de l'action, mais il faut dire que lorsque vous vous retrouvez coincé dans l'étreinte d'un colosse comme Ramsès, c'est dur de se libérer, mais si en plus ce colosse n'est pas un humain ordinaire, bonjour la difficulté! Sinon des idées sur la mission que Cheshire et Ramsès ont réussie? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	9. Chapter 8: 2 messagers pour le prix d'un

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis trop contente, mon imagination ne cesse de galoper pour cette histoire! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira car j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 8: Deux messagers pour le prix d'un

Au cinquième temple, Yoshitomi tient entre ses mains un très vieux manuscrit. Le livre est si vieux que l'ancien Chevalier du Loup doit prendre mille précautions lorsqu'il tourne les pages. Il y découvre différentes techniques associées à sa constellation, mais est surprit de constater que ses prédécesseurs Regulus et Ayor n'ont utilisé qu'une seule attaque!

_Peut-être que le maître de Regulus-sama n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de ce carnet? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une vraie source d'informations qui me seront très u..._

Interrompant sa lecture, Yoshitomi tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, le cœur serré.

-Haruto...murmure-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment lui venant à l'esprit.

Posant le carnet sur sa table de chevet, le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion sort de son temple au pas de course, montant l'Escalier Zodiacal quatre à quatre, écoutant son instinct qui lui hurle dans les oreilles de se dépêcher!

Utilisant la vitesse de la Lumière, Yoshitomi n'est plus très loin du treizième temple, bondissant agilement comme le ninja qu'il avait été autrefois pour atterrir sur le toit du temple popal. La première chose qu'il voit est le corps d'Haruto allongé sur le dos, inconscient.

-Haruto! s'exclame-t-il en se mettant à courir vers son petit frère de cœur.

Arrivé près de l'adolescent, Yoshitomi se laisse tomber à genoux, soulevant sans peine le jeune Chevalier de bronze dans ses bras tout en essayant de le réveiller en lui tapotant la joue. En vain. Haruto reste désespérément inconscient.

Se relevant avec son petit frère de cœur dans les bras, Yoshitomi prend la direction de l'hôpital, priant les Dieux de l'Olympe de venir en aide à Haruto.

Au treizième temple, Shiryū, Seiya, les Chevaliers de bronze et Harbinger tentent de comprendre comment Cheshire a put revenir à la vie, mais rien ne leur vient en tête!

* * *

Palais Royal, Asgard

Dans la salle du trône un homme et un adolescent se tiennent agenouillés devant le trône sur lequel est assit Andreas qui hésite, son regard bordeaux allant de l'un à l'autre.

_Lequel dois-je envoyer entant que Messager à Athènes? La logique voudrait que le plus âgé s'y rendre car il connaît le chemin, s'étant déjà rendu en Grèce par le passé, mais ça serait une expérience intéressante pour le plus jeune._

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos pensées, Altesse. prend la parole l'adulte après avoir redressé la tête. Avec votre accord, je souhaite me rendre en Grèce avec son Altesse Balder.

-C'est une demande fort surprenante de votre part, Lord Tigris*. Puis-je connaître la raison de cette requête?

-Son Altesse votre cousin est meilleur orateur que moi, il saura répondre aux questions qu'Athéna et ses Chevaliers nous poseront.

Plongeant son regard bordeaux dans l'œil rose du Lord, Andreas reconnaît que le survivant de la Bataille d'Asgard ayant opposé la Reine Hilda (alors envoutée par l'Anneau des Nibelungen) à Athéna n'a pas tort.

Depuis qu'il le connaît, Andreas ne l'a jamais vu prendre la parole en public! C'est par sa mère qu'il apprit que Lord Tigris est issu d'une famille paysanne pauvre qui n'avait pas pu l'envoyer à l'école avant d'apprendre qu'il est le fils d'une riche famille qui avait du, le cœur lourd, l'abandonner à cause d'une vieille loi! Loi qu'elle avait effacé peu après son couronnement!

-Très bien, Lord. Mon cousin vous accompagnera. accepte le souverain remplaçant. Souhaites-tu t'opposer à cette décision Balder?

Le prénommé Balder relève la tête. C'est un adolescent de 14 ans, à la peau et à la chevelure couleur neige pour un regard sanguin. Son anomalie physique avait été source de bien des moqueries lorsqu'il était plus jeune, blessant le jeune Prince qui trouvait du réconfort soit auprès de sa Tante soit auprès d'Andreas, mais si la Reine et le Prince héritier étaient trop occupés le petit Prince pouvait trouver refuge auprès de Lord Tigris! Qui lui apprit à ne pas prêté attentions aux moqueries des enfants ou des murmures discriminatoires des adultes!

-Je n'ai aucune objection. répond le jeune Prince.

-Quand partons-nous? reprend la parole Lord Tigris.

-Ce soir. acquiesce Andreas.

Se levant, le fils adoptif d'Hilda s'avance vers le Lord, lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin scellé à la cire.

-Cette lettre est la réponse de notre Reine bien-aimée. Sigmund et les autres vous rejoindront la semaine prochaine.

Se levant, Lord Tigris et Balder s'inclinent devant leur Roi remplaçant pour ensuite quitter la salle du trône. Assez vite, l'adulte et l'adolescent sont dans les écuries royales où deux superbes montures les attentent, prêtes à partir, chacune portant des sacs à provisions et des couvertures chaudes.

Le plus âgé enjambe sans problèmes sa monture alors que Balder murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son cheval tout en lui flattant l'encolure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les messagers quittent les écuries au triple galop sous le regard bienveillant de Hilda qui, de l'étage, les observe par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres, la Reine d'Asgard murmure pour elle-même:

-Attendez-vous à une sacrée surprise, Chevaliers d'Athéna…

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Avez-vous deviné qui est cet homme qui a survécu à la Bataille d'Asgard ayant opposé Athéna à Hilda qui était sous l'emprise de l'Anneau des Nibelungen?**

*''Tigre'' en latin! Un petit clin d'œil que vous allez découvrir dans le prochain chapitre!


	10. Chapter 9: Sain et sauf

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 9! Le prochain devrait être celui où Balder et son compagnon de routes vont arriver au Sanctuaire (je préfère imaginer qu'il ne faut qu'une semaine pour se rendre entre les deux pays)!**

Chapitre 9: Sain et sauf

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Yoshitomi est incapable de répondre aux questions des médecins, mais cela n'empêche pas les hommes de science de prendre en charge le Chevalier du Loup.

Une heure s'écoule pendant laquelle Yoshitomi tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, mort d'inquiétude.

-Yoshitomi? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Se retournant, le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion voit s'avancer vers lui Marine et les Chevaliers de bronze. Si les Chevaliers de Pégase, du Petit Lion et de l'Aigle le pressent de questions alors que Marine, Ryūhō et Eden gardent le silence.

Marine parce qu'elle ne connaît pas le Chevalier du Loup malgré les informations fournies par son ancien élève.

Ryūhō parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le grand frère de cœur de Haruto peut se tenir devant lui, bien vivant!

Eden est fidèle à lui-même. Spectateur silencieux, il réfléchit sur le comment Yoshitomi a put revenir à la vie. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible : l'intervention d'un Dieu.

-Je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre qu'un Dieu vous a ramené à la vie, Chevalier. prend la parole Eden. Est-ce le cas?

Les paroles d'Eden stoppent Kōga et les autres dans leur interrogatoire

-Je l'ignore. répond l'ancien ninja. Alors que j'étais sur le point de succomber aux blessures que l'attaque de Tokisada m'avait infligé, j'ai senti un puissant Cosmos m'envelopper avant de perdre connaissance. À mon réveil, je me trouvais ici, apprenant que huit ans se sont écoulés.

Le visage de Subaru apparaît dans l'esprit d'Eden, mais plus que le visage de l'ancien Chevalier d'acier, ce sont ses paroles qui lui reviennent, paroles qu'il a été le seul à entendre avant que la réincarnation du Dieu Saturne ne rende son dernier soupir:

-Deux êtres chers se réveilleront très prochainement…quel meilleur cadeau un ami peut-il offrir?

''_Deux êtres chers…'' _répète Eden._ La première personne serait le Maître de Yuna dont personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle, quand à la deuxième…_

-Vous êtes le grand frère de Haruto…murmure, encore sonné, Ryūhō. Yoshitomi, l'ancien Chevalier de bronze du Loup.

Le nouveau Chevalier d'or acquiesce:

-Exact. Et vous êtes?

La question est adressée aux adolescents, c'est Eden qui répond avec un geste de la main pour désigner à tour de rôle ses amis:

-Mes amis se prénomment Yuna de l'Aigle, Ryūhō du Dragon, Kōga de Pégase et Sōma du Petit Lion. Quant à moi, je suis Eden d'Orion. Nous sommes tous les cinq des Chevaliers de bronze et amis de Haruto.

Yoshitomi acquiesce, saluant par ce geste les cinq Chevaliers de bronze. Il leur raconte que suite à un mauvais pressentiment, il a du quitter son temple en catastrophe, se rendant sur le toit du treizième où il trouva Haruto inconscient, une marque de morsure au niveau du cou.

Restée en retrait, Marine n'intervient pas dans la conversation, mais réfléchit sur le comment le jeune Chevalier du Loup a pu être attaqué alors que personne n'a senti d'intrusion sur le sol sacré du Sanctuaire.

_Même en camouflant son Cosmos, la personne ayant maîtrisé Haruto aurait du traverser les douze Maisons, Kiki aurait donné l'alerte, mais rien. À moins que cette personne n'ait été aidée? Si c'est le cas, qui dans le monde posséderait un Cosmos si puissant, mais étranger au Sanctuaire?_

L'arrivée d'un médecin détourne l'attention des Chevaliers de bronze sur Yoshitomi qui, en pensées, remercie l'arrivée de la femme de science.

-Vous êtes les amis du Chevalier Haruto? prend-elle la parole.

Devant l'acquiescement de tête de _Kōga _et des autres, la femme médecin reprend, le visage grave:

-Chevalier du Lion, sans votre intervention Dieu sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à ce jeune garçon.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur? demande, inquiète, Yuna.

-Après avoir effectué plusieurs examens, mon équipe a découvert que le sang de votre ami contenait un certain pourcentage de Curare. Vous devez savoir que les curares sont parmi les substances utilisées en anesthésiologie celles qui exposent au plus grand risque de réaction allergique grave.

-La paralysie que ces produits entraînent rend l'assistance respiratoire indispensable. L'impossibilité de réaliser cette dernière peut entraîner des conséquences tragiques. explique Eden. L'utilisation de ces médicaments est réservée aux praticiens ayant reçu une formation en anesthésie et en réanimation.

-Exact. acquiesce, impressionnée, la femme de sciences.

-Mais Haruto respirait lorsque je l'ai trouvé! fait remarquer Yoshitomi.

-C'est la preuve que la dose reçue n'était pas mortelle, mais assez grande pour paralyser tous les muscles de Haruto. termine Eden. La personne l'ayant attaqué savait quelle dose lui administrer contre son grès pour pouvoir agir en toute tranquillité. La question est : Quel était le but de cette personne et comment est-elle entrée au Sanctuaire sans que personne ne la voit?

-Est-ce que Haruto est tiré d'affaires, Docteur? s'inquiète Ryūhō.

L'air grave ayant marqué les traits du médecin s'adoucit, un sourire tendre étire même ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rassure les sept Chevaliers.

-Un humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps, votre ami se repose dans l'une des chambres. J'ai du le mettre sous respirateur par précaution. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas plus que cinq minutes. Chambre 102, premier étage.

Sans se consulter du regard, les cinq adolescents et Yoshitomi s'élancent dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de leur ami.

Restée seule, la femme médecin remarque l'absence de Marine! Étonnée, elle ne se souvient pas à quel moment la femme Chevalier s'est éclipsée, mais chassant cette interrogation de son esprit, elle se dirige vers l'accueil, prenant en mains un nouveau dossier.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savaient pas le Curare est une substance extraite de certaines lianes d'Amazonie qui provoque une paralysie des muscles. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ou tuer Haruto avant même que l'action ne commence vraiment! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	11. Chapter 10: Les Ramal

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je me rends compte que j'avais oublié de vous demander de l'aide car je n'ai pas encore vu ''Saint Seiya God Soul'' et qu'il me manque pas mal d'infos sur cet animé! De plus, j'ai changé quelques petites choses (pas grand choses, mais assez pour que ça colle à mon histoire)...sur ce, bonne lecture! **

Chapitre 10: Les Ramal

À l'intérieur d'une maison au Caire, Égypte

Une femme, un homme et deux adolescents se trouvent au salon. Tous les quatre sont originaire du pays à en juger par la couleur basanée de leur peau et leur regard d'or. Tous sont pieds nus, agenouillés devant une statuette.

L'unique femme du quatuor est magnifique avec son regard intense, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, elle est très belle avec ses longs cheveux blancs, vêtue d'un chemisier clair et d'un pantalon foncé. Elle porte au front un bijou dont il est difficile de mettre un nom, bijou que ne s'est jamais séparé la jeune femme.

L'homme est de très grande taille, aux muscles saisissants et au crâne lisse. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Ramsès! Il est vêtu entièrement de noir.

Parmi les deux adolescents on reconnaît Cheshire, vêtu d'une salopette en jean. Le dernier membre, plutôt beau garçon, a les cheveux coupés au carré, portant des vêtements clairs, plus précisément de couleur beige.

Dans un chant dont la langue n'est pas de l'arabe, ils semblent demander grâce ou protection à une statuette qui représente un serpent semblant sur le point de bondir.

Cette statuette n'est pas qu'un simple bibelot car l'objet taillé dans de l'onyx est enveloppée d'une aura rougeâtre. Cette aura, plus exactement ce Cosmos, s'élève doucement dans les airs pour, ensuite, envelopper les quatre personnes.

En sentant le Cosmos venant de la statuette Cheshire et les trois autres se taisent, gardant la tête basse, leur front contre le carrelage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun des quatre ne bougent d'un muscle, aussi immobiles que s'ils auraient rencontrés le regard de la Méduse...lorsque le Cosmos s'évanouit, quatre bijoux font leur apparition!

Cheshire est le premier a redressé la tête pour mieux observer les bijoux.

-Miauw! sourit-il, euphorique. Notre Maître vient de nous offrir des armures! Grâce à elles, nous saurons nous battre contre les Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Ramsès et l'adolescent contemplent, admiratifs, leur nouveau bijou. Quant à la jeune femme son regard luit de tristesse, mais l'étincelle s'estompe si vite qu'il est impossible d'en être tout à fait certain.

Ramsès et Cheshire portent un pendentif où pend une tête de crocodile avec la gueule ouverte pour le premier et un chat pour le second, l'unique membre féminin du groupe porte au poignet droit un bracelet représentant une tortue alors que le second adolescent porte une bague où à son sommet se trouve un Sphinx.

-Désormais nous serons connus sous les noms de Ânkhésenamon Ramal de la Tortue, Ramsès Ramal du Crocodile, Pharaoh Ramal du Sphinx et Cheshire Ramal du Chat! déclare l'adolescent aux cheveux coupés au carré.

-Et toi, Pharaoh? prend la parole la nommée Ânkhésenamon en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent qui a prit la parole. Ne souhaites-tu pas changer de nom?

-Non, merci. sourit Pharaoh. J'aime mon nom actuel.

-Comme tu voudras. hausse des épaules Ramsès. Quand commence-nous l'entraînement?

Pharaoh et Cheshire se consultent du regard. Aucun mot n'est échangé, mais les deux adolescent sourient mystérieusement. L'adolescent répondant au nom de Pharaoh quitte le salon, revenant assez vite, tenant dans sa main gauche une Kniniwr° de taille moyenne.

-Ce soir, ça vous va? sourit-il, un éclat mauvais brillant dans son regard d'or.

* * *

Sanctuaire, salle du trône

Depuis l'étrange agression dont Haruto a été victime il y a une semaine aucun événement majeur ne s'est manifesté. Saori est arrivée en Grèce il y a trois jours où elle attend une réponse à sa dernière lettre.

_Hilda, mon amie..._songe-t-elle, inquiète. _J'espère de tout cœur que votre maladie n'a pas progressé, que vous êtes sur le chemin de la guérison._

Lors de son arrivée sur le sol grec, la mère adoptive de Kōga avait été mise au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Saori s'était rendue à l'hôpital où elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux l'existence du Chevalier mystère que son frère avait annoncé la venue sans oublier de se rendre au chevet du Chevalier du Loup qui avait repris connaissance, mais était encore fort affaibli.

Le jeune Chevalier ne lui avait pas raconté sa mésaventure, Kōga ayant tout raconté à sa mère.

-Repose-toi, Haruto. avait sourit Saori de son sourire maternel. Et surtout ne t'en veux pas. D'accord?

Haruto était resté muet, mais avait faiblement acquiescé de la tête.

Aujourd'hui, quatre jours plus tard, Athéna est assisse sur son trône, écoutant avec amusement les jurons d'Harbinger résonner depuis son bureau.

Des coups frappés à la porte avertissent Saori de la présence d'un soldat.

-Entrez.

En effet, lorsque les doubles portes d'or s'ouvrent, entre un jeune soldat qui s'incline en la voyant. Dans un discours aussi bref que bien détaillé il informe Athéna que deux hommes souhaitent la voir. Qu'ils sont originaire d'Asgard.

-Faites les entrer. accepte-t-elle de les recevoir, curieuse.

Après un salut militaire, le soldat retourne sur ses pas. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrent de nouveau deux personnes vêtus de manteau long et de capuches larges entrent.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas des marches menant au trône les deux personnes posent genou à terre, tête basse.

-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Messieurs. prend la parole Saori. Savez-vous si Sa Majesté Hilda a reçu ma dernière lettre?

L'un des deux hommes lève la tête, sortant de son manteau un rouleau de parchemin.

-Elle la reçue. répond-il. Ceci est sa réponse.

Se levant, Saori s'avance vers le messager resté silencieux où elle prend la lettre qu'elle déroule pour ensuite la lire avec attention.

_Ainsi dont votre maladie a gagné du terrain, mais vous acceptez malgré tout de nous prêter main forte..._songe, triste, la Déesse de la Juste Guerre.

Refoulant ses larmes avec difficulté, Saori remercie les deux envoyés d'Asgard et les invite à rester au Sanctuaire afin de se reposer. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas demandé l'identité des nouveaux venus, Athéna se donne une magistrale gifle mentale pour son oubli!

-Excusez-moi, je manque à mes devoirs! Puis-je connaître vos identités, Messieurs?

Les messagers d'Asgard se lèvent, mais l'adolescent reprend la parole tout en portant une main à sa capuche. Sans consulter son compagnon de voyage, les deux envoyés baissent leur capuche révélant leur visage!

-Mon nom est Balder, fils de feu Son Altesse Freya. se présente l'adolescent. Mon compagnon est Lord Tigris.

Si Saori est surprise, ce n'est pas de voir un aussi jeune garçon si loin de son pays, mais c'est son albinisme. Elle connaît les causes de cette 'maladie', mais c'est la première fois qu'elle en voit de près!

En tournant la tête vers l'homme répondant au titre de Lord, Saori a l'étrange impression de le connaître.

_Où ai-je pu connaître cet homme? _fronce-t-elle des sourcils. _Son visage me semble familier, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage!_

Attentive, Athéna détaille l'adulte de la tête aux pieds: L'œil droit est rose pâle alors que l'autre est caché par un cache-œil, ses cheveux (et sa barbe finement taillée) précocement gris, ses petites rides. Sa conclusion? Qu'il est bel homme!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Avez-vous deviné le prénom de Lord Tigris maintenant que je vous l'ai détaillé? J'ai hâte de connaître vos reviews, sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Étant un peu perdue sur la nature exacte de l'instrument de musique de Pharaoh, je préfère dire qu'il s'agit d'une lyre! Car pour moi une harpe serait un peu encombrante à transporter!


	12. Chapter 11: Le réveil

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 11! le titre n'a pas été choisi au hasard, j'espère que vous allez comprendre de quoi il s'agit! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11: Le réveil

Les jours puis les semaines passent, plus exactement huit, mais rien ne se passe. Cheshire ne se manifeste plus, mais depuis l'agression de Haruto, les rondes de jours comme de nuit ont doublés. Chacun est sur ses gardes, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or chaque Chevalier a à cœur l'objectif de mettre la main sur le Spectre!

Le soir-même de sa présentation entant que Chevaliers d'or des Poissons, Marine avait eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver sa meilleure amie et rivale! Si l'ancien Chevalier de l'Aigle avait été surprise d'apprendre que, désormais, les femmes Chevaliers peuvent s'entraîner et combattre sans le port du masque, permettant à de nombreuses petites filles de respirer plus librement!

Oh, bien sûr Lily en avait parlé à son Maître, mais Marine n'y avait pas cru. Alors de voir Shina, Yuna et d'autres femmes Chevaliers le visage à découvert est un choc pour elle! De plus, la règle qui stipulait que si un Chevalier découvrait le visage de l'une de ses collègues femmes ces dernières avaient le choix entre l'aimer ou le tuer n'existe plus!

-...et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, ma chère! avait sourit Shina, un bras passé atour des épaules du nouveau Chevalier d'or. Depuis seize ans, un Chevalier peut se marier et fonder une famille!

Bien qu'elles soient entre femmes, Marine avait recraché ce qu'elle avait en bouche, aspergeant une de ses collègues, son masque continuant de cacher son visage, mais plus sa bouche.

-Kwa?!

Si au début Shina et les autres femmes Chevaliers ont toutes ouverts de grands yeux sous la surprise, la seconde d'après la salle est remplie d'éclats de rire. Même Shina en pleure de rire tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son amie!

_Par Athéna! J'en ai raté des choses!_ avait songé l'ancien maître de Seiya en s'essuyant les lèvres. _Si j'étais restée, aurais-je eu droit à ces 'cadeaux'?_

* * *

Le soleil est à peine levé qu'on entend provenir de l'arène d'entraînement des coups. Pourtant Haruto est debout depuis peu, il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'est pas le seul lève-tôt parmi les Chevaliers vivant au Sanctuaire!

En chemin, il a croisé Yoshitomi.

Les deux frères de cœur se sont revus une semaine après le réveil du plus jeune. Les retrouvailles avaient été fortes en émotions. Haruto et Yoshitomi s'étaient serrés dans les bras, pleurant de joie de pouvoir serrer contre soi ce frère qu'ils pensaient ne jamais revoir!

Ce que les deux frères ignorent est que leurs retrouvailles avaient eu un témoins: Balder.

Les envoyés d'Asgard prennent part dans la vie du Sanctuaire en attendant l'arrivée de leurs frères d'arme. De nature curieuse, mais sans l'art de monopoliser la parole, l'adolescent albinos prenait plaisir à écouter son guide (à savoir Kiki) lui raconter les nombreuses richesses du Sanctuaire. Tout en questionnant le Bélier d'or sur certains détails qu'il n'a pas compris.

Étrangement, Lord Tigris n'avait pas souhaité les accompagner, donnant comme seule réponse qu'il connaît déjà le Sanctuaire!

Si Kiki avait été étonné de la réponse, il n'avait rien dit, mais comme Saori le Bélier d'or se pose pas mal de questions sur le Lord car, des deux, seul Balder a expliqué que suite à la mort du premier ordre de Guerriers Divins Odin avait fait présent, dix ans après la destruction de l'Anneau maudit, de nouvelles Robes Divines!

En arrivant à l'arène, Haruto et Yoshitomi sont au comble de la surprise en découvrant l'adolescent-mystère debout, vêtu uniquement des jambières de l'armure d'or du Capricorne, torse nu, un tatouage représentant un Dragon dans le dos, sa Cosmos-Énergie dorée l'enveloppant totalement, le bras gauche levé.

-Excalibur! crie-t-il.

L'attaque fend l'air, tranchant net les mannequins en bois qui faisait face à l'adolescent. Touchés par l'attaque les mannequins sont réduits en de fines brindilles!

Fier de lui, l'adolescent a un sourire. Sentant qu'on l'observe, il tourne la tête en direction de Haruto et Yoshitomi...leur faisant signe d'approcher!

Se consultant du regard, les deux frères acquiescent. Descendant les escaliers menant au cœur de l'arène, ils arrivent rapidement auprès du Chevalier tombé du ciel.

-Bonjour Chevaliers! Acceptez-vous de vous entraîner avec moi?

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. fronce des sourcils Yoshitomi. Huit semaines auparavant vous avez été hospitalisé dans un état critique, vos blessures vous ayant fait sombré dans le coma et vous voilà debout? Est-ce qu'un médecin vous a examiné?

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur, Haruto le corrige en ces termes:

-La vraie question que tu devrais poser, Aini-chan serait plutôt de connaître votre nom, Chevalier.

Le sourire amical du Chevalier d'or s'évanouit. Doucement l'inquiétude se dessine sur les traits du jeune homme.

-Mon...nom? murmure-t-il.

Fermant les yeux le jeune homme se creuse les méninges sous le regard surpris de Yoshitomi et intrigué de Haruto. Au bout d'une minute le Chevalier portant l'armure du Capricorne rouvre les yeux, le droit brillant d'angoisse.

-Je...ne sais pas. chuchote-t-il.

* * *

Asgard, quelque part dans le château

Dans l'une des ailes du château se trouve une pièce unique en son genre. Cette pièce n'est connue que d'Hilda, son fils, Athéna et ses Chevaliers Légendaires.

Cette même pièce a été construite six mois après le décès des Guerriers Divins, mais fait surprenant aucun des sept corps n'a manifesté de signes de putréfaction.

La pièce est assez grande, éclairée par d'innombrables chandeliers où reposent contre les murs sept cercueils, mais loin d'être sculptés dans du bois ou du marbre, il s'agit de diamant!

Dans ces cercueils reposent sept adolescents où à leur droite est accroché une feuille de parchemin retraçant leur vie.

Un détail attire l'attention. En baissant les yeux, on remarque tout de suite une flaque d'eau. Pas très grande, à peine remarquable, mais le reflets des bougies ne s'y trompe pas: les cercueils sont entrain de fondre!

La porte menant à la pièce s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années revêtu d'une Robe Divine. Il ne fait aucun doute que l'homme est un Guerrier Divin!

S'avançant vers le cercueil qu'il a l'habitude de visiter, le Guerrier stoppe sa marche en sentant la flaque sous ses pieds.

-Que?

S'accroupissant, il porte un doigt dans l'eau, mais alors qu'il a redressé la tête un puissant flash de lumière émane des cercueils!

Sous la violence de la luminosité, l'homme est obligé de se protéger les yeux, mais cela est inutile car il est violemment repoussé en arrière, son dos heurtant avec force un mur!

Une minute s'écoule lorsque le flash cesse permettant à l'homme de rouvrir les yeux pour constater avec une surprise non-feinte que l'impensable s'est produit!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Je suppose que vous avez deviné comme des grandes qui sont les adolescents se trouvant dans les cercueils? Et l'homme? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	13. Chapter 12: Mystérieux hiéroglyphes

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 12ème chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12: Mystérieux hiéroglyphes

Sanctuaire, bureau du Pope

Abasourdi. Harbinger est abasourdi d'apprendre par Haruto et Yoshitomi que l'adolescent aux boucles d'oreilles ne se souvient plus de son nom! Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, l'ancien reprend la parole, bien qu'il ait du mal à y croire.

-...et à part ton nom, y a-t-il autre chose que tu as oublié? demande-t-il, l'œil écarquillé.

-Je sais que je me trouve au Sanctuaire, je pourrais me rendre dans chaque recoin les yeux fermés. répond l'adolescent. Je sais aussi que je suis le Chevalier d'or du Capricorne avant même que l'armure ne soit venue me recouvrir.

Afin de s'assurer des dires de l'adolescent, Harbinger lui pose différentes questions, mais très vite le Pope, Yoshitomi et Haruto se rendent compte que l'adolescent ne se souvient de rien d'autre!

Le pauvre Chevalier du Capricorne a la tête basse, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés au maximum pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, mais Haruto, qui est à sa droite, remarque les légers tremblements de son corps.

_Plus je le regarde et plus j'ai l'impression de le connaître...ce qui est impossible puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Haruto ne suit plus la conversation entre le Pope et les deux Chevaliers d'or, quittant silencieusement le bureau Popale, de même que le treizième temple. Le Chevalier du Loup descend l'Escalier Zodiacal, fixant son médaillon qu'il a sortit de sous sa chemise.

_Mère...si ce rêve est vraiment prémonitoire, aurais-je la chance de vous revoir? De vous parler? J'ai tellement de ques..._

-Haruto?

Levant la tête, Haruto voit s'avancer vers lui le Chevalier d'Orion. Avec les autres Chevaliers de bronze, Haruto s'entend plutôt bien avec Yuna, Eden et Ryūhō_._

La première partage avec lui le goût des études.

Avec le second ils peuvent passer des heures entières dans une pièce sans s'échanger le moindre mot, mais tombés d'accord sur un sujet x ou y!

L'amitié qu'il partage avec Ryūhō est devenue plus solide, plus intime depuis que ce dernier est venu dans son village natal.

-Beau bijou. complimente le fils de feu-Mars.

En guise de remerciement, Haruto acquiesce, reprenant sa descende, Eden à ses côtés.

Le reste de la descente se fait dans le silence, aucun des deux adolescents ne ressentant le besoin de parler.

Comme tous les autres Chevaliers Eden a eu vent de la 'disparition' du Chevalier tombé du ciel, mais grâce à un groupe de soldats ayant vu le jeune homme aux arènes vêtu d'une armure d'or, tout le monde est rassuré!

-Sais-tu comment s'appelle notre mystérieux Chevalier?

-Il ne se rappelle de rien.

Si la réponse surprend Eden, il ne demande pas plus d'explications, se souvenant qu'il avait, lui aussi, lu le dossier médical.

_Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. _réfléchit-il. _Vu ses nombreuses blessures, c'est un exploit qu'il n'y ait pas succombé._

En jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, Eden est surprit de voir sur le visage de Haruto d'étranges dessins!

_Non, pas des dessins._ se corrige le fils de feu-Mars. _Des hiéroglyphes._

Attrapant l'épaule de son ami, Eden a la désagréable surprise de constater que Haruto ne réagi pas! En écartant la mèche de cheveux de son ami, le Chevalier d'Orion remarque rapidement l'air absent de Haruto

Par tous les moyens, Eden tente de réveiller son ami, mais ce dernier est loin. Très loin.

~Qu'attends-tu, enfant?~ résonne la même voix. ~Je t'offre la possibilité de répondre à tes questions. Ma patience a des limites...~

Alors que ça fait dix minutes qu'il tente de réveiller Haruto, Eden remarque que les hiéroglyphes sont entrain de disparaître!

Doucement, les yeux de Haruto reprennent vie, ce qui soulage Eden, mais alors qu'il est sur le point de l'interroger, son esprit se vide.

-Est-ce que ça va, Eden? demande le Chevalier-ninja.

Secouant la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le fils de feu-Mars affirme que tout va bien.

-Tu ne me cacherais rien si quelque chose te chiffonne, pas vrai?

Le petit frère de cœur de Yoshitomi hésite. Doit-il parler à son ami de l'étrange voix qu'il entend dans sa tête depuis son 'agression'? Une micro-seconde suffit pour qu'il donne sa réponse.

-Non. ment-il.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pourquoi Haruto a-t-il choisi de mentir à Eden? Qui est cette voix qui tente d'attirer Haruto à elle? Et notre mystérieux Chevalier du Capricorne? Est-il sincère lorsqu'il raconte au Pope et aux deux frères (Yoshitomi et Haruto) qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien, mais uniquement du Sanctuaire? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! Même les plus farfelus!**


	14. Chapter 13: Possession

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Dans le prolonge je précisais que je n'allais pas utiliser les éléments, mais sachez que je compte utiliser les techniques ninjas de Haruto et Yoshitomi! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13: Possession

Allongé sur son lit, dans la petite maison que ses amis et lui-même occupent lorsqu'ils sont au Sanctuaire, Haruto s'interroge. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez eux, les deux amis s'échangeaient des suppositions sur l'identité du mystérieux Chevalier du Capricorne, mais cela n'empêche pas Haruto de se sentir mal à l'aise auprès de son ami. Pourquoi avoir menti? Pourquoi lui cacher l'existence de la voix?

_Parce qu'elle a la possibilité de me donner les réponses à mes questions que Père s'est toujours refusé de me donner._ songe-t-il.

Des coups frappés à sa porte l'avertissent que quelqu'un souhaite le voir. Soupirant, le fils de Zenzō donne son accord. Le visage d'ange de Ryūhō apparaît, soucieux.

-Chéri? Est-ce que je peux te parler?

Se redressant sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le fils du Chevalier de la Balance, Haruto acquiesce. Cela fait 18 mois que les deux garçons sont en couple, en secret de leurs amis et de leur famille respective. Le Chevalier-ninja sait que le Chevalier d'or de la Balance est tolérant (après tout, les Chevaliers du Verseau et d'Andromède ne sont-ils pas ensemble depuis 28 ans?), mais son propre père est homophobe.

Inquiet, Ryūhō entre dans la chambre. Se dirigeant vers le lit, il s'y allonge, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Haruto? Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui!

En effet, à midi comme au souper, le Chevalier-ninja n'a rien touché du contenu de son assiette. Bien sûr les autres Chevaliers l'ont aussi remarqué, mais comme toujours Haruto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, préférant s'éclipser.

Doucement, Haruto pose sa tête sur celle de son petit ami, surprenant agréablement Ryūhō.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux amoureux, mais Ryūhō sait mieux que quiconque que Haruto n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. Préférant le silence à un monologue stérile, c'est l'un des traits de caractère qui a séduit le fils de Shiryū et de Shunrei lorsqu'il l'a rencontré.

Doucement, Haruto redresse la tête, retirant de son cou un collier qu'il regarde intensément après avoir redéposé sa tête sur le crâne de son petit ami.

-Que ferais-tu si tu avais la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir les réponses aux nombreuses questions que tu te poses depuis des années? demande-t-il.

Ryūhō se souvient, lors de sa rencontre avec Zenzo, que ce dernier était sur le point de lui faire une confidence, mais avait gardé le silence au dernier moment.

Incapable de répondre, le Chevalier du Dragon réfléchit longuement à la question posée, mais rien ne lui vient.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce bijou par le passé. fait-il remarquer, voulant changer de sujet. Que représente-t-il?

-L'Œil d'Oudjat. répond Haruto avec un sourire triste aux lèvres, pas dupe pour deux sous.

Deux heures plus tard, la maisonnette est calme, signe que les autres adolescents sont couchés. Profondément endormi, Ryūhō a la tête posée sur le torse de son amoureux, ce dernier lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, toujours éveillé, l'œil brillant de tristesse.

_Pardon, mon Amour, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends..._

Avec la plus grande douceur, Haruto arrive à sortir du lit sans réveiller Ryūhō. S'habillant en silence, c'est sans bruit que le Chevalier-ninja quitte la chambre après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amoureux.

Silencieux comme le ninja qu'il a apprit à devenir, Haruto quitte la maisonnette puis le Sanctuaire sans que personne ne l'ait vu, ombre parmi les ombres...

~Excellent choix, enfant!~ sourit la voix.

Il est à peine une heure du matin, mais Haruto avait su trouver un vol direct entre Athènes et le Caire! Il est trois heures vingt du matin lorsque Haruto quitte l'aéroport pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Épuisé, Haruto se laisse tomber sur un banc, la tête en arrière, yeux clos.

~Maintenant...Ton corps est à moi!~

Rouvrant les yeux sous la surprise, Haruto n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que ses bras, ses mains et son visage se couvrent de nouveau de hiéroglyphes. Son Cosmos se déploie subtilement, mais au lieu d'être vert° ce dernier est devenu rouge sanguin...

Se redressant, Haruto a un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. D'une main, il retire ses lunettes alors que de l'autre il soulève sa mèche de cheveux, la mettant derrière son oreille, révélant ses yeux°° devenus rouge sang!

-Désormais les humains devront s'incliner devant moi! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave. Athéna, prépare-toi à mourir!

Haruto' éclate de rire. Un rire fou. Démoniaque.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qui est la personne qui a prit possession du corps de Haruto? Vous avez déjà un indice: Ça un rapport avec l'Égypte! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Je ne me souviens plus de la couleur de son Cosmos, j'en suis désolée, chères et (chers) fans!

°°Pour le bien de mon histoire, je me permets de dire que Haruto a les yeux vairons!


	15. Chapter 14: L'arrivée des Guerriers Divi

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! N'ayant pas su écrire jeudi 23 août 2018 et le lendemain suite à l'immense inquiétude qui m'avait dévoré le cœur pendant presque 24 heures je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce 14ème chapitre maintenant que mon cœur et mon âme sont en joie! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14: Les Guerriers Divins arrivés au Sanctuaire

Que ça soit au Sanctuaire ou ailleurs dans le monde toutes personnes dotées d'un Cosmos ressentent le Cosmos maléfique qui vient de se manifester! À Asgard, les Guerriers Divins sont obligés de reconnaître que leur Reine avait raison de vouloir prêter main forte à Athéna!

-Allez-y. ordonne Andreas. Vous avez assez perdu de temps en préférant écouter Sigmund que votre Reine. Partez immédiatement, vous ne reviendrez à Asgard que lorsque la menace sera éliminée!

-Bien, Votre Altesse! répondent d'une même voix les Guerriers Divins.

Le jour-même les six Guerriers restés à Asgard quittent leur domicile afin de se rendre au Sanctuaire, en Grèce! Alors que leur Prince leur a donné une carte afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible en Grèce, sous les yeux de ses frères d'armes l'un des Guerriers l'a refusée, donnant comme seule réponse qu'il connaît le chemin!

Si Andreas a été surpris par une telle affirmation, il n'a rien dis.

_Des sept Guerriers Divins, Utgarda est le plus mystérieux sur son passé. _songe le Roi remplaçant en regardant les protecteurs d'Asgard sur leur cheval. _Personne ne sait qui il est vraiment, ni qui étaient ses parents. Le sait-il lui-même? J'en doute fortement..._

Comme pour Balder et Lord Tigris il faut une semaine aux Guerriers Divins pour arriver en Grèce! Sigmund et les autres ont mainte fois tenté de tirer des explications, mais comme toujours Utgarda s'est montré très vague dans ses réponses.

À peine ont-ils posé le pied sur le sol grec que les Guerriers Divins ont la surprise de voir s'avancer vers eux un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au regard bleu ciel, ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et aux courts cheveux bleus foncés, une Pandora Box sur le dos.

-Tu es en retard, gamin. prend-il la parole en s'adressant à Utgarda avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Silencieux, ce dernier hausse un sourcil. Tournant la tête vers les autres Guerriers Divins, le Chevalier reprend la parole, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres:

-Vous vous êtes décidé à sortir de vos tanières, Guerriers Divins? C'est bien.

L'un des protecteurs d'Asgard, furieux, s'élance vers l'impertinent personnage, mais son poing est arrêté net par Utgarda! Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, le Guerrier Divin ayant voulu attaquer s'exclame, au comble de la fureur:

-Lâche-moi Utgarda! Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par un Chevalier sans rien faire!

Plongeant son regard orange insondable dans celui bleu-violet de son aîné, Utgarda ne prononce que deux mots, deux petits, provoquant un frisson de chair de poules à son aîné.

-Non, Sigmund.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres Guerriers Divins, le Chevalier à la cicatrice sourit en les voyant légèrement pâlir! D'une courbette ouvertement moqueuse, le quarantenaire invite les protecteurs d'Asgard à le suivre.

Relâchant le poing de son aîné, Utgarda suit le Chevalier sous le regard courroucé du prénommé Sigmund.

Le chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire aurait pu se faire dans un silence digne d'une église, mais le Chevalier est bien obligé de répondre aux questions des Guerriers Divins, apprenant par la même occasion leurs noms et leurs constellations protectrices.

À la question de Surt, sur comment Utgarda et lui se connaissent, le Chevalier donne une réponse des plus étranges:

-On ne se connaît pas.

La réponse surprend Sigmund, Surt et les autres Guerriers Divins, mais leur arrivée dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire les empêchent de poser d'autres questions, impressionnés qu'ils sont de découvrir le berceau de la Chevalerie!

Une heure plus tard les Guerriers Divins et le Chevalier se trouvent au treizième temple devant Athéna qui accueille les nouveaux venus avec grand plaisir, Balder se trouvant à sa gauche.

Pendant deux heures Athéna et Sigmund (s'étant présenté comme le leader des Guerriers Divins) parlent stratégies lorsque entre dans la salle du trône Lord Tigris accompagné de Ryūhō.

Relevant la tête, surprise d'être ainsi dérangée, Saori remarque du premier coup d'œil le visage inquiet du jeune garçon. Présentant ses excuses aux Guerriers Divins, Athéna s'avance vers les nouveaux arrivants plus exactement vers le fils de Shiryū et Shunrei.

-Que se passe-t-il Ryūhō?

-Haruto...murmure, au comble de l'inquiétude, l'adolescent. Je suis incapable de sentir son Cosmos!

Faisant fi de la présence des Guerriers Divins derrière elle, Athéna enlace tendrement le Chevalier du Dragon tout en lui caressant les cheveux à la manière d'une mère. Éclatant en de lourds sanglots, Ryūhō tente d'expliquer à Saori qu'en se réveillant ce matin il n'avait pas trouvé Haruto chez eux, ni à l'arène d'entraînement et encore moins au temple du Lion!

S'étant rapproché, Ikki a entendu le récit de l'adolescent en larmes. Si Ikki ne s'est jamais marié par le passé, il n'en reste pas moins un homme qui n'aime pas voir (ou entendre) un enfant pleurer quelque soit son âge.

S'étant rapproché pour entendre le récit du jeune garçon, Ikki se trouve à la gauche de Lord Tigris qui, silencieux comme un fantôme, se penche à l'oreille du Chevalier pour lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille:

_-_Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé...Phénix.

Se retournant vivement Ikki observe de la tête aux pieds l'homme qui vient de lui parler. Alors qu'il est sur le point de lui demander de décliner son identité un détail le frappe aux yeux!

_Son armure! _songe le frère aîné de Shun._ Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à Asgard qui porte une armure blanche représentant un Tigre à dents de Sabre..._

Voyant qu'Ikki a compris, Lord Tigris sourit. D'un micro-sourire goguenard, l'œil brillant de satisfaction.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Est-ce que grâce à mon petit indice avez-vous découvert l'identité de Lord Tigris? Selon vous à quel moment les Ramal vont-ils lancer l'assaut? Je suis toute ouïe! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	16. Chapter 15: Inquiétude au Sanctuaire

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce 14ème chapitre, mais j'ai besoin **_**IM-PÉ-RA-TI-VE-MENT**_** d'aide! Je suis **_**in-ca-pa-ble**_** de trouver des noms et descriptions d'attaques pour trois de mes Ramal à savoir Cheshire (du Chat), Ramsès (du Crocodile) et Ânkhésenamon (de la Tortue)! Envoyez-les-moi par MP vous serez formidables!**

Chapitre 15: Inquiétude au Sanctuaire

Après avoir eu connaissance de la disparition de Haruto, Saori fait appel à Yoshitomi et aux Chevaliers de bronze (Yuna et les garçons), les interrogeant sur un éventuel endroit où le Chevalier du Loup peut se trouver, mais le Chevalier d'or et les autres Chevaliers de bronze sont incapables de répondre aux questions de leur Déesse. Se souvenant d'un détail, Ryūhō demande au grand frère de cœur de son petit ami s'il sait que Haruto porte un bijou.

-Un bijou? répète, étonné, Yoshitomi. Non, Haruto n'en porte jamais sauf lorsqu'il portait mon ancienne clostone. Pourquoi cette question?

-Hier soir, il m'a montré un bijou représentant l'Œil d'Oudjat.

Si Yoshitomi, Eden, Yuna, Kōga et Sōma sont surpris par la réponse, le premier explique à l'assemblée que l'unique personne ayant porté ce bijou dans le passé était la mère de Haruto, disparue depuis des années.

-Je ne serai pas surpris que Zenzō-sama ait pu dire à Haruto que sa mère soit morte. s'explique-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas? fronce des sourcils Eden.

-Ichrak-sama aimait plus que tout Haruto. Elle ne serait pas partie sans lui avoir laissé une lettre expliquant son départ. Ou essayer de partir avec lui.

-Dis Yuna, c'est quoi cet Œil d'Oudjat? demande, curieux, Kōga.

-Dans l'Égypte Antique on pensait que l'Œil Oudjat protègeait des mauvais esprits. répond la jeune fille. Il symbolise également l'entier, la santé et l'intégrité. Il était utilisé en guise de porte-bonheur. Les anciens Égyptiens le pensait capable de protéger contre les maladies.

-L'Oudjat était aussi utilisé par les Égyptiens comme indicateur des fractions appelé l'Hékat. acquiesce Yoshitomi. C'est une unité de mesure de capacité qui servait pour les solides et les liquides. Vous devez savoir qu'un Hékat valait environ 4,785 litr...

Un flash de lumière interrompt Yoshitomi révélant la présence d'une femme à la beauté exotique vêtue d'une armure noire et rouge. Aussitôt Kōga, ses amis, Ikki, Yoshitomi et les Guerriers Divins se mettent en position d'attaque, formant un barrière humaine entre Saori et la nouvelle venue.

-Athéna, je présume? sourit cette dernière en fixant de son regard or celui bleu de la Déesse.

Devant l'acquiescement de Saori, la femme reprend la parole:

-Mon nom est Ânkhésenamon Ramal de la Tortue, protectrice d'Apophis.

Entendre le nom de la Divinité voulant conquérir la Terre ne rassure guère les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins.

-Apophis aurait-il un lien avec la disparition de l'un de mes Chevaliers, Ramal Ânkhésenamon? demande Athéna.

Le sourire d'Ânkhésenamon devient méprisant lorsqu'elle répond à l'interrogation de la Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Juste Guerre.

-Sois s'en crainte, Athéna, mes amis et moi en prenons grands soins.

Et c'est sur ces étranges paroles que la Ramal de la Tortue s'éclipse dans un flash de lumière! Sans savoir que l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna l'a reconnue malgré les années écoulées...

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Pour celles et ceux qui s'interrogeraient sur comment Ânkhésenamona pu entrer au Sanctuaire, sachez que c'est son Dieu qui l'a envoyé en Grèce pour après la ramené à lui! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce 16ème chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les premiers! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16

Convoqués d'urgence au treizième temple, Seiya et les autres Chevaliers d'or apprennent, estomaqués, l'arrivée par téléportation de la Ramal Ânkhésenamon! Tous les regards se tournent vers Kiki et les Chevaliers Légendaires, mais haussant des épaules ces derniers expliquent qu'il n'ont jamais entendu parler des Ramals par le passé.

Contre toute attente, c'est Fudō qui donne la réponse à l'assemblée composées d'Athéna, ses frères d'armes et des Guerriers Divins:

-Les Ramals sont les protecteurs d'Apophis. Ce dernier est connu depuis l'Égypte Antique sous les traits d'un serpent géant ou plus rarement comme un être mi-homme mi-serpent. Il est le Dieu de la Nuit, des Ténèbres et de la Fin du Monde. Les anciens Égyptiens le rendent responsable des éclipses solaire.

Étonnés, tous tournent la tête vers le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais ce dernier balaye les questions muettes d'un geste de la main gauche signifiant qu'il n'en dira pas plus, son bras droit (tenu en écharpe) toujours paralysé suite à son combat contre l'un des protecteurs de Saturne.

Un lourd silence emplit le treizième temple, chaque personne réfléchissant sur les démarches à suivre maintenant qu'ils connaissent le nom de leur ennemi commun.

* * *

**[Avis aux lecteurs étudiant l'archéologie ou archéologues professionnels! Ce que vous allez lire ici n'est pas la réalité, j'invente de toutes pièces l'intérieur et l'histoire du temple où se déroule la seconde partie de ce chapitre! Merci de votre compréhension!]**

Temple d'Esna, Égypte (sept semaines auparavant)

Vu de l'extérieur pour des personnes dépourvues de Cosmos le temple est dans un triste état, mais pour celles qui ont sont dotés elles remarqueront la beauté de l'architecture, ses fresques magnifiques bien que terrifiantes représentant Apophis soit sous sa forme reptilienne soit sous les traits d'un être mi-homme mi-serpent à la beauté terrifiante.

Quiconque sait lire les hiéroglyphes racontera les nombreuses tentatives du Dieu-Serpent à vaincre Horus pour dominer le Monde, ses maigres victoires et ses amères et nombreuses défaites. En y regardant de plus près on remarque qu'un chat, un sphinx, une tortue et un crocodile sont dessinés devant la Divinité à tête de serpent.

Ces dessins amèneront beaucoup de questions car il est connu que le chat est un animal sacré par les anciens Égyptiens qu'on retrouve sous les traits de Bastet qui est la Déesse de la Joie du Foyer, de la Chaleur du Soleil et de la Maternité. Elle est le plus souvent représentée soit sous les traits d'un chat ou ceux d'une femme à tête de chat.

Le crocodile représente Sobek, Dieu de l'Eau et de la Fertilité, divinité pourtant adorée dans l'ensemble du pays.

La Tortue est connue pour être une alliée voir une forme d'Apophis qui incarne les forces du Chaos existant avant la création et représente une menace pour le Dieu Solaire au cours de sa navigation sur le fleuve entourant le monde. Pour mettre en œuvre cette maléfique manœuvre, la Tortue crée des bancs de sable devant la barque solaire et assèche la terre en avalant la crue.

Quant au Sphinx il est connu pour désigner une chimère, symbolisant l'union du Dieu Solaire Rê (par son corps de lion) et du Pharaon (tête humaine) tout comme il est connu pour être le gardien des temples royaux!

En entrant dans le temple on remarque tout de suite la haute silhouette de Ramsès! Le Ramal du Crocodile porte un étrange paquet sur l'épaule.

C'est la démarche sûre, le regard inexpressif, que Ramsès se dirige sans le moindre problème vers un endroit très précis du temple. Le Temple d'Esna est connu des Égyptiens et des archéologues pour être celui d'Apophis où Prêtres et Prêtresses de l'Égypte Antique vénéraient le Dieu Serpent en lui offrant des sacrifices!

Non pas d'animaux ou de nourritures voir de boissons, mais humains!

Arrivé au sous-sol du temple, Ramsès se dirige vers une cellule qu'il ouvre sans le moindre problème où, sans ménagement, il jette son paquet à terre, mais contre toute attente le paquet ne tombe pas à terre, mais est rattrapé in-extremis par une ombre! Ombre qui dépose avec douceur et difficulté le paquet à terre tout en fusillant des yeux Ramsès qui referme la porte de la cellule sans être le moins du monde gêné par l'insulte télépathique.

Lorsque ce dernier quitte le sous-sol, la personne ayant rattrapé le paquet défait avec lenteur et précaution chaque nœuds, retirant chaque pans de tissus révélant...

~Shun!~

En effet, allongé sur le dos, le Légendaire Shun d'Andromède a les yeux fermés, semblant dormir d'un sommeil profond, mais en l'examinant méticuleusement la personne qui la réceptionné en plein vol s'aperçoit qu'à son cou se trouve la trace d'une piqûre.

~Ils l'ont drogué.~ soupire une autre voix.

~Il fallait s'y attendre.~ lui répond la première voix. ~Ils l'ont bien spécifié lors de notre résurrection qu'ils devaient trouver un Chevalier à l'âme la plus pure.~

~Résurrection inexpliquée.~ corrige la deuxième voix. ~Tu sembles connaître cet homme, Shion. Qui est-il?~

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui parmi vous a deviné l'identité de la personne qui discute avec Shion par télépathie? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	18. Chapter 17: Promenade nocturne? Pas vrai

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 17! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 17: Promenade nocturne? Pas vraiment, non!

La réunion entre Athéna, ses Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins s'est prolongée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Yoshitomi ayant appris à ses frères et sœurs d'armes (plus leurs aillés venus d'Asgard) qu'Ânkhésenamon n'est nul autre que Ichrak, la mère de Haruto!

Cette nouvelle avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée, Yoshitomi devant répondre à toutes les questions que ses frères et sœurs d'armes lui ont posé, mais le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion avait su convaincre l'assemblée qu'il ignorait que la mère de Haruto possédait un Cosmos!

Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent l'inquiétude grandit chez Ryūhō, mais le jeune garçon éprouve de plus en plus de mal à ne pas écouter son cœur qui lui ordonne de quitter sur le champ le Sanctuaire pour se rendre en Égypte afin d'aller libérer son amoureux, mais la présence à sa droite de son père est un frein dans son plan.

Une main amicale se pose sur son épaule, forçant le Chevalier du Dragon à tourner la tête vers Tayuya. Ce dernier lui offre un sourire bienveillant, l'œil gauche brillant d'encouragement silencieux.

Tayuya doit son nom à Yuna qui avait remarqué un tatouage sur le biceps droit du Chevalier du Capricorne représentant une flûte traversière! Le Chevalier amnésique (ce fait avait été confirmé par les médecins et les nombreux examens) boite légèrement de la jambe gauche car son genou n'est pas encore totalement guéri, mais au moins ne doit-il pas s'aider d'une béquille pour marcher. Sauf pour monter ou descendre l'Escalier Zodiacal!

Le fils de Shiryū et Shunrei se sent bien auprès de Tayuya, mais le voir ainsi blessé lui fait mal au cœur car il n'a pas oublié le contenu de la farde médicale de son aîné.

Cependant, Ryūhō est obligé de reconnaître qu'à bien des détails, Tayuya lui ressemble beaucoup: Le teint clair, les mêmes cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et le même tatouage de Dragon apparaissant dans le dos lorsque le Chevalier d'or élève son Cosmos!

_Seuls ses yeux ne ressemblent pas aux miens et encore moins à ceux de mes parents! _songe-t-il._ Plus je le regarde et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à Haruto. C'est troublant... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bien auprès de lui?_

De retour à la maisonnette, Ryūhō est incapable de s'endormir rongé par l'inquiétude.

Après une heure à tourner en rond dans son lit, le jeune garçon quitte sa chambre après s'être habillé chaudement. Marchant sans but précis, les pas du Chevalier du Dragon l'amènent vers la maison où les Guerriers Divins habitent le temps de leur séjour. Une lumière à l'étage attire son attention, mais il n'a pas le temps de se questionner sur l'identité de la personne encore éveillée qu'une présence dans son dos lui fait faire volt face, en position d'attaque.

La lune, pleine, permet à Ryūhō de voir comme en plein jour. Il reconnaît tout de suite l'un des protecteurs d'Asgard, mais son nom lui échappe.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le Guerrier Divin s'approche davantage, permettant au fils de Shiryū de voir qu'il est habillé en civil s'il en juge par sa tunique légère et son pantalon, mais le bas de son visage reste caché. Cette fois par un foulard.

-Utgarda est mon nom.

Acquiesçant, Ryūhō s'apprête à se présente tout en tendant la main, mais si Utgarda la lui serre, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il reprend la parole:

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Chevalier.

Si Ryūhō est surpris, il ne sait que dire devant une telle affirmation. Faisant signe au fils de Shiryū et Shunrei de le suivre, Utgarda ne jette pas un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que Ryūhō le suit, ce qui est inutile puisque c'est le cas, poussé par la curiosité.

Pendant deux heures les deux adolescents marchent côte à côté sans échanger le moindre mot jusqu'à arriver au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Tournant la tête vers le Chevalier du Dragon, Utgarda a un micro-sourire aux lèvres en lisant la surprise se lire sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Toujours sans un mot, le Guerrier Divin pénètre dans le cimetière sous les nombreuses questions silencieuses de Ryūhō qui doit bien reconnaître que se promener dans le cimetière ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour calmer son inquiétude.

Cependant, un détail attire son attention. S'avançant vers la cause qui a attiré son attention, le jeune garçon ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés en comprenant ce qui a capté son regard!

-Im...possible! Qui? Qui a put faire une chose pareille?!

En voulant en informer le Guerrier Divin, Ryūhō constate avec la même horreur que partout où se pose son regard toutes les tombes ont été profanées!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? D'après vous qui a put profaner les tombes des Chevaliers défunts? Et dans quel but surtout! Je suis ouverte à toutes les réponses, même les plus folles!**


	19. Chapter 18: Explications (Grèce)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 18! J'ai coupé en deux ce chapitre car il aurait été trop long si je l'avais écris en une fois! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 18: Explications (Grèce)

Ce que Ryūhō et Utgarda ignorent est que la profanation des tombes a été vue par Mac depuis sa chambre au neuvième temple. Dès qu'une nouvelle tombe avait été ouverte, il avait réveillé Kim en le secouant par l'épaule.

Mal réveillé, Kim avait eu un mal de chien à garder les yeux ouverts après qu'il ait posé les yeux sur l'horizon, mais lorsque Mac s'était mis à lui décrire ce qu'il voyait, l'apprenti Chevalier d'or avait ouvert de grands yeux effarés.

Bien que la lune soit pleine permettant de voir comme en plein jour les deux garçons sont incapables de dire si les silhouettes qui profanent le cimetière du Sanctuaire représentent des hommes ou des femmes, mais le flash de couleur pourpre qui enveloppe les sacs leur fait comprendre qu'à l'intérieur des dit-sacs se trouvent les squelettes des Chevaliers défunts!

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! chuchote, horrifié, Mac. J'sais pas, moi, les arrêter par exemple!

Alors que Kim lève le bras dans le but de retenir son ami, ce dernier a déjà quitté la chambre, traversant en un éclair la pièce composant la cuisine et le salon tout en continuant de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais une main attrapant le col de son pyjama par l'arrière le fait crier de surprise!

-Lâchez-moi! Faut qu'je me rende au ci...

-Mac, calme-toi! C'est moi, Seiya!

En entendant le nom du Sagittaire, Mac cesse de se débattre. Tournant la tête vers l'ancien Chevalier de bronze, l'enfant ne laisse pas l'adulte rajouter un mot qu'il lui explique ce qu'il a été témoin à l'instant!

Connaissant le caractère imaginatif de l'enfant, Seiya fronce des sourcils, mais lorsque Kim arrive, lui expliquant ce qu'il a vu, le Chevalier d'or est bien obligé d'admettre que les garçons ne mentent pas.

-Restez ici, je vais aller voir.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait! Quittant son temple au pas de course, Seiya emprunte un escalier caché dans la roche qui lui permet de ne pas traverser les autres temples du Zodiaque afin de ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœurs d'armes, mais le temps qu'il arrive en bas des marches pour ensuite se diriger vers le cimetière le Chevalier d'or a la surprise de sentir son corps être stoppé net!

-Mais?! s'exclame-t-il. Que m'arrive-t-il?!

-Restez là.

Deux mots. Prononcés par une voix familière. Tournant la tête vers la droite, Seiya est surpris de voir s'avancer vers lui...

-Haruto! s'exclame, soulagé, l'ancien Pégase. Où étais-tu passé? Tout le mon...

Le reste de la phrase de Seiya meurt dans sa gorge en notant l'armure d'or que porte l'adolescent, mais ce n'est pas la vue de l'armure du Scorpion qui dérange Seiya, mais l'œil fixe de l'adolescent. De même que l'absence de lunettes et son maintient rigide.

_Qui que ce soit ce garçon il ne s'agit pas de Haruto!_

À peine cette pensée fait-elle son chemin dans l'esprit de Seiya que ce dernier ressent une atroce douleur à plusieurs endroits du corps, mais contre toute attente aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Seiya comprend que le sosie de Haruto l'attaque avec la redoutable attaque des Chevaliers du Scorpion ''L'Aiguille Écarlate'', mais il a dû mal à comprendre le comment il ne peut plus se servir de sa langue pour exprimer sa douleur.

Toujours immobilisé, le Chevalier du Sagittaire ne peut utiliser son Cosmos encore moins sa Cosmos-Énergie pour se défaire de son immobilisme forcé.

_Le Cosmos de ce gamin est aussi puissant que le mien, mais il y a autre chose qui fait que je ne peux bouger comme si...Un Dieu! Apophis doit certainement aider ce gamin à me maintenir immobile, mais quel est son but en profanant les tombes des Chevaliers décédés?_

Très rapidement, Seiya sent qu'il commence à perdre l'usage de ses sens, mais alors que le sosie de Haruto lève une nouvelle fois le bras dans le but évident de lui porter l'Antarès trois voix d'enfants lui parvient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Aiguille Écarlate!

-Par les Météores du Sagittaire!

-Par la Poussière de Diamant!

Le sosie de Haruto esquive les deux premières attaques, mais la troisième le prend par surprise, le touchant en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas!

Attendrissant sur leurs pieds apparaissent Mac, Kim et Yuë! Les trois enfants sont vêtus de leurs vêtements de nuit, mais le sérieux qu'ils affichent avec leur Cosmos flamboyant semble effrayé le sosie de Haruto de ce que Seiya arrive à voir malgré sa vue floue.

-Ai...dez...moi...murmure le sosie de Haruto avant que son regard ne redeviennent fixe.

S'élançant vers l'étranger, Mac est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle fois l'Aiguille Écarlate que le sosie de Haruto disparaît dans un flash doré!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Est-ce la grosse surprise ou avez-vous plus ou moins deviné que le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion serait un '****traître****'? J'ai hâte de ****connaître**** vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	20. Chapter 19: Explication (Égypte)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 19! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19: Explication (Égypte)

Prison du temple d'Esna (sept semaines plus tard)

Difficilement, Shun reprend connaissance, mais son corps lui semble aussi lourd que du plomb. Si sa tête repose contre quelque chose de doux et moelleux, ce n'est pas le cas du reste de son corps.

Lentement, péniblement, le Chevalier Légendaire ouvre les yeux, comme vidé de son énergie. Battant des paupières, la première chose que Shun voit est un plafond où est dessiné un immense serpent, la gueule grande ouverte.

En voulant se lever, il constate très vite que ses poignets et chevilles sont entravés et que son corps est maintenu contre une table en pierre s'il en juge par son dos douloureux. Tournant la tête à gauche comme à droite Shun remarque qu'il se trouve dans une pièce lui étant totalement étrangère comme il remarque les nombreux dessins représentant le même serpent semblant combattre un faucon avec, à ses côtés, une tortue, un chat, un sphinx et un crocodile.

-Où suis-je? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Entendre sa voix devenue rocailleuse permet à Shun de comprendre qu'il a du dormir longtemps, TRÈS longtemps.

_Certainement pas au Sanctuaire. La déco' ne ressemble pas à celle des temples et maisons du Sanct..._

Dans un flash Shun se revoit au Laos avec ses collègues médecins, apportant soins et médicaments aux survivants de la catastrophe. Un colosse aux yeux dorés était venu vers lui, le visage en sang, parlant très mal anglais, tenant son bras droit avec une grimace de douleur plus que parlante.

Il se revoit l'aider à entrer dans la tente et lui prodiguer les premiers soins, mais à peine lui avait-il tourné le dos dans le but de préparer une seringue emplie de morphine qu'il avait senti une piqûre à son cou.

S'étant vivement retourné, Shun avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir l'homme se tenir parfaitement droit tenant dans sa main droite une seringue!

Entant que Chevalier, le chloroforme n'agit pas tout de suite, mais les réflexes du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède se sont retrouvés ralentis, de même que ses attaques, mais au bout d'une heure le produit s'était révélé le plus fort, l'assommant aussi sûrement qu'un coup porté en traite.

Une main amicale sur son épaule ramène Shun à la réalité. Tournant la tête, il ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la main!

_Impossible! C'est tout bonnement impossible!_

-Shi...on? murmure-t-il, choqué.

Debout à sa gauche se tient le maître de feu-Mû avec son visage de jeune homme de 18 ans. Pourtant en plissant des yeux, Shun est obligé de reconnaître que quelque chose cloche. Ce quelque chose est la tenue que porte l'ancien Pope.

Du cou jusqu'aux pieds sans oublier l'extrémité des doigts l'ancien Chevalier d'or est 'vêtu' de bandelettes! Seuls sa tête et sa longue chevelure verte sont épargnés, Shun se retrouve sans voix.

-Co...

~Bois avant.~ l'interrompt gentiment l'ex Pope en lui présentant un bol de son autre main.

Délicatement, Shion soulève la tête du Chevalier Légendaire, l'aidant à boire dans un silence inconfortable.

~Ne me demande pas comment je suis revenu à la vie, je l'ignore moi-même.~ demande-t-il. ~Même Maître Hakurei n'a pas su trouver d'explications à notre résurrection.~

Une fois sa soif apaisée, Shun peut enfin poser toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, mais les réponses apportées le glacent jusqu'à l'os.

_Je comprends mieux cette faiblesse que j'éprouve depuis mon réveil..._comprend-il.

À son tour, Shun explique ce qu'il s'est passé après la défaite de Hadès contre Athéna, gardant sous silence la grossesse-surprise de Hyoga et la naissance de Yuë.

-Mû et les autres ne sont pas avec vous? fait-t-il remarqué, luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre la fatigue.

Jusqu'à présent parler avec Shion avait permis à Shun de rester éveillé, mais la fatigue commence à le rattraper trop vite à son goût. Secouant doucement de la tête, Shion ne sait s'il doit être heureux ou inquiet de l'absence de son disciple et des autres Chevaliers d'or.

~Repose-toi à présent, je veille sur toi...~ l'encourage-t-il à reposer.

Abandonnant la lutte contre le sommeil, Shun se rendort rapidement, épuisé au-delà des mots.

_Même si je ne peux rien faire contre Apophis._ termine, défaitiste, l'ancien Pope.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Quelles révélations Shion a-t-il faites à Shun? Et pourquoi Shun est-il prisonnier d'Apophis? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	21. Chapter 20: Vous avez sauvé Seiya

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 20, qui est assez petit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 20: Vous avez sauvé Seiya  


Se tournant vers Seiya, Kim et ses amis le rattrapent tant bien que mal tout en essayant de le mettre assis, dos contre une colonne du temple de Kiki.

Consultant ses amis du regard, Mac respire un grand coup après avoir eu l'approbation de Kim et Yuë. Aussi rapide que précis, Mac frappe à un point stratégique du torse ensanglanté de Seiya ce qui arrête net l'écoulement du liquide carmin!

À temps visiblement car l'instant d'après arrive au pas de course Kiki, les cheveux en pétards, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de jogging délavé.

-Seiya! s'écrit-il en reconnaissant son ami de dos.

Contournant la colonne, il examine méticuleusement l'ancien Pégase, la main gauche enveloppée de Cosmos lui permettant de scanner l'intérieur du corps de son ami. Une minute plus tard, le Bélier d'or soupire de soulagement.

-Tes sens te reviendront dans quelques heures, mon ami. sourit-il en portant son ami dans ses bras. Tu as eu beaucoup de chances.

-Kiki-sama? l'appelle Kim.

Sursautant presque, Kiki se tourne vers les enfants, ses points de vie froncés, le visage sévère.

-J'ignore pourquoi vous ne vous trouvez pas en sécurité dans vos chambres respectives, attendez-vous à punis!

Scandalisé, Mac ouvre la bouche dans l'intention évidente de se défendre, mais levant la main Kiki le coupe dans son élan en terminant par ces mots:

-Même si je dois reconnaitre que grâce à votre intervention Seiya est sauf.

-Je vais tout vous raconter, Kiki-sama. se dévoue Kim.

-Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise chez moi que dehors. soupire le Bélier d'or.

Une heure plus tard, les garçons dorment profondément dans la chambre d'Akar où Kiki a posé un matelas au sol pour Mac et Kim, Yuë dormant à la gauche d'Akar. Quant à Seiya, il dort profondément dans la chambre de Kiki, ce dernier étant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

_Comment Mac a-t-il su stopper l'hémorragie de Seiya? Ce n'est pas Ionia qui aurait pu lui apprendre ce fait qui n'est connu que des Chevaliers du Scorpion depuis les temps mythologiques. Milo n'avait pas d'élèves avant sa mort. De plus leurs Cosmos sont puissants et bien qu'ils sont destinés à devenir les Chevaliers d'or du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et du Verseau leur maîtrise parfaite de leur énergie est étrange pour des enfants si jeunes..._

En tournant la tête vers l'horloge murale de la cuisine, Kiki constate qu'il n'est que 4 heures du matin soit deux heures qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées lorsque l'on frappe à sa porte. Étonné de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul debout, le Chevalier d'or va ouvrir sa porte sur Ryūhō et Utgarda!

Alors que le Chevalier du Dragon s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Kiki lève la main, lui signifiant par ce geste de ne rien dire.

-Mac et Kim m'ont raconté l'intrusion au cimetière. Il est vide, n'est-ce pas?

Si Ryūhō est surpris, acquiesçant doucement de la tête, ce n'est pas le cas d'Utgarda.

Invitant les adolescents à entrer, Kiki leur prépare du thé.

Pendant trois heures Kiki et Ryūhō discutent de cet étrange phénomène sous le silence total du jeune Guerrier Divin. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent la salle à manger du premier temple, Kiki enjoint les deux garçons à aller se coucher, expliquant qu'avec les enfants il ira voir Athéna pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Inutile. secoue de la tête Utgarda. Je viens.

Étonnés, Kiki et Ryūhō se regardent avec le même air interrogatif, mais un bâillement échappe au fils de Shiryû qui se frotte les yeux, fatigué, tout en s'excusant.

-Je vais rentrer. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Après le départ de Ryūhō, Kiki et Utgarda attendent le réveil des enfants tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner dans un silence inconfortable pour le Chevalier qui n'arrive pas à trouver de sujets de conversation en présence du protecteur d'Asgard.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Quel effet ça vous fait de savoir un Chevalier d'Athéna et un Guerrier Divin côte à côte pour préparer le petit-déjeuner? Ça surprend, non? Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera 'La satisfaction d'Apophis'! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	22. Chapter 21: La satisfaction d'Apophis

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de découvrir et de lire des reviews aussi enthousiasmes que les vôtres, mille mercis, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Voici le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 21: La satisfaction d'Apophis

Assis sur son trône en pierre, Apophis regarde son armée avec un sourire satisfait. Coiffé du Khépreschou*, Apophis est vêtu d'un pagne en lin et de sandales en cuir. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, on remarque que le Dieu-Serpent tient dans sa main gauche la Crosse Héka alors que la droite tient Nekhekh.

Le Dieu-Serpent n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour chercher ses Ramals il sait où ils se trouvent. En plusieurs millénaires d'existence le Dieu maléfique n'a été qu'une seule fois surpris au cours de sa longue vie. Lorsque Pharaoh lui a parlé du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion comme quoi il est des leurs, Apophis ne l'avait pas cru

Lorsque Rajem était entré dans la salle du trône, Apophis avait bien cru perdre de sa superbe en découvrant que le Chevalier d'or n'est autre que le jumeau de son réceptacle!

En le voyant, Ânkhésenamon s'était raidie, pâle, un éclair de douleur et de stupeur zébrant son regard. Si Pharaoh et les autres n'ont rien remarqué, ce n'est pas le cas d'Apophis qui, intrigué, fouille dans les souvenirs de son réceptacle, mais rien. Tout ce qui touche à la Ramal de la Tortue à son réceptacle est affreusement flou.

_Il est indéniable que Rajem et Haruto soient jumeaux, mais la réaction d'Ânkésenamon est étrange. _songe Apophis. _Ramsès saura me fournir les informations que j'ai besoin._

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé, Apophis se lève, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, regardant chaque momie avec satisfaction au fond des yeux.

S'avançant vers la table de pierre se trouvant derrière son armée, Apophis sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve son prisonnier. Avec l'extrémité de la Crosse Héka, Apophis examine minutieusement le visage livide et en sueur de son prisonnier.

-Chevalier Légendaire, ton aide m'a été des plus précieuses. continue de sourire Apophis. Grâce à moi, plus une seule goutte du Cosmos d'Hadès ne salit le tien.

Tournant la tête vers Ramsès, Apophis lui donne l'ordre de libérer le prisonnier et de le ramener au Sanctuaire.

Alors que le colosse obéit à son Dieu, Apophis regagne son trône.

-Miaw?

Sans stopper sa marche, le Dieu-Serpent tourne la tête vers Cheshire, la tête inclinée vers le bas.

-Oui, Cheshire? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

-Miaw, maître! C'est à propos du Guerrier Divin que j'ai vu l'autre jour!

-L'albinos. acquiesce Apophis. Et bien? En quoi ce garçon t'effraie-t-il?

Effrayé, l'adolescent se comportant comme un chat ne peut réprimer le frisson qui lui remonte le dos. Comme un chat à qui on a versé un sceau rempli d'eau.

-Mes espions m'ont appris qu'il comprend les animaux.

Le sourire jusque là satisfait d'Apophis devient inquiétant.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, mon cher Cheshire! Grâce à son don, ce garçon amènera Athéna et ses alliés ici-même.

Si Cheshire est surpris de la joie de son Dieu, il garde les lèvres closes, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne sert à rien de questionner un Dieu. Pandore avait la fâcheuse habitude de le gifler lorsqu'il posait trop de questions quelques années auparavant!

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Balder est inquiet de l'absence d'Utgarda. Il sait que son frère d'armes est capable de se défendre seul que ça soit en terrain étranger ou bien à Asgard. Malgré son inquiétude, l'adolescent albinos a rapidement sombré dans le sommeil.

Très tôt au matin alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé un Actinodure à tête noire, très épuisé, est venu frapper à sa fenêtre. En allant ouvrir, Balder a réceptionné l'oiseau tout en lui présentant à manger et à boire après l'avoir installé sur son oreiller.

L'Actinodure lui apprit l'enlèvement du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède (que l'animal appelait ''l'humain-douceur'').

Aussitôt informé après avoir obtenu une description physique de ''l'humain-douceur'', Balder avait voulu quitter sa chambre, mais l'oiseau lui avait appris qu'il a vu une troupe de plusieurs humains se diriger vers le Sanctuaire avant de tomber de sommeil.

Remerciant l'oiseau, Balder l'avait bordé et avait quitté sa chambre. Il s'était rendu dans celle de Lord Tigris car ce dernier lui avait parlé qu'il connaît deux des Chevaliers Légendaires. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance aux autres Guerriers Divins, mais l'adolescent albinos n'a aucune confiance en Héraclès et Fafnir.

-Athéna doit en être informée tout de suite.

C'est ainsi que Lord Tigris et le Guerrier Divin de Hræsvelg quittent la maison où ils vivent depuis leur arrivée en Grèce pour l'Escalier Zodiacal.

En chemin, ils ne rencontrent aucun Chevalier éveillé, ce qui leur permet de ne pas perdre de temps, mais une fois arrivés dans le couloir menant aux doubles portes d'or Balder est soulagé de voir patienter, le dos contre une colonne, bras croisés, yeux clos, Utgarda.

L'adolescent au regard orangé n'est pas seul puisque devant lui se tient Kiki et trois enfants. En entendant leurs pas, Kiki et les enfants tournent la tête dans leur direction.

C'est Lord Tigris qui explique la raison de leur venue au Chevalier du Bélier qui acquiesce gravement de la tête, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

-L'ennemi est arrivé plus vite que prévu. déclare-t-il.

**Note de l'auteure: Et voilà! L'armée d'Apophis est en marche sur le Sanctuaire!Prochain chapitre 'Découverte macabre' (le titre changera peut-être au grès de mon imagination)!**

**PS: Question un chouia délicate, chères fans! Qui voyez-vous mourir lors du premier combat que vont mener les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins? En vous remerciant à l'avance pour votre réponse!**

*Il s'agit de la couronne bombée bleue, décorée de pastilles dorées qu'on appelle 'Casque de guerre'.


	23. Chapter 22: Macabre découverte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le champ de bataille tant attendu! Bon, j'ai essayé d'écrire des scènes de combats comme dans le manga ou les fictions plus riches en détails, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'y suis pas parvenu! J'espère malgré tout que ce 22ème chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 22 : Macabre découverte

Lorsque Harbinger fut avertit de l'arrivée imminente de l'ennemi, il déploya tant et si bien son Cosmos que son cri se fit entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire...réveillant en sursaut apprentis comme Chevaliers!

Aussi vite que leur permettent leur vitesse actuelle tous les apprentis court trouver refuge au treizième temple, portant dans les bras les plus petits. Ces enfants et adolescents se retrouvent au côté d'Athéna qui les rassure grâce à des paroles accompagnés de gestes maternels.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les Guerriers Divins et Chevaliers se tiennent prêts au combat.

Partout dans le Sanctuaire le silence règne en maître. Pour un œil extérieur la scène pourrait ressembler à une scène de duel entre Cowboys se jugeant du regard avant de sortir leurs armes et de faire feu, mais pour les guerriers présent, ce moment n'a rien à avoir avec un film de Far West.

Tous ensemble sont prêts à protéger leur planète de la domination d'Apophis. Quitte à y perdre la vie, ils sont décidés et rien ne pourra ébranler leurs convictions. Si certains Chevaliers dorment debout, ils sont vite réveillés par l'arrivée de l'ennemi!

-Mais c'est quoi ça?! s'exclame, les yeux écarquillé, Sōma.

Incrédule, Eden se frotte les yeux afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas, mais non. Il est bel et bien éveillé.

-Des momies. répond Yuna, le souffle court.

Fronçant des sourcils, Utgarda déploie faiblement son Cosmos qu'il dirige vers l'une d'entre elles, la sondant assez facilement!

_Ce ne sont pas des momies ordinaires. _comprend-il.

Se faisant face les rangs ennemis ne bougent pas un muscle pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à la première rafale, contrée à temps par le 'Mur de Cristal' de Kiki!

C'est le signal!

C'est un véritable mélange entre attaques frontales, physiques, télékinésies que plus d'une fois Seiya et ses amis ont failli manger la poussière en reconnaissant certaines attaques!

-Vieux Maître?!

C'est la voix de Shiryū qui fait tourner la tête à son fils, inquiet pour son père. Il a peine le temps de voir un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qu'il est victime d'une attaque en traite de la part de la momie qu'il affrontait.

Alors que le corps de l'adolescent allait s'écraser durement contre le sol après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, Ryūhō est rattrapé in-extremis par Tayuya! Ayant attrapé son jeune ami à l'aide de son bras droit, de l'autre le Chevalier du Capricorne lance 'Excalibur'.

L'attaque atteint l'ennemi, réduisant en charpie les bandelettes recouvrant la tête et le torse de l'ennemi ce qui provoque une blessure assez sérieuse puisque du sang y gicle avec force. Une fois à l'air libre, l'absence de bandelette révèle le visage d'un jeune garçon du même âge que le Chevalier du Dragon, les yeux vitreux, éteints. Sans vie.

_Regulus du Lion!_ le reconnaît Tayuya.

Suite à une idée de Hyoga, Marine avait été désigné professeur particulière de Tayuya qui lui avait appris le nom de chaque Chevaliers des siècles précédents. Ravi de ces cours, Tayuya s'est révélé être un élève mordu de curiosité possédant une mémoire incroyable.

Reprenant contact avec le sol, Tayuya dépose avec douceur son fardeau contre une colonne après s'être assuré que l'adolescent n'est qu'évanoui.

Les combats sont rudes car à chaque découverte c'est un nouveau choc qui se lit sur les visages des Chevaliers, seuls Lord Tigris et les Guerriers Divins ne montrent aucune surprise en découvrant les visages de leurs ennemis.

Sentant une attaque ennemie derrière lui, Lord Tigris se retourne vivement, mais a juste le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage, tentant de rester debout malgré la puissance de l'air froid qui le fait reculer, dessinant des sillons dans le sol.

Déployant son Cosmos afin de ne pas se faire avoir par l'attaque, le cache-œil de Lord Tigris se détache sous la violence de la bourrasque révélant son œil grevé.

_Pas question de mourir! _songe-t-il, déterminé. _Balder a le droit de connaître la vérité!_

Faisant flamboyer son Cosmos, Lord Tigris réussit à briser l'attaque, s'élançant vers son ennemi en criant le nom de son attaque:

-La tempête acérée des Tigres Vikings Jumeaux! (1)

L'attaque consiste à porter des coups de griffe à deux mains à très grande vitesse qui fait mouche. Tuant sur le coup la momie.

* * *

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que toutes les momies sont à terre, défaites, alors que Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins se soutiennent mutuellement. Les plus gravement touchés ont été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire, direction les blocs opératoires, alors que ceux qui n'ont reçu que de légères blessures patientent dans la salle d'attente ou alors se reposent dans des chambres.

Parmi les blessés entrain de se faire opérer il y a Shiryū_,_ Eden, Balder, Seiya, Héraclès de Tanngrisnir, Ikki, Yuna, Surt d'Eikthyrnir, Kiki, Fudō, Shina, Agnès de l'Écu (2), Ban du Petit Lion (vêtu de sa tenue d'entraînement), Ichi de l'Hydre et Ignés de la Baleine (2).

Hyoga et les autres ont des blessures que les médecins jugent plus légères à savoir une cote fêlée (sans qu'un seul organe n'a été touché, Dieu merci), un œil au beurre noir, une épaule déboîtée, un poignet cassé, quelques coupures et/ou ecchymoses.

Tous mangent du bout des lèvres le plateau-repas que des infirmières leur ont apporté pour qu'ils reprennent des forces, mais rien à faire. Malgré leurs estomacs criant famine, aucun des combattants ne parvient à trouver la force pour manger plus, déposant leur plateau sur les chariots.

-Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard. s'excuse Sorrente.

Tournant la tête vers le Marina, Athéna lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, Général. Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous montrer ma gratitude suite à votre intervention.

Détournant la tête sur le côté afin de ne pas montrer à Athéna et ses Chevaliers sa gène, Sorrente garde le silence, indécis.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à Mexico au côté de Julian pour affaires, l'esprit de Poséidon avait brièvement regagné le corps de l'homme d'affaires, lui donnant l'ordre de se rendre au plus vite au Sanctuaire prêter main forte à Athéna après qu'ils aient tous deux sentis une explosions de plusieurs Cosmos.

Le Général avait quitté son ami et maître, revêtant son Écaille pour ensuite se rendre au Sanctuaire à la nage. Ce que personne au Sanctuaire ne sait et qu'Athéna a toujours tut au sujet des Marinas est que les défenseurs de Poséidon ont la capacité unique de se transformer en la représentation de leur Écaille lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec la mer (3).

Sorrente était arrivé deux heures plus tôt et s'était aussi plongé dans la mêlée, apportant avec lui l'effet de surprise qui fut bénéfique aussi bien aux Chevaliers qu'aux Guerriers Divins.

C'est lui qui avait trouvé Shun, évanoui, à l'ombre sur l'un des terrains d'entraînements. Grâce à une nouvelle composition musicale il avait créé un clone de lui-même (4). Le véritable Sorrente lui avait ordonné de mettre à l'abri le Chevalier Légendaire et de le protéger.

C'est l'esprit plus tranquille que le Général avait pu reprendre le combat, mais comme Seiya et les autres (Shiryū, Hyoga, Ikki, Shina et Marine) il avait vite apprit avec horreur les identités des momies.

Autant dire que c'est le cœur douloureux que le Marina ôtait la vie à ses adversaires lorsqu'il reconnaissait la posture de telle ou telle attaque.

Lorsque les différents combats se sont terminés, le clone de Sorrente avait été cherché son créateur qui, malgré son bras blessé, avait porté Shun, l'amenant à l'hôpital grâce aux indications d'un apprenti. Le Chevalier Légendaire avait été pris en charge très rapidement car diagnostiqué comme mal-nourri et fort affaibli.

Discutant avec ses Chevaliers, Athéna invite les Guerriers Divins à s'exprimer, mais l'arrivée d'un médecin interrompt toute invitation car l'homme de sciences souhaite connaître les identités des momies pour leur rendre leur identité.

Y voyant une occasion de se rendre utile, Sorrente se décale du mur tout en faisant attention à son bras droit, fraîchement plâtré, une main amicale le rattrapant doucement. Étonné, le Marina voit Hyoga lui sourire. Un minuscule sourire, mais un sourire quand même avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression aussi lisse que la glace.

Un acquiescement en guise de remerciement et c'est ensemble que les deux hommes suivent le médecin jusqu'à la morgue.

Arrivés à la première table d'autopsie, le médecin lève le drap révélant le visage de Avenir du Bélier (5).

Au fur et à mesure des tables visitées, c'est le visage inexpressif et la voix posée pour Hyoga et horrifié pour Sorrente que les deux anciens ennemis donnent l'identité de chaque défunt au médecin légiste qui inscrit le prénom du défunt pour ensuite l'accrocher au gros orteil.

Si certains visages sont inconnus pour le Chevalier d'or, c'est Sorrente qui répond, expliquant à Hyoga que Poséidon, resté à Mexico, voit à travers son regard et peut ainsi rendre une identité aux défunts.

Revoir les visages de ses amis est un véritable grève-cœur pour le Marina encore en vie, révélant à l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne sa sensibilité.

Pourtant, arrivé à la table où repose le corps de Io, Hyoga ne rate pas les yeux brillants de larmes du Général de Poséidon et son visage, déjà fort pâle, devenir livide.

-Diego...murmure faiblement ce dernier en caressant du bout des doigts le visage du défunt.

Laissant le Marina seul, Hyoga et le médecin légiste reprennent l'inspection des identités des momies, mais si le Chevalier d'or est soulagé de ne pas compter Camus parmi les rangs ennemis, son cœur se serre douloureusement en reconnaissant Isaak et Crystal (6).

Rester seul, Sorrente libère son cœur en de silencieux sanglots tout en continuant de caresser le visage du défunt Général de Scylla.

-Pourquoi Amour? murmure-t-il dans un espagnol hésitant. Pourquoi la Vie s'amuse-t-elle à nous tourmenter?

Ôtant difficilement de son cou un pendentif représentant un cœur avec les lettres D et S. Le détachant en deux parties égales Sorrente remet à son cou la chaîne où pend la moitié du cœur avec la lettre 'I' alors que pour l'autre moitié le Général la glisse autour du cou de Io.

-Je n'ai pas su te le donner plutôt, mais sache que je l'avais acheté une semaine auparavant notre confrontation avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna. C'est pourquoi je te l'offre aujourd'hui afin qu'il puisse t'accompagner, que tu saches qu'une partie de moi restera toujours à tes côtés en attendant que la Mort vienne me chercher. Io...Je t'aime tellement...

Doucement, Sorrente se penche pour embrasser chastement les lèvres glacées de son amoureux, ses larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues.

Incapable de se retenir plus, il quitte la morgue en courant, laissant Hyoga et le médecin en plan, mais le Chevalier d'or ne lui en tient pas rigueur, murmurant ces deux mots à l'intention du Général au cœur déchiré.

-Courage Sorrente.

Quittant l'hôpital, Sorrente continue de courir. Si en 27 ans il avait cru surmonter la perte de ses amis et l'Amour de sa vie, il se rend compte aujourd'hui que ça n'est pas le cas. Qu'Io sera et restera toujours l'homme qu'il continuera d'aimer jusqu'à sa mort.

Essoufflé, Sorrente éprouve bien du mal à retrouver son souffle dû à ses deux cotes fêlées, mais ce n'est pas cette douleur qui fait tomber à genoux le Général de la Sirène Maléfique, non. C'est celle de son cœur.

-Diego...murmure faiblement le Marina. Attends-moi...

Le Général de la Sirène Maléfique ignore que sa confession n'a pas eu comme unique témoin le vent car une présence silencieuse, tapie dans les ombres, l'a entendu.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Que pensez-vous des mes combats? De la relation qui unissait Io à Sorrente? Soyez franches, mais constructives, d'accord? Si mon imagination ne me fait pas faux bond, le prochain chapitre sera celui où Athéna, ses Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins et Sorrente s'envoleront pour l'Égypte! Mais avant, voulez-vous connaître ce qui a retardé Sigmund et les autres? Je suis toute ouïe!**

1) Cette attaque est une invention de ma part (une première!), merci de ne pas copier!

2) Ce sont des OC, crées pour occasion!

3) Cette capacité est issue de mon imagination, merci de respecter le fruit de mon travail! Si vous voulez l'utiliser pour une fiction, merci de m'en demander la permission avant et de bien préciser qui l'a créé!

4) Cette technique de clonage est une invention de ma part, merci de ne pas copier!

5) Imaginez que ce personnage a été Chevalier d'or au treizième siècle et non venu du futur comme on l'apprend dans un des mangas de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas Chronique! Merci à l'avance d'accepter cette petite entorse!

6) J'aime trop ce personne pour ne pas le mettre dans l'histoire, même pour un si court moment! D'après un site, il serait le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale! Si c'est le cas, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi son Cosmos prend la forme d'un cygne bleu dans l'animé...


	24. Chapter 23: Le secret de Syd

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Nous voici au 23ème chapitre, c'est tout bonnement in-croy-able! Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier, chères lectrices, pour vos reviews positives et votre enthousiasme si contagieux! C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à écrire sans relâche, alors...merci. Que dis-je!? Un énorme merci à vous toutes! Sur ce, une bonne lecture à vous!**

**PS: Un mot dans tout le texte est écris en gras et italique, c'est pour vous dire qu'il faut insister sur le mot en question!**

Chapitre 23: Le secret de Syd

Bibliothèque royale, Asgard

Les nombreuses tables sont vides sauf une. Plusieurs ouvrages sont posés sur le meuble en bois, certains sont ouverts alors que d'autres sont fermés.

À la table occupée se trouve un adolescent de seize ans au regard clair et aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et châtains. En partant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à son flanc droit il est facile de repérer des bandages fraîchement changés.

_Après avoir perdu la vie, Odin s'est manifesté en emprisonnant ma dépouille et celles des autres dans des cercueils de diamant où pendant presque 30 ans nos corps n'ont pas été marqué par les ravages de la décomposition. Étrange..._

_Pourquoi Hel nous a-t-elle ramener à la vie? Et seulement cinq d'entre nous? Était-ce sur ordre d'Odin? Souhaitait-il se racheter pour ne pas avoir su protéger Hilda et éviter la Guerre nous ayant opposé à Seiya et ses amis? Pourquoi Hel nous a-t-elle réveiller Fenrir, Thor, Mime, Syd, Fenrir et moi? Tant de questions et aucune réponses._

-Mejar Vaaris* Tigris! entend-il une voix féminine. Êtes-vous devenu fou?!

Se levant d'un bond, Siegfried grimace en se tenant les cotes. _Mauvaise idée..._

Difficilement, le Guerrier Divin revenu à la vie quitte la bibliothèque pour voir courir, aidé d'une béquille, la personne appelée qui se révèle être Syd de Mizar.

-Soyez raisonnable, Mejar Vaaris Tigris! reprend la femme. Son Altesse Andreas vous a interdit de quit...

Se retournant, Syd foudroie des yeux la pauvre femme qui se ratatine sur elle-même devant la fureur qui luit dans le regard rosé de l'adolescent face à elle.

-Je sais! claque la voix de Syd. Et je m'en moque! Je compte rejoindre mon frère le plus tôt possible et ce n'est pas cet Andreas qui m'en empêchera!

Si Siegfried est surpris de voir son ami d'ordinaire si calme aussi furieux qu'un jour de tempête, c'est les mots 'Mon frère' qui éveille sa curiosité. Alors que le Guerrier Divin de Mizar s'est retourné dans le but de quitter le palais, Siegfried court vers son ami, l'appelant en ces mots:

-Attend, Syd!

Étonnés, Syd et la servante stoppent leur marche, se retournant pour voir courir devant eux le leader des Guerriers Divins.

-Siegfried? Que fais-tu debout?

C'est essoufflé que Siegfried arrive auprès de son ami, mais cela ne l'empêche d'avoir un petit sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

-Et c'est toi qui me pose la question?

Serrant avec force sa béquille, Syd foudroie des yeux son ami et chef qui recule, surpris.

-Laisse-moi.

Et sans rajouter autre chose, Syd reprend sa marche, arrivant rapidement à la porte qu'il ouvre. Quittant le palais, le Guerrier Divin de Mizar se dirige vers les écuries où il remercie d'un acquiescement sec de la tête les deux palefreniers qui se sont occupés de sa monture.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à chevaucher l'étalon qu'on lui présente, une voix dans sa tête le paralyse de surprise.

~Je comprends ta colère et ton impatience, Syd de Mizar. Mais ne crois-tu pas que tu t'es montré incorrect envers Siegfried?~

-Princesse Hilda? demande-t-il, hésitant.

~C'est bien moi.~ sourit la voix de la Reine d'Asgard. ~Bud va bien, il est inutile que tu aggraves tes blessures en voulant le rejoindre alors que tu peines à rester debout.~

Bien qu'il ne le maîtrise pas à la perfection, rongé par la fièvre qu'il était, Syd avait _**vu**_ son jumeau entrain de se battre. Tout comme il avait _**vu**_ l'œuvre des années sur son frère.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines s'étant écoulées, le Guerrier Divin avait imaginé mille plans pour quitter le palais et rejoindre son frère, mais soit Sigmund soit un autre Guerrier Divin l'en empêchait.

D'un naturel calme voir doux en temps ordinaire, au bout d'un mois Syd devenait plus dur, plus intransigeant envers les soigneurs et les nouveaux combattants d'Odin. Ce qui explique sa fureur actuelle.

-Je...hésite l'adolescent avant de capituler dans un soupir. Vous avez raison. Bud ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre que j'ai risq...

Syd s'interrompt, ouvrant de grands yeux sous les images que lui envoient son cerveau.

**ﺊ ****Une pièce grise. Au milieu de la pièce huit tables en métal. Sur ces tables reposent huit personnes dont deux d'entre elles sont familières pour Syd. Toutes ces personnes ont les yeux clos, le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le tient gris cendre. ﺊ**

Le Guerrier Divin de Mizar n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle vague d'images attaque son cerveau, le faisant tituber dangereusement.

**ﺊ ****Une chambre blanche où dans le lit dort un adolescent albinos qui est relié par d'étranges appareils. Une main dégage avec douceur une mèche de cheveux des paupières closes de l'adolescent alors que l'autre main serre avec affection une de celles du jeune Guerrier Divin, l'œil brûlant de larmes.**

**-Balder...murmure, tremblante, la voix de Bud. Mon fils. ﺊ**

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Syd a la respiration sifflante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est surpris par la violence des images. Se retenant au cheval qu'il avait voulu enjamber, l'adolescent calque sa respiration sur celle de l'animal resté calme.

Une fois son souffle revenu, il relève la tête vers les palefreniers et leur présente ses excuses en leur précisant qu'il a changé d'avis, qu'il ne part pas.

-Syd?

Se retournant, Syd voit s'avancer vers lui son ami qui, fait surprenant, hésite à avancer plus.

-Je suis désolé Siegfried. prend-il les devants. Je n'aurais pas du m'empoter de la sorte.

-Rentrons, veux-tu? propose le Guerrier Divin de Dubhe.

Acquiesçant, Syd suit son ami jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais un garde les arrête, leur demandant de se rendre à la chambre de la Reine Hilda.

Si les deux Guerriers Divins sont surpris par la demande, ils obéissent néanmoins. En chemin, Siegfried accepte les excuses de son ami après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué le pourquoi Bud n'était connu que de rares personnes à savoir Hilda, ses parents et lui-même.

-...cela va te paraître étrange, mais lorsque je me suis senti mourir, j'ai été heureux de rendre mon dernier souffle dans ses bras.

Syd garde sous silence son secret. Il sait que son secret est quelque chose d'incroyable et qu'il est l'unique garçon dans son arbre généalogique (du côté maternel) à posséder cette capacité unique.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de leur Reine, c'est Siegfried qui frappe à la porte pour ensuite entrer après qu'il ait obtenu la permission.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, Siegfried et Syd voient tout de suite que leur Princesse a fort changé.

Si l'ancienne Représentante d'Odin a vieilli les deux amis ne s'attendaient pas à la voir aussi affaiblie!

S'avançant vers le lit, les Guerriers Divins voient leurs amis debout à la droite du lit Mime et Thor alors que Fenrir est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant l'horizon, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, mais ni Syd ni Siegfried n'est dupe.

Si en apparence Fenrir semble ignorer ses frères d'armes, il est à l'affût de la moindre parole bien qu'il aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs.

-Majesté. s'inclinent les nouveaux arrivants.

-Pas de ça entre nous. sourit tendrement Hilda. Il y a longtemps que je vous considère comme des amis.

Un silence étonné empli la chambre, apportant avec lui de petits sourires gênés de remerciement de la part de quatre des cinq Guerriers Divins présents.

-Comment? demande Fenrir.

Si toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, l'adolescent élevé par des loups ne quitte pas le paysage des yeux, attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Je ne sais pas Fenrir. répond Hilda. J'ignore pourquoi les Dieux vous ont ramené à la vie vous cinq et pas Hagen et Alberich, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a une raison à cela.

Acquiesçant, Fenrir réfléchit aux paroles de sa souveraine. De même que ses frères d'armes.

-Majesté? prend la parole Thor. Qui sont ces hommes qui sont partis avec Lord Sigmund pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna?

-Ce sont des Guerriers Divins. répond Mime.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le Guerrier musicien.

-Forkel, mon père, m'apprit lorsque j'étais enfant qu'il existe deux Ordres de Guerriers Divins.

Voyant qu'il a l'attention de tout le monde, Mime reprend:

-Le premier Ordre, le notre, est composé de combattants protégés sous les étoiles de la Grande Ourse appelé les Conquérants. Le deuxième est différent car les Robes Divines ont été crées par Völunðr** qui s'est inspiré des animaux de mythologie. Tout d'abord il y a:

°Grani, le fils de Sleipnir.

°Eikthyrnir pour le Cerf se nourrissant des jeunes pousses de Laeradr.

°Gullinbursti pour le sanglier doré du Dieu Freyr, créé par les Nains forgerons Eitri et Brokk.

°Garm est le chien enchaîné à l'entrée de Niflheim, dans la caverne Gnipahellir, gardant le Monde des Morts.

°Nidhögg pour le Dragon dévoreur des cadavres des parjures, des meurtriers et des adultères

°Hræsvelg est un géant ayant l'apparence d'un aigle.

°Vient en dernier Tanngrisnir qui représente l'un des Boucs du Dieu qui porte ton nom. termine-t-il en tournant la tête vers Thor.

Tout au long des explications de leur frère d'armes, Siegfried et les autres Guerriers Divins ont éprouvé du mal à admettre qu'il existe un deuxième Ordre de Guerriers Divins, mais cela explique aussi pourquoi ils avaient tous ce sentiment de n'être pas les seuls protecteurs de la famille royale et d'Asgard.

Un gémissement plaintif suivit d'un objet qui tombe à terre de même qu'un corps fait tourner la tête de Hilda et des adolescents vers la source où tous sont surpris de voir Syd se tenir la tête à deux mains, yeux clos, à genoux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Syd! s'exclament-ils, inquiets.

Mais Syd ne les entend pas, serrant avec forces son crâne douloureux.

**ﺉ ****Du sable. À perde de vue. Des gouttes de sang au sol. Une légère brise soulève des mèches de cheveux gris. Bud fait face à un adolescent qui miaule tout en parlant alors que le Guerrier Divin est en mauvaise posture s'il en juge par le sang qui s'écoule de son œil perdu.**

**Alors qu'il tient difficilement sur ses jambes, Bud s'élance. Attaquant sans relâche son adversaire qui esquive facilement. Soudain la Robe Divine de Bud explose au niveau du torse. Tombant à genoux, Bud crache du sang sous l'œil satisfait de l'adolescent.ﺊ**

C'est sous le regard inquiet de sa Reine et de ses frères d'armes que Syd perd connaissance sans avoir repris pied dans la réalité. Après avoir été victime tout au long de son "absence" d'une crise d'angoisse aussi inexpliquée qu'inquiétante.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Ai-je réussi à vous surprendre mes chères lectrices? J'ai hâte de connaître vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

* «Héritier majeur » (en hindi) : Titre que porte Syd afin de le différencier de Lord Tigris qu'est son jumeau. Son neveu est mineur et ne pourra porter le titre de Lord qu'à la mort de son père et de son oncle!

**est le Dieu forgeron de la mythologie nordique! Pour plus de facilier vous pouvez l'appeler Völund!


	25. Chapter 24: Décès

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Nous voici au chapitre 24 où vous allez apprendre qui des Guerriers Divins et des Chevaliers d'Athéna a perdu la vie après que les médecins du Sanctuaire aient tous tentés pour les sauver! J'espère juste de tout cœur que je ne vais pas me retrouver lynchée dans vos reviews, quoique...Ça serait mérité, non? Quelle que soit la réponse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 24: Décès

Au Sanctuaire, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Il est 15 heures et cela fait des heures qu'Athéna se trouve au bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Hyoga, ses amis et les Guerriers Divins debouts patientent comme ils le peuvent.

Kōga soupire, inquiet pour la suite des événements et pour ses amis hospitalisés. Si l'identité de Lord Tigris a été une surprise pour Saori et les Chevaliers Légendaires ils ont été ravis de le savoir en vie après toutes ces années. C'est Hyoga qui a expliqué à son neveu et aux amis de ce dernier la Bataille d'Asgard.

Loin de s'imaginer que l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne raconte la possession d'Hilda et du triste résultat obtenu, Bud longe les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre de Balder.

Arrivé devant la porte portant le numéro 45, le Guerrier Divin hésite. Le jargon médical est une langue étrangère pour Bud, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Balder sortir de la salle d'opération avec un masque à oxygène, le tient livide, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

FLASH-BACK

Tout Asgard s'est un jour posé la question sur l'identité du père du bébé de la défunte Princesse Freya*, morte deux semaines après la naissance. Bébé qu'Hilda avait élevé avec Amour et tendresse sans pour autant délaisser son fils!

Elle seule avait deviné l'identité du père du bébé. Alors que Balder pleurait, la Reine d'Asgard avait quitté ses appartements pour se rendre à la nurserie afin de s'occuper de son neveu. C'est là qu'elle avait été témoin d'une scène digne du plus beau tableau représentant l'Amour familial:

Balder, alors bébé de six mois, était confortablement calé contre le torse d'un homme, ce même homme se mit à chanter tout en caressant encore et encore le visage et les cheveux du bébé d'une main alors que l'autre lui tient le biberon plein de lait:

****Byssan lulle barnet  
gryta henger i jarnet  
koka full av rømmegraut  
åt det vesle barnet**

Lorsque l'homme avait terminé son chant, il avait baissé les yeux vers le tout petit enfant, constatant avec surprise que si le petit être s'était calmé, il ne s'était pas endormi pour autant!

Maladroitement, l'homme avait tenté de se lever pour mettre au lit le bébé, mais ce dernier avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux de l'adulte dans son petit poing, riant de la surprise peinte sur le visage de l'homme.

Cachée, Hilda avait vu l'homme sourire. D'un vrai sourire. Tendre, aimant. Paternel.

-Je t'aime Balder.

Timidement, l'homme avait embrassé le front du bébé qui avait ri. Après avoir chanté une nouvelle fois la berceuse, le bébé avait fini par s'endormir, tendrement bercé dans les bras de l'homme.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Aujourd'hui, 14 ans plus tard, Bud ne peut nier que son cœur s'est gonflé d'Amour pur pour le bébé qu'il venait voir en cachette. Jusqu'au jour où Hilda l'avait convoqué pour lui confier la tache de recruter de nouveaux Guerriers Divins tout en lui apprenant qu'elle sait le lien qui l'unit à Balder.

Si Bud avait été surpris par la nouvelle, il n'en avait rien montré, reconnaissant envers sa souveraine d'avoir gardé le secret.

S'asseyant près du lit où dort Balder, Bud dégage avec douceur une mèche de cheveux blancs des yeux de l'adolescent alors que son autre main serre avec affection la main droite du jeune Guerrier Divin, l'œil brûlant de larmes qu'il retient difficilement.

-Balder...murmure-t-il. Mon fils.

Le silence est discrètement interrompu par les machines qui meublent la chambre d'hôpital, mais cela n'empêche pas Bud d'ouvrir son cœur:

-Plus d'une fois j'aurais voulu te dire ces deux mots, mais je n'ai pas pu. Même si j'ai été reconnu comme héritier légitime de la Maison Tigris suite à la mort de Syd, je n'étais pas assez noble aux yeux de la noblesse pour déclarer ma paternité.

Caressant avec douceur le visage livide de son enfant, Bud ne le quitte pas un instant de l'œil, reprenant son monologue.

-Ta mère, la Princesse Freya, t'aurait apporté tout l'Amour que tu aurais du recevoir, mais les Dieux l'ont rappelé à eux peu après ta naissance. Sache qu'elle t'aimait. Apprendre qu'elle t'attendait a été pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie pouvait lui faire après la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait quinze ans auparavant.

Le jumeau de Syd soupire, fatigué.

-Tu m'es plus précieux que ma propre vie, Balder. termine-t-il. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles, mon fils.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Bud s'endormit, terrassé par l'angoisse qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait du attendre que Balder sorte de la salle d'opération.

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital, l'ambiance est propice aux larmes. Saori retient difficilement les siennes après l'annonce des chirurgiens.

Si Balder, Yuna, Eden, Jabu, Kiki, Nachi, Fudō et Geki sont en salle de réveil, ce n'est pas le cas des autres.

Apprendre que Shiryū, Shina, Agnès, Seiya, Ichi, Menkar, Ikki, Ban et les Guerriers Divins Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et Surt d'Eikthyrnir sont morts est une vrai souffrance pour la Déesse car elle ne perd pas que des Chevaliers, mais des amis très chers à son cœur.

_Comment annoncer à Shunrei, Ryūhō, Shun, Seika et Hilda cette tragédie? _songe-t-elle, attristée.

Hyoga, à sa droite, est revenu depuis peu de la morgue. L'annonce de la mort des Chevaliers de la Balance, du Serpentaire, du Phénix et du Sagittaire est un coup dur pour lui, mais fidèle à l'éducation de feu-Camus il ne montre rien. Il se propose pour annoncer à Shunrei la mort de son mari.

-Non, Hyoga. refuse gentiment la réincarnation d'Athéna. C'est à moi d'annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

D'une voix sans émotions, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne avait répliqué qu'il s'en occuperait. Par respect envers la mémoire des défunts dont fait partie son beau-frère.

-Apophis n'est pas encore terrassé. lui fait-il remarquer. En mémoire de nos amis et des Guerriers Divins d'Eikthyrnir et de Tanngrisnir nous allons tout faire pour sauver la Terre des projets de conquête d'Apophis.

Si Saori est surprise de l'absence d'émotions dans la voix de son Chevalier, elle ne peut qu'acquiescer devant les sages paroles prononcées.

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Quel est votre sentiment premier après avoir apprit la mort de Seiya et des autres? J'avoue que je n'ai pas aimé mettre Ikki, Siryū et Shina parmi les défunts tombés au combat, mais ainsi va mon imagination! En échange d'une bonne dose d'énergie, elle souhaite faire souffrir les personnages (pas dans toutes mes fictions, Dieu merci!). Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Je n'aime pas trop le prénom de ''Flamme'' pour la petite sœur d'Hilda! D'où le fait que je lui donne son nom dans la version originale!

**Petite comptine norvégienne dont le titre est ''Chut, petit bébé''. Voici les paroles en français:

''Chut, petit bébé  
La bouilloire est suspendue  
Remplie de bouillie bouillante à la crème aigre  
Pour le petit enfant.''


	26. Chapter 25: Première rencontre

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Deux jours pour écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis toute retournée! Ce chapitre est le premier flash-back racontant la rencontre entre Utgarda et Balder, mais trois autres sont prévus!**** Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous toutes!**

Chapitre 25: Première rencontre

Camouflée dans les ombres, témoin involontaire de la détresse du Général, la personne cachée est incapable de bouger. Bien que blessée au bras, la personne cachée n'a pas suivit les Chevaliers et le Marina jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Lorsque la dernière momie est tombée au combat, elle avait entendu le cri de Bud. S'étant retournée la personne cachée dans les ombres avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant Balder être transpercer de part en part par la lance d'or d'une momie qui avait voulu l'attaquer dans le dos!

D'horreur, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, mais aucun son n'était sorti de la barrière de ses lèvres. Trop choquée pour articuler le moindre mot, ses bras s'étaient levés d'eux-même rattrapant in-extremis Balder.

Le poids du jeune Prince avait augmenté la douleur à son bras, mais Utgarda (car il s'agit de lui) n'en avait cure. Tout de suite après avoir allongé délicatement le neveu de sa Reine au sol, le Guerrier Divin avait comprimé la plaie tout en appelant son frère d'armes à rester éveillé, l'appelant ''Mon Amour'' sous l'inquiétude, dévoilant sans le vouloir le lien qui unit les deux jeunes porteurs de Robes Divines!

Ses mains et le haut de son armure sont couverts de sang, Utgarda est incapable de bouger tellement l'inquiétude qu'il ressent lui serre le cœur.

Tombant à genoux, tête basse, l'adolescent prie Odin de sauver Balder, qu'il est prêt à mourir à la place du jeune Prince si le Roi des Dieux accepte sa demande. Ce même Roi qui lui a sauvé la vie par le passé...

FLASH-BACK

Il ne sait qui il est. Ni qui sont ses parents. Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux c'est un paysage enneigé qui s'est offert à lui. Le visage en sang, il s'était levé malgré un puissant vertige.

En regardant tout autour de lui l'enfant qu'était Utgarda n'avait vu que des ruines. Un village incendié, pillé. Une attaque de voleurs sans l'ombre d'un doute.

En sillonnant le village, le petit garçon ne voyait que des corps sans vie, mais aucun ne lui était familier.

C'est ainsi que l'enfant avait quitté son village, se rendant dans une grotte au cœur de la foret. Pendant trois ans l'enfant vécut au rythme des saisons, s'entraînant sans relâche, pêchant ou chassant selon la météo, mais refusant de se mêler aux hommes. Un jour, du haut de ses sept ans, l'enfant du se rendre à l'évidence en voyant la montagne de peau d'animaux que s'il voulait s'acheter assez de vivres il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se rendre à la ville pour aller les vendre.

Moins de trois heures plus tard l'enfant retournait chez lui lorsqu'il avait entendu des pleurs. Et des rires.

Haussant des épaules, le petite sauvageon n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de la personne persécutée. Balder. Le Prince Balder.

Se dirigeant vers les voix, l'enfant des forêts avait été témoin d'une scène qu'il détesta voir: Le harcèlement.

Le petit Prince, dos au petit sauvageon, tentait de reprendre un objet que l'un des garçons envoyait en l'air à l'un de ses complices, ce dernier faisant de même, se moquant ouvertement de sa victime. Comme trois autres garçons.

En se retournant pour courir afin de rattraper l'objet qui lui tient à cœur, le Prince montre son visage blafard ravagé par les larmes et son regard carmin à l'enfant sauvage qui avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant la beauté étrange du neveu de la Reine Hilda.

Cœur qui s'était remis à battre après que le petit Prince fut une nouvelle fois victime de l'un de ses bourreaux. Bourreau qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire un croche-patte assez sournois.

Le petit Prince était tombé à terre, se cassant le poignet à en juger par l'horrible craquement et le cri de douleur poussé. Si les voyous se sont moqués de leur victime, le petit sauvage était sorti de sa cachette, les fusillant des yeux, un grognement digne d'un loup sortant de sa gorge.

Effrayés par le visage aussi lisse que de la glace du nouveau venu et le son menaçant sortant de sa gorge, les voyous avaient fui comme des lapins devant le regard affamé d'un animal sauvage. Ramassant l'objet tant chéri par le neveu de la Reine, le petit sauvage s'était tourné vers son Prince, l'aidant à s'asseoir, examinant sa blessure sous tous les angles.

Étonné qu'on prenne soin de lui, Balder avait gardé le silence, muet de stupeur tout en serrant contre lui sa peluche. Car oui, l'objet qu'il avait tenté de récupérer était une peluche représentant un Tigre à dents de sabre, confectionné par sa défunte mère.

En levant les yeux vers le petit Prince, le petit sauvage lui avait demandé d'une voix douce, mais rauque s'il souhaite qu'il le raccompagne jusqu'au Palais.

-O...ui. avait accepté le petit Prince, le regard brillant de timidité. S'il vous plaît.

Sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne le sache, c'est ainsi que naquit leur amitié. Le premier geste du jeune Prince? Baptiser son sauveur du nom de Utgarda*!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Si vous trouvez qu'il fallait rajouter quelque chose dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je pourrais écrire la suite de la rencontre entre Balder et Utgarda jusqu'à leur premier baiser! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*J'ignore totalement la signification des prénoms des Guerriers Divins, mais admettons que celui de Garm veut dire "Enfant des bois"!


	27. Chapter 26: Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos si chouettes reviews! Non, je n'oublie pas que je vous ai causé beaucoup de chagrin avec le chapitre 'Décès', mais comme je l'ai promis à l'une de mes premières lectrices je tenterai de faire en sorte que les esprits des Chevaliers et d'un des Guerriers Divins décédés donnent un coup de main à leurs amis encore en vie! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 26: Souvenirs

À Asgard, Siegfried et ses frères d'armes s'interrogent. Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre de leur souveraine pour que Syd s'évanouisse?

D'un commun accord, Mime est resté au chevet de Syd alors que Siegfried et Thor se dirigent vers la bibliothèque, Fenrir ayant quitté le château pour une balade improvisée dans les forêts. Les trois Guerriers Divins resté au Palais relèvent la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Même Fenrir stoppe sa marche, abasourdi.

Malgré la distance, ils ont parfaitement ressenti la mort des Chevaliers de Pégase, du Dragon et du Phénix.

-Im...possible. est l'unique mot qui franchit leurs lèvres.

Les quatre adolescents ne comprennent pas comment cela est possible. Même morts, ils avaient suivis avec attention les combats et victoires des Chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'étaient toujours relevés même lorsque la situation semblait sans issue! Alors...savoir qu'en ce jour trois des Chevaliers Légendaires ont perdu la vie leur fait mal au cœur. Eux qui avaient secrètement espéré les revoir pour lire la stupeur sur leur visage en les découvrant de retour parmi les vivants, on peut dire que leur plan tombe à l'eau.

* * *

Aux Cinq Pics, Shunrei ouvre brusquement les yeux qu'elle pose sur la cascade. Le cœur en miettes.

-Shiryū...

Ce simple prénom apporte avec lui des torrents de larmes silencieuses. Elle sait. Elle savait que cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte serait plus terrible que les autres. Mais elle aurait aimé se tromper. Portant ses mains à son torse, Shunrei baisse la tête tout en caressant la petite tête lovée contre son sein gauche dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

-Mon petit parfum...murmure-t-elle avec tristesse. Tu n'auras connu ton papa que six petits mois...

Personne au Sanctuaire n'est au courant pour la naissance de l'enfant. Sauf le défunt Chevalier d'or et leur fils.

A 40 ans, Shunrei ne pensait pas pouvoir retomber enceinte. Surtout que la Chine est connue pour être le pays de l'enfant unique, mais Shiryū avait été ravi de cette nouvelle. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le prénom de leur enfant, persuadé que ça serait une fille.

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que tu avais eu raison...sanglote la veuve éplorée.

Comme en réponse aux larmes de sa mère, le bébé se met à pleurer lui aussi sans savoir que son grand frère et lui sont les seuls trésors qui restent à leur mère dévorée par la douleur de la perte.

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital Ryūhō se réveille difficilement. A son chevet se trouvent Sōma et Tayuya qui discutent à voix basse. Les deux Chevaliers se sentent mal à l'aise. Comment annoncer à leur ami que son père est mort au combat? Qu'il est désormais orphelin de père? Si le Chevalier de bronze connaît la souffrance d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille, il est persuadé que son ami se remettra plus facilement de son deuil en allant rejoindre sa mère aux Cinq Pics.

Tayuya n'y croit pas, argumentant que Ryūhō voudra venger la mort injuste de son père en participant à la suite des événements.

C'est une ambiance tendue qui accueille le jeune garçon qui remarque, au premier coup d'œil, la peine luire dans les yeux de ses amis. Alors qu'il se redresse en position semi-assisse semi-allongée, la première chose qui le frappe en plein cœur est l'absence de son père à son chevet. Une boule grosse comme une pierre vient bloquer sa gorge, mais grâce à un verre d'eau tendu par Tayuya, Ryūhō murmure ces mots d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon père est...

-Oui, peu après son arrivée au bloc opératoire. acquiesce tristement Tayuya en prenant délicatement la main de l'adolescent.

-On est désolés. compatit Sōma en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Des larmes silencieuses roulent le long des joues de l'adolescent en deuil. Fermant les yeux, il plonge sa tête dans ses genoux qu'il a remonté contre son torse, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras.

En voyant les épaules de son ami être secouées de sanglots silencieux, le Petit Lion n'hésite pas. Il prend son ami dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre lui caresse le dos en de grands cercles circulaires. Les mêmes gestes que son père lui avait apportés dans le passé après qu'il ait perdu sa mère.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles aucuns des deux Chevaliers debout n'osent briser le silence. Silence qui est brisé par Ryūhō qui demande d'une voix étouffée ce que sont devenus les autres.

-Yuna, Eden, Balder, Kiki et Fudō sont en salle de réveil.

-Malheureusement Seiya, Shina, Ikki, Ennéade, Menkar et les Guerriers Divins Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et Surt d'Eikthyrnir sont décédés. termine Tayuya.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres échappe à Ryūhō à l'évocation de ses oncles. Car si les Chevaliers Légendaires sont connus partout dans le monde ils sont surtout connus pour se considérer comme frères. Pas de sang (sauf Ikki et Shun), mais de cœur.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas Shun qui avait aidé sa mère à accoucher? N'est-ce pas Hyoga qui l'avait baptisé deux semaines après sa naissance? N'avait-il pas pour parrains Seiya et Ikki?

À toutes ces questions que se posent l'adolescent en deuil s'ajoutent des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'autrefois peu après que son père et ses oncles eussent été victimes de la Marque des Ténèbres de Mars. Ensuite les souvenirs de l'annonce de son oncle Shun lorsqu'il avait annoncé la grossesse-surprise de Hyoga. L'étonnement de tout le monde, lui compris, avant que Ikki n'éclate de rire, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Ryūhō revoit Shun tendre au Chevalier Phénix une feuille de papier où il était inscrit noir sur blanc les résultats d'analyse sanguins. La tête hilarante que Ikki avait faite avait fait rire tout le monde.

Et puis Shun ne pouvait mentir puisqu'au cours des neuf mois de grossesse Ikki passait régulièrement chez son frère et son beau-frère pour avoir des nouvelles, ayant admis au bout de six mois que le ventre arrondi de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne n'était pas une farce. Pas après senti le coup de pied du bébé.

Sa joie, immense, à la naissance de son cousin où d'une même voix Hyoga et Shun lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur fils, ce que le jeune Chevalier du Dragon avait accepté, les yeux brûlants de larmes de reconnaissance et d'Amour pur pour le minuscule bébé.

_Par ta faute, Apophis, tu as détruit ma famille..._songe Ryūhō, le cœur empli de rage. _Où que tu te caches je te retrouverais et te tuerais de mes mains!_

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Bon, à la base, c'était pas prévu que Ryūhō soit empli de haine, mais si on y réfléchit bien, c'est logique, non? Apophis kidnappe son chéri, envoie son armée de momies au Sanctuaire pour ensuite apprendre que durant la bataille son père a trouvé la mort a de quoi bouleversé quelqu'un, non?**


	28. Chapter 27: Maman, je t'aime tellement

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 27ème chapitre dédié à Balder et feu-Freya! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 27: Maman, je t'aime tellement

Le néant. Le bien-être. Balder se sent bien. Si bien qu'il ne souhaite pas quitter cette obscurité si réconfortante.

Soudain la douleur. Inattendue. Brutale. L'adolescent ouvre les yeux, se redressant dans un bond surpris.

La lumière est aveuglante. Levant le bras pour protéger ses yeux sensibles, Balder patiente, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité.

Des cris de voix de femmes. Soudain un hurlement de douleur qui surprend Balder qui se retourne pour l'instant d'après écarquillé les yeux d'incompréhension.

Devant lui, allongée dans un lit, serrant de toutes ses forces la main de la Reine Hilda, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, au visage dégoulinant de sueur, enceinte souffre le martyre.

Balder est incapable de détacher son regard sur le visage de la future mère.

C'est lorsque enfin le travail est terminé et que la jeune mère serre contre elle le fruit de ses entrailles que les jambes de Balder le dirigent vers le lit où, en découvrant le visage du bébé, qu'il tombe à genoux, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues livides.

-Maman...chuchote-t-il, ému au delà des mots.

Alors qu'il lève une main tremblante vers le visage de la Princesse Freya un phénomène étrange se produit, 'réveillant' Balder comme le ferait un seau d'eau glacée: Une des sage-femmes vient de lui traverser le corps!

Incapable de se relever comme il est dans l'impossibilité de détourner le regard, Balder est témoin des mots d'Amour de sa mère qui le défend face aux propos horribles de la sage-femme âgée, douces mélodies à ses oreilles.

-Mon bébé n'est pas un monstre, c'est vous! défend-elle son bébé, le regard noir. Le physique de mon fils est surprenant, certes, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger comme monstre alors que c'est un bébé tout à fait ordinaire!

Balder n'a jamais oublié que son aspect physique plus que particulier a attiré moqueries et regards effrayés voir méprisants, mais grâce à sa tante Balder sait qu'il existe d'autres enfants dans le monde ayant la même 'maladie' que lui.

Alors...entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa mère lui fait chaud au cœur.

C'est entant que spectateur-fantôme que Balder est témoin de l'Amour débordant de sa mère à son encontre pendant deux semaines. Au cours de ces quinze jours il ne l'a jamais quittée. Aussi bien des yeux que du reste. Chaque moment passé avec sa mère renforce l'Amour filial que ressent le jeune Guerrier Divin pour la femme qui l'a mis au monde.

Comme il est témoin de la faiblesse jours après jours de la Princesse, incapable de quitter son lit, ses forces déclinant avec une rapidité effrayante. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où sa mère ne s'est pas réveillée.

Alors...assisté aux funérailles de sa mère est pour lui une épreuve de force car s'entendre pleurer de toute la force de ses poumons de bébé son incompréhension et sa peur alors que le jeune Andreas tentait de le calmer pendant que la Reine Hilda offrait un magnifique hommage à sa jeune sœur, soutenue silencieusement par le Chevalier du Phénix, est une vraie déchirure.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le cercueil est mis en terre dans un silence empli de tristesse et de regrets. S'avançant vers la stèle fraîchement installée, la Reine Hilda dépose une couronne de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes.

-Repose en paix, ma tendre et aimée petite sœur. murmure-t-elle tout en caressant la croix.

Lorsque la foule quitte le cimetière, Balder se laisse tomber devant la tombe de sa mère, libérant son cœur en de grosses larmes amères.

-Maman...oh, maman! Je t'aime tellement...

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et pour le prochain? Qui parmi les Chevaliers encore debout accompagneront Ryūhō et ses amis jusqu'en Égypte? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	29. Chapter 28: Perte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est un tout petit chapitre que je vous propose! Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, mais je tenterai de me rattraper pour le prochain! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 28: Perte  


Dans une autre chambre, Hyoga se tient assis près du lit où dort profondément Shun, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué un profond épuisement et une sévère malnutrition.

La main droite de son mari dans sa main gauche le Chevalier d'or s'en veut. Énormément. Il s'en veut pour ne pas avoir senti que son époux était en danger malgré la distance, mais que surtout qu'il avait été kidnappé!

-Pardonne-moi, mon chéri. murmure-t-il. J'aurais du sentir que tu étais en danger...

Seul le silence répond au Chevalier Légendaire qui soupire. Caché dans les ombres, Yuë a le cœur serré, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues trop pâles.

Après le départ de Saori du treizième temple, Yuë avait su quitter le temple du Grand Pope en catimini, un mauvais pressentiment lui ayant noué le ventre. À raison.

Apprendre que ses oncles et Surt sont morts, les larmes du petit garçon doublent d'intensité. Il savait qu'en venant au Sanctuaire Surt chercherait des informations sur lui, sur son décès, mais avait-il trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait?

_Déterminé comme il l'était, il les a sûrement trouvées._

Soudain, Yuë se retrouve enlacé, sa tête reposant contre un torse chaud alors que plusieurs bras l'enlacent de tous côté. Le geste surprend l'enfant de Shun et Hyoga, mais trop malheureux, il accepte l'étreinte de ses amis.

La nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'or s'était promis de garder secrète leur identité, mais ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout avouer?

Seiya, Shina, Shiryū et Ikki ne sauraient jamais la vérité sur leur retour à la vie, mais une voix dans la tête de Yuë lui affirme qu'ils auraient été surpris, mais heureux de la nouvelle.

_Et toi Surt?_ _Aurais-tu été heureux d'apprendre mon retour à la vie?_ songe le petit garçon en deuil.

**Note de l'auteure: Comme je vous l'avais annoncé un peu plus, c'est très court, mais je n'arrivais pas à produire plus! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**


	30. Chapter 29: Un Guerrier Divin peut en ca

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration au pire moment! Il se peut que ce chapitre vous semble très petit, mais promis le prochain est celui où les Chevaliers vont s'envoler pour l'Égypte! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Si quelque chose vous chiffonne ou si vous avez remarqué quelques petites fautes, merci de me le dire par MP, s'il vous plait!**

Chapitre 29: Un Guerrier Divin peut en cacher un autre

Une semaine s'écoule pendant laquelle les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins reprennent du poil de la bête lentement, mais sûrement. Plus d'une fois Ryūhō avait tenté de faire entendre son projet de partir en Égypte pour combattre Apophis, mais à chacune de ses visites Saori refusait car il fallait préparer les défunts pour leur dernier voyage tout en allant chercher Shunrei. Mission que Hyoga avait accomplie.

La cérémonie avait été simple, empreinte de respect et de tristesse, Yuë et Shunrei n'ont pas su retenir leurs larmes tellement leur douleur est grande bien qu'ils eurent à leurs côtés leur famille et amis.

Pour des raisons exceptionnelles les Guerriers Divins tombés au combat reposent au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Utgarda s'était porté volontaire pour faire le chemin entre la Grèce et Asgard pour prévenir son souverain de la mort de Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et de Surt d'Eikthyrnir, mais ce dernier le prit de court car un hibou messager était arrivé au Sanctuaire, apportant dans son bec une missive annonçant le décès de la Reine Hilda, emportée par la maladie.

Questionné par Syd de Mizar le nouveau Roi d'Asgard apprit à son protecteur qu'il a reçu une missive d'Utgarda lui disant que Balder et les autres vont bien, mais que les Guerriers Divins du Premier Ordre doivent rester à Asgard.

-Athéna et ses Chevaliers ignorent la puissance des Ramal d'Apophis, vous devez rester afin de protéger Asgard. avait expliqué Andreas à l'adolescent revenu à la vie, pragmatique.

Syd capitule. Trop facilement au goût de ses amis qui tentent de le questionner sur l'étrange mal dont il avait été victime un mois auparavant, mais le jumeau de Bud avait gardé le silence.

En secret de Syd, les autres Guerriers Divins se sont consultés afin d'essayer de percer l'étrange comportement de leur ami et frère d'armes, mais aucun des adolescents ne trouve de réponses plausibles.

Après cinq jours et quatre nuit Fenrir est choisi pour espionner Syd, à raison, car le Guerrier Divin de Mizar partit afin de rejoindre son jumeau en Grèce!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous a-t-il plu? Je l'espère de tout cœur!**


	31. Chapter 30: Vol en direction de l'Égypte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Ne vous avais-je pas promis ce chapitre tant attendu? J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 30: Vol en direction de l'Égypte!

Au Sanctuaire, Ryūhō tente de réconforter sa mère, mais le jeune garçon en est incapable. Sa haine l'étouffe. D'ordinaire optimiste et doux, le Chevalier du Dragon se montre irritable, presque agressif envers les adultes qui l'entourent.

Afin de ne pas affecter sa mère et sa petite soeur, il les laisse aux bons soins de Marine, allant se défouler dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement, maudissant Apophis de lui avoir arraché son amant et d'avoir tué son père et ses oncles!

Balder s'est réveillé le matin de la cérémonie, mais trop affaibli les médecins l'ont gardé en observation sous la surveillance de Sigmund.

Si Bud a accepté que le frère aîné de Siegfried soit le garde du corps de son enfant, il a particulièrement insisté pour que Fafnir n'entre jamais en contact avec l'adolescent albinos.

_Athéna est folle!_ songe, en colère, le Chevalier du Dragon. _C'est MAINTENANT que nous devons nous rendre en Égypte pour combattre Apophis! Qu'attend-elle? Qu'il y ait d'autres victimes?_

Au comble de la fureur Ryūhō lance sa plus puissante attaque contre les mannequins en bois contre lesquels il se battait au corps à corps, mais la puissance de sa frappe détruit les mannequins et aurait détruit une bonne partie de l'arène si une puissante Cosmos-Énergie n'aurait stoppé à temps l'attaque de l'adolescent endeuillé.

-Tayuya?! s'exclame Ryūhō en reconnaissant la personne qui a su arrêter son attaque.

-J'ai cinq places pour le vol de ce soir en partance pour l'Égypte. sourit le Chevalier d'or. Souhaites-tu nous accompagner?

Ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise, le visage de Ryūhō s'illumine en comprenant que son aîné est d'accord avec lui, mais une question lui revient en tête.

-Qui nous accompagne?

Souriant davantage Tayuya lui apprend le nom des autres personnes ce qui enchante Ryūhō qui écoute son aîné lui expliquer son plan et le pourquoi l'un des adultes les accompagne.

Le reste de la journée le jeune Chevalier du Dragon est d'excellente humeur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que sa tristesse et sa douleur se sont évaporées pour autant.

* * *

Égypte, chambre d'Apophis

Assis sur son balcon, Apophis regarde sans les voir les dunes de sables et les quelques Pyramides encore debout. Au niveau du sol se trouve ses Ramals et Rajem entrain de s'entraîner contre les momies que le Cosmos du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède a permit de ramener à la vie.

Plus tôt dans la journée Ramsès lui a fournis les explications qu'il attendait sur l'étrange lueur qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux d'Ânkhésenamon.

Il apprit que peu après la naissance de ses fils Ânkhésenamon avait voulu rester au Japon auprès de son mari, refusant de retourner vivre en Égypte pour y poursuivre son destin entant que future Ramal.

Furieux du choix de sa cadette, Ramsès l'avait provoqué en duel. Duel qui se solda par la défaite de la jeune mère, épuisée par ses couches, qui reçut l'attaque secrète du futur Ramal du Crocodile.

-...j'en ai profité pour prendre avec moi Rajem. explique Ramsès avec un sourire froid.

Apophis se souvient d'avoir froncé des sourcils, curieux, pour ensuite demander comment Rajem avait pu obtenir l'armure d'or du Scorpion. Encore une fois la réponse de Ramsès a satisfait le Dieu-Serpent.

-J'avais ouïr dire par le passé que le gardien de l'armure et de l'île de Milo cherchait un enfant pour pouvoir le former. J'y ai amené Rajem alors âgé de 4 ans ce qui a ravit le vieil homme, il m'apprit que le défunt Chevalier Milo n'avait jamais formé d'apprentis de son vivant. Une belle erreur selon lui, mais une très bonne opportunité pour moi.

Un simple coup d'œil avait suffit au Ramal du Crocodile pour comprendre que son Dieu n'est pas satisfait.

-Soyez sans crainte, Majesté. Lorsque Rajem a eu terminé son entraînement je suis retourné le voir, l'envoûtant grâce à la technique ''Attaque illusoire de l'empereur démoniaque'', lui donnant des ordres très précis à savoir retourné en Égypte après la récupération de l'armure que la Martienne Sonia du Frelon lui avait, en quelque sorte, volé lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Mars. En voyant l'envoûtement de son fils Ânkhésenamon n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de m'obéir car moi seul peut libérer Rajem.

Apophis avait acquiescé, mais avait fait remarqué au colosse que Ânkhésenamon et lui ne peuvent être frère et sœur étant donné que la jeune femme possède des oreilles pointues.

-Vous êtes très observateur, Votre Grâce. avait sourit Ramsès. Connaissez-vous le peuple de Mû?

Devant l'acquiescement de son Dieu, Ramsès explique que Ânkhésenamon est issue d'un peuple fort secret qui cache jusqu'au nom de leur espèce, espèce qui vieillit que très lentement. C'est Rajem Senior, son défunt père, qui avait adopté la petite fille qu'avait été Ânkhésenamon. D'où le fait qu'ils soient frère et sœur sans aucun lien de sang.

Aussi soudain qu'inattendu une douleur fulgurante fait grimacer de douleur Apophis qui porte vivement ses mains à sa tête, grimaçant.

~Je me suis fais avoir par tes fausses promesses, Apophis.~ résonne la voix de Haruto dans son esprit. ~Mes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour te vaincre, devrais-je en mourir.~

-LA FERME! hurle le Dieu-Serpent avec colère.

Le hurlement du Dieu-Serpent est si puissant que ses protecteurs stoppent leur entraînement pour tourner la tête vers leur Maître, inquiets.

* * *

Grèce très tard dans la nuit

Cinq silhouettes quittent le Sanctuaire sans faire de bruit, jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux à gauche comme à droite. La plus grande des silhouettes n'est pas inquiète.

Finalement, elles arrivent à quitter le Sanctuaire sans s'être faites remarquer. Soupirant de soulagement, les silhouettes se mettent à courir à pleine vitesse afin d'être à l'heure à l'aéroport où les attend un jet privé!

Une fois à bord de l'avion tout le monde se laisse tomber dans les sièges confortables, soulagés que personne n'ait remarqué leur absence au Sanctuaire. L'éclairage intérieur de l'avion révèle les identités de Kōga, Sōma, Bud, Tayuya et Ryūhō, mais à peine sont-ils installés et ont-ils bu une gorgée des bouteilles d'eau offertes par Tayuya que les adolescents sombrent immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Étonné par la rapidité à laquelle les jeunes garçons se sont endormis, Bud interroge Tayuya qui lui offre un sourire contrit.

-J'ai glissé dans leur bouteille un léger somnifère car ils ne dormaient plus depuis une semaine

-Bien que je n'apprécie pas ce genre de surprises, vous avez eu raison de le faire. reconnaît le Guerrier Divin.

Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que Bud laisse son fils blessé et affaibli en Grèce, mais il sait que Utgarda le protégera contre vents et marées.

-Devrais-je mourir, personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de son Altesse. lui avait promis l'adolescent sans passé.

Tournant la tête vers le hublot, Bud n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de voyager dans les airs, mais si cela peut permettre à ses compagnons de voyage et lui-même de se rendre plus vite en Égypte il ne peut que capituler.

Pendant sept heures* ni Bud ni Tayuya ne pipent mot, le premier en regardant l'horizon et le second en mémorisant une carte, marmonnant dans une langue étrangère aux oreilles du Guerrier Divin plus âgé.

Deux heures avant l'atterrissage Bud et Tayuya réveillent les adolescents qui, l'esprit embrumé, ont du mal à se réveiller.

Une hôtesse de l'air apporte aux voyageurs de quoi se restaurer afin de les aider à mieux s'éveiller sous le sourire charmeur de Sōma et le remerciement muet de Bud.

Lorsque l'avion se pose enfin sur le sol Égyptien Ryūhō et ses amis sont prêts à retourner tout le pays pour affronter Apophis!

Cependant à peines ont-ils quitté l'aéroport qu'ils sont abordés par un étrange personnage. L'inconnu est vêtu d'une cape qui lui recouvre entièrement le corps de la tête aux pieds, gardant le silence lorsque Tayuya lui demande de s'écarter.

L'étrange personnage toise Tayuya et ses compagnons de voyage, semblant sonder leur âme, les mettant mal à l'aise. Même Bud est dans le même état devant l'intensité du regard caché du personnage!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles personne ne dit un mot, l'étranger continuant de fixer les protecteurs d'Athéna et d'Asgard.

Alors que Bud est sur le point d'interroger l'inconnu, ce dernier surprend les Chevaliers et le Guerrier Divin en acquiesçant, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Se détournant, il les invite d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

~Suivez-moi.~

Au ton de la voix résonnant dans leurs têtes les protecteurs en concluent qu'il s'agit d'un homme, mais le corps totalement caché par sa cape et sa capuche les empêche de déterminer l'âge qu'il peut avoir.

C'est méfiant et sur leurs gardes qu'ils suivent l'étranger qui les conduit jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport plus précisément vers une jeep couleur sable.

~Montez.~

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui est ce mystérieux personnage qui ne s'exprime que par télépathie? Est un allié à Apophis et ses Ramal? Et l'explication expliquant le pourquoi Rajem et sa mère sont comme hypnotisés vous plaît-elle? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*J'ignore le nombre d'heures exactes qu'il faut entre la Grèce et l'Egypte avec escales, mais je me permets d'augmenter le temps de voyage afin que nos jeunes Chevaliers de bronze puisse se reposer!


	32. Chapter 31: Surprise de taille!

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais mine de rien ça n'a pas été facile de trouver les enfants qui allaient suivre K**_**ōga et les autres en cachette! **__**Promis, dans ce chapitre vous allez apprendre qui sont réellement trois des douze enfants apprentis Chevaliers d'or!**_

Chapitre 31: Surprise de taille!

À peine Bud et les adolescents sont-ils montés dans la jeep que l'étrange personne allume le monteur, la tête tournée vers la droite.

~Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là.~

Apparait sortant de l'ombre trois enfants que Bud et les autres reconnaissent facilement! Il s'agit de Penelope, Akar et Yuë!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! s'exclame Kōga au comble de la surprise.

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester Penelope n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que la voix de l'homme résonne à nouveau dans toutes les têtes. Sentant le regard de l'homme caché se poser sur elle, Penelope ne pipe mot, se sentant toute chose, au comble du malaise.

~Plus tard les questions.~ esquive l'homme encapuchonné.

Une fois les enfants montés à bord, l'homme conduit tout ce petit monde en dehors de la capitale. Le trajet se fait en silence, ponctué par des bouteilles d'eau que le conducteur apporte aux combattants en les faisant léviter. Si Akar est surprise, elle ne le montre pas, mais son trouble ne peut être caché très longtemps car le conducteur de la jeep le ressent.

Deux heures de route plus tard l'homme encapuchonné s'arrête devant une maison simple d'aspect, mais agréable à l'œil. Coupant le moteur il invite Bud, les enfants et les Chevaliers d'Athéna de le suivre. Arrivés à la maison, l'homme encapuchonné insère une clef, invitant d'un geste de la main à ses visiteurs d'entrer pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière lui.

~Par ici.~

Guidant les Chevaliers d'Athéna, les apprentis Chevaliers d'or et Bud jusqu'à son salon, l'homme n'a pas retiré son vêtement, mais Tayuya et Bud remarquent au premier coup d'œil que leur hôte boite assez fort de la jambe droite.

~Installez-vous.~

Bien que toujours méfiants, les protecteurs de la Terre prennent place. Sauf Bud qui reste debout, bras croisés sur son torse, son œil intact fixant leur hôte, assis dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, préférant rester sur ses gardes.

~Vous avez raison d'être sur vos gardes Chevaliers, Guerrier Divin.~ sourit l'homme. ~Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, jamais je ne pourrais m'en prendre à des frères d'armes.~

Écarquillant des yeux sous la surprise, personne ne pipe un mot, mais Tayuya, Penelope, Akar et les adolescents se jettent un regard surpris alors que Bud et Yuë froncent des sourcils.

-Expliquez-vous.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles l'homme ne bouge pas, ni prend la parole, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Respectant l'hésitation de leur hôte personne ne prend la parole jusqu'au moment où l'adulte acquiesce.

Se levant l'homme retire son vêtement dévoilant son visage au grand jour faisant sursauter Penelope et Yuë sous l'étonnement.

-Nicol?!*

L'homme se tenant debout devant Tayuya et les autres est un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années au regard et aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur indigo. À son front se trouve à la place des sourcils deux points de vie bleu outremer.

~Mon nom est Nicol Chevalier d'argent de la constellation de l'Autel.~ s'incline le prénommé Nicol, les deux mains sur le cœur. ~Le bonheur inonde mon cœur en vous sachant parmi les vivants, Mû, Camus et Kanon.~

Excepté Bud, Tayuya et les adolescents tournent la tête vers les enfants qui ont dangereusement pâli, même Yuë pourtant si maître de ses émotions malgré son jeune âge.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Surprises? Qui parmi vous avez deviné l'identité réelle des apprentis Chevaliers d'or? J'ai hâte de connaître vos réponses dans vos reviews!**

*Nicol est un personnage qui apparait dans les mangas de "Saint Seiya Gigantomachi", il n'est pas un Atlante, mais je tenais à lui donner un lien avec Mû! Lien qui ne se résume pas qu'au seul fait d'être un Atlante! Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!


	33. Chapter 32: Tuer Apophis? Mauvaise idée

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai longuement hésité sur ce chapitre entre une attaque-surprise des Ramal ou continuer la conversation entre Nicol et ses invités! J'espère que le choix choisi vous plaira!**

Chapitre 32: Tuer Apophis? Mauvaise idée

Le silence est total. Si total qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. C'est Sōma qui retrouve l'usage de la parole, incapable qu'il est de détacher les yeux des trois enfants.

-Co...ment c'est possible? demande-t-il, choqué. Mon père m'a raconté que vous avez trouvé la mort en détruisant le Mur des Lamentations afin de permettre aux Chevaliers Légendaires de se rendre à Elysion!

-Nous avons bien perdu la vie ce jour-là. approuve Yuë, la tête tournée vers l'adolescent protégé par la constellation du Petit Lion. Mes frères d'armes et moi-même n'avons pas compris pourquoi les Dieux nous ont accordé cette seconde chance.

-Seconde chance, seconde chance, mon œil, oui! rouspète Penelope. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve dans le corps d'une gamine!

~Suite à l'explosion du Mur, je ne serai pas étonné que Zeus a voulu vous ramener à la vie avec vos corps d'origine en guise de remerciement, mais qu'il n'a rien pu faire. D'où le fait que vos âmes se trouvent dans vos corps actuels.~ intervient Nicol.

-C'est l'hypothèse que Saga, Camus et moi avons trouvé. acquiesce Akar.

-Alors que faisons-nous? demande Kōga. Il nous reste à vaincre les Ramals d'Apophis, libérer Haruto et affronter Apophis, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est trop facile.

~Et tu as bien raison.~ acquiesce Nicol. ~Depuis 40 ans que je vis ici, je peux t'assurer que j'en ai entendu des choses sur Apophis. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dieu qui ne prépare pas ses coups à l'avance.~

-Comme les échecs. sourit amèrement Ryūhō.

-Et qu'avez-vous appris sur Apophis?

C'est Bud qui vient de poser la question. S'il n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre le retour à la vie des Chevaliers d'or il n'en reste pas moins qu'il souhaite voir le Dieu disparaître au plus vite afin de retourner au chevet de son fils.

~Les Ramals sont la garde rapprochée d'Apophis, mais avec les récents événements, vous aurez à combattre d'anciens Chevaliers d'or.~

-Comment ça?! s'écrient Kōga et Sōma. Mais on a déjà combattu d'anciens Chevaliers d'or, d'argent, de bronze et même des Marinas!

~Ces anciens Chevaliers ont quelque chose en plus de leur puissance, mais malgré mon espionnage je n'ai pas su comprendre quoi. Je ne peux que vous conseiller la prudence.~

-Merci beaucoup de partager avec nous ces précieuses informations. le remercie Kōga.

-Dites? hésite Sōma en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Vous dites que vous avez espionné Apophis, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Athéna?

~Tout simplement parce que j'avais reçu de l'ancien Grand Pope, Shion, un courrier m'interdisant de quitter l'Égypte, quelques mois après sa mort.~

-C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as laissé seul à Jamir. comprend Akar. Comme le Vieux Maître tu as été désigné pour protéger le sceau d'Athéna.

~Mission qui a échoué. ~ acquiesce Nicol en désignant sa gorge. ~J'ai perdu ma voix, mon bras gauche et boiterais le reste de ma vie.~

Bud et les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient pas remarquer que le bras gauche de Nicol n'était un vrai, mais lorsque Nicol ote "la chair" ils remarquent qu'il s'agit d'un bras métallique dont le poignet, le coude et les doigts bougent comme le feront des membres dotés de chair et d'os.

Nicole tourne la tête vers Kōga, plongeant son regard indigo dans celui lie-de-vin de l'adolescent dans le but de le questionner.

~Tu as fais mention d'un certain Haruto, jeune Pégase. Qui est-ce?~

Avant que le fils adoptif d'Athéna n'ait le temps de répondre, le fils de feu-Shiryû répond avec une colère froide.

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Apophis va regretter d'avoir commandité son enlèvement!

Si Kōga et Sōma sont étonnés de voir leur ami si calme et si doux en temps ordinaire être dévoré par la colère, cette dernière laisse place à une surprise horrifiée lorsque Ryūhō décrit Haruto à Nicol qui secoue de la tête, yeux clos, son visage exprimant une peine sincère.

~Je suis au regret de t'apprendre, jeune Dragon, que ton meilleur ami est le réceptacle d'Apophis. Tuer Apophis reviendrait à tuer ton ami.~

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Qui parmi Tayuya et les autres devront affronter les autres Chevaliers d'or-momies sous les ordres d'Apophis? Tout en sachant que Bud affrontera Cheshire! Je suis toute ouïe!**


	34. Chapter 33: Garder espoir

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre a été plus ardu que les autres à écrire car je n'arrivais à me décider sur le thème à aborder! J'espère que le thème choisit vous plaira!**

Chapitre 33: Garder espoir

Alors que Bud et les autres interrogent Nicol sur comment s'organiser, Tayuya quitte le salon pour l'étage après avoir prétexté une fatigue soudaine après que Ryūhō soit sorti dans le jardin, livide et muet d'effroi.

Suivant les indications du Chevalier télépathe, Tayuya arrive rapidement à une chambre où il se laisse glisser contre la porte, ramenant ses jambes au niveau de son torse qu'il enlace de ses bras, son menton contre ses genoux.

_Le combat final aura lieu dans quelques heures ou jours. _songe-t-il. _Je suis heureux d'être auprès de Ryūhō et des autres, mais après? Quel sera ma récompense? Depuis mon réveil je n'ai pas eu le moindre flash de mon passé. Suis-je condamné à vivre sans le moindre morceau de ma vie d'avant? J'ai tellement peur de ce que l'avenir me réserve..._

Soupirant, Tayuya enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, pleurant en silence. Il ne l'a jamais dit, mais ne pas savoir qui il est réellement l'effraye. Si le jour il se montre souriant et toujours de bonne humeur, la nuit le masque tombe. Incapable de s'endormir, des questions pleins la tête, le jeune Chevalier d'or est obligé de se lever et d'aller courir pour tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Avec l'autorisation d'Athéna, Tayuya passait tout ses temps libres aux archives du Sanctuaire, mais rien. S'il apprit le nom des anciens Chevaliers, jamais le jeune homme ne trouva d'indices sur son identité.

_Et pourtant...je ne peux oublier cette voix qui m'appelle dans mes cauchemars._

À la cuisine, Nicol ressent la détresse de Tayuya. Bien qu'il ait posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet aucun des adolescents n'a pu lui fournir de réponses satisfaisantes.

_Étrange. Vraiment très étrange._

-Nicol? Puis-je te parler seul à seule?

Sans se retourner, Nicol accepte la demande de l'enfant. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Penelope s'avance vers le Chevalier muet, les sourcils froncés.

-Étais-tu au courant de l'assassinat de Shion par mon frère? attaque-t-elle directement.

~J'étais là.~ acquiesce le Chevalier d'argent.

-Et tu n'as rien dis? reprend Penelope. Pourquoi? Tu aurais sauvé Ayoros et Athéna pour ensuite envoyer Saga me rejoindre au Cap Sounion! À moins que tu n'aies compris que tu n'étais pas assez puissant pour battre mon frère!

~Les étoiles.~

Haussant des sourcils sous la surprise, Penelope répète incrédule.

-Les...étoiles? Qu'es-ce que les astres ont à voir avec ton non-intervention?

~Entant qu'ex-Conseiller du Grande Pope, j'ai été formé à lire les astres qui m'ont apprit la mort prochaine de Shion. Le message était très clair. En aucune façon, je ne devais intervenir.~

-Et tu vas me faire avaler que pour la bataille du Sanctuaire, celle d'Asgard et les Guerres Saintes contre Poséidon et Hadès tu es resté sagement ici?

~Détrompes-toi: J'ai participé à la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès.~

Dix minutes plus tard ils retournent au salon apportant avec eux des rafraichissements et de quoi manger.

En voyant que ni Ryūhō ni Tayuya ne sont revenus Nicol décide d'aller les voir. D'abord le fils de feu-Shiryū. Invitant ses invités à s'alimenter il se dirige vers le jardin où il retrouve le jeune garçon assis sur une grosse pierre, le regard lointain.

S'asseyant à même le sol, Nicol observe le visage d'Ange où il remarque très vite des traces de larmes à peine séchées.

~Personne au Sanctuaire ne le savait, même mon frère, mais je connais cette souffrance qui ravage le cœur.~ prend-il la parole. ~Ce sentiment d'impuissance, ces pensées assaillantes comme quoi on aurait du voir les choses beaucoup plus tôt.~

L'adolescent protégé par la constellation du Dragon garde le silence, mais cela ne dérange pas Nicol qui poursuit.

~Je savais que Ayoros était condamné, mais mon rôle de Conseiller du Pope m'interdisait toutes relations amoureuses. Shion me parlait beaucoup de ses doutes sur Saga car il avait récemment lu que les Chevaliers nés sous la constellation des Gémeaux était maudits. Qu'un seul enfant sur les deux étaient assez 'sages' pour pouvoir obtenir l'armure, mais à chaque époque confondues le 'mauvais' jumeau était choisi.~

-Vous...les aimiez. murmure Ryūhō en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son aîné. Les Chevaliers Ayoros et Saga.

Nicol a un sourire. Pas un sourire de joie ou de surprise heureuse, non. Un sourire triste.

~Kanon compris.~ approuve-t-il.

Un rire muet échappe au Chevalier d'argent. Qui aurait sonné avec amertume s'il avait eu encore sa voix.

~Je n'avais que 14 ans* et pourtant je savais que l'Amour que je ressentais pour ces trois adolescents me serait interdit. À jamais. D'où ma fuite avec mon petit frère pour Jamir peu après la mort de Shion et d'Ayoros.~

Un silence s'installe entre les deux Chevaliers, mais Ryūhō n'est pas né de la dernière pluie. Il a compris pourquoi Nicol est venu lui parler. Car comme lui il n'a pas su quoi faire pour sauver son amoureux.

_Enfin, ses amoureux._ se corrige-t-il.

~Tu dois garder espoir, jeune Dragon.~ reprend la parole Nicol. ~Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un moyen pour libérer ton ami d'une façon ou d'une autre.~

**Note de l'auteure: Bon sang! Ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples à écrire, mais j'en suis assez fière! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*D'après de vieilles recherches j'avais lu quelque part que Nicol a 19 ans. Vous l'aurez compris dans ma fiction en plus du fait qu'il est le frère aîné de Mû il n'avait pas 6 ans lorsque Shion et Ayoros sont tués!


	35. Chapter 34: La vérité ENFIN révélée

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 34ème chapitre où je vous révèle l'une des surprises que compte cette fiction! **

**PS: Les lectrices qui me connaissent bien savent que les images (ou fanarts?) qui illustrent mes histoires je les trouve sur 'Google images' car JAMAIS je ne pourrais me vanter de les avoir créer car je suis plus que nulle en dessin papier alors dessin sur ordinateur? Ça serait une horreur!**

Chapitre 34: La vérité ENFIN révélée

L'inquiétude règne en Reine au Sanctuaire. À son réveil Shun avait tout de suite senti l'absence des Cosmos de Ryūhō, Kōga, Sōma, Tayuya, Bud, Penelope, Akar et de son petit garçon.

Mort d'inquiétude, Hyoga avait fouillé le Sanctuaire dans ses moindres recoins, aidé par quelques soldats. En vain.

En apprenant la disparition des adolescents, de Lord Tigris et des trois enfants Athéna avait voulu prévenir Tatsumi pour qu'il fasse appel aux meilleurs détectives du pays, mais avant même que Saori n'ait eu le temps de composer le numéro de son plus fidèle serviteur qu'Achille l'avait prise de court par ces mots si étranges.

-N'ayez point d'inquiétude, Votre Majesté. Ma sœur et les autres sauront se défendre en cas d'attaque.

Fronçant des sourcils, intriguée, Saori avait voulu interroger le jeune garçon, mais ce dernier lui avait demandé avec la plus grande des politesse et un respect sans fond à ce que tout le monde se rassemble à l'hôpital, plus précisément dans la salle de rééducation.

De plus en plus intriguée, Saori avait accepté. Une fois tout le monde présent, Chevaliers convalescents comme ceux en pleine forme, Achille et le reste de ses futurs frères et sœurs d'armes avaient tout raconté. Absolument tout.

Si certains des adultes eurent des doutes c'est Hyoga, Shun et Marine qui posèrent toutes les questions qui leurs brûlaient les lèvres.

À chaque réponse donnée, chaque détail raconté, Athéna et ses Chevaliers comprirent que les enfants ne plaisantaient pas. Que devant eux se tient, non pas la réincarnation, mais la résurrection* des âmes des défunts Chevaliers d'or.

Ému au delà des mots, Kiki avait fendu en larmes en comprenant que sa disciple aveugle n'est nulle autre que l'homme qui l'avait élevé après la mort de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Si Eden et Yuna ont été étonnés d'apprendre qu'ils ont devant eux sept des douze hommes qui par le passé se sont sacrifiés pour permettre aux Chevaliers Légendaires d'affronter Hadès à Elysion, ils sont heureux de les rencontrer.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yuë me paraissait si adulte par moments. sourit Shun. Son âme est celle de Camus.

_Maître Camus..._songe Hyoga, inquiet. _Ai-je été pour vous un bon père?_

-Hé, Hyo'! s'exclame Mac en s'avançant vers lui. T'as pas de raisons à te faire du mourron, tu sais!

-Comment ça? demande le Chevalier d'or, oubliant sur l'instant de paraitre impassible.

-Avec Shun t'es le meilleur père que Camus aurait pu avoir! sourit le garçonnet albinos.

Touché, Hyoga sourit.

-Il manque Shura et Ayor. fait savoir Marine. Savez-vous pourquoi ils ne sont pas là?

C'est Kim qui répondit à la femme Chevalier d'or. Il pense que si Shura et son frère ne sont pas là c'est qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas nés, mais qu'il n'en est pas certain à cent pour cent.

* * *

À l'extérieur de l'hôpital Syd est accueilli par Sigmund et les autres Guerriers Divins qui lui apprennent le départ de son frère pour l'Égypte en compagnie de quelques Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Épuisé, l'adolescent ne peut qu'acquiescer de la tête avant de perdre connaissance, ayant marché une semaine entière sans jamais s'arrêter pour se reposer.

-Mejar Vaaris**! s'écrit Sigmund en rattrapant in-extremis l'adolescent.

En Égypte, alors qu'il mange avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna Bud sent son cœur se serrer. Depuis son départ d'Asgard c'est la deuxième fois que son cœur le surprend en agissant ainsi. La première fois est lorsqu'il est arrivé au Sanctuaire.

~Soyez sans crainte, Milord.~ sourit Nicol, confiant. ~Nous saurons faire face à l'ennemi.~

-Qu'Odin vous entende, Chevalier. acquiesce le Guerrier Divin en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres. Qu'Odin vous entende.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous remercie de votre visite, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews qui, comme vous le savez, est l'unique gagne-pain d'un auteur! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*J'espère ne pas m'être trompée de mots...

** « Héritier majeur » (en hindi) : Titre que porte Syd afin de le différencier de Lord Tigris qui est son jumeau. Son neveu est mineur et ne pourra porter le titre de Lord qu'à la mort de son père et de son oncle!


	36. Chapter 35: Retrouvaille

**Note de l'auteure: Et voici le 35ème chapitre où un personnage dont on ne sait s'il était mort ou pas, mais je me permets de faire qu'il reste en vie! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 35: Retrouvaille

Dans deux chambres d'hôpital Balder et une jeune femme ouvrent les yeux. Bien que fort affaibli, l'adolescent devine qu'il ne se trouve pas dans sa chambre au palais d'Asgard encore moins dans celle de la petite maison que ses frères d'armes et lui-même louent au Sanctuaire.

Sentant sa main gauche emprisonnée, l'adolescent tourne la tête, devinant une forme à ses côtés, profondément endormie.

Il n'a pas besoin de lumière pour reconnaître la forme. Un fin sourire tendre se dessine sur ses lèvres, mais épuisé l'adolescent se rendort rapidement, rassuré.

Dans l'autre chambre la jeune femme trouve la force pour se lever et arracher les fils des appareils. Bien que titubante, elle arrive à se diriger vers la porte où, à petits pas, tout en prenant appui contre le mur elle sort de sa chambre.

En entendant des voix, elle s'y dirige, mais c'est la voix d'une femme qui lui fait hâter le pas. Une voix qu'elle n'a plus entendu depuis si longtemps...

-Il manque Shura et Ayor. entend-elle. Savez-vous pourquoi ils ne sont pas là?

C'est un petit garçon aux yeux et cheveux noirs qui répond à la question, faisant battre un peu plus fort le cœur de la jeune femme hospitalisée.

-Tu as vu juste, enfant. Les Chevaliers Ayor et Shura ne sont pas encore nés.

Sa voix est rauque, rouillée, mais tous l'ont entendue. Se retournant, Athéna et ses Chevaliers sont surpris de la voir, mais une personne, en la voyant, s'exclame, folle de joie:

-Maître Pavlin! s'exclame-t-elle, au comble du bonheur.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard la prénommée Pavlin se retrouve enlacée par Yuna sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assemblée.

Se reprenant, le Chevalier de la Vierge s'avance vers sa sœur d'arme, un mince sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillant de soulagement.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Pavlin du Paon.

Un petit sourire timide vient orner les lèvres de la femme Chevalier, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rose.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Pavlin a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé après son combat contre Almaaz du Cocher, Balazo du Réticule et Sham de la Flèche et son explication sur le fait qu'elle sache sans savoir comment que le Chevalier Shura n'est pas encore né.

Yuna est partagée entre la joie de savoir son maître vivante et la colère de ne pas avoir été informée que Pavlin se trouvait à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire!

Tournant la tête vers son élève, Pavlin lui adresse un sourire d'excuse.

-Ne cherche pas à cacher ta colère Yuna. Elle est légitime, mais sache que je suis tout aussi surprise que toi de m'être réveillée ici alors que j'étais persuadée de mourir. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un Cosmos chaleureux à mes côtés alors que la Mort me tendait les bras. Lors de mon premier et bref réveil j'ai pu constater que j'étais de retour chez moi, auprès d'une femme chère à mon cœur. Cette femme a utilisé toute sa science de guérison pour panser mes blessures, mais je suppose qu'elle a du m'amener au Sanctuaire en urgence lorsqu'elle a remarqué que malgré tout ses efforts je ne me réveillais pas.

Une pause, Pavlin en profite pour prendre une gorgée d'eau afin de se rafraîchir la gorge pour ensuite reprendre, la voix tremblante, son regard s'ancrant dans celui de sa disciple:

-Je me suis sentie partir, Yuna. Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, encore moins la femme qui m'est cher. Vous m'êtes toutes deux précieuses. Alors...je comprendrais très bien que tu refuses que je sois de nouveau dans ta vie, mais sache que si j'aurais pu me réveiller plutôt je serais partie vous donner un coup de main à tes amis et toi-même lors des Guerres Saintes contre Mars, Pallas et Saturne.

Si la colère de la Chevalier de l'Aigle s'est calmée, elle n'a pas pourtant totalement disparue. Acquiesçant, faisant comprendre à son maître qu'elle a compris son récit, elle tourne son fauteuil roulant et s'éloigne de l'assemblée en gardant le silence, le dos droit, mais Eden devine sans mal ce qui ronge son amie.

Blessée devant l'altitude de son élève, mais comprenant elle aussi ce qui la tourmente, Pavlin ne dit rien, la laissant partir.

-Excusez-la, Dame Pavlin. prend la parole Eden. Mon amie est heureuse de vous savoir en vie, sachez-le.

Tournant la tête vers le fils de Mars et Médée, Pavlin lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Je te remercie, Chevalier, mais je connais Yuna. Elle a besoin de temps, mais finira par comprendre.

Acquiesçant, Eden comprend où veut en venir Pavlin, mais ce que la femme Chevalier ignore est que Yuna a été inconsolable durant de longs mois.

Quittant la salle de rééducation après avoir salué Athéna et les autres, le jeune garçon retrouve Yuna à la cantine où la jeune fille contemple par la fenêtre l'Horloge Zodiacale.

Posant ses mains sur les épaules de son amie, Eden garde le silence. Lorsque Yuna prend la parole, elle se montre très en colère envers son maître, mais après plus de dix minutes de vociférations la jeune fille éclate en sanglots, avouant à son ami qu'elle est au comble du bonheur depuis qu'elle a serré son maître contre elle.

-Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais? murmure-t-il. Elle en sera contente de l'apprendre venant de toi que de moi, tu sais?

Tournant la tête vers Eden, Yuna lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Merci Eden.

Lui rendant son sourire, Eden acquiesce, acceptant le remerciement de son amie.

**Note de l'auteure: Un tout grand merci à vous tous lectrices et lecteurs pour votre fidélité pour cette histoire! J'ai hâte de connaître vos reviews, n'ayez pas peur d'en écrire des longues, j'en suis fan!**


	37. Chapter 36: Réflexion nocturne

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 36 que vous attendez toutes et tous avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 36: Réflexion nocturne

Assit sur son balcon dans un parfait équilibre, une jambe pendant dans le vide, Apophis contemple les étoiles, songeur. Le Dieu-Serpent sait que les jours à venir seront capitales à sa victoire, mais passé des milliers d'années à dormir, son âme ayant été scellée à son ancienne prison qu'était une urne ayant appartenu à Horus, il avait longuement réfléchi à comment préparer sa vengeance avec soins.

_Les anciens Chevaliers d'or ne me seront guère utiles s'ils restent en Égypte alors que les autres Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard sont encore au Sanctuaire._

Souriant aux étoiles, il claque des doigts, fier de sa trouvaille. _Il faut que je ramène d'entre les morts d'autres Chevaliers et quoi de mieux que des Chevaliers que mon hôte et ses amis n'ont jamais combattu?_

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres prêtée par Nicol, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, Tayuya regarde sans le voir le plafond de la chambre que Ryūhō et lui partagent.

Incapable de dormir, le Chevalier d'or réfléchit à un plan d'attaques. Il a conscience que les combats à venir seront durs, mais que comme dans le passé ni Ryūhō ni ses amis et encore moins Bud ne s'enfuiront devant l'ennemi.

De discrets sanglots attirent l'attention de Tayuya à sa gauche. Sans avoir besoin d'allumer la lampe de chevet, le jeune Chevalier d'or sait que Ryūhō ne dort pas, mais pleure.

Très doucement, sans un mot, Tayuya retourne le Chevalier du Dragon pour le prendre dans ses bras. D'une main il lui caresse les cheveux alors que l'autre fait des mouvements circulaires dans le dos du jeune garçon en larmes.

_S_ans que la moindre parole ne soit échangée le Chevalier d'or comprend que son jeune ami a menti, que le lien qui l'unit à Haruto est beaucoup plus profond qu'une simple amitié aussi profonde soit-elle.

Dans une autre chambre, Bud non plus n'arrive pas trouver le sommeil. Les explications que lui a fournies Sigmund le bouleversent bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Apprendre que son jumeau et les autres Guerriers Divins de la première génération sont revenus à la vie le comble de bonheur, mais une question refuse de quitter son esprit: Est-ce que Syd et les autres voudront redevenir les protecteurs d'Asgard? Et si oui, qu'adviendra-t-il de Balder et des autres?

Certes, Bud n'a jamais aimé de devoir former son fils pour devenir un Guerrier Divin, mais il ne pouvait nier le puissant Cosmos de son unique enfant pour autant.

_Syd et les autres sont encore en rétablissement, ils ne pourront pas combattre avant un moment, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment..._songe-t-il, très inquiet.

**Note de l'auteure: Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, le prochain chapitre sera celui où nos Chevaliers et Bud devront affronter les Chevaliers d'or ressuscités! De même que les Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins restés au Sanctuaire devront se battre une nouvelle fois alors que certains viennent à peine de sortir d'une opération! Sur ce, à la prochaine!**


	38. Chapter 37: Qui es-tu Utgarda?

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde!** **Ne sachant pas si ****Spaceweaver ****a reçu mes mails, je vais jouer la carte de la prudence et penser qu'il ou elle refuse que j'emprunte ses personnages! Je vais dont devoir donner d'autres noms à ces personnages mystère****! J'en profite pour m'excuser pour ce chapitre qui est fort court comparé aux autres! J****'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 37: Qui es-tu Utgarda?

Au Sanctuaire, Syd se réveille petits à petits dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne, mais les décorations lui rappellent qu'il avait quitté Asgard pour se rendre au plus vite au Sanctuaire afin de prévenir son jumeau de ce qu'il a été témoin.

-Vous êtes réveillé Mejar Vaaris?

Tournant la tête vers la voix, Syd voit un jeune garçon debout à sa gauche, le bras en écharpe, le visage inexpressif s'il en juge par la présence d'un foulard. Fronçant des sourcils en quête du nom de l'adolescent, ce dernier devine l'interrogation muette de l'alité.

-Mon nom est Utgarda Guerrier Divin de Garm. se présente-t-il.

Ouvrant la bouche pour demander à l'adolescent où se trouve son frère, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêche. Utgarda se détourne pour ensuite revenir avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tend.

Acceptant le verre d'eau, Syd le vide cul sec, épuisé, mais alors qu'il tend le bras pour le rendre à l'adolescent des images lui parviennent violemment au point qu'il en lâche le récipient qui se serait brisé au sol sans les réflexes aiguisés d'Utgarda.

**ﺊ ****Quelque part dans un temple inconnu des batailles vont rage, mais aucun des deux camps ne s'avoue vaincu, continuant de se battre avec bravoure pour les uns et joie mauvaise pour les autres. Bataille où un jeune garçon tombe sur son flanc droit. Sans vie. Sous le hurlement de douleur d'autres adolescents.ﺊ**

Haletant, Syd essaye de retrouver son souffle. Si ce qu'il a vu s'est révélé plus court que les autres fois, ça n'en reste pas moins épuisant. _Quand cesseront-elles de me prendre par surprise? Cesseront-elles un jour?_

-Vos visions sont primordiales, Syd de Mizar.

Redressant brusquement la tête, Syd regarde Utgarda, mais ce dernier a le regard vague. Comme ailleurs. La voix beaucoup plus grave.

-Le sang de Dame Skuld* coule dans vos veines, il serait vain de vouloir renier le cadeau qu'elle a offert à vos aïeules et vous-même.

Syd sent son sang se retirer de son visage à une vitesse incroyablement rapide, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.

-Co...mment?

Utgarda explique qu'il n'existe nul secret pour celui qu'il sait comprendre les signes silencieux.

Fermant les yeux, le jeune garçon tombe à terre, ayant perdu connaissance sous les yeux agrandis par l'incompréhension de Syd, cloué à son lit.

-Qui es-tu Utgarda? murmure Syd toujours sous le choc, la voix tremblante.

* * *

Quelque part dans un magnifique jardin six hommes et sept femmes, vêtus de toge grecque et de sandales aux pieds, regardent avec attention les images que leur montre une sphère géante. Sphère qui révèle Syd et Utgarda, jusqu'à ce que l'un de ces hommes prononce ces mots:

-Cet Utgarda n'est pas un humain ordinaire.

L'homme qui vient de s'exprimer a l'œil gauche bleu-vert, le teint bronzé, de courts cheveux précocement gris. Ce qui frappe lorsqu'on regarde cet homme est que l'entièreté de la partie droite de son visage est marqué par une vilaine cicatrice, souvenir amer d'un incendie dont il a été victime autrefois.

La majorité des "spectateurs" tentent d'éclairer ce mystère, mais tous rate le regard fier et triste de deux d'entre eux qui contemplent Utgarda. S'en apercevant, l'un adresse un micro-sourire. Qui est répondu par un léger acquiescement de l'autre.

_Seigneur Odin et Dame Hel t'ont permit de revenir d'entre les morts, mais sache que ce cadeau n'est pas éternel._ songe l'un des deux. _Ion nìn***..._

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui parmi vous avez deviné ou supposé que Syd a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir? Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'évolution de l'amitié d'Utgarda et Balder jusqu'à leur premier baiser! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Est l'une des trois Normes dans la mythologie nordique. Ses sœurs et elle-même incarnent la destinée et sont les gardiennes de la fontaine d'Urd aux racines d'Yggdrasil

***Petit clin d'œil à l'une de nombreuses langues de Tolkien! Je n'en dis pas plus!


	39. Chapter 38: Utgarda et Balder (1ère part

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici un nouveau chapitre-flash-back racontant l'amitié d'Utgarda et Balder! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 38: Utgarda et Balder (1ère partie)

Sous le regard tendre de la Reine Hilda, Balder tourne comme un lion en cage, s'arrête, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre où il plaque son visage contre le verre de la fenêtre, semblant attendre quelqu'un.

Quinze jours se sont écoulés depuis que Balder est revenu au Palais du Walhalla, le poignet brisé. C'est Andreas entant qu'apprenti médecin qui avait soigné son jeune cousin tout en écoutant l'enfant lui conter ce qu'il s'était passé. Utgarda n'avait rien dit, gardant le silence. Tant et si bien qu'Andreas ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais suite à l'appel de Balder, l'adolescent avait relevé les yeux, découvrant le sauveur de son cousin. D'un rapide coup d'œil Andreas avait regardé l'enfant, se questionnant sur son identité, ne l'ayant jamais vu par le passé avant aujourd'hui.

-Je te remercie d'avoir secouru mon cousin, Utgarda.

S'inclinant en signe de respect, Utgarda répond qu'il n'a fait que son devoir. À ce dernier mot, Andreas fronce des sourcils, ne comprenant pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'apparition des nouvelles Robes Divines six ans auparavant.

-Souhaites-tu devenir un Guerrier Divin Utgarda?

-En effet, Votre Altesse. acquiesce l'enfant après s'être redressé.

Si la surprise se lit sur les visages des deux cousins, Andreas a un petit sourire aux lèvres, agréablement surprit par la faible flamme de détermination qu'il parvient à distinguer dans le regard orangé d'Utgarda.

-Est-ce que…

Tournant la tête vers Balder Utgarda et Andreas voient tout de suite l'hésitation sur le visage du petit Prince, ses joues rouges ne trompent pas quand à sa gène.

-Oui, Balder? l'encourage Andreas avec douceur.

-Est-ce que vous croyez que moi aussi je...

-...pourrais devenir un Guerrier Divin? termine Utgarda.

Acquiesçant de la tête sans pour autant redresser la tête, Balder sent ses joues chauffer davantage. Choqué, Andreas ne sait que dire. L'adolescent a du mal à imaginer son si jeune cousin subir un entraînement pour devenir Guerrier Divin tellement le squelette de Balder est fragile. La preuve avec son poignet brisé net après que le petit Prince soit tombé.

Semblant deviner les craintes du Prince Héritier, Utgarda se rappelle de la vieille Freya, cette femme qu'il avait rencontré dans la foret une après-midi où il chassait son repas du soir et qui lui avait apprit le secret des plantes et un brin de sorcellerie. Penser à la vieille femme fait acquiescer le petit garçon suite à une idée lui ayant traversé l'esprit.

-Soyez sans craintes, Votre Altesse, je connais quelqu'un qui saura aidé Son Altesse Balder.

Étonnés les deux cousins tournent la tête vers le sauveur de Balder, mais d'un geste de la main Utgarda écarte les futures questions tout en précisant qu'il doit d'abord la voir pour lui exposer sa requête.

-Par contre elle aura besoin de deux mèches de vos cheveux Altesse. termine Utgarda en tournant la tête vers Balder. Êtes-vous d'accord?

Toujours surprit, Balder acquiesce. Se levant, Andreas demande aux enfants de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il va chercher la brosse à cheveux de son cousin. Une fois seuls, Balder questionne son sauveur, mais ce dernier élude les questions de son Prince tout en lui précisant que s'il ne peut rien dire c'est parce qu'il a promit de garder secret et l'identité de la femme mystère et des talents de cette dernière. Lorsque Andreas revient à l'infirmerie avec la brosse de Balder, Utgarda prend congé, promettant à Balder qu'il reviendrait le voir la semaine prochaine. Saluant ses Princes Utgarda quitte le palais, nullement gêné par la bourrasque de vent lui fouettant le visage tout en s'amusant avec sa chevelure ébène.

Hilda avait été mise au courant par son fils du sauvetage de son neveu et de l'étrange proposition de l'enfant répondant au nom de Utgarda. Poussée par la curiosité la Reine d'Asgard avait été consulté le Livre des Naissances, mais aucun enfant répondant au nom d'Utgarda n'y figurait, intriguant la Reine.

-Il arrive, il arrive! s'exclame, ravi, Balder avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Hilda n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander à son neveu de faire attention que ce dernier a déjà quitté le bureau de sa tante, courant de toutes ses forces jusqu' aux doubles portes d'entrée, un garde lui ouvrant l'une d'elles en comprenant que son jeune Prince souhaite sortir.

Une fois à l'extérieur Balder continue sa course jusqu'à atteindre Utgarda qui, étonné de voir son Prince courir dans sa direction, s'arrête.

-Utgarda! s'exclame Balder au comble de la joie.

Essoufflé, Balder s'arrête, un immense sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il récupère son souffle. Se moquant bien du vent qui souffle dans ses cheveux longs, Balder se redresse une fois son souffle récupéré, étreint son vis-à-vis, le cœur gonflé de bonheur...sous le haussement de sourcils d'Utgarda.

-Tu es revenu. murmure-t-il.

Maladroitement, Utgarda enlace à son tour le neveu d'Hilda, murmurant d'une voix réconfortante à l'oreille de son Prince ces mots:

-Je serai toujours à vos côtés Votre Altesse...

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? j'ignore combien de parties il y a aura pour raconter l'amitié de Balder et Utgarda jusqu'à leur premier baiser, mais je compte bien m'y tenir! Ils sont trop choux, pas vrai? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	40. Chapter 39: Pensées secrètes d'une mère

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Grâce à l'une de mes meilleures amies j'ai pu découvrir ''Saint Seiya Soul of Gold'' et je dois dire que l'épisode 8 m'a brisé le cœur, surtout la fin! Pour celles et ceux l'ayant vu elles/ils comprendront mieux mon choix de ne pas avoir respecté certaines données de l'animé comme la sois-disant immortalité de Balder! Sans oublier qu'on ignore toujours pourquoi Utagarda a la marque des ténèbres sur le visage comme on ignore ses origines et ambitions!  
**

Chapitre 39: Pensées secrètes d'une mère  


Dans l'une des chambres prévues à ses Ramal, Apophis et Ramsès ignorent que Ânkhésenamon travaille sur un plan afin de libérer ses enfants. La mère de famille n'avait pas aimé voir que le réceptacle d'Apophis n'était nul autre que son fils cadet qu'elle avait laissé auprès de son père afin que Ramsès ne puisse mettre la main dessus, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé que pareil tour du sort attendait son fils bien-aimé...

_Depuis que Ramsès m'a retrouvé au Japon, je suis obligée de faire croire à mon entourage que je suis une femme froide, sans cœur, qui aime la violence._ soupire-t-elle._ Je n'ai jamais voulu être une Ramal et encore moins voulu que mon fils aîné ait l'esprit manipulé par celui que j'appelais grand frère des années auparavant._

Une douleur lancinante la frappe sans crier gare en plein cœur, la faisant tomber à genoux, haletante.

_Si je suis heureuse d'avoir pu revoir Yoshitomi après toutes ces années, je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur la durée de vie qu'il me reste. Quelle ironie quand on sait que les Humains pensent les Elfes immortels..._

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, la mère de Haruto et du Rajem voit à travers la vitre la pleine lune. _Rajem...Haruto...Maman verra tout en ce qui est son pouvoir pour vous libérer et pouvoir vous aimer comme j'aurais aimé le faire à votre naissance._

* * *

L'aube pointe à peine le bout de son nez que les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les enfants sont réveillés en sursaut par un éclat de voix, voix qui appartient à Ryūhō.

-Par la colère du Dragon!

Tout le monde quitte précipitamment son lit afin de se rendre dehors où ils voient, abasourdis, Ryūhō terrasser à lui seul deux momies!Le cosmos de l'adolescent est déployé, mais personne n'est insensible aux décharges électriques qui semblent parcourir le corps de Ryūhō. Kōga et ses amis n'ont pas besoin de voir le regard de leur ami pour deviner grâce à son Cosmos sa haine envers Apophis.

Plus loin vers le Nord, Nicol combat avec bravoure et tristesse son ennemi. Ennemi qui s'est révélé être Shion, mais contrairement à la fois où l'ancien Pope avait pu discuter avec Shun cette fois-ci l'Atlante a le regard éteint, combattant son ancien élève avec mécanisme.

Si le grand frère de Mû est devenu muet, porte un bras gauche en céramique couleur chair et boite il n'en reste pas moins un puissant Chevalier d'argent qui a apprit à surmonter ses handicapes pour avancer dans la vie.

Avant cet apprentissage les handicaps de Nicol ont longtemps été un frein comme ils ont longtemps pesé sur sa conscience, mais ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu retourner au Sanctuaire pour s'entendre dire qu'il devait rendre son armure et former un apprenti pour que ce dernier puisse endosser son armure!

À 54 ans* Nicol ne se sent pas particulièrement vieux pour prendre sa retraire, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il éprouve beaucoup de mal lorsqu'il doit se défendre car une attaque de Shion a réduit en miettes son bras métalique, mais vaillant Nicol n'a pas abandonné.

Déployant son Cosmos à son paroxysme Nicol lance sa plus puissante technique qui porte le nom de ''Prison de Cristal''. S'il est connu que ''Le Mur de Cristal'' est une technique de défense très efficace que rien ne peut briser, la technique de Nicol consiste à emprisonner le cœur de son adversaire.

Cette technique Nicol l'a créée sous le coup de la haine des années auparavant, mais s'il avait été horrifié de l'ampleur de son attaque, le jeune homme qu'il était alors s'était juré de ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours.

~Pardonnez-moi, Maître Shion.~ murmure-t-il en larmes.

Si jusqu'à présent Shion ne montrait aucun sentiment, en cet instant c'est l'inverse qui se produit. L'incrédulité se peint sur le visage de l'ex-Bélier d'or qui porte lentement ses mains à l'emplacement de son cœur. Sōma avait expliqué à Nicol que durant l'un de ses combats contre les momies au Sanctuaire il avait parfaitement senti le cœur de ses adversaires battre!

-Ni...col...murmure difficilement Shion, les yeux brillant de reconnaissance. Mer...ci…

C'est sur ces derniers mots que l'Atlante revenu à la vie ferme les yeux, tombant sur le sol. Mort. Sous le cri de douleur de Nicol qui se prend la tête dans sa main valide, à genoux.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Il m'a été horrible à écrire, surtout la fin! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Petit rappel pour les discrets: Nicol avait 14 ans à la mort d'Ayoros, 27 lorsque Seiya et ses amis ont combattu les Chevaliers d'or et 54 puisque 27 années se sont écoulées depuis la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès!


	41. 40: Un traître parmi les Guerriers Divin

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis très contente d'avoir découvertes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir! j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 40: Un traître parmi les Guerriers Divins (1ère partie)

Apophis dort profondément, heureux à l'idée d'affronter très bientôt les Chevaliers d'Athéna et cette dernière. En se plongeant dans son esprit le Dieu-Serpent avance d'une démarche tranquille vers une cellule.

Cellule où il ouvre une trappe à hauteur d'yeux lui permettant de voir l'intérieur sans risque. La pièce est entièrement en pierres brutes, pierres imprégnées de taches brunâtres par-endroits voir même de tâches rougeâtre dans d'autres.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouve un loup roulé en boule, un énorme anneau autour du cou relié par une chaîne au mur du fond. A-t-il senti sa présence? Ou bien ne dormait-il pas vraiment? Quelle que soit la réponse Apophis voit le loup bondir sur ses pattes et tenter, une énième fois, de défoncer la porte de sa prison voir de tenter de percer l'épaisse porte avec ses griffes, les babines retroussées, grognant, menaçant.

Apophis ne bouge pas, amusé par le spectacle que lui offre à chaque fois son réceptacle.

-Tu sais que tu perds du temps à tenter encore et encore la même chose, mon petit Haruto?

~Jamais, je n'abandonnerais!~ répond le canidé avec la voix de Haruto. ~Tu t'es joué de moi en me promettant ce que je souhaite le plus au monde pour au final utiliser mon corps comme bon te semble!~

-Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me grogner dessus, misérable chiot. sourit, dangereux, la Divinité. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais je tiens la vie de ta mère et de ton frère entre mes mains.

La menace que fait peser Apophis sur les membres de sa famille calme Haruto, mais son regard quartz ne change pas, brillant de colère.

* * *

Au Sanctuaire le jour se lève doucement que déjà les soldats commencent leur ronde matinale, ignorant la présence d'une ombre qui se dirige vers l'hôpital. Avec mille précaution l'ombre prend le chemin d'une chambre en faisant attention à ne pas être vue par le corps médical.

Arrivée à destination l'ombre s'approche du fauteuil présent dans la chambre où elle attrape l'oreiller puis se dirige vers le lit, tenant son arme improvisée à deux mains.

Une fois proche de l'objet de sa visite l'ombre plaque sans l'ombre d'un doute son arme contre le visage de l'endormi. Endormi qui se réveille en sursaut, tentant de se débattre tout en voulant retirer l'objet lui privant d'oxygène.

Soudain l'ombre hurle de douleur, son bras lui faisant horriblement mal! Lâchant l'oreiller il focalise son attention vers la cause de sa souffrance pour constater que son bras est pris en étau par un loup! Et pas n'importe quel loup, un magnifique loup à la fourrure bleue-grise, ayant au front une cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune.

En secouant son bras de toutes ses forces l'ombre tente de le faire lâcher prise, mais l'animal ne lâche prise que lorsqu'un horrible craquement d'os résonne dans la pièce, faisant hurler l'ombre de douleur.

Fier de lui, le loup lâche sa proie pour s'asseoir à la droite d'une deuxième ombre qui félicite l'animal en lui caressant le haut de la tête.

-C'est très bien Ging. sourit-elle. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail, mon ami.

En entendant la voix inconnue derrière elle la première ombre se retourne, au comble de la colère.

-Qui es-tu?! Montres-toi!

-Fenrir d'Alioth, de l'étoile Epsilon est mon nom. répond la deuxième ombre tout en allumant la lumière.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Pour le suivant j'aurais besoin d'aide car je voudrais écrire à la perfection un combat entre Guerriers Divins digne de l'animé! Contactez-moi par MP, ça serait grandement apprécié! Bisous!**


	42. 41: Utgarda et Balder (2ème partie)

** Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 41 qui termine presque la série de flash-back! Pourquoi "presque"? Tout simplement parce que cette série de flash-back se terminera par celui s'appelant "Notre premier Je t'aime"!**** Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite une ****bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 41: Utgarda et Balder (2ème partie)

À son retour du palais Utgarda avait apporté avec lui plusieurs fioles contenant un liquide verdâtre à l'odeur peu agréable, mais l'enfant avait expliqué à son Prince l'importance de les boire.

Balder avait obéit malgré le goût plus qu'écœurant des potions. L'enfant albinos avait pu constater assez rapidement que son squelette devenait plus résistant que par le passé. Grâce aux potions Balder et Utgarda ont pu bénéficier de l'entraînement de Lord Tigris.

C'est durant un entraînement dit amical que Fafnir blessa Lord Tigris à l'œil, le rendant borgne. Les deux garçons étaient âgés de 9 ans, cette blessure choqua Balder, mais n'ébranla pas Utgarda. Du moins en apparence.

C'est lui qui apprit par pur hasard que Fafnir avait volontairement blessé Lord Tigris car il n'admettait pas que le noble puisse possédé l'une des Robes Divines de premier Ordre!

Son interlocuteur, Héraklés, avait approuvé car lui non plus refusait d'obéir à Lord Tigris. Utgarda avait gardé cette information pour lui car il savait les dangers qu'il pourrait encourir s'il en parlait à quelqu'un. Grâce à l'amitié qui l'unit à son Prince, Utgarda découvrait chaque jour les diverses émotions et sentiments qui sont les siens, ce jour-là il reconnut la colère et l'injustice face au propos de ses aînés.

À 11 ans, Balder et lui-même devenaient des Guerriers Divins, en même temps que leurs frères d'armes plus âgé. Faisant la fierté de tout le peuple d'Asgard.

Balder avait surprit beaucoup de monde durant toutes ces années car si son caractère n'avait pas changé, son physique en revanche avait prit en force et en résistance tout en restant svelte. Il n'avait pas cherché vengeance sur les enfants qui l'avait insulté et voler sa peluche autrefois, mais il avait eu l'étrange surprise de les voir baisser la tête lorsqu'il les reconnut un jour de marché.

Le neveu d'Hilda n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher d'eux pour savoir qu'ils avaient honte de leurs actions passées, mais Balder les avait simplement salués avec chaleur et gentilesse, les surprenant beaucoup.

Au fil des années Utgarda avait senti que son amitié vis-à-vis de Balder se transformait en quelque chose de doux et de brûlant à la fois. Intrigué par ce changement il avait questionné la Vieille Berthaqui avait sourit, malicieuse.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'Amour, petit Utgarda.

Fronçant des sourcils l'enfant qu'était Utgarda (il n'avait que 8 ans à l'époque) avait demandé plus de détails et avait été intrigué par les explications de son aînée.

Aujourd'hui, à 14 ans, il comprend mieux les explications et les sous-entendus de la vieille femme.

Fin Flash-back

Lorsque Utgarda reprend connaissance tel n'est pas sa surprise en reconnaissant en un rapide coup d'œil une chambre d'hôpital. Se redressant en position semi-couchée le jeune garçon ne comprend pas la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

-Tu es réveillé? lui parvient une voix à sa gauche.

Tournant la tête vers la voix Utgarda voit un adolescent plus âgé que lui assit sur une chaise près de son lit. Fronçant des sourcils il l'étudie minutieusement lorsque son nom lui revient en tête.

-Eden d'Orion est ton nom.

Étonné que le Guerrier Divin face à lui ait deviné si facilement son nom est surprenant pour Eden, mais il acquiesce néanmoins tout en sachant que son geste est inapproprié puisque Utgarda ne l'a pas interrogé.

-Tu t'es évanoui peu après avoir discuté avec Syd de Mizar.

Fronçant davantage les sourcils Utgarda fouille dans sa mémoire, mais force est de constater qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas. Il se souvient de s'être rendu dans la chambre du jumeau de Lord Tigris pour le questionner, mais il ne se souvient pas de lui avoir parler après lui avoir offert un verre d'eau.

_Étrange..._songe-t-il.

-Je suis venu m'assurer de la part de ma Déesse que tu allais bien. Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as mal nul part?

Une légère brise vient doucement caresser le visage du Guerrier Divin qui, en la sentant, ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés tout en plaquant ses mains sur le bas de son visage. Surprenant Eden qui n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que la voix d'Utgarda lui ordonne de lui fournir un foulard au plus vite.

N'y comprenant rien, Eden choisit d'obéir. Moins de deux minutes plus tard Utgarda finit de nouer le foulard, le tissus masquant le bas de son visage.

-Qui? demande-t-il d'une voix polaire.

-Comment ça "Qui?" ? demande Eden de plus en plus perdu.

-Qui a vu mon visage? explique le Guerrier Divin de Garm.

Ne comprenant pas en quoi avoir vu le visage de son vis-à-vis le met dans cet état, Eden lui explique qu'il n'a que Syd et lui-même qui ont vu son visage. Lisant l'incompréhension dans le regard turquoise du fils de Mars, Utgarda reprend son impassibilité tout en expliquant qu'il refuse que d'autres personnes ne soient mise au courant.

-Tu as ma parole. accepte Eden bien que la curiosité le dévore intérieurement.

Un lourd silence suit la promesse d'Eden, mettant mal à l'aise ce dernier. Qui ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire pour apaiser la tension qu'il sent entre son vis-à-vis et lui-même. Comprenant que le Chevalier d'Orion est mal à l'aise, Utgarda demande des nouvelles de Balder.

-Comment se porte son Altesse?

Y voyant une occasion pour se rattraper, Eden retrouve le sourire lorsqu'il répond ces mots:

-Il va bien, il dort dans le lit à côté de tien.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, Utagarda soupire de soulagement en voyant son Prince profondément endormi. _Lord Tigris, je vous l'avais promis lorsque j'étais enfant. Quitte à perdre la vie, je préserverai celle de votre fils.  
_

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Promis, le prochain chapitre parlera du combat Fenrir/Fafnir! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	43. 42: Un traître parmi les Guerriers (end)

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Bon, ben, visiblement ça ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui le combat Fenrir/Fafnir! Moi aussi, je râle, mais mon imagination est un chouïa à sec en ce moment. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 42: Un traître parmi les Guerriers Divin (fin)

À l'entende du nom du nouvel arrivant Fafnir fronce des sourcils tout en répétant le nom de l'inconnu qui lui semble familier. Le Guerrier Divin de Nidhogg écarquille les yeux en réalisant le pourquoi le nom lui semble familier!

-Tu es l'un des Guerriers Divins du Premier Ordre?! s'exclame-t-il au comble de la surprise tout en le pontant du doigt. Celui des Conquérants!

Le prénommé Fenrir sourit. D'un sourire carnassier qui autrefois (et même maintenant) faisait trembler toutes personnes le croisant.

-Exact, misérable insecte. acquiesce l'adolescent.

Se redressant lentement, avec précaution, Fenrir ne quitte pas des yeux Fafnir, mais en réalité il observe avec attention le lit. La forme diminue petits à petits jusqu'à laisser le lit vide. Fenrir imagine avec amusement la surprise de l'autre Guerrier Divin lorsqu'il se rendra compte de la supercherie.

-T'attaquer à un membre de la famille royale dans l'incapacité de se défendre est indigne d'un Guerrier Divin. reprend-il la parole. Même moi, je n'aurais pas attaqué les Princesses Hilda et Freya avant ma première mort.

Haussant un sourcil, Fafnir éclate de rire, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

-Toi? Toi le Loup d'Asgard? Tu n'aurais pas touché à Hilda et sa frangine? Laisse-moi rire! Tu affirmais haut et fort que tu tuerais tous êtres humains ayant le malheur de t'approcher!

Le sourire de Fenrir s'efface pour laisser place à un visage empreint de regrets.

-Mourir m'a apprit que je me trompais. Que toute l'humanité ne mérite pas d'être l'objet de ma haine.

-Je parie que le Chevalier Shiryū aurait été ravi d'entendre tes niaiseries! éclate de rire Fafnir. Dommage qu'il soit mort!

Serrant les poings sous la rage qui l'habite, Fenrir ne retient pas le grognement qui remonte le long de sa gorge. Même Ging ne se retient pas, montrant les crocs.

Si autrefois Fenrir s'était montré sourd aux paroles de l'ancien Chevalier de bronze du Dragon devenu Chevalier d'or de la Balance, sa mort lui avait permit de longuement y réfléchir. Surtout après l'engueulade qu'il s'était prise de la part de son père. Pas de son père humain, non, son véritable père!

-Dois-je comprendre que tu es lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa mort?

Le rire de Fafnir n'en retentit que plus fort, augmentant la rage de l'adolescent revenu à la vie. Fafnir rajoute même que Héraclès et lui-même sont au service d'Apophis depuis le tout début car il se moque de ce qu'il peut bien arriver à Asgard.

Déployant son Cosmos, Fenrir se met en position de combat, retenant difficilement un sifflement de douleur lorsque ses côtes se rappellent à son bon souvenir. Car si Siegfried en a une ou deux de cassées, lui en a au moins le triple! Cependant Fenrir refuse de s'avouer vaincu, après tout Shiryū et ses amis s'étaient toujours relevés malgré leurs nombreuses blessures tout au long de leurs nombreux combats. Pas question pour lui de baisser les bras parce qu'il souffre le martyre!

En souvenir de Shiryū, Fenrir est prêt à combattre pour sauver l'humanité du danger que représente Apophis. Et s'il en juge par l'éclat d'amusement qui luit dans le regard ténébreux de Fafnir ce dernier est prêt à combattre.

__Shiryū___, __si je perds ce combat, sache que j'ai changé. Que je ne suis plus le gamin d'autrefois. Alors...Prête-moi ta force!_

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Aimez-vous le 'nouveau' Fenrir? Si vous avez des idées à me proposer pour le combat de Fenrir contre Fafnir, je suis preneuse! Sur ce, à plus tard!**


	44. Chapter 43: Bud vs Cheshire

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et voici le combat tant attendu! Bon, je suis au regret de vous dire que j'en suis déçue! Moi qui espérais mieux faire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé pas mal de choses, mais en même temps je ne vous ai jamais caché ne pas être une as dans l'écriture des combats digne de Saint Seiya...Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 43: Bud vs Cheshire

Plus à l'Ouest de la position de Nicol, Bud fait face à un adolescent, mais un adolescent se comportant comme un chat en poussant des petits miaulements à chaque début voir en fin de phrase.

L'adolescent s'est présenté sous le nom de Cheshire du Caith Sith de l'Étoile terrestre de l'Animalité, mais Bud a le sentiment de déjà connaître son adversaire. Où l'a-t-il pu le rencontrer? Certainement pas à Asgard. Où, alors?

Qu'importe la réponse. Balayant cette pensées parasite de son esprit, Bud se met en position défensive après avoir entendu le sable criser sous le changement de position de Cheshire.

Les deux ennemis ne bougent pas un muscle, se jugeant du regard. Le temps s'écoule lentement jusqu'à ce que l'adulte et l'adolescent se retrouvent face à face, le poing tendu, bloqué par celui adverse.

Qui a bougé en premier? Aucun des deux ne le sait, mais cela n'empêche pas les deux ennemis de frapper à nouveau pour être le premier à réussir à porter un coup à l'autre.

C'est Bud qui y parvient en frappant par surprise Cheshire au ventre par un puissant coup de genou qui fait ouvrir de grands yeux à ce dernier sous la douleur.

Sous la violence de l'impact l'adolescent recule de plusieurs mètres pour tomber à genoux, les mains plaquées à l'endroit de sa souffrance, tête baissée, gémissant de douleur.

Profitant que son adversaire soit concentré sur la douleur, Bud s'élance, prêt à en découvre, mais son poing rencontre du vide. Un miaulement au-dessus de lui l'informe qu'il doit lever la tête. Ce qu'il fait. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Cheshire a sauté au dernier moment, il réplique en donnant un puissant coup de poing à la mâchoire qui est bloqué par les mains du plus âgé, mais cela n'empêche pas Cheshire de frapper son adversaire au visage par un puissant coup de genou!

Le combat dure, mais aucun des adversaire refuse de céder du terrain, mais très vite des blessures apparaissent. Des égratignures voir griffures, des bleus, un œil au beurre noir pour le Ramal ancien Spectre, une ou plusieurs cotes fêlées ou cassées pour les deux. Leurs armures ont explosées par endroits suite à la violences des coups donnés!

Essoufflés, Bud et Cheshire se jugent du regard, attendant de savoir qui portera le prochain coup. Contrairement à ce que l'adolescent avait cru au tout début de l'affrontement Bud s'est montré un adversaire coriace malgré son angle mort qu'est la perte de son œil, mais cela n'empêche Cheshire de le blesser à ce même œil alors qu'il avait voulu toucher l'autre pour, justement, handicapé son adversaire pour mieux remporter la victoire!

Bud a du mal à rester debout, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'élancer. Attaquant sans relâche son adversaire qui esquive facilement. Soudain la Robe Divine de Bud explose au niveau du torse. Tombant à genoux, Bud vomit du sang sous l'œil satisfait de l'adolescent.

-J'ai ga...sourit Cheshire avant de s'interrompre.

Une douleur affreuse le plie en deux, ses mains plaquées au niveau du cœur, crachant une gerbe de sang sur le sable.

-Que?!

En baissant les yeux vers l'origine de sa blessure Cheshire ouvre de grands yeux en voyant un minuscule trou au niveau de son cœur. Trou duquel coule un fin filet de sang.

À terre, Bud a un petit sourire en entendant l'exclamation choquée de son ennemi.

_J'ai réussi.._.songe-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive Cheshire s'effondre, mort, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

****Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'ayez pas peur d'écrire de longues reviews, ok? Big bisous!****


	45. Chapter 44: Sincères regrets

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit chapitre où je vais tenter de vous montrer que Kanon est un homme qui sait regretter ses actions passées! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

Chapitre 44: Sincères regrets

Nicol, Kōga et les autres ressentent en même temps la faiblesse du Cosmos de Bud. Inquiets pour le Guerrier Divin, c'est Nicol qui se rend sur place en se téléportant après avoir prévenu Akar qu'il s'en occupe.

Arrivé sur les lieux, Nicol constate rapidement que Bud s'est battu contre Cheshire et qu'il doit au plus vite le ramener chez lui pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Ce qu'il fit aussitôt, se téléportant chez lui avec Bud dans les bras. Plus exactement dans la pièce qui autrefois servait de cave, mais Nicol avait eu l'idée en faire une petite salle d'opération dans les cas urgent.

En arrivant dans cette pièce et s'aidant de la télékinésie Nicol nettoie, désinfecte et coud les différentes blessures selon leur gravité, mais Nicol est inquiet. La blessure est sérieuse, l'hémorragie interne importante, mais bravement Nicol continue tout en pestant silencieusement la perte de son bras de chair.

Au fils des années à vivre en Égypte, Nicol avait prit l'initiative de s'inscrire à l'université du Caire pour suivre des études de médecine. C'est avec une mention honorable qu'il avait fini ses études à 23 ans, mais ne s'était pas pour autant fait des amis ou qu'il soit tomber amoureux bien qu'il ait eu quelques aventures sans lendemains.

Pendant trente et un ans il avait été reconnu comme un brillant chirurgien, proche de ses patients, ne leur cachant jamais la vérité et encore moins s'ils avaient une chance de vivre ou pas, mais sa renommée avait attisée bien des jalousies.

Avec calme et diplomatie il avait réglé la plupart des conflits lui tombant sur la tête, mais certains collègues jaloux ne se cachaient pas pour lui mener la vie dure que ça soit au restaurant où il avait ses habitudes que chez lui. Jusqu'à ce jour où il était tombé sur Ramsès Ramal du Crocodile qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière tout en le rendant handicapé à vie.

Ironie du sort, c'est Jafar qui l'avait trouvé, appelé l'ambulance et l'avait sauvé. Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas amis. Et encore moins des connaissances.

A son réveil, Jafar lui avait raconté comment il l'avait trouvé et le pourquoi il lui avait apporté les premiers soins, mais au loin d'en être dégouté, Nicol avait remercié l'autre médecin qui avait accepté avec une pointe de sarcasme les remerciements. Un début d'amitié venait de naître.

Au salon, les enfants et les adolescents n'osent pas enfreindre l'ordre de Nicol de ne surtout pas descendre, le silence englobant la pièce est étouffant tant leur inquiétude est grande vis-à-vis du Guerrier Divin. Même Penelope avait fini part apprécier l'adulte, se souvenant d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui à propos de la possession d'Hilda et dont de la mort des autres Guerriers Divins, mais plus particulièrement celle de Syd. En apprenant que l'enfant face à lui est la "réincarnation" de l'homme ayant manipulé Poséidon, Bud aurait certainement explosé de colère si cette information lui aurait été donné lorsqu'il était adolescent, mais à presque 50 ans il n'avait rien dit. Seul son regard avait parlé pour lui. Un regard que jamais Penelope ne pourrait oublier.

Sentant son cœur se serrant de culpabilité vis-à-vis de ses actes passés, Penelope prie comme jamais elle n'a prié dans son ancienne vie.

_Panthéon du Mont Olympe, Panthéon du Nord, écoutez la requête d'une pauvre mortelle que je suis: Sauvez Bud, je vous en conjure. Par ma faute et mes ambitions d'autrefois j'ai détruit l'espoir d'un homme qui, en secret de son âme, n'avait qu'un rêve: Rencontrer la moitié de lui-même. Cette même moitié qui est décédée avec d'autres personnes qui ont, aveuglement et fidèlement, servis leur Princesse sans se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Je suis prête à offrir mon âme pour réparer mes fautes, mais je vous en conjure, faites que Lord Bud Tigris vive!_

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Promis, dans le prochain, Tatyua sera à l'honneur!**


	46. Chapitre 45: Chronos

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer une heureuse nouvelle! Heureuse nouvelle qui fera immensément plaisir à notre cher Tayuya! J'espère que cette nouvelle vous fera plaisir à vous aussi! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 45: Chronos

Tayuya se sent mal. Plus exactement depuis qu'il a posé le pied sur la terre des Pharaons d'autrefois. Il ne sait d'où lui vient ce malaise, mais jusqu'à présent il a sut donner le change. Mais pour combien de temps? La tête soudain douloureuse, le jeune garçon la baisse, ses mains se posant sur ses tempes ou plutôt s'agrippant à ses tempes.

Des flashs de lumières lui déchirent le cerveau aussi sûrement qu'un couteau, mais il n'y a pas que ces flashs qui le tourmente, il y a aussi une odeur entêtante de sang qui semble flotter dans l'air, mais ce que Tayuya ignore est qu'il est le seul à sentir cette senteur métallique.

Partout où il regarde il ne voit que des combats. Le Sanctuaire est méconnaissable tellement le décor qu'il a sous les yeux est digne d'un film sur l'Apocalypse sur Terre.

Des femmes et des hommes combattent des momies, mais le nombre de corps au sol ne permet pas de déterminer qui de l'un ou l'autre camp a le dessus.

Un sentiment diffus serre son cœur en voyant certains visages, mais il ne parvient pas à mettre de noms sur ces visages qui lui semblent familiers.

_Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner. _entend-il. _Après tout, n'ai-je pas juré de défendre la Terre au péril de ma vie? De protéger Lian, non Athéna!, coûte que coûte?_

Tournant la tête à gauche, il est soufflé de se voir. Son autre lui-même combat avec bravoure malgré ses blessures et le sang coulant abondamment de son œil blessé.

Paralysé par la surprise, d'autres flashs lui viennent en tête. Des souvenirs plus précisément. Il se voit enfant tenant dans ses bras un bébé qui gazouille joyeusement en tendant d'attraper ses doigts.

-J'ai du mal à croire que p'tite sœur soit la nouvelle Athéna. s'entend-il dire.

-À nous aussi ça était une véritable surprise, mais je pense qu'elle avait une bonne raison pour se réincarner aussi tôt. répond une voix d'homme dans son dos.

Le visage de l'homme qui a prit la parole n'est pas visible, mais Tayuya reconnaît la voix. Elle est beaucoup plus grave que celle qu'il connaît, mais il n'y a aucun doute pour lui.

Le souvenir disparaît pour laisser place à un véritable incendie de rage, de détermination et d'espoir dans le cœur de son autre lui-même. Ce mélange d'émotions lui donne la force de lancer attaques sur attaques lorsqu'un coup plus vicieux que les autres de son ennemi le touche à l'estomac, le transperçant de part en part!

Écarquillant son œil sous la douleur, aucun cri, ni plainte ni gémissement ne franchit la barrière des lèvres de son autre lui-même. Son ennemi a un sourire triomphant, persuadé qu'il a gagné. Tayuya voit son autre lui-même attraper la main de son adversaire de la main droite pendant que la gauche se lève au ciel, bien droite.

_P'tite sœur_...entend-il à nouveau. _Mes amis...Papa...Père...Devrais-je succomber à mes blessures, j'emporterais dans la tombe mon ennemi!_

-EXCALIBUR! hurle-t-il en abaissant sa main.

L'ennemi, surprit de constater que son adversaire a encore de la ressource, n'a pas le temps de tenter de retirer sa main que l'attaque au nom de la célèbre épée s'abat sur lui...le tuant directement!

Une giclée de sang chaud l'éclabousse, mais il s'en moque. _J'ai...réu...ssi._

En voyant son autre lui-même tombé au sol, Tayuya n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il ressent, mais ne peut retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant son corps être auréolé d'une douce aura couleur améthyste pour disparaître dans un flash.

Livide, Tayuya n'a pas su bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle. Il comprend à présent. Il sait qui il est. Le pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien à son réveil au Sanctuaire.

-Qui? arrive-t-il à murmurer d'une voix tremblante.

-Moi, Chevalier. Je t'ai sauvé des griffes de la mort. répond une voix derrière lui. Le regrettes-tu?

Se retournant, Tayuya voit s'avancer vers lui un homme de haute taille au regard et à la chevelure couleur lilas, vêtu d'un toge grecque blanche, pieds nus. Si à première vue le nouvel arrivant semble âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, Tayuya sent la Cosmos-Énergie de l'homme, mais ce qui le surprend est le sablier en or et aux grains de sable écarlates semblables à de minuscules rubis qu'il porte au cou.

-Mon nom est Chronos, Dieu primordiale du Temps. se présente le nouvel arrivant.

Devant le nom de l'homme lui faisant face, Tayuya tombe à genoux, tête basse, dans une altitude respectueuse et légèrement effrayée. Ce qui fait sourire à la divinité.

-Relèves-toi, Chevalier Akito du Capricorne.

-Akito? murmure, hésitant, à voix basse Tayuya.

Posant un genou à terre, le Dieu pose une main sous le menton du jeune homme et l'autre sur le sommet de son crâne, Chronos redresse la tête de Tayuya qui garde les yeux baissés.

-Regarde-moi, Chevalier. sourit-il d'une voix tendre. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, tu sais? D'ailleurs Ananké peut en témoigner.

Sentant ses joues rougir, Tayuya ou plus exactement Akito lève un regard timide sur la Divinité dont le doux sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres. Voyant qu'il a l'attention du jeune Chevalier, le Dieu entreprend de lui expliquer le pourquoi il lui a sauvé la vie.

-Tu as sûrement beaucoup de questions, mais sache que si je t'ai sauvé c'est parce que j'avais besoin d'un émissaire. Un émissaire étranger au Sanctuaire et à l'époque de l'Athéna actuelle connue sous le nom de Saori Kido.

Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, Akito écoute religieusement la Divinité qui reprend après lui avoir caressé tendrement les cheveux, le visage sombre.

-Ton espace-temps a vu la victoire d'Apophis sur Athéna, de même que l'esclavage des humains par ce même Dieu qui fait régner la peur partout sur Terre. Sans avoir eu besoin d'aller voir Zeus, et encore moins Hadès, je me suis permis de te sauver car il est impératif que la Terre ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres. Athéna doit triompher coûte que coûte. Comprends-tu Capricorne d'or?

-Je comprends. acquiesce Akito. Cependant…

-Oui?

-Pourquoi n'avais-je aucun souvenir de mon nom? Voir du nom de mes parents? De mes amis? Et ma sœur? Qu'est-elle devenue? Va-t-elle bien?

Se relevant tous les deux, Chronos fait apparaître deux fauteuils, invitant Akito à s'asseoir. Ce que fait ce dernier, de même que le Dieu du Temps.

-L'un de tes souvenirs de quand tu étais petit garçon t'a permit de reconnaître l'un de tes pères il était normal que tu ignores son nom à ton réveil car imagine la surprise et la suspicion que cela aurait causé au Sanctuaire à ton réveil.

Grimaçant, Akito reconnaît qu'il aurait été bien difficile pour lui de s'expliquer. Voyant que le jeune Chevalier a compris, la divinité reprend.

-Ton nom ne t'aurait pas été utile car tu ne naîtras que beaucoup plus tard. Pour ta sœur, je suis au regret de t'apprendre que malgré un combat acharné elle n'a pas su vaincre Apophis, mais tu t'en doutais. N'est-ce pas?

Entendre la mort de sa sœur glace le sang d'Akito, les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais bravement il les ravale. Il savait bien sûr, mais il aurait aimé que le Dieu le rassure sur le sort de sa tendre petite sœur...

-Pleure, Chevalier. murmure Chronos. Libère ton cœur du chagrin qui t'habite.

Comme si elles auraient attendues la permission, les larmes de Akito roulent le long des joues du jeune homme qui, anéanti, pleure de tout son soul. Déversant sa peine en de lourds sanglots déchirant sous le regard compatissant de Chronos. Ces larmes que versent Akito sont aussi bien pour les membres de sa famille que pour ses amis morts au combat. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable, qu'il a fait de son mieux, mais n'est-ce pas humain de se sentir responsable? Quelque soit la réponse, Akito se fait la promesse qu'il fera tout pour que ses parents puissent s'aimer à nouveau et que la Terre ne devienne jamais un terrain de jeu pour Apophis et ses Ramal.

Un mouchoir sorti de nul part apparaissant dans ses mains, Akito s'essuie le visage puis se mouche. Bravement, il redresse la tête, son regard plongeant dans celui de Chronos qui sourit gentiment.

-Es-tu prêt à entendre ce qu'il me reste à t'apprendre, Capricorne d'or? demande-t-il d'une voix douce, voir paternelle.

Acquiesçant, Akito écoute attentivement Chronos lui apprendre qu'il existe un moyen d'extraire l'âme d'Apophis du corps du jeune Chevalier de bronze du Loup. Les yeux brillant face à cette bonne nouvelle, Akito sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre une seconde pour ensuite battre comme jamais il n'a battu par le passé tellement les mots du Dieu du Temps lui font voir l'avenir sous un autre angle plus lumineux.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Que pensez-vous de Chronos? Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, je pense que cette fiction ferra entre 50 et 60 chapitres, mais je n'en suis pas sûre à 100 pour 100! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	47. Chapter 46: Enlévement

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et voici le 46ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 46: Enlévement

Au Sanctuaire, devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital de Balder, Utagarda contemple le coucher du soleil. Vêtu d'une tenue civile, l'adolescent passe lentement un doigt le long de son oreille gauche alors qu'il déplie doucement son bras autrefois blessé.

_Je guéris plus rapidement que les autres, cependant...J'ai l'intime impression que je ne survivrais pas à cette Guerre._

FLASH-BACK

Plutôt dans la journée un adolescent ayant des marques de brûlures au visage et au bras, les cheveux longs ébourifiés, s'était présenté au Pope en traînant par le col un Fafnir salement amoché.

L'adolescent s'était présenté sous le nom de Fenrir Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon. Le prénommé Fenrir avait raconté au Grand Pope et à Athéna les raisons de sa présence et le pourquoi il traînait Fafnir. Apprendre que ce dernier avait voulu s'en prendre à Balder et qu'il était à la solde d'Apophis avait déclenché la colère de Sigmund. Utgarda était resté de marbre, mais quiconque le connaît aurait reconnu la colère à la façon dont il avait serré le poings de son bras intact.

Le Guerrier Divin revenu à la vie avait rassuré l'assemblée en leur apprenant que Balder se trouvait dans une autre chambre, toujours endormi. Avec Frodi, Utgarda avait écouté Sigmund juger Fafnir pour terminer par la sentence en cas de trahison: la mort.

-Frodi? Utgarda? Lequel d'entre vous souhaite rendre justice?

-Je te laisse cet honneur, Frodi. répond Utgarda en tournant la tête vers son frère d'armes. Je vais de ce pas m'enquérir de l'état de santé de son Altesse Balder.

Un rapide coup d'œil entre Frodi et Sigmund leur fait comprendre que Utgarda n'étale pas les sentiments qui sont les siens envers leur Prince devant Athéna et les Chevaliers de cette dernière.

Saluant Athéna, le Pope et ses aînés, Utgarda avait quitté le temple popale, sachant que Frodi saura laver l'honneur d'Asgard comme il se doit. Après tout le Sanctuaire possède bien des donjons, autant les mettre à profil.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, le jeune garçon s'était rendu auprès de Balder où ce dernier dormait profondément. Utgarda avait découvert au pied du lit un majestueux loup endormi. Le loup avait ouvert un œil en sentant la présence de l'adolescence, mais n'avait pas bronché, se rendormant instantanément.

FIN FLASH-BACK

_Cette écriture sur le bas mon visage et mon cou est la preuve indéniable que je ne survivrais pas à cette Guerre Sainte. _songe-t-il. _Balder souffrira, mais n'est-il pas mieux que les Walkyries viennent me chercher plutôt que lui?_ _Il est important pour Asgard alors que je ne suis rien pour ce pays._

-Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un voit ton visage?

Étonné d'entendre la voix de son Prince, l'adolescent se retourne pour voir Balder assis avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-À part des médecins et des infirmières il n'y a aucun Chevalier dans le bâtiment. secoue légèrement de la tête Utgarda. Toi seul a connaissance de mon secret.

Acquiesçant, Balder a un sourire triste aux lèvres ce que ne manque pas de remarquer son petit ami.

-Cette étrange écriture que tu caches est très belle, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à la cacher aux yeux des autres.

Se dirigeant vers le lit, Utgarda s'y installe en faisant attention de ne pas s'asseoir sur les différents fils qui relient son petit ami aux machines.

-La nature humaine déteste ce qui est différent. lui caresse-t-il tendrement la joue. Mon absence de passé me rend suspect à Asgard alors imagine ici? Je ne serai pas étonné que quelques Chevaliers s'imaginent que je suis au service d'Apophis comme Fafnir et Herakles.

Devant l'air surpris du neveu de Hilda, Utgarda rapporte les paroles de Fafnir, terrassé par le Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, répondant au nom de Fenrir.

-Sigmund a eu raison de s'improviser juge. acquiesce Balder à la fin du récit de son aimé. Ma tante l'aurait certainement banni des terres d'Asgard après lui avoir retiré ses titres et gloires passés.

Acquiesçant à son tour, le Guerrier Divin sans passé garde le silence, mais cette fois pour mieux contempler le visage de son Prince. En parfaite synchronisation les deux garçons rapprochent doucement leur visage, yeux clos, pour s'embrasser, mais rouvrent les yeux sous la surprise en se sentant aspirés.

Les adolescents n'ont pas le temps de crier qu'un Cosmos rougeâtre les enveloppe, arrachant Balder aux machines qui lui prodiguait des soins.

Lorsque le Cosmos disparaît, il emporte avec lui les deux jeunes garçons sans avoir réveillé Ging.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans vos reviews!**


	48. Chapter 47: Le don de Balder

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et voici le 47ème chapitre! Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je suis là pour y répondre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 47: Le don de Balder

Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé depuis que Nicol est revenu chez lui en portant Bud dans les bras? Personne ne le sait, mais en sentant un puissant Cosmos se diriger vers eux Kōga et ses amis se lèvent d'un bond, prêts à se battre, mais tel n'est pas leur surprise en voyant tomber du ciel un adolescent!

Ce dernier serait tombé au sol si Tayuya ne se serait élancé pour le rattraper in-extremis! En reposant pieds à terre, Kōga et les autres reconnaissent le jeune garçon en la personne de Balder.

Déposant avec douceur Balder sur le canapé, Tayuya remarque que le teint habituellement pâle du jeune Prince est encore plus blanc si cela est possible. Posant une main sur le front du jeune garçon le Chevalier d'or constate qu'il est brûlant de fièvre.

-Que quelqu'un m'apporte un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau très froide! ordonne-t-il sans pour autant se retourner.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Tayuya soupire, soulagé. Se redressant, il s'excuse pour ses ordres, mais explique que Balder a de la fièvre qu'il a du attrapé lors de son transfert entre le Sanctuaire et la maison de Nicol.

-Mais Balder ne sait pas se téléporter pourtant! s'exclame Sōma, confus. N'est-ce pas?

Cette question est adressée à Akar qui est acquiesce, le visage grave:

-Nous ne l'avons pas reconnu, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en pensant que c'est Apophis lui-même qui nous a amené Balder.

-Et si c'était en rapport avec sa folie? demande Penelope.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers la sœur d'Achille qui soupire bruyamment.

-Quoi? Ne me dites pas que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait aux piafs quand même?

-Je l'ai surpris une fois. acquiesce Ryūhō. Il était dans les écuries et parlait à son cheval et à ceux de ses frères d'armes.

-Et tu n'as rien dis?! s'exclame, choquée, Penelope. Fallait que tu cours voir un toubib!

-Son Altesse Balder n'est pas fou, Kanon.

À nouveau les têtes se tournent. Cette fois vers Yuë qui explique qu'il avait pu un peu discuter avec le neveu de la Reine Hilda, ce dernier lui apprenant qu'il sait parler aux animaux depuis qu'il est en âge de parler.

-Ut...garda...

Pour la troisième fois en moins de dix minutes toutes les têtes se tournent, mais cette fois en direction de Balder. Le jeune garçon appelle une nouvelle fois Utgarda, mais malgré la bonne volonté des Chevaliers, l'adolescent albinos semble incapable de reprendre pied avec la réalité, murmurant des propos n'ayant ni queue ni tête dans sa langue maternelle. Vraiment sans queue ni tête?

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pourquoi selon vous Apophis a séparé Balder et Utgarda? Je suis toute ouïe! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	49. Chapter 48: Prisonnier d'Apophis

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Et voici le 4****8****ème chapitre ****qui, bien que petit, a été assez simple à écrire****! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 48: Prisonnier d'Apophis

Tombant dans un bruit sourd, Utgarda gémit légèrement de douleur. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, le jeune garçon ne reconnaît pas le lieu où il se trouve, mais est au moins rassuré de constater qu'il est seul.

Se remettant debout, Utgarda ne reconnaît pas la pièce où il se trouve, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être méfiant. Arrivé près d'une porte, il tend la main pour l'ouvrir, mais au dernier moment il fait un bond arrière. À raison car la porte s'ouvre violemment et avec force sur un colosse revêtu d'une armure sombre aux reflets bleutés.

Si l'adulte semble surprit de ne voir qu'un adolescent, il cale l'entrée par son importante stature.

-Où est l'albinos? fronce-t-il des sourcils.

-C'est Son Altesse Balder. réplique, glacial, Utgarda.

_Tant pis s'il voit mon visage, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse lire ce qu'il est inscrit._

-Ouais, ouais. balaye l'air de la main le colosse. Suis-moi, Sa Majesté voudra sûrement te parler. Et pas d'entourloupes avec moi. Compris?

Acquiesçant, Utgarda suit l'adulte tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui l'entoure. La décoration, l'ambiance lourde et le passage de quelques momies au visage découvert et au regard éteint ne sont pas ce que Utgarda pourrait appeler de serein, mais au moins cela lui permet-il de comprendre qu'il se trouve dans le repaire d'Apophis.

Le bruit de porte qui grince ramène l'attention d'Utgarda devant lui, d'un rapide coup d'œil l'adolescent constate qu'il se trouve dans une salle du trône s'il en juge la présence des autres Ramal, du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion et d'Apophis dont les traits du visage lui sont familiers.

Apophis est vêtu d'un pagne en lin blanc, torse et pieds nus, mais ce qui retient l'attention d'Utgarda est la coiffe rouge et blanche que porte le Dieu-Serpent. Il s'agit du Pschent appelé aussi la double couronne. Elle représentait l'union des deux terres d'Égypte, le Sud et le Nord. Ainsi, en la portant, le pharaon se plaçait comme celui qui rassemblait son peuple, maître de la Haute et de la Basse Egypte.

Le Dieu est occupé à discuter avec un Ramal à la coupe au carré dans une langue que ne comprend pas Utgarda, mais il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une soudaine et puissante pression sur ses épaules le font tomber à genoux dans un bruit sourd. Odin merci qu'il a des genouillères en métal à ses genoux.

Le choc des protections d'Utgarda attire l'attention d'Apophis qui tourne la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Si la Divinité fronce légèrement des sourcils, elle prend la peine de se lever pour faire face à l'adolescent.

Face à cet examen minutieux de sa personne, Utgarda ne bronche pas, restant parfaitement maître de ses émotions. La tête courbée de l'Heka dans sa main, Apophis fait tourner le visage d'Utgarda vers la gauche puis vers la droite, une lueur amusée en parcourant des yeux l'étrange inscription.

-Tu n'es pas le Guerrier Divin de Hræsvelg. Qui es-tu?

-Mon nom est Utgarda Guerrier Divin de Garm.

-Oh, vraiment? sourit le Dieu-Serpent.

~ Ton nom ne serait-il pas Elendur*, fils d'Aerandir**?~

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Selon vous est-ce que Apophis est sérieux ou bien bluffe-t-il? Et dans le cas où il serait sérieux comment sait-il une chose que même Utgarda ignore? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions, n'ayez pas peur d'écrire de longues reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Prénom elfique masculin signifiant « Serviteur des étoiles »

**Aerandir est un prénom elfique masculin signifiant « Vagabond des mers »


	50. Chapitre 49: Sorrente

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Suite à une review de Raidak, je me rends compte que j'aurais du écrire sur la rencontre entre Io et Sorrente! C'est chose faite dans ce chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 49: Sorrente

Assis contre le tronc d'un olivier, Sorrente regarde sans le voir l'horizon. Athéna l'avait convoqué pour lui apprendre l'étrange disparition de Lord Tigris, de quelques-uns de ses jeunes Chevaliers et de trois des enfants, mais cette inquiétude avait pu être apaisée car Hyoga avait trouvé dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de chevet de Ryuho un mot écris de la main de Tayuya, promettant de protéger ses jeunes frères d'armes.

En ce qui concerne les enfants Sorrente avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'en réalité ils ne sont nul autre que les défunts Chevaliers d'or de la précédente génération. Il avait été content pour la Déesse, mais dans son cœur une flammèche de jalousie s'était allumée.

_Je suis ridicule!_ songe-t-il en secouant doucement de la tête. _Si les Dieux ont voulu que les Chevaliers d'Athéna reviennent à la vie il y a certainement une raison. Auraient-ils fait la même chose pour Io et les autres si Apophis ne les aurait pas arraché à leur repos?_

Fermant les yeux, Sorrente se plonge dans ses souvenirs.

Flash-Back

Sorrente se revoit, enfant de presque 10 ans, jouer devant des centaines de personnes au Haus des Wiener Musikvereins*. Il ne le montre pas, mais il a le trac. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'il y ait invité à montrer son talent musical, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme un autre. S'il réussit à jouer sans mauvaises notes son avenir serra d'entrer à l'Opéra d'État de Vienne où, officiellement, il pourra y entrer lorsqu'il sera plus âgé.

Le rêve de toute une vie. Le rêve de son père. Pas le sein.

Sorrente connaît la musique classique depuis le ventre de sa mère et même après sa venue au monde. Sa mère était violoniste alors que son père est Maestro. C'est sa mère qui a découvert le talent de son enfant lorsque ce dernier n'avait que trois ans.

Le garçonnet et sa mère s'étaient rendus chez un luthier pour réparer le violon maternel. Pendant que les adules discutaient entre eux, le petit Sorrente s'était aventuré dans le magasin, regardant avec admiration tous les instruments sans pour autant les toucher des doigts. jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur une flûte. Pas n'importe quelle flûte, mais une flûte traversière.

Poussé par la curiosité le petit garçon s'était saisi de l'instrument avec délicatesse et respect. Avec douceur, il avait commencé à jouer. Le maintient de l'instrument, le mouvement des doigts et la façon de souffler lui étaient venus aussi naturellement que de respirer.

Combien de temps avait-il joué? Il ne s'en souvient plus, mais des applaudissements l'avait ramené sur Terre. Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés l'enfant avait fortement rougi en voyant sa mère et le réparateur l'applaudir chaleureusement, des étoiles émerveillées dans les yeux.

À partir de ce jour-là, la musique est entrée dans sa vie pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Pendant sept ans sous les conseils de son père Sorrente perfectionnait son art de son mieux car jamais il ne pourrait oublier la grosse colère et la lueur déçue dans le regard paternel lorsqu'à cinq ans il rata le concourt de jeunes talents.

Ce soir-là Sorrente comprenait mieux les paroles des amis et collègues de sa mère comme quoi son père exigeait la perfection.

L'enfant avait redoublé d'efforts pour que son père soit fier de lui, mais un mois avant son septième anniversaire la Faucheuse endeuilla sa famille et le monde de la musique: Laura Kurz, sa mère, perdait la vie lors d'un braquage dans une supérette.

Pendant une année entière Sorrente avait été incapable de jouer tellement la mort de sa mère lui était douloureuse. C'est cette même année que Sorrente reçu comme cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de sa mère sa flûte. Cette même flûte qu'il n'a jamais changé, y prenant soin comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ce fameu soir était arrivé sans que Sorrente n'ait vu le temps s'écouler. L'enfant qu'il était ne se souvient plus des résultats car après sa prestation une femme accompagnée d'un enfant aux yeux et cheveux roses magnolia était venue leurs parler, son père et lui-même.

Elle s'était présentée sous le nom de Charybde Générale Marina de Scylla, protectrice du pilier de l'Océan Pacifique Sud au service de Poséidon.

Elle leur avait longuement raconté la vie des Mariners au service de Poséidon, les nombreuses Guerres Saintes contre Athéna dans le but de devenir le nouveau protecteur de la planète bleue et que son destin était de devenir le prochain Marina Général de la Sirène Maléfique grâce au charme de ses mélodies.

Bien entendu Lorenzo Kurz refusait l'idée que son unique enfant aille se battre au nom d'un Dieu mythologique dont l'existence serait flouée selon lui car s'il existerait vraiment il se serait plus d'une fois manifesté s'il cherchait des soldats à sa solde.

Loin de se sentir offensée, la Générale avait gardé son calme. Elle avait juste demandé aux garçons d'aller ailleurs pendant que les adultes discuteraient entre eux.

Fin Flash-Back.

_Moins de quatre heures plus tard, mon père avait accepté l'idée que je devienne un Marina. Ces six années passées auprès de Maître __Charybde __et de Io ont été les plus belles de toute ma vie._

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il pose sur l'horizon un micro-sourire heureux étire ses lèvres. _Deux ans avant l'obtention de nos Écailles Io et moi nous nous sommes déclarés notre Amour, nous aimant en secret de nos frères d'armes jusqu'à cette nuit où je me suis donné à lui._

Sans crier gare, Sorrente est prit de somnolence, mais loin de s'en inquiéter le Marina se laisse emporter. Murmurant difficilement cette ultime prière:

-Attend-moi Diego...dans très peu de temps nous serons réunis.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je ne souhaitais pas écrire toute la vie de Sorrente avant sa rencontre avec Io avec beaucoup de détails car je ne voudrais pas vous perdre et écrire une sorte biographie qui n'aurait pas sa place dans mon histoire! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Maison de l'Union Musicale de Vienne


	51. Chapter 50: Les Chevaliers du passé

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Vous voici au ****50****ème chapitre où vous allez faire connaissance avec les frères et sœurs d'armes d'****Aerandir! ****Cependant je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai fais une légère entorse sur un fait historique: L'apparition de la peste noire!****Vous voici prévenu-e-s. ****Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 50: Les Chevaliers du passé

Dans le jardin où les sept femmes et les six hommes s'étaient regroupés quelques semaines auparavant l'un de ces hommes est revenu auprès de la sphère, inquiet. À raison car lorsqu'il entend Apophis parler avec un sourire amusés aux lèvres à Utgarda, l'homme ne peut retenir un frisson de peur lui remonter l'échine, livide.

-Il sait...murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_Mais comment? Comment a-t-il pu reconnaître mon enfant aussi facilement?_

L'homme répondant au nom d'Aerandir est un magnifique trentenaire au regard couleur acier et à la longue chevelure rousse dont deux mèches encadrent son visage tombant sur son torse*. Cette beauté faite homme ne peut cacher la tétanie musculaire qui s'empare d'Aerandir, de même que des difficultés respiratoires.

-Aerandir? l'appelle une voix dans son dos. Est-ce que ça va?

Incapable de détourner les yeux de la sphère comme il est impuissant à faire réagir son corps, la personne qui l'appelle comprend rapidement qu'il y a un problème. Le contournant, la personne pose deux doigts sous le menton d'Aerandir, levant avec douceur la tête d'Aerandir pour qu'il croise la moitié d'un visage ravagé par les flammes.

La personne qui fait face à Aerandir est un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux bleus-verts, le teint bronzéet aux courts cheveux précocement gris. D'une taille de deux mètres trente le nouveau venu a l'entièreté de la partie gauche de son visage marqué par une vilaine cicatrice, souvenir amer d'un incendie survenu lors d'une mission de son vivant.

Car oui, Aerandir et le nouveau venu ne sont plus vivants. Le jardin où ils se trouvent est en réalité Elysion, le jardin paradisiaque de Hadès et des Dieux Jumeaux. Ils étaient même des Chevaliers d'Athéna sous les signes dorés du Bélier et du Taureau, mais leur vie fut tellement exemplaire que les Trois Juges des Enfers ont du reconnaître qu'ils y avaient leur place.

Le nom du nouveau venu? Achard.

Au fil des années écoulées dans ce Paradis verdoyant les frères et sœurs d'armes d'Aerandir ont pu apprendre à comment apaiser leur ami lorsque ce dernier est sujet à l'une de ses crises d'asthme voir d'hyperventilation comme en ce moment précis.

_Aerandir n'a plus fait de crises de ce genre depuis très longtemps._ songe Achard tout en aidant son ami à reprendre son souffle._ Qu'a-t-il pu voir dans la Sphère qui l'aurait mis dans cet état?_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes le Chevalier du Taureau arrive à apaiser son ami. Aerandir, yeux clos, a le visage en sueur, mais sa respiration est plus sereine. Passant une main à son front, y chassant les gouttes de sueur tout en affichant un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Tu as du encore t'occuper de moi, mon cher Achard. murmure-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu m'en vois désolé.

-Pas de regrets entre nous, mon ami. secoue doucement de la tête le colosse. Ta santé avant tout bien que je reste encore surpris par tes crises.

FLASH-BACK

Achard n'oubliera jamais ce jour de forte pluie où son maître était revenu au Sanctuaire avec un enfant dans les bras. Ce jour-là il pleuvait tellement qu'il était impossible aux maîtres et apprentis de s'entraîner à l'extérieur, même les plus téméraires s'étaient montrés raisonnables.

Le maître du jeune Achard était, étonnement, un homme de petite taille, mais cet handicap ne l'avait pas empêché de s'entraîner durement pour obtenir l'armure d'or du Taureau.

À son arrivée à son temple, trempé de la tête aux pieds, il avait ordonné à son apprenti d'aller lui chercher la plus grosse couverture dont ils disposent et de quoi se ravitailler.

Ni une ni deux Achard avait obéit à son maître, courant vers la cuisine où il attrapa du jambon puis se rendit à sa chambre pour en sortir moins de deux minutes plus tard avec une grosse couverture en laine dans les bras.

Pendant que son élève obéissait, le Chevalier du Taureau se laissait tomber devant la cheminée après avoir retiré son manteau dévoilant le visage d'un enfant transpirant, aux joues rouges de fièvre et aux oreilles étrangement longues et pointues.

En arrivant au salon, l'enfant qu'était Achard avait été témoin de la tendresse de son maître vis-à-vis du nouveau venu en lui séchant les cheveux, le corps de l'enfant enveloppé dans la cape de voyage de son maître.

Achard n'avait pas pu quitter ce spectacle des yeux car c'était la première fois que son maître montrait de la douceur à un autre enfant que lui, mais quelque part loin, de se sentir jaloux, Achard avait eu un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres.

S'approchant de son maître, l'enfant qu'il était alors avait tendu la couverture après avoir posé le jambon sur la table, mais contre toute attende son maître lui avait tendu l'enfant après lui avoir retiré la cape pour emballoté le nouveau venu dans la couverture.

-Achard, je te présente Aerandir. avait prit la parole l'adulte. Ton nouveau petit frère et futur frère d'armes.

Avec des gestes maladroits, Achard avait su caler son futur frère d'armes dans ses bras, constatant avec stupeur le poids plume du petit être dans ses bras. En levant les yeux vers son maître, Achard avait voulu le questionner, mais ce dernier avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je vais te raconter son histoire. Installe-toi confortablement.

S'asseyant à même le sol près de la cheminée, Achard avait ouvert les oreilles pour être sûr de ne rien rater.

-Comme tu le sais, le Grand Pope m'a envoyé en mission en France il y a désormais cinq mois. avait commencé l'adulte en se saisissant de la viande. Ma mission était de protéger le Prince Lothaire lors de son mariage avec la Princesse Emma d'Italie, ce qui s'est révélé assez facile en soit. Son Altesse m'avait invité à rester pour les festivités, mais elles durent être reportées lorsqu'un conseiller du Duc Hugues le Grand lui apprit que la peste sévissait à la capitale, leur recommandant de se rendre à Rennes.

Achard acquiesçait, confirmant à son maître qu'il n'avait pas oublié le pourquoi il avait du s'absenter et confier son entraînement à l'un de ses frères d'armes.

-Le Duc avait ordonné aux domestiques de préparer les bagages des jeunes mariés et les siens pour qu'ils puissent partir au plus vite. Lorsque tout fus mis dans des malles solides, la famille royale a pu se mettre en route. J'avais reçu le commandement de la garde rapproché de son Altesse car il était primordiale que Ses Altesses ne devaient entrer en contact avec cette maladie. Le soir de notre arrivée, j'étais entrain de discuter avec le capitaine des gardes lorsque j'ai senti un puissant Cosmos très agité.

Pendu aux lèvres de son maître, Achard buvait les paroles de ce dernier, imaginant sans mal l'histoire. L'adulte profitait de cette courte pause pour arracher un morceau de jambon avec les dents, le mangeant avec appétit.

-J'ai du quitter le château pour me rendre vers le lieu d'où provenait ce Cosmos étranger, mais pas hostile pour autant. reprit-il après avoir délutit. Heureusement que j'avais déjà attraper la peste par le passé, j'en suis désormais insensible, mais crois-moi lorsque je te disais qu'il est impossible d'oublier les ravages que cette saloperie peut engendrer.

Un silence pesant s'installe, mais Achard sentait bien que son maître n'avait pas fini. Et puis...on dit bien que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, pas vrai?

-Lorsque je suis arrivé sur place l'odeur de la peste était reconnaissables entre mille. avait reprit le Chevalier du Taureau. Tout était mort dans cette fermette: poules, vache, cochons, chevaux, mais le pire se trouvait à l'intérieur. En m'approchant de la porte l'odeur de putréfaction était horrible, alors imagine à l'intérieur.

Livide, Achard avait acquiescé. N'ayant jamais vu de personnes malades avant que son maître n'en parle il était persuadé que jamais la maladie ne viendrait lui chercher des ennuies par son sang noble, mais son maître lui avait apprit avec sa rudesse coutumière que noble ou pas la peste ne fait pas de différence.

-Lorsque je suis entré ce petiot tentait désespérément de réveiller ses parents décédés tout en lui apportant des soins dérisoires. J'ai eu un peu de mal à lui faire entendre raison, mais il délirait à cause de la fièvre. J'ai pris la décision de retourner au Sanctuaire car ce petiot n'aurait pas été autorisé à entrer au château. Aussi bien à cause de sa condition de pauvre et aussi par le fait qu'il soit malade.

-Comment avez-vous su son prénom s'il était en proie à la fièvre?

-Un de ces voisins me l'a apprit, alerté qu'il a été par ses cris.

Fin FLASH-BACK

_En fin de compte Maître Nobert a su le guérir, mais Aerandir en a gardé des difficultés respiratoires. _songe Achard. _Sans son Cosmos, il serait mort depuis longtemps._

-...à présent, je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir causé votre inquiétude. entend-il Aerandir parler.

Battant de la paupière Achard voit que Aerandir est entouré par leurs frères et sœurs d'armes, un sincère sourire d'excuses aux lèvres. Légèrement en retrait, Achard en profite pour observer ses frères et sœurs d'armes, bien qu'il les connaisse sur le bout des doigts depuis le temps qu'ils sont décédés.

En premier son regard se pose sur l'une des jeunes femmes proche d'Aerandir. Il s'agit d'Engelberge, 25 ans, la femme de son frère d'armes à la chevelure de feu.

Avec sa jumelle Ermengarde, elles ont été les Chevaliers des Gémeaux, ayant portée à tour de rôle l'armure dorée de leur constellation protectrice.

Originaires de France, elles ont le regard orangé foncé, le teint pâle pour de longs cheveux noirs de jais retenus en un chignon pour Ermengarde et d'une haute queue de cheval pour d'Engelberge.

Contrairement à certains d'entre eux, quatre sont décédés dans la fleur de l'âge durant la Guerre Sainte contre Apophis, alors que les autres, dont lui-même, ont vécu un peu plus longtemps.

Après les jumelles, l'œil aiguisé d'Achard se pose sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au teint bronzé, aux yeux bleus pastel pour des cheveux mi-longs lui tombant au niveau des épaules. Son nom? Harold du Cancer.

Ensuite vient Alaric du Lion, le plus jeune avec ses 18 ans. Jeune homme au regard rose framboise pour des cheveux mauves retenus en une queue de cheval basse, son teint maladif faisait chuchoter les langues de vipères comme quoi il ne deviendrait jamais Chevalier lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Il tombait plus facilement malade que ses pairs, mais jamais il n'avait abandonné son objectif d'être Chevalier. Il y était parvenu à l'âge précoce de 11 ans.

À sa droite se trouve Râjyashri de la Vierge. Jeune femme de 18 ans, le teint pâle, yeux clos à cause d'une maladie l'ayant rendu aveugle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle porte ses longs cheveux blonds platines détachés alors qu'auparavant elle les coiffait en quatre tresses. Rien dans son apparence n'aurait pu déterminé qu'elle était née en Inde.

À la gauche d'Aerandir se trouve Pétronille de la Balance. Trentenaire au teint bronzé, aux yeux et cheveux couleur bleus indigo coupés à la garçonne. Pétronille est une femme au sérieux inébranlable, mais ce n'est en aucun cas de la froideur pour qui la connaît bien. Vient ensuite Harald du Scorpion, âgé aussi de 25 ans, ce jeune homme au regard vert émeraude, teint pâle et aux cheveux bruns chocolat coupés au niveau des épaules se tient à la droite d'Aerandir, un bras autour du cou de ce dernier tout lui ébouriffant les cheveux de son autre main, un immense sourire blagueur aux lèvres. Achard aperçoit un peu en retrait Ingeborg du Sagittaire, quarante ans, demi-sœur aînée de Harald. Hormis son sexe, ses légères rides et sa poitrine plus que généreuse, Ingeborg est le portrait craché de son jeune frère.

L'enlaçant par derrière avec un micro-sourire aux lèvres se trouve Tsuchimikado du Capricorne. Cinquantenaire aux yeux rouge-orangé bridés pour des cheveux couleur parme coiffés en une haute queue de cheval stricte. Originaire du Japon, il lui avait fallut du temps pour admettre qu'il n'y a rien de déshonorant de protéger et servir une Déesse.

Regardant le couple tendrement unis, une jeune fille du même âge que Harald et au regard jaunes couleur rouille aux longs cheveux couleur parme coiffés en une coiffure fort complexe a un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Il s'agit de Keiko des Poissons, fille unique de Tsuchimikadoet de Ingeborg.

-Aerandir a été sujet à l'une de ces crises, je présume.

Tournant la tête vers sa gauche, Achard y voit Walkyrie du Verseau, Hilda de son prénom de naissance, est une jeune femme de 23 ans au teint de pêche, les yeux couleur améthyste pour de longs cheveux couleur rouille cascadant librement dans son dos.

À première vue elle semble indifférente à la bonne humeur qui l'entoure, mais Achard sait que derrière son masque de froideur la jeune femme est heureuse auprès de son mari et de leurs compagnons d'armes, mari car Valkyrie est mariée à Harald. Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

-Tu présumes bien, en effet. acquiesce le colosse. J'ignore ce qu'il a vu dans la Sphère, mais ça n'a pas été facile de l'apaiser.

-La Sphère des Dieux montre ce qu'il nous est le plus précieux. Voir même ce qu'il est advenu du Sanctuaire. reprend la parole la jeune femme. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il s'agisse de cet Utgarda.

Franchement étonné par les propos de sa sœur d'armes, Achard tourne la tête dans sa direction.

De son vivant, Walkyrie avait été espionne pour le Sanctuaire et faisait régulièrement des allers-retours entre la Grèce et Asgard, sa patrie, pour le bien des deux peuples. Avec son éducation de Chevalier des glaces, elle ne montre aucun sentiments qui auraient pu la trahir par le passé, mais cette éducation avait le défaut de la rendre légèrement handicapée des émotions.

Heureusement que Harald, son meilleur ami dans l'enfance (avant de devenir plus tard son époux) savait « traduire » ce qu'elle tendait d'expliquer lorsqu'elle devait mettre des mots sur ses ressentis personnels.

-Cet Utgarda ressemble beaucoup trop à Elendur pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple coïncidence. s'explique la femme Chevalier en croisant les bras. Aerandir et Engelberge avaient l'air troublé l'autre jour lorsque la Sphère nous a montré le visage de ce garçon.

Qui est cet Elendur, Walkyrie? demande, étonné, Achard.

Levant la tête vers son frère d'armes, la jeune femme donne une réponse qui a le mérite de surprendre son aîné.

-Il s'agit du fils unique d'Aerandir et Engelberge.

**Note de l'auteure: Pour celles et ceux l'ayant deviné je me suis inspirée de la peste pneumonique que Aerandir avait comme maladie! Et sinon? Que pensez-vous des frères et sœurs d'armes d'Aerandir? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

**PS: Valkyrie et ses sœurs ne portent plus leurs masques en présence de leurs frères d'armes si quelqu'un se poserait la question!**

**PPS: Pour le bien de cette histoire, imaginez que la malédiction des Gémeaux est survenue après la mort des gardiennes du troisième temple et qu'une loi a été voté comme quoi un seul jumeau ne peut prétendre devenir Chevalier d'or alors que l'autre doit vivre dans l'ombre du premier!**

*Imaginez la même ''coupe'' de cheveux que Shion lorsqu'il apparaît sous les traits de jeune homme de 18 ans!


	52. Chapter 51: Notre premier Je t'aime

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Vous voici au 51ème chapitre qui clôture les souvenirs de Balder et Utgarda! C'était une belle expérience que de me mettre dans la peau de deux personnages aussi différents que sont Utgarda et Balder! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 51: Notre premier « Je t'aime »

Tout à son délire à cause de sa fièvre, Balder revoit le jour où avec Utgarda il est devenu un Guerrier Divin.

Flash-back, trois ans plutôt

Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé. La population d'Asgard a hâte de pouvoir assisté à la remise des nouvelles Robes Divines aux élèves de Lord Tigris et Lord Völsungar. Ce dernier répondant au nom de Sigmund, est curieux du résultat à venir. Après tout, Fafnir, Héraclès et Surt avaient respectivement vingt-trois et quarante et un ans lorsqu'ils ont su le convaincre de les prendre comme élèves, chose jamais vue par le passé. A cette époque Lord Tigris entraînait un jeune garçon du nom de Frodi (alors âgé de seize ans), le Prince Balder et Utgarda (tout deux ayant huit ans) depuis trois semaines.

Ces nouvelles Robes Divines ont fait leur apparition lors du douzième anniversaire de la mort du premier Ordre de Guerriers Divins aux pieds de la statue d'Odin alors que la Reine Hilda priait sous le regard attentif et protecteur des Lords Tigris et Völsungar. Cela a été une véritable surprise pour elle, mais aussi pour la population d'Asgard.

L'armure de Grani avait fait reculer Lord Völsungar en ressentant un puissant coup au cœur en remarquant la ressemblance avec l'armure de Dubhe, cette ressemblance n'avait pas échappé à la Reine Hilda qui n'avait pas pu retenir une larme de rouler le long de sa joue gauche.

En effleurant avec douceur une des armures, Hilda avait eu une absence. Durant laquelle Odin lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de la présence de ces Robes Divines, le Dieu avait expliqué qu'il avait demandé à Völund de créer ces nouvelles Robes et qu'elle devait restaurer le Deuxième Ordre des Guerriers Divins, qu'elle trouvera les renseignements dans les plus vieux ouvrages parlant des Guerriers Divins dans la bibliothèque royale. De plus, le Roi des Ases avait précisé que l'un de ses nouveaux Guerriers Divins naîtrait avec la particularité de pouvoir parler aux animaux.

En revenant à elle, Hilda avait rapporté à Sigmund et Lord Tigris sa conversation avec Odin, les deux hommes en avaient été étonnés, mais avaient reconnus unanimement la bonne idée de leur Dieu car à ce jour seul Lord Tigris porte une Robe Divine.

Une fois de retour au château, Hilda avait invité les deux hommes dans son bureau tout en leur offrant de l'hydromel. Elle n'avait pas tourné autour du pot et avait directement questionné Sigmund en ces mots:

-Lord Völsungar accepterez-vous que Lord Tigris vous entraîne?

Devant la surprise des deux hommes, la souveraine s'était expliquée qu'en acceptant de devenir un Guerrier Divin Lord Völsungar pourrait défendre Asgard comme l'a fait son jeune frère douze ans auparavant et que par l'obtention de l'une des Robes Divines il montrerait à son père alité qu'il est digne de défendre leur patrie.

Si Sigmund porte le titre de Lord c'est parce que depuis onze ans son père n'est plus en capacité de s'occuper des rennes de la maison et encore moins d'occuper son poste à la Chambre de Conseil des Lords*. Il avait dont remis le titre à son fils aîné six mois après le premier anniversaire de la mort de Siegfried.

-Et bien, soit. avait répondu Sigmund après longuement réfléchi. J'accepte. Qu'en pensez-vous Lord Tigris?

Bud avait accepté à la condition que lorsque viendra le jour où de potentiels élèves viendront frappés à sa porte pour être les nouveaux Guerriers Divins, que Lord Völsungaren en prenne quelques-uns sous son aile.

-Cela va de soit. avait accepté le frère aîné de Siegfried.

Pour conclure cet accord les deux hommes s'étaient serrés la main sous le regard satisfait de Hilda.

* * *

La foule présente en nombre applaudit bruyamment lorsque arrive Hilda. Cette dernière raconte alors à son peuple le pourquoi elle avait prit la décision de restaurer le Deuxième Ordre de Guerriers Divins, une fois ce point réglé et que la foule se soit calmée la souveraine fait appel aux deux Lords pour qu'ils s'avancent.

D'un même pas calme, les deux Guerriers Divins s'avancent, leurs élèves derrière eux. Arrivés près de leur Reine, les deux hommes font signe à leurs élèves de se mettre devant eux.

La population est surprise de voir trois hommes, un adolescent et deux enfants dont le destin se joue en ce jour. Parmi cette masse de gens se trouve un homme aux yeux couleur glacier et aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, vêtu simplement d'un t-shirt bleu, d'un pantalon et de hautes bottes noir, l'œil brillant de bienveillance et d'interrogation. Une alliance en argent à son annulaire gauche.

Les trois adultes et deux des élèves de Lord Tigris pour devenir Guerrier Divin sont facilement reconnaissable par certains spectateurs qui informent leurs voisins qui, sous la surprise, en informe les autres. Ils répondent aux noms de Surt, Fafnir, Héraclès, Frodi et Balder. Le petit garçon à la chevelure de jais ne dit rien à la population à cause du fait que le bas de son visage est masqué par un foulard.

D'un même pas déterminé, les futurs Guerriers Divins s'approchent de la Robe qui pensent être la sienne. De longues minutes s'écoulent dans un silence à couper au couteau, mais tout le monde retient son souffle. Lord Völsungar sait mieux que quiconque que c'est à la Robe de choisir son porteur. Après tout, n'avait-il pas cru qu'il serait choisi par la Robe de Nidhögg?

Soudain les Robes se sont mettent à briller. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort au point de devenir aveuglante, forçant tout le monde à se protéger les yeux. Moins d'une minute plus tard le flash de lumière disparaît pour révéler à tous que les élèves de Lord Tigris et Völsungar sont revêtus des Robes. Ils sont désormais officiellement des Guerriers Divins!

N'en croyant pas leurs yeux Surt, Fafnir, Héraclès, Frodi et Balder s'observent sous tous les angles alors que Utgarda ne montre aucun signe de fierté ou de joie devant l'objectif atteint. Ayant remarqué ce fait, Hilda s'approche de l'enfant qui, en la voyant s'avancer vers lui, pose un genou à terre, tête inclinée. Dans une altitude respectueuse.

En reconnaissant les pas de leur souveraine approcher, Balder et les autres s'inclinent à leur tour, écoutant religieusement les paroles de félicitations de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle les invite à se relever elle les gratifie d'un sourire empreint de douceur, les yeux brillant de fierté.

Plus tard dans la soirée un grand banquet a lieu au palais royal pour fêter comme il se doit l'adulation des désormais ancien élèves des Lords Völsungar et Tigris. Sans qu'aucun adulte ne les aient vus partir, Balder et Utgarda sont à la bibliothèque, chacun une sacoche remplie de nourriture posée sur une des tables de travail, éclairés par trois chandeliers.

Après avoir vérifié au moins dix fois que personne ne rode dans les couloirs, les deux enfants s'attablent, Utgarda retirant son foulard, mais alors qu'il vient à peine de ranger le morceau de tissus dans la poche de son pantalon un hoquet surpris attire son attention sur Balder.

Tournant la tête vers son ami tout en relevant un sourcil interrogatif, Utgarda n'arrive pas à déchiffrer la lueur qui fait briller les yeux de Balder. S'il reconnaît la surprise en premier lieu, la seconde émotion lui est étrangère.

-Balder? Que se passe-t-il?

Secouant doucement de la tête, le petit Prince caresse du doigt le bas du visage de son ami, incapable de s'en détacher.

-Ton visage...pourquoi y a-t-il une inscription dessus? souffle-t-il.

-Je l'ignore. hausse des épaules Utagarda. Elle est apparue le soir de mon anniversaire. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour n'en parler à personne?

-Bien sûr! acquiesce le petit Prince. Tu sais bien que je suis une tombe en ce qui concerne les secrets?

Un micro-sourire amusé aux lèvres, Utgarda acquiesce. Ce dernier ne connaît personne capable de retenir sa langue lorsqu'on lui confie un secret mieux que Balder. Bien sûr, Lord Tigris est aussi capable d'en garder un, mais l'enfant qu'est encore Utgarda sait qu'au moindre problème lié au secret l'adulte devra rompre sa promesse.

Après avoir juré, les deux garçons mangent avec appétit tout en écoutant avec plaisir la musique des troubadours qui leur parvient, de même que les rires de quelques adultes.

__Aller Balder! __s'encourage le jeune garçon albinos. __C'est le moment ou jamais!__

Tournant la tête vers son ami après s'être essuyé la bouche, Balder sent sa gorge se serrer, son cœur battant la chamade.

-Ah...hum…arrive-t-il à faiblement articuler.

Assez faiblement pour que Utgarda ne l'entende pas, ce qui est une bonne chose, mais Balder sent parfaitement ses joues chauffer.

-Balder?

Relevant la tête vers son ami, les joues toujours aussi rouges, Balder écarquille les yeux lorsque une paire de lèvres se posent avec douceur sur les siennes.

C'est un baiser timide, doux, chaste. Aussi léger qu'un battement d'ailes d'un papillon les rares fois où la neige fait place au printemps.

Lorsque Utgarda se recule, un micro-sourire étire ses lèvres en voyant Balder cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, attrapant doucement sa main gauche, Utgarda s'élance.

-De tout mon cœur, Balder, je t'aime.

Lorsque les mots tendres de Utgarda parviennent au cerveau de Balder, ce dernier sent un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il répond avec une voix tremblante d'émotions tant son cœur déborde de bonheur.

-Moi aussi, Utgarda. répond-il. Je t'aime.

C'est sous le regard paternel de Máni que les heureux amoureux s'embrassent une nouvelle fois.

Fin du Flash-back

Dans une des prisons du temple d'Esna un hurlement de douleur retentit avec force.

**Note de l'auteure: A la base, la fin aurait du être totalement différente, mais bon. Cette fin n'est pas si mal en fin de compte car il ne faut pas oublier que nos deux amoureux ont onze ans! Ce qui, pour moi, représente encore l'enfance. Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

**PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question: Surt et Sigmund n'ont jamais pensé dans le passé qu'ils pourraient devenir des Guerriers Divins, mais ils avaient pas mal de choses à faire tout au long de ces vingt-sept dernières années! Sigmund devait faire honneur à sa famille et Surt a cherché pendant des années des réponses sur "l'absence" de Camus avant qu'il n'apprenne sa mort et ne se décide à passer à autres choses.  
**

*Pour certain-e-s d'entre vous cela vous semble familier et vous aurez raison ! Je me suis inspirée de la Chambre des Lords d'Angleterre pour imaginer la vie politique des Lords vivant à Asgard (comprenez bien les familles de Siegfried, Hagen, Syd, Fenrir et Alberich)


	53. Chapitre 52: Retrouvailles en Egypte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Vous voici au 52ème chapitre où je vous présente mes excuses si les combats vous sembleront trop rapides voir fades, mais je suis étrangement à sec. Néanmoins, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Midorima-Takumi* qui a su débloquer une partie de mon imagination pour l'écriture de ce chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 52: Retrouvailles en Égypte  


Lorsque Nicol remonte des heures plus tard, il est épuisé, mais satisfait. Plus d'une fois il a crut avoir perdu Bud, mais l'homme s'est vaillamment battu. Il était tellement concentré sur les soins à apportés à Bud qu'il n'a pas senti le Cosmos étranger qui a amené Balder chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arrive au salon tel n'est pas surprise en voyant sur son canapé, Tayuya lui épongeant le front, un adolescent albinos.

~Tayuya?~ l'appelle-t-il, curieux. ~ Qui est ce garçon?~

Tournant la tête vers son hôtel, Tayuya explique ce qu'il sait tout en précisant que les enfants sont dehors à discuter entre eux sur le pourquoi Apophis leur a amené le Prince d'Asgard.

En s'approchant de l'adolescent souffrant, Nicol l'examine attentivement. Sa conclusion est que la blessure du jeune garçon s'est légèrement infectée. S'aidant de la téléportation, Nicol s'occupe de Balder, intrigué d'imaginer Apophis leur laisser Balder et non conduire ses Ramal dans leur direction.

_À quoi pense-t-il? _songe-t-il, les sourcils froncés. _Serait-ce une manifestation de l'esprit de Haruto qui aurait empêcher Apophis de faire prisonnier le Prince d'Asgard?_

-Ut...gar….da...appelle Balder.

Fronçant des sourcils, Balder pivote de la tête à gauche, à droite, tout en appelant son petit ami. Se raidissant soudainement, Balder se redresse en position assisse, hurlant à pleins poumons le nom de Utgarda, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.

Le cri du jeune garçon fait sursauter Tayuya et Nicol qui ne comprennent pas.

-Utgarda!

Éclatant en sanglots, l'adolescent se met à parler dans sa langue maternelle, inconscient des deux Chevaliers à ses côtés.

Des bruits de pas avertissent Nicol et Tayuya du retour d'un des « absents », mais l'interrogation leur fait froncer des sourcils lorsque arrive Penelope, légèrement essouflée.

-Des momies! Des momies se dirigent vers nous!

Comprenant qu'il y a urgence, Balder essuie ses larmes, les deux Chevaliers et le jeune garçons appellent leur armure respective qui vient les recouvrir en moins d'une seconde. La seconde suivante ils s'élancent dehors, suivant Penelope qui les conduit vers les autres.

Les enfants et les adolescents regardent s'approcher d'eux des momies, mais contrairement à celles ayant attaqué le Sanctuaire, celles qui s'approchent sont têtes nues. Tatyua et Nicol les reconnaissent au premier coup d'œil comme il remarque que l'une d'elles se tient à l'écart.

En se consultant du regard, les Chevaliers d'Athéna et Balder comprennent qui combattra qui.

~Je n'arrive pas à capter leurs pensées, mais ne les laissez pas entrer chez moi. Lord Tigris est tiré d'affaires, mais il est très affaibli.~

Tout le monde acquiesce, se mettant en position défensive.

En voyant leurs ennemis en position défensive, les momies s'arrêtent à moins d'un mètre, les regardant de leur regard vide.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent en silence où seul le vent est parfaitement audible qui s'amuse à jouer avec les cheveux de chacun des combattants.

~Pensez-vous être en état de combattre, Prince Balder?~ résonne une voix dans la tête de Balder.

__Ma blessure me fait encore mal, mais je ne compte pas rester en arrière sans me battre. __répond-il, déterminé.

~Camus, fais bien attention à toi.~ reprend la parole Nicol. Albafica possède une autre technique que celles avec ses roses.

~Compris.~ acquiesce le jeune enfant.

~Ryūhō, je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que la ''Nova du Titan'' de Rasgado ne pourra pas marcher, mais reste prudent.~

Sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, le fils de Shunrei acquiesce gravement.

D'autres minutes s'écoulent lentement lorsqu'une des momies lève son bras gauche dans une position qui n'est pas inconnue aux défenseurs de la Terre. À raison car moins d'une micro-seconde suffit pour que la momie abaisse son bras ce qui déclenche une puissance qui fonce vers Kōga et ses amis, mais est contrée au dernier moment par Akar qui a invoqué son ''Mur de Cristal''!

L'heure du combats a sonné!

Très vite les momies et leur adversaire s'éloignent pour ne pas être une gène pour leur ami, mais chaque combat est rude car si Ryūhō et ses amis ont déjà affronté des Chevaliers d'or lorsque le Sanctuaire était sous la domination de Mars, ils se rendent compte que ceux qui leur font face sont plus dangereux. Plus puissants? La question mérite d'être posée.

Alors que deux heures et demi viennent de s'écouler lorsque Balder et les Chevaliers d'Athéna sentent la manifestation de trois puissants Cosmos. Surpris, mais pas idiots ils reprennent avec plus d'ardeur le combat.

Une autre heure s'écoule durant laquelle les protecteurs de la Terre ne ressentent plus le moindre Cosmos ennemi. D'un même pas Nicol et les adolescents s'élancent vers une même direction, celle que Akar et El Cid avaient prise pour ne pas être génés.

Telle n'est pas leur surprise de découvrir à la place de la petite fille aveugle trois hommes adultes, torse et pieds nus, fortement enlacés dans un câlin.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? J'espère que le manque de détails sur les combats ne vous aura pas trop chagriné-e-s. Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Auteur de la fanfiction sur Harry Potter "Nos liens"


	54. 53: Apophis a enlevé mon neveu

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Vous voici au ****5****3****ème chapitre ****où ****Balder et les Chevaliers d'Athéna vont découvrir ce que la dernière momie cachait ! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ! « Dernière momie », sur ce...Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 53: Apophis a enlevé mon neveu  


En entendant le sable criser sous les pas de Nicol et des autres, les trois hommes se séparent lentement puis se retournent pour leur faire face.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Nicol a un temps d'arrêt. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour prononcé un mot, oubliant de ce fait son handicap, Nicol voit l'un des trois hommes lui ouvrir les bras, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Ému au-delà des mots, Nicol se met à courir. En moins d'un battement de cœur les deux hommes s'enlacent fortement sous le regard tendre des deux autres adultes et celui interrogateur des adolescents.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que vous ne les reconnaissez pas? sourit Tayuya en s'amusant des regards de ses frères d'armes et de Balder. Autant pour son Altesse Balder, je peux comprendre, mais vous trois? C'est limite blessant.

-Tu les connais Tayuya? demande, surpris, Kōga.

-Il s'agit ni plus ni moins des Chevaliers d'or du Verseau, du Bélier et des Gémeaux: Camus, Mû et Saga. Enfin, je crois. Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr pour le dernier car l'armure des Gémeaux a été porté aussi bien par Saga que par Kanon.

L'homme que Tayuya n'arrive pas à retrouver le nom et Camus s'avancent vers eux, laissant les deux frères se retrouver. Si le premier homme a un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, Camus a le visage fermé, mais contrairement à ce que les adolescents pensent, Camus ne s'arrête pas alors que son frère d'armes leur fait face.

En ne quittant pas Camus des yeux, les adolescents le voit s'avancer vers la dernière momie en vie, aussi immobile depuis son arrivée, le visage aussi lisse d'expressions que celui de Camus.

Arrivé près de la momie restante les deux hommes s'observent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment jusqu'à ce que la momie tressaille, un fin filet de sang ne coule le long du coin des lèvres pour ensuite tomber, morte, sur le dos.

-Épée de glace maudite. murmure Camus.

Le silence est tellement présent que personne n'a raté le murmure de l'ancien Chevalier du Verseau qui laisse retomber son bras gauche le long de son flancoù les adolescents voient que le poignet jusqu'à la main est prisonnier d'une épée de glace. Qui disparaît assez rapidement.

-En gelant les molécules d'eau autour de sa paume, Camus crée une épée entièrement composée de glace. prend la parole Mû.

Sursautant légèrement, les adolescents tournent la tête vers l'ancien Chevalier d'or du Bélier qui a un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. À ses côtés se trouve l'homme au sourire goguenard qui garde le silence, amusé par leur sursaut.

Tayuya et ses amis admirent la beauté discrète de l'adulte avec son regard améthyste, son teint de pêche et sa chevelure couleur lilas. L'autre homme n'est pas moche, il fait penser à Balder à ces statues grecques dont il avait pu voir les images dans de vieux livres traitant sur le Sanctuaire d'Athéna avec son regard émeraude et sa longue chevelure bleue.

-Quelques années après notre mort nous avons pris la décision de nous entraîner car un Dieu nous a convaincu de lui faire confiance, nous précisant que nous reviendrons à la vie. reprend-il la il ne nous avait pas précisé que nos nouveaux corps seraient différents de ceux qui étaient les nôtres de notre vivants. Je vous laisse imaginer la surprise de Kanon et de Marcelino.

-Marcelino?

-Le véritable prénom de Deathmask. grommelle l'homme à la chevelure bleue. Il aurait pu nous avertir que lui et moi allons naître dans des corps de filles! ''Je vous laisse découvrir la surprise'' qu'il disait! Franchement, tu parles d'une surprise! Attendez que je le retrouve, croyez-moi qu'il va m'entendre!

-Kanon...soupire Mû, lassé. Tu auras beau crié haut et fort à l'injustice tu n'y changeras rien.

-Le plus urgent serait de soigner ce pauvre garçon. s'exprime Camus.

Tournant la tête vers l'ancien Verseau d'or, Balder et les autres pâlissent d'effroi en voyant qui Camus tient dans ses bras.

-Utgarda!

Malgré le bandage de fortune lui recouvrant les yeux personne ne peut louper les traces humides et rougeâtres qui entache le bandage. Encore moins la vilaine brûlure sur le bas du visage, les lèvres étrangement épargnées.

-Que...lui est-il...arrivé? murmure difficilement le Prince d'Asgard en retenant de son mieux la nausée qui lui monte à la gorge.

-Attendons d'être rentrés et que Nicol l'ait soigné pour vous répondre, Altesse.

Livide, le corps tremblant, le cœur aux lèvres, Balder acquiesce faiblement de la tête, incapable de détourner la tête. Soutenu par Mû, Balder suit les autres jusqu'au domicile de Nicol.

Vingt minutes plus tard tout le monde est à l'intérieur, Nicol et Camus sont dans la salle d'opération où ils se mettent directement au travail après avoir changé de vêtements et mis ceux propice à une opération.

Au salon, Balder est incapable de cesser ses tremblements, serrant entre ses mains un verre d'eau, sous le regard inquiet des autres qui ne savent que dire ou que faire pour tenter de lui faire oublier pour quelques minutes la vision d'horreur qu'est l'état Utgarda.

-Hé, boucles d'oreilles!

Étonné par l'appellation qui lui est clairement adressée, Tayuya tourne la tête vers l'homme au regard émeraude, le doigt levée sur sa personne.

-Moi?

-Ouais. acquiesce l'adulte. Tout à l'heure tu disais aux gamins que tu ne savais pas me reconnaître avec mon frère, alors laisse-moi éclairer ta lanterne. Mon nom est Kanon, retiens-le bien.

-D'accord. acquiesce le jeune Chevalier d'or du Capricorne. Moi, c'est Tayuya.

Kanon a un sourire amusé aux lèvres, mais acquiesce de la tête, faisant comprendre à Tayuya qu'il a compris.

Un genou à terre, les mains sur les tempes de l'adolescent albinos, Mû a les yeux clos, murmurant une litanie de mots incompréhensibles pour Kōga et ses amis. Inquiet pour Balder, l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier avait prit la décision de l'aider à se calmer, son instinct lui soufflant que le jeune garçon serait capable de vouloir se rendre au temple d'Apophis pour venger son frère d'armes.

C'est pourquoi il lui chante la berceuse de son enfance, celle-là même qu'il chantait à Kiki pour l'aider à s'endormir les soirs d'orage.

Plus rien ne compte que Balder, ce jeune garçon dont l'inquiétude pour son frère d'armes est sincère, mais Mû n'a pas besoin de questionner l'adolescent dont il s'occupe. Il reconnaît dans le cœur du jeune garçon la flamme de l'Amour ardent et passionné.

__Courage, votre Altesse. __songe-t-il en continuant de chanter. __Mon frère saura soigner votre aimé.__

-Kanon-senpaï? l'appelle Kōga.

-Hm?

-Comment expliquez-vous que Camus, Mû et vous ayez retrouvé votre ancienne apparence?

-Aucune idée. hausse des épaules le jumeau de Saga. Mû et Camus m'ont raconté la même chose que moi à savoir qu'en déployant leur Cosmos à leur maximum ils se sont sentis grandir. Est-ce définitif? Temporaire? On l'ignore.

* * *

Plutôt dans la journée

Au Sanctuaire, alors qu'il suit une adolescente qui s'est gentiment proposée pour le conduire au temple du Pope, Syd refuse de montrer que ses blessures le tirent encore. Certes, il sait la folie qu'a été la sienne de quitter Asgard sans être totalement rétabli, mais s'il a raté son frère en arrivant en Grèce, il n'est pourtant pas question qu'il songe à se reposer. Son mauvais pressentiment ne l'a pas quitté et il est persuadé que tôt ou tard une vision viendra lui confirmer qu'il a eu raison de partir.

À raison car l'instant d'après Syd s'arrête de marcher, serrant avec force sa béquille pour garder son équilibre sous le regard surpris de la jeune guide.

**ﺊ Une chambre blanche où se trouve deux jeunes garçons aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, mais Syd reconnait Utagarda. Le second lui coupe le souffle en voyant son visage: Balder. Le fils unique de Bud. Son neveu. Les adolescents parlent à voix basse, mais Sud a la décence de ne pas chercher à espionner leur conversation car un détail le frappe de surprise. Utgarda a le visage découvert! Sa surprise est tellement grande que lorsque Syd voit les deux adolescents sur le point de s'embrasser, Syd détourne la tête, ne voulant pas "voler" ce tendre moment aux amoureux, mais un mauvais pressentiment l'oblige à reporter les yeux sur les jeunes garçons qui rouvrent les yeux sous la surprise en se sentant aspirés. Les adolescents n'ont pas le temps de crier qu'un Cosmos rougeâtre les enveloppe, arrachant Balder aux machines qui lui prodiguait des soins. Lorsque le Cosmos disparaît, il emporte avec lui les deux jeunes garçons sans avoir réveillé Ging.****ﺊ**

Reprenant sa marche, Syd n'écoute pas la jeune fille qui lui demande s'il se sent bien. Déterminé et inquiet, il monte le plus vite possible les marches pour une demi-heure plus tard arrivé devant les doubles portes de la salle du trône. Un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui le suit informe les gardes de laisser passer l'adolescent.

Le grincement des portes informe Athéna et ses Chevaliers qu'une nouvelle personne vient d'arriver. Tournant la tête vers la porte, la jeune femme écarquille les yeux de stupeur en voyant s'avancer vers elle Syd de Mizard! Vivant!

-Athéna! crie-t-il, au comble de l'inquiétude. Apophis a enlevé mon neveu!


	55. Chapter 54: Une engueulade divine?

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Vous voici au ****5****4****ème chapitre! Grâce à une review de Raidak, mon cher jumeau de l'âme, je vous promets qu'il y aura un Bonus racontant le combat opposant Fenrir et Fafnir! De plus, je tiens à vous préciser que l'un des adultes présents chez Nicol a un étrange comportement! Si vous avez des idées qui pourrait expliquer son comportement, je suis preneuse!**

Chapitre 54: Une engueulade divine?  


Temple du Grand Pope, salle du trône

Athéna, Shun et Hyoga sont stupéfaits de découvrir s'avancer vers eux un adolescent. Et pas n'importe quel adolescent, non, il s'agit ni plus ni mois de Syd de Mizar!

Ne comprenant pas la surprise de leur Déesse et amis les enfants se questionnent du regard, mais n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le nouveau venu s'exprime à nouveau après s'être arrêté à une distance respectueuse.

-Je vous prie d'excuser mon éclat de voix, mais il ne faut plus perdre de temps. Je sais de source sûre que certains de vos Chevaliers ne pourront pas combattre à nouveau, c'est pourquoi je vous le demande humblement Déesse Athéna: Je souhaite sauver mon neveu des griffes d'Apophis avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

-Votre neveu? répète, confuse, Lily. Excusez-moi, mais vous semblez bien jeune pour avoir un neveu.

Tournant la tête vers les enfants, Syd leur adresse un sourire conciliant.

-Pas quand le père de mon neveu n'est nul autre que Bud, mon frère jumeau. Répondant au titre de Lord Tigris.

Face à la réponse, Lily et les autres enfants ouvrent de grands yeux étonnés, une ampoule imaginaire venant de s'éclairer au-dessus de leur tête.

-Mais...arrive à prononcer Saori encore abasourdie. Comment?

Tournant la tête vers Saori, Syd reprend la parole, le visage sérieux.

-Mes amis et moi l'ignorons, mais Lord Völsungar nous a apprit la menace qui plane grâce à un courrier qu'il reçut de mon frère peu après leur arrivée en ces terres en compagnie de son Altesse Balder.

Se raclant la gorge, Hyoga tourne la tête vers le Guerrier Divin

-Fenrir pense que vous avez été ramené à la vie pour nous aider à gagner cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte. s'explique-t-il. Qu'Apophis a organisé l'enlèvement de Shun dans le but de ramener les défunts Chevaliers et Marinas du Monde des Morts pour nous affronter afin de nous déstabiliser.

Écarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, Syd n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-Plaît-il? Fenrir est ici?

Assis sur un fauteuil roulant, une bonbonne d'oxygène sur les genoux relié à un masque sur le visage, Shun confirme les paroles de son mari. En tournant la tête vers le Chevalier d'Andromède, Syd sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en le voyant si faible. S'avançant vers lui, l'adolescent se met difficilement à genoux sous le regard surpris d'Andromède dont les mains se retrouvent doucement entre celles du jumeau de Bud.

S'apprêtant à présenter ses condoléances, Syd lâche aussitôt les mains de son vis-à-vis pour les poser avec violence sur sa tête, une grimace de douleur déforme les traits de son visage.

**ﺊ ****Alors que le garçon qui vient de perdre la vie est à terre, ****trois**** hommes ****et une femme ****vêtus d'armures ailées attrapent les autres adolescents pendant qu'un quatrième ****homm****e, vêtu d'une armure d'or, dresse un mur étincelant entre Apophis et les autres. En voyant le visage des trois hommes et de la femme, Syd en a le souffle coupé.****ﺊ**

__Comment est-ce possible? Siegfried, les autres et moi-même avons senti leur Cosmos s'éteindre. ____Et qui est cet homme qui a dressé ce mur?__

* * *

Égypte, salle du trône

-QUOOOOI?! retentit la voix emplie de colère d'Apophis. COMMENT ÇA « ILS N'ONT PAS BU LA POTION »! TU TE FOUS DE MOI PHARAOH?!

Tête basse, un genoux à terre, livide, Pharaoh ne dit rien. _Je ne comprends pas. Où ai-je pu me tromper?_

-RÉPONDS!

Retenant un frisson de peur de lui remonter le dos, Pharaoh lève timidement la tête.

-Je...j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé Votre Majesté. prend-il la parole. J'ai pourtant transvaser votre potion dans onze verres qui étaient destinés aux momies envoyées combattre les Chevaliers d'Athéna après la défaite de Cheshire. Ânkhésenamon était avec moi! Elle peut en témoigner!

Tournant la tête vers la seule femme Ramal, Apophis n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Ânkhésenamon redresse la tête, le visage impassible.

-C'est exact, Votre Grâce. acquiesce-t-elle. Pharaoh a verser votre potion dans les verres que je lui tendais, mais il se peut que l'échange ait eu lieu avant que Pharaoh ne vienne chercher la fausse potion. La question qui se doit d'être résolue est la suivante: Qui a pu échanger votre potion contre du jus de mangue?

Réfléchissant, Apophis ne quitte pas des yeux ses Ramal. S'aidant de sa télépathie il sonde les esprits de ses guerriers, mais rien. Aucun d'entre eux n'est le responsable.

Soupirant lourdement, Apophis tourne le dos à ses guerriers, se dirigeant vers son trône où il se laisse tomber, une main sur le visage.

* * *

Maison de Nicol

Au salon, le silence règne jusqu'à ce que Tayuya ne se lève d'un bond, un détail lui venant à l'esprit.

-Les amis? Avez-vous remarqué durant vos combats que les envoyés d'Apophis n'étaient pas aussi puissants que le craignaient Sire Nicol?

Tout le monde tourne la tête en direction de Tayuya. Se consultant chacun à leur tour, ils sont obligés d'admettre que c'est vrai. Qu'ils n'ont pas éprouvés la moindre difficulté à combattre. Enfin, presque, puisque Ryūhō a eu un peu de mal face à Rasgado, mais sans plus.

-Dès que Nicol et Camus auront soigné le gosse, on ira tout de suite dire notre façon de penser à Apophis! s'exclame Kanon en frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche.

-Ce "gamin" comme vous dites, Chevalier, est mon petit ami. claque, sèche, la voix de Balder qui s'est levé d'un bond. Vous ne savez pas l'horreur qu'il a traversé avant que cette momie ne le prenne avec elle!

Haussant un sourcil, Kanon a un sourire narquois aux lèvres lorsqu'il rétorque.

-Et toi si, peut-être?

-Kanon! s'exclame, réprobateur, Mû.

Mû ne comprend pas. _Pourquoi Kanon se comporte-t-il ainsi? Il a pourtant reconnu comme Camus et moi les signes de tortures sur le corps de ce garçon, Utgarda._

-Utgarda et moi partageons un lien physique qui nous informent lorsque l'un ou l'autre se sent mal. réplique Balder en le foudroyant des yeux. Utgarda a été torturé par l'un des Ramal d'Apophis pour au final lui arracher les yeux! Contrairement à vous, Utgarda a du se débrouiller seul lorsqu'il a eu connaissance de son amnésie et de sa différence, mais cela ne l'a jamais empêché de défendre les plus faibles!

Et sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Kanon, ce dernier se retrouve propulsé vers l'arrière, s'écrasant lourdement contre la table à manger qui explose sous la violence de l'impact.

-Ça, c'est pour vous être moqué de Utgarda alors que vous ne le connaissez pas comme moi, je le connais!

C'est sur ces mots que Balder quitte le salon pour la cave où il espère retrouver son calme.

Tatyuya, Mû et les adolescents ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils viennent d'être témoins. Se dirigeant vers Kanon, ce dernier se redresse difficilement, la joue en feu, observant les autres Chevaliers avec dans les yeux une lueur confuse.

-Heu...les gars? prend-il la parole d'une voix pâteuse. Qu'est-ce que je fais à terre avec ma joue douloureuse?

-Quoi?! s'exclament Kōga, Sōma, Ryūhō, Mû et Tayuya, au comble de la surprise.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Avez-vous des idées pour expliquer le comportement de Kanon? Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	56. Chapter 55: Quadruple combat

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Voici un nouveau chapitre où Siegfried, Mime et Thor sont sur le devant de la scène! Cependant, je tiens à vous préciser que ****j'ai changé un petit truc chez Thor, mais je n'oublie pas Syd, Athéna et ses Chevaliers! Par contre, je vous présente mes excuses à l'avance pour le langage grossier d'un des ''enfants''...****Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 55: Quadruple combat  


Asgard, salle du trône

Debout devant l'une des immenses fenêtres, Andreas observe sans le voir le paysage qui s'offre à lui. Plutôt dans la journée il était entré en communication avec Odin, ce dernier l'avertissant de l'arrivée imminente d'un danger.

Siegfried et les autres sont rétablis, mais sauront-ils capable de défendre Asgard? songe-t-il, inquiet. Si le Seigneur a vu juste et qu'il s'agit bien de Chevaliers d'argent, Siegfried et ses amis auront bien du mal à les combattre.

-Votre Majesté?

Battant des paupières, Andreas se retourne, découvrant Mime agenouillé, sa lyre en main, soucieux.

-Qui a-t-il Mime? Tu m'as l'air inquiet.

-Je le suis, Votre Majesté. acquiesce l'adolescent. Une patrouille de soldats vient de m'apprendre que trois momies se trouvent au Cimetière aux Améthystes*.

-Et il n'y a qu'une heure entre le Cimetière et le palais. comprend le nouveau Roi d'Asgard. Rassure-moi tu ne comptes pas les affronter toutes les trois à toi seul?

-Non, votre Grâce. reconnaît le jeune garçon. Thor et Siegfried sont d'accord pour m'accompagner car il est de notre devoir de Guerriers Divins de protéger notre patrie.

-Très bien. soupire faiblement Andreas. Faites bien attention à vous.

-Merci votre Grâce.

Se levant, Mime salue son souverain et quitte la salle. Andreas n'a pas raté que Mime était vêtu de sa Robe Divine, Robe Divine que Völund, le forgeron divin, avait réparé vingt ans auparavant après de nombreuses prières de sa défunte mère.

_La Robe Divine de Mime n'a pas l'air d'avoir tellement changé._ réfléchit-il en reprenant sa potion initiale.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles Andreas continue de regarder au loin, l'inquiétude grandissant en lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas confiance aux adolescents revenus à la vie, mais il craint pour leur vie.

Dehors, Mime et ses amis se dirigent d'un même pas déterminé vers le Cimetière aux Améthystes.

-À voir ta tête, Mime, il semblerait que Sa Majesté Andreas est inquiète pour nous. s'exprime Thor.

-Oui, elle l'est. acquiesce le musicien. Et à juste titre: Nous sommes à peines rétablis que nous devons affronter des envoyés d'Apophis.

-Le problème est que nous ignorons la nature de ces momies. émet Siegfried avec prudence. Le dernier message de mon frère disait que parmi les momies ayant combattu au Sanctuaire certaines d'entre elles étaient des Marinas et des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

-En parlant de ton frère, as-tu reçu des nouvelles de Syd et Fenrir? demande Thor. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous n'avons pas reçu de nouvelles.

-Oui, ils sont arrivés au Sanctuaire à quelques heures d'intervalles. acquiesce Siegfried. Peu de temps après leur arrivée Fenrir a piégé Fafnir en créant une illusion lorsqu'il avait surpris ce dernier orchestré la mort de son Altesse Balder. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Fafnir était un traître puisqu'il soutenait les causes d'Apophis, mais je ne m'explique pas comment il a pu entrer en contact avec ce Dieu alors que l'Égypte est très éloignée d'Asgard.

-Je suis certain que nous serons vaincre nos ennemis. affirme avec aplomb Mime. N'oublions pas que les Walkyries nous ont durement entraîné ces 27 dernières années en plus d'avoir reçu l'enseignement du Seigneur Loki.**

Si les deux autres Guerriers Divins sourient devant les paroles de leur ami, ils ne sont pas dupes pour deux sous. Mime leur cache quelque chose depuis leur arrivée au Walhalla. Quoi dont? Ils l'ignorent.

De son côté, Mime reconnaît la façon dont ses amis ont de s'échanger un coup d'œil qu'ils espèrent discret. Il reconnaît lui-même qu'au corps-à-corps il n'est pas spécialement doué, mais au moins sait-il se défendre à défaut de pouvoir riposter.

_Heureusement qu'en 27 ans d'entraînement nous avons pu développer de nouvelles techniques._ songe-t-il.

-Nous y sommes. déclare Siegfried.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermés durant sa marche, Mime s'arrête à la droite de son chef, Thor faisant de même à gauche. Un rapide coup d'œil informe le Guerrier Divin à la lyre que le lieu n'a pas beaucoup changé, il a même le sentiment que Alberich va sortir d'un instant à l'autre de l'une de ses nombreuses cachettes.

Devant lui et ses amis se tient trois momies dont deux qui font un peu près la taille de Thor alors que la troisième est légèrement plus grande que lui, mais a en main deux disques.

_La première momie est borgne, le teint bronzé, les cheveux verts foncés et est une véritable armoire à glaces si j'en juge ses muscles saillants._ songe Mime. _La deuxième lui est légèrement plus petite avec le même teint bronzé, des yeux noirs et des cheveux bleus foncés alors que la troisième a la peau mate pour un regard noir et des cheveux roux plus foncés que les miens.  
_

-Je m'occupe du borgne. prend-il la parole

-Tu es sûr, Mime? s'inquiète Thor. Je peux m'en occuper.

Tournant la tête vers son ami, Mime lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

-Certain. confirme-t-il.

-Très bien. acquiesce Siegfried. Je m'occupe de celui aux cheveux bleus foncés.

-Je m'occupe du dernier. acquiesce Thor.

Semblant comprendre que les adolescents face à eux ont décider qui ils combattront parmi eux. Le colosse aux cheveux verts foncés pointe Mime du doigt qui acquiesce.

Se mettant en marche les deux combattants s'éloignent du Cimetière aux Améthystes sous le regard inquiet de Thor et celui confiant de Siegfried.

* * *

Salle du trône au Sanctuaire d'Athéna

Peu de temps après la vision de Syd, la salle du trône est envahie par un puissant flash de lumière qui prend tout le monde au dépourvu. Les plus rapides ont su avoir le réflexe de se protéger les yeux, mais les autres se voient éblouis par cette soudaine lumière provenant...des enfants!

Lorsque le flash disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est apparu Saori ses Chevaliers et Syd ont la surprise de voir à la place des enfants sept adultes bien connus de la réincarnation d'Athéna, Shun et Hyoga!

Les tenues d'entraînements ont laissé place à des pantalons noirs, mais les nouveaux « venus » sont torse et pieds nus. Battant des paupières ceux qui avaient l'apparence d'enfants d'âges différents ne comprennent pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Dée…

En prenant la parole l'enfant qui répondait au nom d'Achille ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés en entendant sa voix aussi grave. Alors que les « enfants » s'observent sous tous les angles, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, l'un d'eux prend la parole d'une façon...assez bruyante.

-Par les couilles de Zeus! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce foutoir?!

-Marcelino, langage! rétorque un autre.

-Je...arrive à articuler Saori sous le choc.

-Que s'est-il passé? arrive à articuler Syd tout aussi surpris que les autres.

Tournant la tête vers leur Déesse, frères d'armes et le jeune Guerrier Divin ils n'ont pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour émettre d'éventuelles hypothèses que Shaka les devance, les yeux écarquillés, une lueur d'effroi dans son regard opalin:

-Chronos m'apprend qu'il nous a « rendus » nos corps d'avant pour être de tailles face à la prochaine vague de momies qui arrivera d'ici sous peu au Sanctuaire, mais...

Ni une ni deux, Shaka tourne le dos à ses pairs et sa Déesse, se mettant à courir. Ne prenant pas la peine d'expliquer la cause de son effroi, Shaka a déjà quitté le temple popale, descendant quatre à quatre l'Escalier Zodiacal sous les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension de quelques soldats et apprentis qui s'écartent sur son passage.

_Mon comportement doit susciter la surprise, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'expliquer à Athéna et aux autres la raison de mon inquiétude. Fudō...Où es-tu?_

* * *

Sur la plage à trois kilomètres du Sanctuaire, Fudō et Pavlin passent un agréable moment. Ils savent que leur bulle de bonheur est éphémère car aucun des deux ne peut dire avec certitude s'ils seront encore vivants dans les jours à venir.

En secret de Mars et de leurs frères d'armes les deux Chevaliers ont su cacher à la face du monde leur Amour, mais lorsque Mars enleva Athéna les deux amoureux avaient vu naître leur première grosse dispute.

L'un soutenait les propos de son ami Ludwig alors que la seconde était clairement du côté d'Athéna, la véritable Athéna répondant au nom de Saori Kido.

Cette dispute avait conduit les amoureux à rompre, chacun se rangeant du côté de la Divinité qu'il croit capable de protéger la Terre.

Alors...se revoir après tout ce temps et surtout après tous ces mois où le cœur de Fudō nageait en plein doute est un véritable baume pour lui. Et s'il en juge l'éclat de bonheur dans le regard vert pastel de Pavlin elle aussi est heureuse de le revoir.

Elle seule sait l'un des plus grands secrets de Fudō. Tout comme ce dernier sait qui sont ses parents.

-Par l'Aiguille écarlate! s'écrit une voix d'homme.

Étonnés, Pavlin et Fudō s'écartent à temps, évitant de ce fait trois points lumineux très reconnaissables pour les deux Chevaliers.

Les points lumineux s'écrasent au sol, les deux amoureux voient arriver vers eux un homme ressemblant beaucoup à Milo du Scorpion en momie, l'ongle de sa main droite est rouge sang tout en ressemblant à un dard. Se jetant un dernier regard, Pavlin comprend qu'elle doit avertir les habitants du Sanctuaire.

~Fais bien attention à toi.~

Acquiesçant, Pavlin tourne le dos aux deux hommes, se mettant à courir en direction du Sanctuaire. La momie n'effectue aucun geste pour retenir Pavlin, son regard éteint est plongé dans celui vairon de Fudō.

Quelques minutes s'éculent en silence sans que les deux hommes ne bougent lorsqu'ils s'élancent en même temps, leur poing se cognant avec violence créant une bourrasque de vent faisant s'envoler une certaine quantité de sable autour d'eux, leur Cosmos déployé.

Soudain, Kardia ouvre son poing pour emprisonner celui de Fudō qui sous la surprise n'a pas le temps de penser à une astuce pour récupérer son poing que la momie prononce une deuxième fois le nom de son attaque.

-Par l'Aiguille écarlate!

C'est de plein fouet que Fudō reçoit six points lumineux dans le corps. Sans la poigne de son adversaire, le Chevalier d'or se serait vu expulsé dans les airs sous la puissance de son ennemi. Hurlant de douleur, Fudō tombe à genoux, crachant du sang par la même occasion alors que les endroits touchés de son corps saignent abondamment.

Essoufflé, Fudō redresse la tête, mais comme pour les autres momies ayant attaqué le Sanctuaire Kardia a le visage neutre.

-Vous ne pourrez pas rejoindre vos amis présents en Égypte. prend-il soudainement la parole.

La voix de Kardia est atone, mais Fudō l'a très bien entendu.

-Qu...quoi?

-Apophis a créé une barrière tout autour du Sanctuaire. Cette barrière vous empêchera de rejoindre vos amis en Égypte.

C'est sur ces mots que Kardia prononce une nouvelle fois son attaque, mais cette fois Fudō l'en empêche en lui lançant au visage une poignée de sable. Ce geste aveugle Kardia qui relâche sa poigne, mais contre toute attente arrive à terminer le nom de son attaque.

S'aidant de sa force acquisse au fil des années de son entraînement, Fudō bondit dans les airs, attrape son fouet d'une main (son bras en écharpe) et d'une voix claire crie ces mots:

-Condamnation de toutes choses!

Lançant son fouet vers Kardia, ce dernier se retrouve rapidement ligoté. Descendant sur le sable, Fudō tombe à genoux à terre, se mordant la langue pour ne pas hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que trois nouveaux trous ont transpercé son corps, mais il ne comprend pas comment.

_Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en cherchant une explication. Je dois le vaincre coûte que coûte!_

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation le Kensaku de Fudō se resserve vicieusement jusqu'à ce résonne d'horribles craquement d'os.

Se relevant difficilement, un œil fermé sous la douleur qu'il ressent, Fudō voit Kardia cesser de respirer sans qu'aucun cri n'ait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Repose en paix, Chevalier Kardia du Scorpion...murmure-t-il.

Ayant accompli son travail, le Kensaku de Fudō libère son prisonnier, tombant mollement au sol. Très vite rejoint par son propriétaire sous le regard inquiet de Shaka dont le cri est le nom du jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

-Fudōōōō!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Promis, les combats de Fenrir, Mime, Thor et Siegfried verront le jour, mais en tant que bonus! Espérons que mon cerveau sera productif comme il l'a été pour ce chapitre! Prochain chapitre: "Choc"! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	57. Chapter 56: Choc

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, mais je ne suis que la humble servante de mon imagination! Promis, le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux combats contre les Ramal et le Scorpion d'or! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 56: Choc

Égypte, maison de Nicol

Arrivé à la cave, Balder se dirige vers une porte. Nicol l'a guidé télépathiquement pour le guider vers la chambre où il pourra trouver Bud et Utgarda. Ouvrant doucement la porte, l'adolescent albinos voit à sa gauche deux lits où dorment son maître et son petit ami.

~Sois sans crainte, Balder.~ résonne la voix de Nicol dans son crâne avec douceur. ~Ils vont tous les deux très bien, ils ont besoin de calme et de beaucoup de repos.~

S'avançant vers la tête de lit de Utgarda, Balder lui caresse avec tendresse la joue, son cœur se serrant de culpabilité en voyant le bandage au niveau des yeux et de la mâchoire de ce dernier.

~Puis-je vous poser une question votre Altesse?~

Ne manifestant aucune surprise, le jeune garçon albinos s'installe sur le tabouret à côté du lit de son aimé tout en continuant à lui caresser la joie, la remontant doucement pour remettre en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille à la forme particulière de Utgarda.

~Est-ce à propos de l'inscription qu'il y avait sur le visage de Utgarda?~ répond-il. ~Nous ignorons tous deux ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle est apparue peu de temps après son 11ème anniversaire.~

Dans son bureau Nicol parcourt des yeux une feuille de papier alors que Camus lit une revue médicale sur le canapé présent dans le pièce. La présence de l'ancien Chevalier d'or du Verseau ne gène pas Nicol qui apprécie le calme et le sérieux de « l'enfant » de Shun et Hyoga, il a même été agréablement surpris lors ce dernier lui avoué savoir lire l'arabe. Nicol savait Camus curieux d'apprendre, mais découvrir qu'il a sut devenir polyglotte le surprend beaucoup.

~En effet, il s'agit bien de cette inscription que Camus a su écrire grâce à sa mémoire eidétique.~ acquiesce Nicol. ~Il s'agit d'une incantation de purification.~

Écarquillant les yeux, Balder n'en revient pas. Nicol aurait réussi à traduire l'inscription?!

~Il s'agit d'une langue oubliée dont quelques Atlantes ont pu l'apprendre dans le passé. Je pense être le seul avec mon frère à la parler couramment. Ne t'es-tu jamais questionné sur l'origine de ses oreilles pointues?~

~Si, bien sûr, mais j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'héritage lui venant de l'un de ses parents.~

Agréablement étonné, Nicol a un sourire aux lèvres. _Son Altesse Balder est un garçon surprenant car sans le savoir il a mit le doigt sur l'appartenance du pays dont est originaire Utgarda._

Messire?

~Oui, excusez-moi. s'excuse Nicol. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.~

~Pouvez-vous me dire ce que dit l'incantation, s'il vous plaît?~

Nicol donne la traduction à Balder qui la répète très doucement afin de mieux la mémoriser tour en caressant les cheveux de son aimé, les yeux brillant de culpabilité.

* * *

Sanctuaire d'Athéna

Courant vers Fudō, Shaka appelle Milo à l'aide grâce à la télépathie pour ensuite le prendre dans ses bras, essayant de le réveiller. Tout à sa détresse et son inquiétude Shaka n'a pas conscience que son cri télépathique est entendu par les autres, mais le ton urgent avec lequel il appelle son frère d'armes à venir le rejoindre touche Milo en plein cœur. Sous les encouragements muets et l'inquiétude dans le regard de ses frères d'armes l'ancien Chevalier du Scorpion utilise la vitesse de la Lumière pour se rendre le plus vite possible auprès de Shaka.

Arrivé à la plage, il découvre le corps de son prédécesseur du 18ème siècle, mais ne s'en formalise pas, toute son attention tournée vers Shaka qui tient dans ses bras l'actuel Chevalier d'or de la Vierge dans un sale état. Tombant à genoux, il ordonne à Shaka de bien caler Fudō contre lui.

Le teint livide, les joues baignées de larmes, l'inquiétude luisant dans son regard clair, Shaka obéit tout en suppliant Fudō de se réveiller. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Milo informe son frère d'armes qu'il a stoppé l'hémorragie, mais qu'il faudrait mieux conduire Fudō à l'hôpital pour qu'il reçoive une transfusion sanguine d'urgence.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard les deux Chevaliers sont dans une chambre d'hôpital où Fudō dort profondément, les endroits de son corps touchés par l'attaque de Kardia bandés, le bras gauche relié à une perche où est accrochée une pochette de sang qui lui apporte du sang frais pour compenser la perte de sang perdu.

_Jamais par le passé, je n'ai pu voir Shaka aussi bouleversé._ songe l'ancien Scorpion doré. _Quel lien partage-t-il avec Fudō__?_

Bien que Shaka a retrouvé des couleurs, l'inquiétude luit toujours dans son regard clair. Milo ne peut louper la lueur de tendresse qui remplace l'inquiétude dans le regard de son frère d'armes et encore moins le soulagement qui détend le corps de l'ancienne Vierge dorée qui caresse la joue gauche de Fudō. Ce dernier s'éveille difficilement, mais ce réveil apporte un immense soulagement à Shaka sous le regard interrogateur de l'ancien Chevalier d'or du Scorion.

-Fudō...murmure, la voix tremblante, Shaka.

Les yeux vitreux, déboussolé, Fudō tourne la tête vers la voix. Si ses yeux l'empêchent de reconnaitre l'homme qui a prononcé son nom, au moins le reconnait-il grâce à sa chevelure couleur blé. Un petit sourire fatigué, mais empli d'Amour étire les lèvres de la Vierge.

-P...papa...

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui avez deviné? J'avoue que ça m'a surprise bien que cette idée ait germée dans ma tête dès la parution du chapitre "Être revenus"! J'en profite pour dire que j'ai modifié un petit truc dans le chapitre précédent car je me rends compte que Yuna et Eden seront de trop pour combattre les Ramal malgré mon avis de les voir sur le devant de la scène avec K****ōga, S****ōma et Ryūhō! ****Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**


	58. Chapter 57: En route!

**Note de l'auteure: ****Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je suis désolée pour cette mauvaise surprise, mais suite à une conversation avec mon cher jumeau de l'âme, je me rends compte que ce chapitre qui aurait du être la première partie du combat entre Chevaliers/Guerriers Divins vs Ramal ne pouvait avoir lieu étant donné qu'il était hors de question de laisser Camus, Mû et Kanon sur le banc de touche alors que "mes" ado' allaient combattre la garde rapprochée d'Apophis! J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce,**** bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 57: En route!

Balder ne voit pas le temps qui passe, mais lorsque entre Tayuya il a le sentiment que les Chevaliers d'Athéna ont prit leur décision. Il espère de tout cœur que cette décision concerne la décision d'aller affronter Apophis.

__Pourquoi nous aurait-il enlevé Utgarda et moi si ce n'est qu'il sent que le combat final approche?__

Quittant le tabouret sur lequel il était assis, Balder s'allonge à la gauche de son aimé, des larmes amères roulant le long de ses joues.

-Mon Amour...je suis tellement désolé. murmure-t-il entre ses larmes. Tu as préféré recevoir le courroux d'Apophis à ma place...

Délicatement, Balder noue ses doigts avec ceux de Utgarda.

-À mon tour de te protéger désormais. jure-t-il en embrassant la joue de l'alité.

* * *

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Utgarda est surpris de voir qu'il se trouve...nul part. Se levant d'un bond, il constate avec stupeur qu'il voit. Bien que l'idée de voir à nouveau soit source de joie, cette dernière s'estompe pour laisser place au questionnement. Surtout en se voyant vêtu de blanc comme est le paysage.

_Où suis-je? Aurais-je échoué? Suis-je à Helheim?_

~Tu n'es pas mort, Enfant.~

Se retournant en position d'attaque, Utgarda voit sortir de nul part un homme à tête d'oiseau. Ce dernier toise Utgarda de son regard bleu océan insondable. L'adolescent tombe à genoux, le dos courbé, le front touchant le sol dans une attitude respectueuse*. Et effrayée.

_Que m'arrive-t-il? Je n'ai jamais eu peur par le passé. Sauf pour Balder, mais cet homme...me terrifie._

~Enfant du passé, je reviens vers toi comme promis. As-tu toujours le collier que je t'ai confié?~

Étonné, Utgarda redresse la tête, voulant questionner la Divinité qui lui fait face, mais à sa plus grande stupeur ses mains bougent toutes seules. Elles sortent sous sa chemise un magnifique collier en argent représentant un œil égyptien dont la pupille est une lapis-lazuli dans un geste cérémonial qui échappe au jeune garçon.

~Bien.~ approuve le Dieu. ~Je t'ai promis autre chose, sache que Tóth n'a qu'une seule promesse.~

Se retrouvant subitement devant Utgarda sans que ce dernier n'ait pu voir Tóth bouger, le jeune garçon écarquille les yeux de peur, mais c'est pour sentir l'Ânkh dans la main droite du Dieu se poser sur son front où émane une puissante lumière couleur sable, le faisant hurler de douleur.

~L'Enfant des Neiges a été informé de la traduction de l'inscription que je t'ai tatoué sur le visage.~ reprend-il la parole. ~Reste toujours à ses côtés. Vos amis devront assommer le réceptacle d'Apophis, détruire le collier qu'il porte autour du cou et seulement à ce moment vous pourrez commencer l'incantation.~

Le hurlement d'Utgarda cesse brusquement alors que Tóth retire sa Ânkh du front de l'adolescent qui tombe à plein ventre, essayant de retrouver son souffle, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

~L'Enfant des Deux Mondes sera prit de convulsions, mais c'est normal. Lorsque vous aurez chanté l'incantation vingt fois, à la vingtième Apophis retournera de lui-même dans sa prison.~

Utgarda n'a pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qu'il se sent aspiré par l'arrière sous le regard impénétrable de Tóth.

~Très bientôt tu retrouveras la vue.~ est la dernière phrase qu'il entend avant de sombrer dans un puit sans fond.

* * *

Un gémissement plaintif informe Balder que Utgarda va se réveiller. Se redressant, il serre doucement la main de son aimé dans les siennes, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes en vieux norrois.

-Bal...der? murmure difficilement Utgarda, incertain. Où...

-Tu es en sécurité. sourit Balder. Messire Nicol t'a soigné, mais...

-N'en dis pas plus. le coupe tendrement Utgarda, la tête tournée vers son vis-à-vis. La perte de mes yeux et la brûlure à mon visage sont des choses peu insignifiantes comparé à ta vie.

Outré, Balder sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines, mais Utgarda le devance.

-Très bientôt, je vais guérir de mes blessures.

Abasourdi, Balder est muet de stupeur.

-T'expliquer serait trop long. sourit Utgarda. Montons, nous avons une Guerre Sainte à remporter.

Acquiesçant, Balder aide son petit ami à se lever, s'habiller puis à quitter la chambre. Lorsque les deux adolescents remontent à l'étage Balder lit la surprise sur les visages des Chevaliers d'Athéna et il en est certain que son propre visage doit exprimer la même émotion en voyant Utgarda arracher le bandage qu'il a à la mâchoire.

-Nous avons assez perdu de temps. prend la parole Utgarda. Si vous souhaitez sauvé votre ami, c'est maintenant qu'il faut prendre le chemin jusqu'au temple d'Apophis.

-Je te suis! acquiesce gravement Ryūhō. Nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps!

~Utgarda et Ryūhō ont raison.~ approuve la voix de Nicol en apparaissant derrière les deux amoureux. ~Je vais rester auprès de Bud, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide pour protéger ma maison en cas d'éventuelle attaque surprise.~

Alors que Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche trois Cosmos-Énergies se manifestent. Sur un signe de tête de la part de son jeune frère, Nicol retourne auprès de son patient pendant que les autres sortent de la maison au pas de course, se dirigeant vers la source.

Cinq minutes plus tard les trois adultes et les adolescents voient trois momies dont le visage est à découvert. Trois momies bien connues pour l'un des adultes.

-Allegre de la Baleine Noire, Avido de l'Autel Noir et Rusé du Corbeau Noir. les reconnait Camus.

-Tu les connais? demande, étonné, Kanon.

-Ce sont des Chevaliers Noirs du 18ème siècle. acquiesce Camus. Ils ont été vaincu par Manigoldo et Albafica respectivement Chevaliers d'or du Cancer et des Poissons.

-Nous nous occupons d'eux. Vous cinq, prenez la route vers le temple d'Esna dès maintenant. se tourne Mû. Nous viendrons vous prêter main forte plus tard.

-D'accord! acceptent les adolescents.

Se mettant à courir, les adolescents laissent derrière eux Kanon, Mû et Camus face à Allegre, Avido et Rusé qui ne bougent pas, leur regard éteint posé sur leur adversaires. Plutôt dans la semaine, Nicol leur avait montré où se trouve le temple d'Apophis. Etant des Chevaliers et des Guerriers Divins ils sauront s'y rendre en un rien de temps, bien que la température du désert soit fort incommodante pour Balder et Utgarda, mais bravement les deux amoureux ne disent rien.

Pour plus de facilité, Balder serre l'une des mains de Utgarda dans la sienne afin que ce dernier ne se perde pas tout en lui transmettant par télépathie quel obstacle il doit éviter sous le regard impressionné de Kōga et Sōma.

_Haruto...courage, mon Amour!_ songe Ryūhō. _ J'arrive!_

* * *

Dans sa prison, Haruto se réveille. Redressant la tête, il la tourne vers l'unique fenêtre dont est composée sa cellule. Comme au premier jour, il ne voit que l'obscurité où la lune brille comme le plus beau diamant.

-Ryūhō? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Fais attention à toi, mon Ange...

Une larme amère roule le long de son visage lupin. _Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si faible._

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Promis, le prochain chapitre sera celui que vous attendez tous et toutes depuis l'arrivée de Tayuya et des autres en Égypte! Cependant j'aurais besoin de l'aide de la part de celles et ceux qui auraient lu "Saint Seiya Lost Canvas: Les Chroniques de Manigoldo" pour avoir le nom des techniques de ****Allegre de la Baleine Noire, Avido de l'Autel Noir et Rusé du Corbeau Noir! Merci de m'envoyer leurs noms et descriptions par MP, s'il vous plait! En vous remerciant à l'avance pour ce futur MP! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

*Je ne sais si j'ai bien su écrire la pose que prenaient les anciens Égyptiens issus du peuple lorsqu'ils se trouvaient face à Pharaon, mais faites-le-moi savoir dans un MP, d'accord?


	59. 58: Ramal vs ChevaliersGuerriers (1ère)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! ****Comme promis, voici la 1ère partie des combats opposant les Ramal aux Chevaliers/Guerriers Divins! ****N'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Rubis, j'ai opté pour piocher parmi les propositions de mon cher jumeau de l'âme et de ma petite Démone préférée (ils se reconnaîtront)! J'espère que les combats vous plairont! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 58: Ramal vs Chevaliers/Guerriers Divins (1ère partie)

À la tête du groupe, Tayuya indique à ses amis le chemin à prendre car des six garçons prêt à se battre contre les sbires d'Apophis, il est celui qui a mieux retenu les indications de Nicol sur le chemin à prendre.

Il ne critique pas le sens de l'orientation de ses frères d'armes, mais la haine de Ryūhō pourrait le conduire dans une mauvaise direction et lui fait perdre un temps précieux et d'énergie, Sōma et Kōga ne reconnaissent pas facilement leurs erreurs lorsqu'ils se perdent en chemin et enfin Balder et Utgarda sont les plus fragiles car, bien qu'ils gardent le silence, Tayuya ne doute pas qu'ils doivent souffrir de la chaleur ambiante.

Heureusement pour eux qu'avant leur départ précipité, ils avaient rempli plusieurs gourdes d'eau que Tayuya a mis dans deux sacs à dos que Ryūhō et lui portent en ce moment.

-STOP!

Surpris, Tayuya se retourne vers Balder qui, confiant Utgarda à Sōma et Kōga, pose un genou sur le sable, main tendue. Les Chevaliers du Dragon, de Pégase et du Petit Lion ayant tous trois la tête tournée vers Balder avec une expression surprise.

-Approche, s'il te plaît. Viens vers moi.

Portant leur attention sur ce qui a attiré l'attention du jeune garçon albinos, Tayuya et les autres (sauf Utgarda) n'en croient pas leurs yeux!

Sortant sous le sable à quelques millimètres du pied droit de Tayuya un cobra mesurant entre 1 mètre 40 et 2 mètres 50 ondule vers Balder. Ce dernier ne manifeste aucune crainte, ni dégoût, juste de la curiosité.

Pendant une minute entière Balder discute avec le reptile qui opine de tête et s'en va sous les yeux écarquillés des adolescents protégeant Athéna.

_Savoir que Balder sait parler aux animaux est une chose, mais le voir réellement...c'est stupéfiant!_ songe, impressionné, Tayuya.

Se remettant debout, Balder se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en voyant qu'il est le centre de l'attention, mais une phrase de Utgarda le sauve de l'embarras. Tout le monde se remet à courir après que Utgarda ait accepté la proposition de Sōma de le porter sur son dos.

Deux heures plus tard Tayuya et les autres aperçoivent le temple où vivent Apophis et ses sbires.

-Hé ben! siffle, surpris, Soma. Comment Apophis, ses Ramals et son armée de momies ont fait pour habiter dans ce tas de ruines?

Le temple d'Esna fait grise mine en comparaison de la maison de Nicol, mais au moins tient-il debout malgré un état général lamentable.

Alors qu'il descendent la dune de sable sur laquelle les six adolescents ont une vue sur le temple d'Esna, un puissant séisme les font tomber à terre, roulant tout au long de la dune jusqu'en bas du tas de sable tout en toussant ou crachant du sable avalé par surprise, mais le tremblement ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! s'écrit Sōma.

-Dispersion! s'écrit tout à coup Tayuya.

Obéissant, les jeunes garçons bondissent à des points différents. Tayuya, Kōga et Balder à gauche alors que Utgarda, Sōma et Ryūhō à droite.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de tous par l'incompréhension, ils voient sortir du sol une tête d'homme en pierres...non plus exactement...un Sphinx de 20 mètres 22!

S'ébrouant comme un chien, le Sphinx fait tomber des tonnes de sable forçant les adolescents à les éviter afin d'éviter de se faire ensevelir vivants, mais comble de l'horreur le Sphinx attaque aussitôt, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pattes. Déployant son Cosmos, Kōga réplique aussi sec:

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

Avec satisfaction, Kōga voit le Sphinx se craqueler de part en part pour ensuite exploser en mille morceaux. Le cri d'une Buse Variable attire l'attention de Balder qui lève la tête au ciel tout en protégeant ses yeux du soleil. Un autre cri lui fait écarquiller les yeux.

Retirant son armure, Balder sort de sous sa chemise un petit ocarina qu'il lance à...

-Tayuya! Attrape!

Surpris, le Chevalier d'or attrape l'instrument en vol. Alors qu'il veut questionner son vis-à-vis, ce dernier lui ordonne de jouer au plus vite!

~Ne t'arrêtes pas de jouer avant que je ne te donne mon signal.~

~Ça marche.~ accepte Tayuya en portant l'instrument à ses lèvres, bien que curieux.

Et sous le regard émerveillé des autres adolescents, Tayuya joue une mélodie claire et harmonieuse.

-Par l'Enfer!

Tournant la tête vers la provenance de la voix, les Chevaliers d'Athéna et les Guerriers Divins voient sur le haut d'une dune à leur gauche deux adolescents à la peau basanée dont l'un est le sosie parfait de Haruto vêtu de l'armure d'or du Scorpion alors que le second a les cheveux coupés en un carré plongeant, vêtu de vêtements clairs tenant en mains une Kniniwr* de taille moyenne.

Si Sōma et Kōga sont surpris en découvrant la ressemblance entre le Chevalier du Scorpion et leur ami Haruto, ils remarquent qu'il se tient étrangement droit, le regard absent. C'est ce moment que choisit Tayuya d'obéir à Balder.

-Je ne sais comment vous avez su comprendre le moyen pour contrer ma musique, mais je vous empêcherais de faire un pas de plus! rage l'adolescent aux cheveux coupés en carré. J'en fais la promesse, moi, Pharaoh Ramal du Sphinx!

\- Alors, je suis ton homme. prend la parole Tayuya.

Un sourire mauvais étire les lèvres de Pharaoh. Tournant la tête vers son acolyte, il l'interroge en ces mots:

-Et toi Rajem? Qui souhaites-tu affronter parmi nos invités?

Le prénommé Rajem s'approche un peu plus, permettant aux Chevaliers d'Athéna et Balder de voir que son regard est étrangement fixe. C'est avec lenteur et raideur qu'il tend un doigt qu'il pointe sur Sōma et Kōga.

-M'a l'air rouillé le sosie de Haruto. murmure Sōma à Kōga. Son armure est trop lourde pour lui ou quoi?

-Ce garçon est victime d'une emprisonne mentale. répond Tayuya. Il n'agit pas selon sa volonté.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça?

-Son mutisme et la façon dont il est dépend de Pharaoh. s'explique le Chevalier d'or. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'un des Ramal restés auprès d'Apophis soit celui qui l'est envoûté.

Tournant la tête vers Ryūhō et les Guerriers Divins, Tayuya leur ordonne de poursuivre leur route, que Sōma, Kōga et lui-même les rejoindront bien assez vite.

-Compris! acquiescent les trois adolescents.

Et sans que Pharaoh et Rajem ne cherchent à les retenir, les jeunes garçons reprennent leur course en direction du temple d'Esna après avoir souhaité bonne chance à leurs amis. s'assurant qu'ils sont bel et bien seuls Pharaoh enflamme son Cosmos noir ce qui fait fortement briller sa bague qui l'enveloppe totalement, forçant Tayuya, Sōma et Kōga à se protéger les yeux.

Lorsque la lumière disparaît les trois Chevaliers d'Athéna voit que Pharaoh est revêtu de son armure, mais si elle ressemble à certains points à son surplis, elle lui est quand même différente par la couleur, l'absence d'ailes dans le dos et de sa 'jupe'**.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres en arrière Kanon, Mû et Camus ont vaincu sans trop de difficultés les Chevaliers Noirs, mais tournent la tête dans un même ensemble en sentant le Cosmos de l'un des Ramal. Ce Cosmos, Camus le reconnaît pour l'avoir senti dans le passé.

-Pharaoh du Sphinx. murmure-t-il, le regard luisant d'inquiétude.

-Tu connais ce spectre? l'interroge, curieux, Kanon.

-Oui, il s'agit de Pharaph Spectre du Sphinx de l'Étoile Céleste de la Bête. Acquiesce l'ancien Verseau. Son attaque ''La Balance de la malédiction'' est une attaque vicieuse qui paralyse peu à peu la cible avant d'en extraire le cœur. Celui-ci part alors sur le plateau de la balance sacrée et si l'équilibre avec la plume de Maât posée sur l'autre plateau ne se fait pas, la cible meurt. Toutefois si la musique cesse ou est perturbée par une autre avant son achèvement, l'attaque cesse comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

Grimaçant, Kanon espère que les adolescents arriveront à la vaincre. Se consultant du regard, ils optent pour retourner auprès de Nicol afin d'assurer sa protection et celle de Bud, bien que l'envie de prêter main forte aux jeunes garçons soit la plus forte.

* * *

Du côté de Tayuya, Kōga et Sōma le combat vient de commencer et le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'aucun des cinq combattants refusent de céder du terrain car ça voudrait dire perdre et il est en hors de question!

Kōga et Sōma vont attention à ne pas se laisser surprendre par l'attaque mentale de Rajem après que Tayuya les est libéré une première fois en lançant à la vitesse de la lumière son attaque au nom de l'épée légendaire du Roi Arthur Pendragon.

Les choses se corsent pour eux lorsque Rajem utilise son ''Aiguille Écarlate'' qui a su toucher les Chevaliers de bronze à différents endroits du corps. Par le passé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu connaissance de cette technique car la sœur décédée d'Eden maîtrisait mal ses nouvelles techniques en étant devenue trop rapidement Chevalier d'or. Et ne connaissait peut-être pas cette technique propre aux Chevaliers d'or du huitième signe du Zodiaque.

Tayuya et Pharaoh s'affrontent au corps-à-corps après que ce dernier se soit rendu compte avec rage que ses attaques ne marchent pas sur son adversaire bien qu'il ait essayé de profiter de son angle mort après s'être rendu compte que Tayuya ne voit que d'un œil.

D'un magnifique salto arrière, Pharaoh met de la distance entre lui-même et son adversaire qui fronce des sourcils. Déployant son Cosmos, le Ramal du Sphinx lève les bras en l'air, paumes vers le ciel. Au début, il ne se passe pas grand-chose jusqu'à ce que Tayuya remarque que le vent se soulève de plus en plus fort jusqu'à former six tornades derrière Pharaoh.

-Puisque aucune de mes techniques ne marchent sur toi, Capricorne d'or, ma nouvelle technique arrivera à te ôter la vie pour la gloire d'Apophis! crie-t-il afin que de se faire entendre. c'est la première fois que je l'emploie, je suis certain de ma victoire!

Comprenant le danger, Tayuya sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines, il s'écrit à son tour:

-Arrête! Utiliser une technique jamais utilisée dans le passé ne peut rien apporter! Tu risques de tous nous tuer!

-Qu'importe que Rajem meure avec moi?! éclate de rire Pharaoh. Tant que vos vies s'éteignent avec nous quelle importance ont-elles pour la gloire d'Apophis?

C'est sur ces derniers mots que Pharaoh lance les tornades qui se dirigent vers Tayuya, Kōga,Sōma, Rajem...et Pharaoh! Si les trois premiers tentent d'échapper aux tornades, Rajem et Pharaoh ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Se faisant avaler par deux des tornades, mais à peine un dixième de secondes s'écoule-t-il que deux hurlements de douleur s'élèvent dans les cieux.

Courant à la vitesse de la Lumière, Tayuya se dresse devant les Chevaliers de Pégase et du Petit Lion, Cosmos déployé, mettant ses deux bras en avant tout en hurlant le nom de sa technique.

-Les 100 dragons suprêmes de Rozan!

Et sous les yeux des deux adolescents apparaît simultanément une centaine de dragons qui foncent vers les tornades, les déchirant avec facilité, libérant Rajem et Pharaoh qui tombent lourdement au sol, le sable se teintant de rouge suite à la violence de l'impact.

****Note de l'auteure: Alors? qu'en avez-vous pensé de mes nouveaux combats ? c'est à 00h55 que j'ai posé le point final de ce chapitre et franchement j'en suis assez fière! Moi, qui pensais ne pas pouvoir terminé ce chapitre avant une durée indéterminée...********Sur ce, à vos claviers!****

********PS: L'apparition du Sphinx et la technique aux tornades de Pharaoh sont des techniques issus de mon imagination! La première a pour nom "La colère du Sphix" qui aurait du être beaucoup plus résistant et donner du fil à retors à nos chers amis, mais mon cerveau a changé d'avis en chemin alors que la seconde a comme appellation "Le courroux d'Apophis"! Merci de me demander mon autorisation si vous souhaitez m'emprunter l'une ou l'autre de ces techniques!  
********

****PPS: Je vous rassure, chers fans, Balder a remit entre-temps son armure!****

*J'avais trouvé cette appellation pour désigner une harpe sous l'Égypte Antique, mais pas moyen de retrouver l'article. Merci de me corriger si jamais vous avez la bonne réponse! Bien sûr à envoyer par MP, vous serez sympas comme tout!

**Je vous invite à jeter un œil sur Google images pour mieux comprendre la description que je fais de la nouvelle armure de Pharaoh!


	60. 59: Ramal vs ChevaliersGuerriers (2ème)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la deuxième partie des combats Ramal vs Chevaliers/Guerriers Divins! Si je vous dis que les boucles d'oreilles de Tayuya ne sont pas un bijou ordinaire que supposez-vous? Bien sûr la réponse est dans le chapitre, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point! Haha! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 59: Ramal vs Chevaliers/Guerriers Divins (2ème partie)

À cinq kilomètres du lieu de combat de leurs amis, Balder et Ryūhō se retournent dans un même ensemble,voyant s'élever dans le ciel une centaine de Dragons dorés déchiquetant six tornades.

-Im...possible. murmure, choqué, Ryūhō.

__Seuls le défunt Doko de la Balance et mon père savaient utiliser cette technique. Comment se fait-il que Tayuya la maîtrise?!__

-Ryūhō? l'appelle Utgarda. Est-ce que ça va?

Secouant de la tête, le fils de Shunrei et Shiryū prétend qu'il va bien puis il demande aux Guerriers Divins s'ils souhaitent faire une pause. Acceptant avec plaisir, les adolescents originaire d'Asgard acceptent avec plaisir les bouteilles d'eau que leur tend Ryūhō, précédemment gelée par Camus qui ont entre-temps retrouvé leur forme liquide et, comble de bonheur, est à la bonne température.

Alors qu'il vient de boire deux longues gorgées d'eau, Utgarda tourne la tête en direction du temple.

-Deux personnes approchent. avertit-il ses compagnons de combat en se levant.

Tournant la tête vers le temple Balder et Ryūhō voient s'avancer un homme et une femme. Ryūhō reconnaît Ânkhésenamon, mais l'homme lui est inconnu.

Arrivés près des adolescents, le colosse se présente sous le nom de Ramsès Ramal du Crocodile puis présente Ânkhésenamon comme étant sa sœur, mais Balder n'est pas aveugle. Il remarque instantanément que Ânkhésenamon joue un rôle.

__S'agit-il d'une ruse pour nous attaquer en traître?__ réfléchit-il tout en essuyant son visage dégoulinant de sueur. _Qui est-elle réellement?_

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire Ramsès fait partie de ces hommes de grandes tailles qui sait utiliser son cerveau. Après tout, l'enlèvement du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède avait été assez facile.

-Salut gamin! sourit, douceâtre, Ramsès en voyant Utgarda. Je pensais pas te revoir debout après notre petit tête à tête.

Comprenant que Ramsès est responsable de l'état de son bien-aimé, Balder sent la rage monter en lui. Un rapide coup d'œil à Ryūhō fait comprendre au Prince d'Asgard que le Chevalier du Dragon a choisit de combattre Ânkhésenamon.

Quatre d'entre eux se mettent en position d'attaque alors que Ryūhō se cache légèrement derrière son bouclier, Cosmos déployé. Ramsès et Balder brandissent leur armes respectives que sont un trident et une épée.

Bien qu'il ne puisse voir ses adversaires, Utgarda a développé assez rapidement son ouïe pour ne pas être une gène pour ses compagnons d'armes et Balder. C'est pourquoi il est le premier a attaquer.

S'élançant vers Ramsès, Balder assène plusieurs coups, rusant à chaque parade de son adversaire, ce qui surprenant agréablement Ramsès qui ne pensait pas que Balder sait manier aussi bien l'épée!

Entre-temps Ryūhō et Ânkhésenamon combattent au corps-à-corps, mais chaque coup provoque de violentes ondes de choc qui soulève beaucoup de sable entre les deux ennemis, mais Ryūhō n'en a que faire. Sa rage lui donne l'énergie pour asséner différentes parades en coup de poing ou pieds que bloque aisément Ânkhésenamon, mais cette dernier a conscience du regard que Ramsès a sur elle, c'est pourquoi elle réplique avec la même violence.

~Chevalier du Dragon, calmez-vous! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie!~

-Sortez de ma tête! crie Ryūhō, en colère. Bien sûr que si, je sais qui vous êtes! Vous êtes un monstre!

Touchée par l'appellation, Ânkhésenamon ne le montre pas, mais assène un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune garçon ce qui projette Ryūhō plusieurs mètres dans les airs, mais la femme Ramal n'en reste pas là.

Se mettant à courir, elle bondit dans les airs, assenant plusieurs coups de poings tout en continuant de communiquer avec Ryūhō par télépathie.

~Yoshitomi vous a certainement parlé de moi, tu sais dont les liens qui m'unit à Haruto, mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu abandonner mon fils cadet! Et encore moins rejoindre Apophis!~

Cette avalanche de coups jusqu'au crochet du gauche qui assomme presque Ryūhō en creusant un profond sillon derrière lui lorsqu'il tombe violemment au sol. Attendrissant souplement, Ânkhésenamon s'assure que Ramsès et les Guerriers Divins soient assez loin d'elle et Ryūhō.

-Contrairement à mon fils Rajem, j'étais conscience de mon environnent, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité d'agir de mon propre chef. prend-elle la parole d'une voix sèche. Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, mais mon frère Ramsès nous a envoûté Rajem et moi grâce à l'Illusion Diabolique. Utilise ta rage pour sauver Haruto au lieu de t'acharner inutilement sur moi alors que je souhaite plus que tout pouvoir serrer Haruto dans mes...

Une douleur lancinante la frappe sans crier gare en plein cœur, la faisant tomber à genoux, mais contrairement à la fois précédente un puissant haut-le-cœur lui fait cracher une grosse quantité de sang...sous le regard abasourdi et inquiet de Ryūhō.

-Je... Ânkhésenamon!

Se relevant difficilement, après tout la mère de Haruto et Rajem n'y est pas allée avec le dos de la culière, Ryūhō parvient à se mettre debout, courant vers la jeune femme.

**-**Ânkhésenamon! Que vous arrive-t-il?!

Incapable de répondre tant son haut-le-cœur la force à vomir une nouvelle fois du sang, la mère de famille choisit de répondre par télépathie.

~Ce que tu vois, jeune Dragon, est le signe de ma mort prochaine.~

-Qu…pâlit Ryūhō puis s'écriant. Non! Vous ne pouvait pas mourir! Haruto a tellement de questions sur vous! Zenzō-sama sera ravi de vous savoir vivante!

Entendre le nom de son époux de la bouche de Ryūhō arrache un faible sourire à Ânkhésenamon.

~Alors appelle-moi Ichrak. c'est mon véritable prénom.~

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle s'évanouit sous le cri impuissant de Ryūhō.

* * *

Du côté de Ramsès et des Guerriers Divins, le combat épée/trident a depuis longtemps fait place aux techniques de chacun. Contrairement à Utgarda, Balder ne possède plus son armure, réduite en charpies par l'attaque en traite de Ramsès qui avait tenté d'attaquer Utgarda par derrière, recevant à la place de ce dernier l'attaque en plein fouet après avoir essayé de le contrer avec son 'Impulsion bleue'*.

C'est difficilement que Balder reste éveillé, ses mains plaquées contre sa blessure au ventre, mais le sang continue de s'écouler alors qu'il regarde son bien-aimé combattre Ramsès. Cependant l'inconscience lui tend les bras aussi inattendu qu'inévitable.

-Que les crocs du crocodile te transpercent! s'écrit Ramsès.

Le Cosmos de Ramsès prend l'apparence d'un crocodile qui s'élance vers Utgarda qui, le bras droit en l'air où plusieurs milliers de minuscules "étoiles" se rassemblent. Lorsqu'il juge sa technique prête, il abaisse rapidement son bras vers l'avant, lançant une multitude de projectiles vers Ramsès en criant le nom de son attaque.

-Par la Mort d'une Étoile!

Lorsque les attaques se rencontrent elles créent une puissante onde de choc si violente qu'elle rase tout sur leur passage, mais pas Balder qui semble protéger par un mur invisible. Le vent généré par les deux attaques est si fort qu'il "joue"** avec les cheveux de Utgarda, mais aucun des deux adversaires ne capitule, augmentant encore leur Cosmos respectif, mais à la plus grande stupeur de Ramsès il remarque que le Cosmos de son adversaire change de couleur! Faiblement au début, à peine perceptible pour rapidement devenir doré!

_Que se passe-t-il?!_ écarquille les yeux Ramsès avec effroi. La_ puissance de ce gamin augmente! Ce n'est pas possible!_

Et sans trouver de réponse à sa question, Ramsès voit avec horreur l'attaque de Utgarda "avale" la sienne, lui infligeant de nombreux dommages que ça soit au torse, aux bras, au jambes. Aucune partie du corps de Ramsès n'est épargnée. La violence de l'attaque est telle qu'elle l'éjecte dans les airs! Lorsqu'il tombe violemment à terre, créant une mare de sang, le colosse ne respire plus, les yeux écarquillés.

* * *

Du côté de Kōga, Sōma et Tayuya, ce dernier retire son armure sans crier gare. Sous les yeux surpris de Pégase et du Petit Lion, Tayuya court vers Rajem tout en enlevant l'une de ses boucles d'oreilles et le bijou qu'il a à la cheville gauche. Bijou dont personne n'avait connaissance.

Arrivé auprès de l'adolescent, Tayuya constate, soulagé et inquiet, que le sosie de Haruto respire encore, quoique difficilement, mais il ne comprend pas l'absence de l'armure d'or.

Rajem a le visage et les bras marqués par de profondes coupures saignant faiblement ou profondément selon leur emplacement, les cheveux ébouriffés, son haut (et ses chaussures) est un lointain souvenir alors que son pantalon est déchiré par endroits, mais partout où Tayuya pose les yeux il ne voit que du sang et quelques os brisés.

Cependant le regard acéré du Capricorne doré diagnostique des blessures internes graves s'il en juge par l'important écoulement de sang sous Rajem et la gerbe de sang qu'il éjecte à chacune de ses difficiles inspirations.

Avec douceur, Tayuya lui relève la tête après avoir réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Si Rajem ne comprend pas pourquoi un étranger lui vient en aide, il accepte de se laisser manipuler et de boire le contenu de la boucle d'oreille.

Le goût est écœurant, mais à peine a-t-il avalé la dernière goutte que Rajem sent une douce chaleur parcourir son corps, lui faisant oublier son corps douloureux.

-C'est bien Rajem. lui sourit Tayuya. Bois encore ceci et après tu pourras te reposer, promis.

Ayant déposé sa boucle d'oreille désormais vide, Tayuya fait boire à Rajem le contenu du bijou attaché précédemment à sa à l'autre boisson, celle-ci a un gour rafraîchissant de menthe.

Ne sentant rien de particulier, Rajem n'a pas le temps de formuler une question qu'il sombre dans le sommeil sous le regard bienveillant de Tayuya.

****Note de l'auteure: Pour celles et ceux qui visitent le site Pharaonwebsite, sachez que l'arme de Ramsès n'est pas un plagiat ou quoique ce soit du genre! j'ai trop de respect pour ces femmes et hommes qui dessinent comme des Dieux pour oser leur voler leurs œuvres!****

****PS: Je m'excuse si l'attaque "La Mort d'une Étoile" vous semble différente de celle de Mû, mais c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net! Merci de me corriger par MP si vous connaissiez mieux que moi l'effet qu'elle produit!****

*De base cette technique appartient à Syd de Mizar, mais pour le bine de mon histoire j'ai imaginé que Balder la emprunté car j'ignore comment, mais il a apprit que Bud est son père!

**Je n'ai pas trouvé le bon mot, mais imaginez-vous à la place de Utgarda un jour de vent violent.


	61. 60: Le combat final

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Vous voici arrivé au dernier chapitre de cette histoire! Des années qu'elle me trottait dans la tête, je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais enfin poster le point final! J'en profite pour vous révéler les parents de Pavlin! Je suis curieuse de savoir qui avait eu le moindre soupçons? Je tiens quand même à vous rassurer sur la présence d'un épilogue et de chapitres-bonus! Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

Chapitre 60: Le combat final

Épuisé par le déploiement de son Cosmos, Utgarda titube alors qu'il se dirige vers Balder, mais ayant mal jugé son épuisement il tombe à plein ventre, la main droite tendue vers l'avant, touchant délicatement celle de son amant.

Tayuya, Kōga, Sōma et Ryūhō sentent les Cosmos de Utgarda et Balder faiblir alors que celui d'un des Ramal s'est éteint.

Sans le savoir les quatre garçons s'élancent en direction des Guerriers Divins en même temps, Tayuya est le premier arrivé sur place. Lorsque Kōga, Sōma et Ryūhō arrivent à leur tour, ils remarquent que Tayuya fait avaler à Balder le contenu d'une petite fiole. La même qu'il avait donné à boire à Rajem.

-Tayuya! s'exclame Sōma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

-Qu'as-tu donné à boire à Balder! s'écrit à son tour Kōga. Répond!

Se relevant, Tayuya fait face aux Chevaliers de bronze qui déglutissent avec force. Le regard jusqu'à là chaleureux et amical de leur aîné est impénétrable, son visage est aussi lisse que la glace où nulle émotion ne se lit.

-Ayez confiance.

Se détournant, il se dirige vers le temple d'Esna où il peut sentir la rage d'Apophis de sa position. Se consultant du regard Kōga, Sōma et Ryūhō s'élancent à la suite de leur aîné après s'être assurés que Balder et Utgarda vont bien.

Dans la salle du trône Apophis est au comble de la fureur! Déambulant dans la pièce il détruit chaque objet à sa portée, mais loin de calmer sa rage le Dieu-Serpent se sent de plus en plus énervé!

Dans sa prison mentale, Haruto est prit d'un fou-rire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le jeune garçon montre son amusement, mais la colère d'Apophis a quelque chose d'amusant.

-LA FERME! hurle Apophis. Ne crois pas que tes amis ont gagné la guerre pour autant! Tu sembles oublier que je suis le Dieu des forces mauvaises et de la nuit, personnification du chaos, du mal et de l'obscurité!

~Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié.~ répond Haruto avec amertume. ~Cependant toi, tu sembles avoir oublié que par le passé mes amis et moi avons su vaincre deux Dieux.~

Se dirigeant vers son trône, Apophis se laisse tomber, toujours énervé, mais tentant de réfléchir.

_Quelques heures auparavant j'ai pu ressentir le Cosmos de ___Tóth_. Pourquoi a-t-il choisit Elendur? Ce garçon est né après ma défaite contre les Chevaliers d'Athéna au 10ème siècle, ça n'a aucune logique! A moins que...__Tóth sait que je suis mauvais élève lorsqu'il s'agit des langues étrangères et bien que je n'ai pas su traduire l'inscription sur le visage d'Elendur, je sais reconnaitre malgré tout de l'Elfique lorsque j'en vois. Grâce aux bons soins de feu-Ramsès Elendur ne pourra pas faire grand choses sans ses yeux. Dommage qu'il ne lui ait pas arraché la langue.  
_

~Je ne connais peut-être pas le Guerrier Divin Utgarda, mais je suis sûr d'une chose: Il se relèvera et viendra t'affronter!~

-Mais oui, mais oui, cher Haruto. sourit, faussement convaincu, Apophis. J'ai hâte d'affronter tes amis, je me sens un chouia rouillé.

* * *

Sanctuaire, chambre d'hôpital

Regardant par la fenêtre le paysage sans réellement le voir, Marine s'interroge. Deux heures plutôt elle a trouvé le Général de la Sirène inconscient au pied d'un imposant olivier. Elle l'a prit sur son dos pour le conduire à l'hôpital où les médecins lui ont apprit que le Marina est en phase terminale d'un cancer du cerveau. Sans le dire aux médecins, la femme Chevalier a reconnu le mal qui ronge le cœur du Général. Elle aussi est passée par là autrefois.

_Découvrir que j'étais enceinte d'Ayor m'a permit de tenir, mais c'est à Pavlin que je dois d'être en vie. Pavlin...mon bébé._

Avec un soupire, Marine ôte son masque qu'elle tient à deux mains. _Athéna permet aux femmes Chevaliers de combattre le visage découvert en ayant supprimé cette loi millénaire qui nous imposait d'en porter et de choisir entre la Mort et l'Amour le destin de l'homme qui aurait vu notre visage._

Avec un autre soupire, Marine ferme les yeux, le cœur douloureux.

_Ayor...tu as été le seul homme avec mon Maître a avoir vu mon visage par le passé. Dans très peu de temps cette Guerre Sainte se terminera, j'ai confiance à la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers, mais...ton absence m'est encore si douloureuse!_

Des bruits de course attirent l'attention de Marine qui se dirige vers la porte. L'ouvrant telle n'est pas sa surprise en voyant courir derrière des médecins Milo et Shaka! Certes, elle sait que les enfants présentés à Harbinguer habitent l'âme des Chevaliers d'or de la précédente génération, mais voir de ses propres yeux les anciens Scorpion et Vierge d'or a de quoi surprendre n'importe qui qui les a connus!

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle les suit en silence après avoir entraperçu la chevelure verte d'eau de Fudō, apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé. Arrivée près de la porte de la chambre où les médecins ont posé Fudō, Marine se cache dans les ombres afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Lorsque les médecins partent, laissant Milo et Shaka seuls avec l'actuel Chevalier de la Vierge, Marine entre facilement dans la chambre tout en se restant cachée.

Telle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir que Shaka est le père de Fudō!

Cependant elle n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps que la voix du Grand Pope résonne dans toutes les têtes comme quoi une nouvelle vague de momies envahie le Sanctuaire! Ni une ni deux, Marine s'élance en dehors de la pièce où en chemin elle croise Sorrente dont l'état de fatigue lui apprend qu'il a été tiré du sommeil, mais elle ne peut louper la lueur combattive dans le regard rose du Général.

Comme la fois précédente les combats ont lieu pas loin des arènes! Chevaliers Noirs, anciens Chevaliers de bronze et d'argent composent la marée de momies. Elle reconnaît six visages malgré les années écoulées. Parmi ces combattants revenus à la vie par Apophis se trouvent Atalante d'argent de l'Écu de Sobieski, Suikyō d'argent de la Coupe*, Abel* d'argent de la Croix du Sud, Leto d'argent de Cassiopée, Adam d'argent de la Grue et Ox* d'argent du Fourneau!

Ces six personnes sont âgées entre 60 et 80 ans, mais Marine se souvient de chacune d'entre elles bien qu'elle soit arrivée au Sanctuaire très jeune. Elles avaient été pour elle comme des grands-parents, sévères, mais justes dans leurs enseignements respectifs.

C'est le cœur lourd et les larmes difficilement ravalées que Marine se met en position de combat, son visage dévoilé en direction de Suikyo. _Pour le repos de votre âme qui n'aurait jamais du être interrompu, je vais vous montrer ce que votre enseignement a fait de moi...maître Suikyo!_

* * *

Égypte, plus très loin du temple d'Esna

Après la déclaration glaciale de Tayuya, les Chevaliers d'Athéna reprennent leur route vers le temple d'Esna en silence.

Arrivés devant l'entrée du temple les trois adolescents se tournent vers Tayuya qui les informe d'être prudent car ils ignorent ce que Apophis leur a préparé comme mauvaises surprises.

Marchant en silence, les quatre Chevaliers restent sur leurs gardes cependant rien ne vient les attaquer par surprise, mais l'ambiance sombre du temple ne les rassure pas pour autant.

-Soyez les bienvenues en mon humble demeure, Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Aussi surprenant qu'inattendue des flambeaux éparpillés à certains endroits s'embrassent pour illuminer comme en plein jour la pièce où Tayuya et les autres se trouvent. Devant eux se trouve Haruto coiffé du Khépresh, les yeux maquillés de khôl, un collier autour du cou, vêtu d'un pagne noir et d'une ceinture rouge sang, torse et pieds nus tenant en mains le sceptre Héqa et le flagellum Nékhekh.

-Apophis. siffle, la rage au ventre, Ryūhō.

Un sourire faussement tendre aux lèvres, Apophis se lève, se dirigeant vers le Chevalier du Dragon.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi le gardien du cœur de mon hôte est un farouche Dragon. susurre, douceâtre, Apophis. Ainsi dont voici la personne la plus chère aux yeux de Haruto? Il a plutôt bon goût...n'est-ce pas Chevaliers?

La question est adressé à Sōma et Kōga qui, les yeux écarquillés, tournent la tête vers leur ami, au comble de la surprise.

-Oh? s'étonne faussement Apophis. Vous l'ignoriez? Ça fait presque deux ans que mon hôte et votre ami sont en couple.

Fusillant le Dieu des yeux, les poings serrés avec force, Ryūhō sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines comme il entend les battements sourds de son cœur cogner avec violence contre ses cotes. Posant son attention sur Ryūhō, Apophis lui caresse avec une réelle tendresse la joue, murmurant à son oreille.

-Jeune Dragon...que dirais-tu de gouverner le monde à mes côtés? Après tout, tu ne souhaites que le bien de ton chéri, n'est-ce pas?

Voulant donner un coup de poing au Dieu qu'il juge trop près de lui, l'attaque-surprise de Ryūhō est stoppée net par Apophis.

-Jamais, je ne joindrais à un tyran de ton espèce, Apophis! murmure-t-il entre les dents. Quitte à sacrifier ma vie, je sauverais la Terre, ma famille, mes amis restés au Sanctuaire et Haruto!

Souriant, Apophis acquiesce lentement de la tête. Soudainement, Apophis déploie son Cosmos avec force ce qui projette Tayuya et les adolescents plusieurs mètres en arrière, les faisant heurter violemment contre des colonnes de pierres qui tombent à terre dans un bruit assourdissant.

Se remettant du choc Tayuya, Ryūhō, Kōga et Sōma voient Apophis revêtu de son armure. Armure noire et rouge qui représente un cobra. Souriant comme un enfant à la vue de ses cadeaux de Noël, Apophis déclare ces mots:

-Attaquez-moi en même temps Chevaliers d'Athéna! Je sens que je vais drôlement bien m'amuser!

Se relevant Tayuya, Ryūhō, Kōga et Sōma déploient à leurs tours leur Cosmos pour ensuite lancer leur attaque en même temps:

-Par l'Envol du Dragon de Rozan!

-Par le Feu ardent du Petit Lion!

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-Excalibur!

Esquivant un sourire amusé, Apophis fait un geste de la main comme s'il chasserait des mouches invisibles, mais à la plus grande horreur de ses adversaires leurs attaques sont déviées, faisant trembler les fondations fort fragiles du temple.

-J'ignore comment vous avez pu réussir à vaincre Mars et Saturne, mais sachez qu'avec moi la chance ne vous tendra pas les bras!

Déployant son Cosmos, Apophis se met en potion d'attaque.

-Par l'Anneau Constricteur!

Le Cosmos d'Apophis prend l'apparence de centaines d'Anacondas géants qui foncent vers les Chevaliers d'Athéna qui tentent de les esquiver, mais Kōga et Tayuya se retrouvent saucissonnés**, hurlant de douleur lorsque les reptiles resserrent leur étreinte, réduisant en miettes les armures de Pégase et du Capricorne.

-Kōga! Tayuya! s'écrient, inquiets, Sōma et Ryūhō en chœur.

Un sourire cruel aux lèvres, le regard luisant d'amusement, Apophis regarde ses prisonniers tenter de se débattre. Du côté de l'œil il voit Sōma et Ryūhō courir dans sa direction après s'être jeté un regard entendu.

-Par le Dragon suprême ascendant de Rozan!

-Par l'explosion du Petit Lion!

Déployant son Cosmos, les attaques des deux Chevaliers de bronze sont un échec lorsque elles touchent le déploiement de Cosmos d'Apophis, mais ce dernier n'a pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'une voix derrière lui se fait entendre:

-Par l'Impulsion bleue!

Se retournant, Apophis stoppe à mains nues la boule d'énergie, le Dieu éjecte au loin l'attaque sous les yeux écarquillés de Balder.

-Je suis sincèrement étonné que vous parveniez à tenir debout malgré votre blessure, prince Balder. sourit-il. Voyons voir si vous saurez encaissé mon attaque.

Se mettant en positon, Cosmos déployé, Apophis crie ces mots:

-Par l'Anneau Constricteur!

Contrairement à la première fois le Cosmos d'Apophis ne prend l'apparence que d'un seul Anaconda Géant qui fonce vers le jeune garçon albinos qui tente de l'esquiver, mais sa faiblesse joue contre lui, permettant à l'attaque d'Apophis de l'emprisonner dans ses anneaux, le faisant crier de souffrance.

-Balder! s'exclament, inquiets, les Chevaliers d'Athéna.

-Par la Meute d'Asgard!

Un Cosmos orange*** prenant l'apparence d'une meute de loups géante fonce à la vitesse de la lumière vers Apophis. Ce dernier n'a pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque que les canidés lui infligent plusieurs blessures aussi bien des morsures que des griffures!

Hurlant de douleur, Apophis relâche sa concentration ce qui libère Balder qui tombe à terre, mais tente vaille que vaille de se relever. Titubant, il se dirige vers Sōma qui est proche de sa position sans quitter des yeux le Dieu. Un bruit sourd lui fait tourner la tête pour voir Apophis tomber violemment sur le dos, ses blessures souillant le sol de pierre de sang, mais Apophis se redresse sur ses pieds d'un bond, au comble de la fureur!

-Montre-toi, lâche!

-Attaquer dans l'ombre est l'une de tes spécialités Apophis. répond une voix bien connue des combattants et du Dieu. Je ne fais que te l'emprunter.

Tournant la tête vers la droite d'Apophis tout le monde voit sortir de l'ombre Utgarda, excepté Balder et Tayuya les autres ne peuvent retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant l'adolescent...guéri! La brûlure à sa mâchoire fait place à une peau lisse de toutes imperfections et ses orbites ne sont plus vides!

Pointant Utgarda du doigt, Apophis tremble de colère.

-Toi! Comment se fait-il que tes blessures aient disparues?! Réponds!

-C'est fort simple, Apophis. acquiesce Utgarda. L'Enfant du Futur m'a guéri grâce aux potions que Asclépios lui avait confié sous une forme des plus originales.

-Quoi?! s'écrient Balder, Kōga, Sōma et Ryūhō, ne comprenant pas les propos du Guerrier Divin de Garm.

~L'Enfant du Futur?~ se manifeste tout aussi surpris Haruto. ~De qui parle-t-il?~

Pendant le combat opposant Apophis à son chéri et leurs amis Haruto avait tenté une nouvelle fois de se libérer de sa prison mentale, mais les paroles de Utgarda le font s'interroger.

-Qu'importe qui est cet Enfant du Futur! Je vais vous éliminer tous sans exception et tu ne pourras rien y faire Elendur!

Bien droit, les bras levés en l'air, ses poignets posés l'un sur l'autre formant un 'x', Utgarda déploie son Cosmos, ce dernier se déployant lentement, signe de son épuisement, mais son regard orangé plonge dans celui sanguin de la divinité qui lui fait face. _Je dois assommer Apophis et non le tuer._

Derrière Apophis, Utgarda voit Tayuya se mettre difficilement debout, déployant à son tour son Cosmos, bras levé.

~Je vais détourner l'attention d'Apophis.~

~D'accord, essayez de briser son collier.~

~Ça marche!~ acquiesce Tayuya.

-Hé, Apophis! l'appelle-t-il.

Se retournant vers Tayuya, Apophis esquive à temps l'attaque du Chevalier d'or dans un salto arrière. Bien que son corps lui fasse un mal de chien, Tayuya enchaîne les attaques tout en poursuivant le Dieu-Serpent sous les yeux inquiets de Ryūhō, Kōga et Sōma alors que Balder s'est dirigé vers Utgarda, lui offrant de son Cosmos sous le remerciement muet de son aimé.

Dans ses esquives des attaques de Tayuya, Apophis remarque du coup de l'œil que Utgarda va employé une attaque qu'il ne savait pas que le jeune garçon connaisse. Une nouvelle attaque de Tayuya énerve profondément Apophis qui réplique avec hargne.

-Goûte-moi ça, Capricorne d'or! La Morsure des Mille Cobras!

Le Cosmos d'Apophis prend la forme de mille cobras qui, gueule ouverte, s'élancent vers Tayuya qui, épuisé, est tombé à terre, mais est incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour esquiver qu'il reçoit l'attaque de plein fouet, les cobras le mordant avec force partout où ils peuvent enfoncer leurs canines enduites de poison.

-TAYUYA! hurlent, horrifiés, les adolescents.

Bien que toujours prisonnier, Haruto a aussi hurlé le prénom du Chevalier d'or. Ce dernier tremble de la tête aux pieds pendant une ou deux secondes avant de tomber inconscient à terre, un micro-sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

-Regardez! s'exclame Balder.

Pointant Apophis du doigt, les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne remarquent pas tout de suite ce que veut leur montrer Balder, mais en plissant des yeux ils comprennent.

-Son collier! Tayuya a détruit le collier d'Apophis!

Levant la main à son cou, Apophis écarquille les yeux d'effroi en constatant qu'en effet son bijou n'est plus là! En baisant les yeux, il constate avec effroi que son bijou est à terre, totalement détruit. Il n'a pas le temps d'exploser à nouveau de colère que la voix d'Utgarda le fait tourner dans sa direction.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais à Tayuya! s'exclame Utgarda. Reçois l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques, héritée de ma mère défunte: L'Explosion Galactique!

-C'est ce qu'on va avoir Elendur! réplique Apophis. Par la Morsure des Mille Cobras!

C'est ensemble que Utgarda et Apophis lancent leur attaque respective, mais contre toute attente Apophis se sent reculé, creusant de profonds sillons dans le sol en constatant la présence des attaques de Ryūhō, Sōma, Kōga et Balder!

-Par l'Envol du Dragon de Rozan!

-Par le Feu ardent du Petit Lion

-Par les Météores de Pégase!

-La tornade d'Hræsvelg!

Ces dernières ont prit la forme d'un Dragon, d'un lionceau, d'un cheval ailé et d'un aigle géant qui bat des ailes. Ces quatre animaux combiné à l'attaque de Utgarda touchent avec violence Apophis en plein torse, l'éjectant avec force contre le plafond pour ensuite tomber lourdement à terre! Comble de l'horreur pour les adolescents l'attaque semble se retourner contre eux, mais un flash de lumière les éblouit un instant pour ensuite révéler la présence d'une personne leur tournant le dos, ses longs cheveux roux balayés de toutes part par la force de l'attaque revêtu de l'armure du Bélier, mais ils parviennent à l'entendre hurler alors qu'ils se sentent soulever de terre!

-MUR DE CRISTAL!

Se dresse alors entre l'attaque et eux un mur étincelant qui sous la pression de l'attaque ne semble pas en souffrir puisque à leur grande surprise l'attaque rebondit lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec le mur, fonçant vers le plafond qu'elle détruit pour ensuite se perdre dans le ciel.**  
**

Abasourdis, les adolescents ne comprennent pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, que déjà leurs mystérieux sauveurs les reposent à terre avant de disparaître dans un flash. Épuisés, les adolescents tombent à genoux, mais pas Ryūhō qui court difficilement vers Haruto, au comble de l'inquiétude.

-Haruto!

Puissant dans ses dernières forces, Utgarda se met difficilement debout.

-Te reste-t-il assez de souffle pour libérer Haruto, mon aimé? tourne-t-il la tête vers Balder.

Toujours à genoux, au comble de la fatigue, Balder acquiesce néanmoins. Souriant tendrement, Utgarda se place derrière son Prince puis ote de son cou le collier dont sa chemise cachait l'existence, le lançant en direction du corps de Haruto sous le regard interrogatif et curieux de Sōma et Kōga. Rebondissant faiblement, le bijou s'arrête aux pieds du jeune garçon inconscient.

Tombé à genoux auprès de son chéri, Ryūhō tente de le réveiller, mais un ordre de la part de Utgarda l'oblige malgré lui à reposer la tête de Haruto à terre et à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Âme impure, toi qui as souillé ce corps qui n'est pas le tien, sors de ce corps afin que l'âme originelle puisse récupérer ce qui lui est du! commencent à chanter Utgarda et Balder.

Sous le regard sidéré de tous le corps de Haruto s'illumine faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les deux amoureux répètent le même ordre, forçant tout le monde à se protéger les yeux, mais si Ryūhō et ses amis ne voient pas ce qu'il se passe, Utgarda et Balder voient le corps de Haruto être pris de violentes convulsions en même tempq q'une épaisse fumée rouge s'évapore du corps de Haruto. Les deux Guerriers Divins remarquent très vite que le bijou de Utgarda s'illumine à son tour.

Cependant, ce que personne ne remarque est que le corps de Tayuya s'efface progressivement jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Même les traces de son sang ont elles aussi disparues!

A la vingtième répétition les lumières disparaissent, permettant aux Chevaliers d'Athéna de découvrir à la place du collier de Utgarda une magnifique urne en argent scellée d'un morceau de parchemin, mais en s'approchant d'un peu plus près ils remarquent que l'inscription n'est pas du grec ancien, mais qu'il y a des hiéroglyphes et une inscription étrange écris dessus.

Cependant aucun des adolescents n'a le temps de se questionner sur leur signification que le temple tout entier se met à trembler dangereusement. Comprenant l'urgence que le temple risque de les ensevelir à tout instant, Sōma et Ryūhō passent un bras de Haruto autour de leur épaule, se mettant à courir après que Kōga et Utgarda aient fait de même avec Balder. En chemin ils croisent Ânkhésenamon et Rajem qui les aident à sortir du temple par une sortie connue de la mère de famille, jusque à temps puisque une fois dehors le temple s'écroule sur lui-même dans un bruit assourdissant.**  
**

Lorsque le silence revient, un gémissement attire l'attention de tous vers Haruto qui ouvre difficilement les yeux dévoilant son regard hétérochromes sous les cris de joie de ses amis et Rajem alors que Utgarda et Balder s'adressent un sourire de satisfaction, que Ânkhésenamon ne peut retenir ses larmes de joie et que Ryūhō adresse un sourire resplendissant à son chéri.

Déboussolé, Haruto tourne la tête vers chaque personne qui l'entoure pour au final tourner la tête vers son aimé.

-Ry...ūhō? l'interroge-t-il. Où so...mmes-nous? Que...s'est-il...passé?

-Tout va bien, mon Amour. Nous rentrons au Sanctuaire.

Fin

**Note de l'auteure: Je ne sais que dire chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Cette fiction qui me tient tellement à cœur depuis des années est finalement terminée. Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre final? ****Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, les armures d'Utgarda et ****Sōma sont dans un sale état alors que celle de K****ōga est quand même percée par endroits alors que l'armure Ryūhō est intacte!  
**

*Petit clin d'œil à "Next Dimension"!

**Désolée pour l'image, mais je ne retrouve plus le mot exact!

***Je ne sais plus quelle est la couleur du Cosmos de Utgarda, merci de me le dire par MP si vous le savez!


	62. BONUS numéro 1: Fenrir vs Fafnir

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous avais promis un chapitre bonus mettant en lumière les combats des Guerriers Divins du Premier Ordre! Je suis soufflée d'avoir su écrire le combat opposant Fenrir à Fafnir avec autant de facilité! Croisez les doigts pour que les prochains soient aussi facile à écrire! Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu "les prochains"! Je compte finalement couper le bonus en quatre pour plus de facilité pour moi et pour vous aussi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: A la fin de la parution des chapitres-bonus, vous aurez droit à l'épilogue! Je suis juste un peu en panne pour l'écrire!**

Combat n°1: Fenrir vs Fafnir

Déployant leur Cosmos respectifs, les deux Guerriers Divins se jugent du regard, attendant qui de l'un ou de l'autre attaquera le premier.

-Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, tu seras le premier à me servir de cobaye lorsque Apophis dominera le monde! ricane l'adulte, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

-Plutôt mourir une seconde fois que de voir la dominance d'un Dieu aussi fou qu'Apophis! réplique, mordant, Fenrir. Mords la poussière avec la Griffe de la Cruauté des Loups!

Fenrir s'élance en lançant des rayons violets en donnant des coups de poing que son adversaire esquive aisément.

À la fin de son attaque, Fenrir ne peut retenir un grognement mécontent de lui monter à la gorge en constatant que son adversaire n'a aucune égratignure!

Éclatant de rire devant la fureur de Fenrir devant son échec, Fafnir ne remarque pas tout de suite qu'apparaît trois coupures sous le sourire satisfait de Fenrir.

C'est en sentant quelque chose couler sur son visage qui tue le rire de Fafnir qui, étonné, baisse les yeux pour constater qu'il saigne! Faiblement, certes, mais ce sont bien des coupures qu'il a au visage!

-Que?! s'exclame-t-il. Comment est-ce possible! J'ai évité tous tes coups!

-Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ceux nés sous la protection du Dieu de la Malice, de la Discorde et des Illusions? sourit, amusé, Fenrir en rejetant une mèche de cheveux dans son dos.

Écarquillant les yeux en réalisant les paroles de son adversaire, Fafnir pointe un doigt tremblant en direction du jeune garçon.

-Impossible! s'exclame-t-il. Tu ne peux être...!

-Et si. acquiesce Fenrir avec un sourire goguenard.

Déployant à nouveau son Cosmos, Fenrir s'élance vers Fafnir, lui envoyant au visage une nuée de coups après que son Cosmos ait prit la forme d'une meute de loups mordant et griffant le Guerrier Divin plus âgé.

Paralysé par la stupeur, Fafnir est incapable de bouger, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque, le faisant crier de douleur. Lorsque l'attaque cesse, Fafnir se retrouve propulser avec violence dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir brusquement sur le lit qu'il écrase dans sa chute.

-Oh? Aurais-je oublié de te dire que jamais son Altesse Balder ne se trouvait dans cette chambre? sourit davantage le jeune garçon élevé par des loups.

Se relevant difficilement, Fafnir toise son adversaire avec fureur, déployant à son tour son Cosmos, voyant Fenrir se mettre en position défensive.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte à ceux qui se moque de Fafnir! Subis le Courroux du Gardien*!

Le Cosmos de Fafnir prend les traits de Nidhogg, faisant trembler de peur Ging qui, en tout Alpha qui se respecte, se met en position d'attaque. Le Dragon mythologique déploie ses ailes, rejetant la tête en arrière pour ensuite cracher des météorites enflammées sur l'adversaire.

Portant ses bras en croix devant son visage, Fenrir ne peut retenir des cris de douleur de lui échapper tellement la brûlure sur sa peau est atroce, la violence de l'attaque est telle qu'elle l'éjecte avec force contre le mur qui explose sous l'impact!

De même que trois autres murs, faisant que Fenrir se retrouve dehors, traçant sur le sol derrière lui un profond sillon.

Debout devant le trou faisant face à l'extérieur Fafnir rigole à gorge déployée puis saute dans le vide où il atterrit souplement sur ses pieds bien qu'il ne peut ignorer son corps douloureux. Pile devant Fenrir qui se redresse difficilement, un œil clos.

-Robe Divine d'Epsilon, viens à moi! s'écrit-il.

-Robe Divine de Nidhogg, viens à moi! s'exclame à son tour Fafnir.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard les deux Guerriers Divins sont revêtus de leur Robe Divine respective. Que déjà le plus âgé attaque à nouveau.

-Par l'Anneau Constricteur*!

Le Comos de Fafnir prend de nouveau la forme de Nidhogg qui s'enroule vivement autour de l'adolescent qui en sentant les anneaux du reptile se serrer avec sadisme, ne peut retenir un hurlement de douleur en entendant quelques-uns de ses os craquer. Une gerbe de sang lui échappe tellement la pression sur ses os et ses organes est atroce.

En entendant son adversaire manifester ainsi sa douleur Fafnir éclate de rire, envoyant balader d'un simple revers de la main Ging qui a voulu secourir son ami après être descendu d'un arbre dans lequel il s'était retrouvé propulsé par le souffle de l'attaque.

-Tu as perdu, chien galeux! La victoire est mie...Hien?!

La joie malsaine de Fafnir fait place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il entend Fenrir chanter! Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, plus Fenrir chante, plus l'étreinte des anneaux de son attaque se dé-serre...jusqu'à le libérer totalement!

C'est titubant que Fenrir s'approche de Fafnir sans pour autant cesser de chanter, la tête basse, un fin filet de sang coulant le long du menton.

Arrivé près de son adversaire, Fenrir redresse la tête, dévoilant son regard autrefois orange devenu...Rouge vif!

Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Fafnir se retrouve éjecter avec violence sur plusieurs mètres, recevant mille coups à la seconde au visage, au torse, au ventre, son armure explosant en mille morceaux à chaque coups portés.

Lorsque l'attaque cesse, Fafnir est dans un piteux état, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, les yeux hagards, voyant Fenrir s'approcher, mais il n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot ou une pensée qu'il s'écroule à terre, évanoui. De même que Fenrir dont les yeux retrouve leur couleur d'origine.

**Note de l'auteure: J'ai beau cherché sur internet, pas moyen de trouver les noms des techniques de Fafnir et des autres en français en plus de leur description! C'est pourquoi j'ai du inventer deux techniques à Fafnir comme je l'avais fais un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire pour Balder! Cependant pour Utgarda, je compte bien lui en créé car je ne voudrais pas qu'il se repose uniquement sur les techniques de ses parents décédés!**

**PS: Les plus observateurs auront remarqué que la 2ème attaque de Fafnir porte le même nom et a la même "fonction" que celle d'Apophis, ce qui est voulu car Fafnir est tellement fou qu'il n'a pas eu peur de copier l'une des attaques de son Dieu! Ne me demandez pas comment il l'a rencontré, je vous laisse imaginer la chose en créant VOUS-MÊME cette partie manquante de l'histoire!^^**

*Ces techniques sont issues de mon imagination, merci de me le demander si vous souhaitez me les emprunter!


	63. BONUS n2: Siegfried vs Tarentule

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Le bonus présent aujourd'hui a été tellement facile à écrire que j'ai du me pincer le bras assez de fois pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Et ce n'était pas le cas! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Combat n°2: Siegfried vs Tarentule

Après le départ de Thor et Mime, Siegfried reste sur place, jugeant son adversaire du regard.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus foncés se positionne comme une araignée et envoie un filet qui fonce en direction de Siegfried. D'un bond en arrière, le petit frère de Sigmund esquive l'attaque puis réplique aussitôt!

-Par l'Épée d'Odin! crie-t-il en pointant son index en direction de son adversaire tout en traçant à distance un cercle sur le sol qui entoure sa cible.

Une fois le cercle terminé, une violente décharge d'énergie explose, remplissant verticalement l'intérieur de cette zone en partant du sol, et de plus les débris rocheux pointus ainsi créés lacèrent l'ennemi.

Lorsque la décharge disparaît, la momie s'écroule à terre pour ne pas se relever. Fronçant des sourcils, Siegfried s'avance prudemment. _J'ai eu trop facile à le vaincre. s'agirait-il d'un pièce?_

Posant un genou à terre, l'adolescent descendant du célèbre héros dont il porte le prénom constate que son adversaire est bel et bien mort.

_J'espère que tout va bien pour Mime et Thor. _songe-t-il en se redressant. _Sigmund...fais attention à toi, grand frère._

**Note de l'auteure: Quand je vous disais que le combat a été trop facile à écrire, je ne blaguais pas! j'en profite pour vous informer que j'ai changé l'adversaire de Thor car bien que j'adore Orphée je ne savais pas comment Thor aurait pu faire pour se libérer de l'emprise musicale de notre beau défunt Chevalier d'argent de la Lyre!**


	64. BONUS n3: Mime vs Moses

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le 3ème bonus! Il a été plus difficile que prévu, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Combat n°3: Mime vs Moses

Asgard, pas très loin du Cimetière aux Améthystes

S'il n'aurait pas le Cimetière aux Améthystes quelques pas derrière lui, Mime aurait pu trouver ce coin de forêt agréable et parfait pour Fenrir et la meute de ce dernier.

Sentant ses joues rougir, Mime secoue de la tête afin de chasser les images que son cerveau lui envoie. Cela fait des années qu'il sait être amoureux du Guerrier Divin d'Epsilon, rencontré par pur hasard deux ans avant l'envoûtement de feu-Hilda, mais…

_Assez! _secoue-t-il de la tête. _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser au passé!_

Se mettant en position d'attaque, sa lyre en main, Mime juge son adversaire du regard, attendant qu'il attaque le premier.

-Bon. soupire-t-il. Tu n'es guère causant. Je commence dont en premier.

Commençant à jouer, yeux clos, Mime revoit le jour où il a rencontré Fenrir.

FLASH-BACK 29 ans auparavant

Mime venait d'apprendre que Voltek n'est pas son père biologique, le tuant sous la rage. C'est cette même rage qui l'avait poussé à fuir la maison paternelle, s'enfonçant dans la foret jusqu'à l'essoufflement.

Tombant à genoux, Mime reprend peu à peu son souffle jusqu'à ce que le vent le force à lever la tête vers le ciel.

_Une tempête se prépare._ songe-t-il. _Et je suis trop loin de la maison._

Se mettant debout, Mime se met à la recherche d'un abri.

_L'inconvénient avec l'arrivée d'une tempête est que la nuit arrive très vite._ songe-t-il en se mettant à courir.

Le temps se dégrade rapidement, trop rapidement au goût de Mime qui, les yeux plissés, continue ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement plaintif. Tournant la tête vers la droite, il distingue non sans mal un animal tentant de se dégager de quelque chose.

S'approchant lentement de l'animal, Mime se rend compte que l'animal, un loup, a la patte avant gauche emprisonné dans un piège en métal aux dents acérées. Ayant senti son odeur, l'animal tourne la tête vers Mime, grognant et montrant les crocs.

-Tout doux, mon beau. prend-t-il la parole d'une voix apaisante. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Une fois près de l'animal, Mime arrive à libérer la patte meurtrie que le loup s'empresse de lécher avec application.

Fier de lui, Mime se lève avec lenteur afin de ne pas effrayer l'animal qui le regarde avec curiosité. Il s'en détourne rapidement lorsqu'un hurlement se fait entendre. En entendant l'appel, le loup anciennement prisonnier hurle à son tour.

-Les tiens doivent être inquiets. prend la parole Mime. Fais bien attention à toi.

Une bourrasque de vent lui apprend qu'il doit se hâter de trouver un abri et si possible trouver de la nourriture puisque son estomac vide se rappelle à lui.

Reprenant sa marche, Mime fait de son mieux pour essayer de voir à travers les bourrasques de vent, mais après peut-être deux kilomètres difficilement parcourus il aperçoit une tanière souterraine creusé dans la roche.

-Merci Ull tout puissant! souffle-t-il de soulagement.

Difficilement, le jeune garçon s'y dirige, obligeant d'y entrer à quatre pattes où il constate avec ravissement un tapis de mousse et une réserve de bois secs et de silex.

Se mettant directement au travail, Mime se retrouve protégé du vent et du froid, mais pas de la faim. Il a beau chercher à tâtons d'éventuels restes de viandes dans son abri de fortune, force est de constater qu'il devra patienter.

Épuisé par la faim et la fatigue qu'elle entraîne, le jeune garçon s'endort rapidement sans remarquer trois paires d'yeux le regardant.

Interruption du flash-back

Rouvrant les yeux, Mime voit avec stupeur son adversaire attaquer ses clones en fonçant tel un taureau en furie. Cependant un rapide coup d'œil lui apprend que son 'absence' a été bénéfique pour la momie puisque le trois quart de ses clones ont disparu!

L'adolescent n'a pas le temps de jouer à nouveau que son adversaire l'attrape par le bras puisl'envoie violemment dans les airs, le Cosmos de Moses prenant l'apparence d'une baleine blanche qui expulse un jet d'eau.

-Par le Jet Explosif de la Baleine!

Sous la violence avec laquelle son adversaire l'envoie dans les cieux, Mime ne peut retenir un cri de surprise avec un soupçon de peur de franchir ses lèvres. c'est avec horreur que le Guerrier Divin de Benetnash constate qu'il ne peut plus bouger, retombant tête la première en tournoyant vers son ennemi.

En voyant Mime retomber dans sa direction la momie lève le bras au bon moment pour décrocher un uppercut pour frapper Mime en plein sur le crâne.

Le choc est si violent que du sang jaillit de la blessure, troublant la vue de Mime qui tombe violemment à terre sur le dos, mais ne sombre pas pour autant dans l'inconscience.

Se relevant difficilement, Mime titube quelque peu avant d'arriver à se stabiliser sur ses jambes tremblantes.

Se mettant à jouer une musique douce et mélancolique

-Par le Requiem de Cordes. murmure-t-il.

La momie ne se rend pas compte que la musique agit sur lui et brouille ses sens. Au fils et à mesure que Mime joue, la musique s'intensifie, des cordes s'étendent depuis la lyre du jeune garçon pour venir ligoter leur victime.

_E__st-ce que les autres momies se laissaient faire comme son adversaire?_ songe avec surprise Mime en voyant son ennemi immobile. _Qu'importe la réponse, il est hors de question qu'une momie d'Apophis souille davantage Asgard!_

Tout en continuant à jouer, Mime regarde les cordes de son instrument imbibées de son Cosmos se resserrer de plus en plus jusqu'à découper la chair.

Lorsque Mime joue la dernière mélodie, la dernière note parcourt les fils sous la forme d'une petite boule lumineuse filant vers l'adversaire, achevant la cible en se logeant dans son cœur. Cœur qu'elle fait cesser de battre*.

Mime n'a pas le temps de sourire à sa victoire en voyant la momie tomber à terre qu'il perd connaissance, sa lyre lui échappant des mains. Un mot au bord des lèvres.

-Fen...

Reprise du flash-back:

C'est le bruit de son estomac criant famine qui tire Mime du pays des songes. Se redressant, Mime se frotte les yeux afin de chasser les brumes du sommeil, mais c'est un grognement qui lui fait tourner la tête vers le fond de la tanière. Fond qu'une torche éclaire révélant deux loups...et un adolescent!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? grogne le jeune garçon.

Incapable de bouger, mime est incapable de détacher son regard de celui orangé de l'adolescent. Ce dernier est habillé en peau d'ours, ses longs cheveux cascadant telle une rivière argentée le long de ses reins d'après ce qu'il en déduit.

-Réponds! s'exclame sèchement l'adolescent.

-Je...j'ai été surpris par la tempête. répond Mime après avoir avalé difficilement sa salive. J'étais trop loin de chez moi pour espérer m'abriter.

Posant un genou à terre, l'adolescent approche sa torche du visage de Mime qui ne bouge pas. Semblant l'observer de la tête aux pieds avec minutie. Pendant cet examen des plus troublant, Mime pose son regard sur les loups dont l'un d'eux s'est avancé.

-Mais je te reconnais, toi! s'exclame Mime en reconnaissant le canidé.

Le loup ainsi désigné lève la tête, confirmant à Mime qu'il s'agit bien du loup qu'il avait délivré quelques heures auparavant.

-Tu connais Idunn**? murmure, étonné, l'adolescent.

Surpris par l'absence d'agressivité dans la voix de son vis-à-vis Mime tourne la tête vers ce dernier, lui expliquant les circonstances de leur rencontre.

Réalisant un son étrange entre le grognement et autre chose, le jeune garçon semble appeler le loup répondant au nom de Idunn. L'appelé s'avance vers l'adolescent au regard orange avec un jappement joyeux pour ensuite se dresser sur ses pattes arrières afin de lécher le visage du jeune garçon qui, selon ce que comprend Mime, serait son chef.

-Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais Idunn est pleine.

-J'ignorais que c'était une femelle qui va avoir des petits. reconnaît Mime.

À son plus grand embarras, Mime entend son estomac se manifester à nouveau.

Fronçant des sourcils à ce son, Fenrir consulte ses amis loups sans pour autant quitter Mime des yeux qui rougit d'embarras.

-Suis-nous. ordonne-t-il à Mime en se redressant.

C'est ainsi que Mime put vivre auprès de l'adolescent vivant parmi les loups qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Fenrir. Pendant cinq jours et cinq nuits les deux garçons ont appris à se connaître bien que les débuts furent difficiles car il fallut à Mime faire preuve de beaucoup de patience et de gentillesse pour apprivoiser son vis-à-vis, ce dernier étant au début récalcitrant à répondre à ses questions pour finalement accepté d'y répondre à quelques-unes le soir du troisième jour.

Lorsque la tempête prit fin après une semaine entière où contre toute attente les deux garçons ont réussi à se lier d'amitié. Une amitié étrange, certes, mais sincère.

Durant cette semaine de confinement, Mime avait eu l'agréable surprise de pouvoir assister à la naissance des petits de Idunn, cette dernière l'ayant rapidement adopté le soir-même.

Lorsqu'il fut certain pour les deux garçons que la tempête avait disparue, ce fut un véritable déchirement pour Mime qui avait beaucoup pleuré en serrant Idunn dans ses bras, Fenrir ayant catégoriquement refusé qu'il l'enlace, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'une semaine entière à dormir collés l'un contre l'autre était de trop pour lui.

Ce que Mime ignore est qu'une larme traîtresse avait coulé le long de la joue droite de Fenrir, son cœur se serrant de tristesse et de regrets, en voyant Mime s'éloigner de ce qui fut pendant une semaine leur tanière.

Fin du flash-back

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*J'ignore si dans l'animé cette boule lumineuse se dirigeait vers le cœur de Shun et Ikki, mais pour le bien de mon histoire je préfère penser que c'est le cas.

**Déesse Asyne de l'éternelle jeunesse, Idunn est aussi la femme de Bragi, le dieu de la poésie. C'est elle qui est la gardienne des pommes de Jouvence. Ces pommes permettent aux dieux de conserver leur jeunesse. En effet, les dieux Vikings sont des dieux mortels. Ils doivent rester en vie jusqu'au Ragnarök.


	65. BONUS n4: Thor vs Capella

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici le 4ème bonus qui comme celui de Siegfried est assez court, mais un chouia plus long! Dès demain, j'aurais le plaisir de vous publier l'épilogue et dans la journée de demain ma liste de Ocs! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Je me rends compte que dans l'animé Mime n'est pas un mauvais combattant au corps-à-corps (du moins c'est le souvenir que j'ai, mais je me trompe peut-être), mais pour le bien de mon histoire je préfère dire que Mime n'est pas quelqu'un qui se bat avec son corps. d'où le fait qu'il n'a pas su se dégager de la poigne de Moses!**

Combat n°4: Thor vs Capella

Peu après le départ de Mime, Thor s'est éloigné afin de trouver un terrain plus propice pour son combat contre son adversaire. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour le jeune garçon jouant de la lyre.

À raison visiblement car un cri retentit, mais Thor n'a pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage qu'un sifflement dans sa direction l'oblige à se laisser tomber à terre. Levant les yeux vers l'origine du son, il voit les armes de la momie changer de direction pour s'en prendre à nouveau à lui!

Se relevant d'un bond, le géant d'Asgard attrape ses marteaux pour ensuite les lancer en criant le nom de son attaque.

-Par la Colère de Völund*!

Les quatre armes se heurtent avec violence, mais comme animée d'une vie propre elles tentent d'attaquer l'adversaire de leur lanceur, mais se heurtent l'une l'autre provoquant des étincelles.

D'un œil attentif Thor ne lâche pas des yeux la double paire d'armes, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'esquiver les attaques au corps-à-corps de la momie.

__Par Odin!___ songe-t-il avec surprise. ___C'est tout ce qu'il sait faire?__

Administrant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre de son ennemi, Thor bondit dans les airs, attrape ses armes avec lesquelles il donne un violent coup sur les disques de la momie qui tombent à terre comme si toute vie les auraient quittés.

Rangeant ses armes alors qu'il est toujours en l'air, Thor déploie son Cosmos pour ensuite porter un coup de poing à la momie après qu'il ait posé pieds à terre.

-Par l'Attaque de Jörmungand**!

Le coup donné à la momie projette le Cosmos de Thor sous la forme d'un long rayon violet dont l'extrémité est une tête de serpent. Sous la violence de l'impact la momie est éjectée sur plusieurs mètres en arrière, déracinant sous sa passage quelques buissons et arbres pour finalement cesser sa course contre le tronc d'un puissant chêne triple centenaire.

Courant vers son ennemi afin de s'assurer de ses propres yeux si la momie va se relever ou pas, Thor atteint son ennemi. Posant un genou à terre, il avance deux doigts au niveau du cou de son adversaire afin de vérifier son pouls...rien.

-Qui que tu sois, momie, tu ne représentais pas un réel danger pour ma patrie. se relève-t-il après avoir fermé les yeux de son ennemi avec respect. Puisse les Dieux te ramener vers le Valhalla que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter.

Aussi soudain qu'un orage qui éclate, le Cosmos de Mime s'éteint brusquement, faisant tourner la tête à Thor dont le cœur cesse de battre une micro-seconde.

-Mime! s'écrit-il, inquiet.

Se mettant à courir, Thor espère de tout cœur que son jeune frère d'armes va bien. En chemin, il croise son ami et chef qui se dirige lui aussi vers le lieu de combat qu'a prit Mime.

C'est ensemble qu'ils arrivent à destination où tous deux se dirigent vers Mime qui est allongé sur le ventre, face contre terre, du sang coulant d'une blessure à la tête.

Avec douceur et précaution, Thor soulève et retourne délicatement Mime afin de pouvoir juger de la gravité ou non de la blessure.

Une fois le visage de Mime face à eux, Siegfried se met à la recherche de la blessure. Il la trouve facilement si Thor en croit la grimace qui déforme le visage de son leader.

-Rentrons. se relève Siegfried. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais la blessure de Mime m'a l'air grave.

Se relevant avec Mime dans les bras, Thor acquiesce. c'est au pas de courses que les deux adolescents retournent au Palais Royal sans savoir qu'une vieille louve n'a pas quitté des yeux le corps de Mime. Comme une mère viellerait sur son enfant à distance, cachée par les feuillages d'un buisson.

Cette louve, Mime l'aurait reconnue sans mal malgré les années.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'en avez-vous? Finalement, je me suis dis que ça serait plus correct pour Thor si Siegfried et lui accouraient auprès de leur jeune frère d'armes afin de s'enquérir de sa santé! Ainsi, je fais plaisir à ma chère compatriote et douce folle-dingue préférée! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Cette technique est issue de mon imagination, merci de respecter mon travail. Je sais qu'elle ressemble à « Le marteau de M », mais sachez qu'il utilise des marteaux qu'il a reçus en cadeau de la part du Dieu forgeron.

**A la base, cette technique s'appelle « Hercule titanesque », mais je lui ai changé de nom car je trouvais que ça ne faisait pas très nordique. Merci de votre compréhension!


	66. Épilogue

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Et voici l'épilogue tant attendu, le point final de tant d'années d'un projet tant rêvé! Malgré mon imagination débordante je ne serai pas capable de décrire tous les autres personnages présents dans cet épilogue! Je compte en d'écrire que quelques-uns, mais rassurez-vous! Les autres seront présents dans une liste que je compte publier après l'épilogue! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**PS: Ma chère Yaccan, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas su trouver de places pour intégrer ta demande! De plus Ayor naîtra d'une façon totalement normale car mon cerveau a changé d'avis en cours de route! J'espère néanmoins que cet épilogue te plaira!**

ÉPILOGUE

Flash-back

Égypte, chez Nicol

Inquiets pour les adolescents, Nicol et Mû (accompagnés de Kanon et Camus) se téléportent pas loin du temple. Ou plus exactement ce qu'il en reste, mais ils n'ont pas le temps de s'interroger qu'ils courent vers les adolescents après une exclamation joyeuse de Sōma et Kōga, mais s'arrêtent brusquement en voyant Rajem et Ânkhésenamon.

-Relax, les mecs! éclate de rire le premier. Ichrak et Rajem sont de notre côté!

Kanon est le premier a tourné la tête vers la seule femme du groupe qui écarquille les yeux à sa vue.

-Ichrak? murmure-t-il, abasourdi.

-Maî...tre Saga? bredouille-t-elle tout aussi choquée

En entendant le nom de son frère, Kanon secoue de la tête, rectifiant la jeune femme en lui expliquant qu'il est le jumeau de Saga.

-Mes excuses, Kanon. sourit doucement Ichrak.

-Pas de soucis. balaye de la main les excuses de la jeune femme Kanon. J'ai l'habitude. À ce que je vois Apophis n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

À ces mots, il désigne Haruto qui tente de se redresser, épuisé au-delà des mots.

-Oui, mon fils cadet est de nouveau lui-même. sourit tendrement Ichrak. Comme son frère.

Ne comprenant pas la réponse de la jeune femme, Kanon souhaite l'interroger plus en détails, mais Mû l'interrompt dans son projet.

-Rentrons chez mon frère, vous êtes épuisés. déclare-t-il.

Portant Haruto sur son dos, Camus acquiesce aux paroles de son frère d'armes. Tout le monde se tient par la main, Mû posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule épaule gauche de l'ancien Verseau.

En un clin d'œil ils sont de retour chez Nicol qui prend rapidement en charge les blessés tout en ordonnant aux adolescents d'aller se reposer. Une fois les adolescents au lit, Ichrak répond à toutes les questions que lui posent Nicol, Kanon, Mû et Camus. c'est durant cet 'interrogatoire' que les quatre hommes furent témoins de la maladie de Ichrak, mais jurèrent de garder le silence. Et de ne révéler sa maladie qu'à sa mort. Et pas avant.

Fin du Flash-Back

* * *

Sanctuaire, salle du trône, juillet 2043

En ce jour de fête la salle du trône est métamorphosée pour accueillir les invités de marque du Sanctuaire.

En trente ans beaucoup de choses ont changé au Sanctuaire, les apprentis d'hier* sont devenus Chevaliers et maîtres pour certains alors que d'autres ne veulent pas d'élèves pour le moment. Quatre ans après la défaite d'Apophis arrivaient au Sanctuaire deux frères sous les traits de bambins de trois et un ans répondant aux nom de Akkaraseranee (futur Chevalier du Lion sous l'apprentissage de Yoshitomi) et Wachirabunjong (futur Capricorne d'or sous l'apprentissage de Fudō et Kim), tous deux nés en Thaïlande, respectivement les incarnations de Ayor et Shura!

Des couples se sont formés et des enfants sont nés de ces Amours, mais la Mort avait fauché quelques-uns des habitants du Sanctuaire.

Durant la deuxième vague de momies le Général Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique, Integra des Gémeaux, Frodi Guerrier Divin de Gullinbursti et quelques autres étaient tombés au combat. Ça avait été une véritable déchirure pour les combattants encore en vie. Durant les combats les Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins avaient pu constater avec surprise que les momies tombaient à terre les unes après les autres s'effritant assez rapidement pour ensuite être balayées par le vent comme de vulgaires grains de sable.

En apprenant la mort de Sorrente Saori avait envoyé Kiki auprès de Poséidon afin qu'il avertisse son oncle du décès du dernier Général à son service. Le Chevalier d'or du Bélier était revenu avec le Seigneur des Mers qui avait remercié sa nièce et était reparti en prenant avec lui le corps de son Marina qu'il savait malade depuis longtemps. Quant à Sigmund la mort de Frodi a été un véritable coup dur pour lui car avec Balder et Utgarda ils ne sont plus que trois Guerriers Divins du Deuxième Ordre. Autant il ne considère plus Fafnir et Héraclès digne de porter encore le titre de protecteurs d'Odin et d'Asgard autant il aurait souhaité que Surt ne succombe pas à la première vague de momies venues attaquer le Sanctuaire.

En parlant de décès, les plus récents ont été ceux de Ichrak, éphémère Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux après que Rajem et elle-même eurent reçus à leur arrivée au Sanctuaire la bénédiction et le pardon d'Athéna après que Haruto eut plaidé la cause de sa mère et de son jumeau en racontant à sa Déesse et aux autres personnes présentes au Sanctuaire que Ramsès, le frère adoptif de Ichrak, avait manipulé mentalement sa sœur et son neveu en utilisant la technique de ''L'illusion Démoniaque".

Et celui de Shunrei vingt ans jours pour jours après la mort de Shiryu, mais huit ans après la mort de Ichrak. La mort des deux femmes avait été un véritable déchirement pour leurs enfants respectifs. Haruto et Rajem n'avaient appris à connaître leur mère que durant douze courtes années.

Pour en revenir aux enfants nés au Sanctuaire et à Asgard, l'identité des parents de certains avaient suscité la surprise! Les premiers enfants nés en période de paix étaient Sigrid, Frigg, Thrúd, Galaad et Akito!**  
**

Les deux premiers enfants sont les filles de Balder et Utgarda, alors que les trois derniers sont les enfants de Thor (et d'Astrid**), Siegfried (et d'Aliénor**), Haruto et Ryūhō!

Les deux couples d'hommes avaient créé la surprise en apprenant qu'ils pouvaient porter la vie! C'est d'ailleurs Utgarda qui avait éclairé la situation.

-Ichrak nous a apprit l'existence d'un peuple d'Elfes ayant vécu pas très loin de celui de Mû. Nicol-sama me l'a confirmé lorsqu'il m'avait demandé d'où je connaissais la langue elfique. Comme le peuple de Mû, le peuple elfique a disparu bien qu'il existe peut-être de part le monde quelques personnes ayant un parent de la race elfique. Rajem, Haruto et moi somme des Semi-Hommes. Nos oreilles pointues*** en sont une preuve indiscutable.

-Comment peux-tu connaitre tout ça? avait froncé des sourcils Harbinguer, perplexe.

-C'est très simple: Aidé d'Osiris Tóth m'a ramené à la vie et m'a déposé à Asgard en m'ayant effacé la mémoire afin que je n'influence pas d'une façon ou d'une autre l'Histoire. C'est Tóth lui-même qui m'a rendu mes souvenirs peu après que Ramsès m'ait torturé.

Tournant la tête vers Balder, Utgarda lui avait adressé un regard empli d'Amour à l'état pur.

-Mes sentiments pour toi, Balder, ont toujours été sincères. Qu'importe ma vie d'avant car tu es la personne la plus chère à mes yeux en plus de nos enfants.

-Ta vie d'avant? avait répété, surprise, Yuna. Quelle vie d'avant?

-Je suis le fils de deux Chevaliers d'or: Aerandir du Bélier et Engelberge des Gémeaux. Je suis né en 985 et suis décédé en 1015 de la Lèpre après une mission pour le Sanctuaire. Le Dieu Tóth m'a choisit pour être celui qui saura emprisonner à nouveau Apophis en souvenir d'une action de ma vie passée. Il m'a ramené à la vie en effaçant les souvenirs de ma première vie afin que je puisse mieux m'intégrer à Asgard, pays que je rêvais de connaître depuis l'enfance. Mon prénom d'autrefois était Elendur. Vous l'aurez peut être compris, mais pour ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas sachez que mon père était un Elfe._**  
**_

Cette réponse avait suscité pas mal de questions, Utgarda y répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait, très surpris par les très nombreuses questions posées.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde apprit que les Elfes et les Semi-Elfes mâles peuvent tomber enceintes et donner la vie lorsqu'ils sont en couple avec un homme, Haruto avait rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, révélant de ce fait que c'est lui qui avait donné naissance à leur fils à Ryūhō et lui. Utgarda avait précisé à son cher et tendre que son premier mari était un homme vil et violent. Autant dire qu'il avait été plus qu'heureux en apprenant sa mort six mois avant la sienne par empoisonnement.

Après ces explications d'autres enfants sont nés à savoir Sunniva et Agneta (16 ans, filles jumelles de Syd et de Liina**), Lian, Earwen, Brunhilde (toutes trois âgées 15 ans, mais sont les filles de Haruto (et Ryūhō ), Rajem (et Mathilda**), Utgarda et Balder), Freya, Engelberge, Hildr et Solveig (toutes quatre ont 12 ans, nées grâce à une césarienne et sont avec Brunhilde, Sigrid et Frigg les filles de Balder et Utgarda).

C'est Bud qui avait été fier d'être grand-père bien que la première fois il avait été furieux contre Utgarda, trouvant les jeunes parents trop jeunes! Car oui, Utgarda et Balder avaient fêté leur 18ème anniversaire lorsque le médecin royal avait diagnostiqué que Utgarda était enceint de deux mois! Six mois plutôt Bud avait légué à Syd le titre de Lord Tigris car à 47 ans il se sent trop vieux pour continuer à gérer les biens de la famille. Et puis il a avoué avoir eu du mal à récupérer suite à son combat contre Cheshire où sans l'intervention de Nicol il serait mort depuis longtemps!

Et la liste ne s'arrête pas là! Viennent ensuite Alwin et Einar (12 ans, fils de Mime et Fenrir), Sana (3 ans, fille de Mime et Fenrir), Shion (9 ans, fils de Akar et Yuë), Roza (5 mois, fille de Akar et Yuë), Ayor Junior (5 ans, fils de Fudō et Pavlin), Saraswati (8 ans, fille de Fudō et Pavlin) et Tayuya (7 mois, petit dernier de Utgarda et Balder)!

Peu après la victoire contre Apophis, Utgarda et Balder s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient les seuls se souvenant de Tayuya. Qui était le fils futuriste de Haruto et Ryūhō lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Akito des années plus tard lors d'une visite de leur part au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis, mais n'avaient jamais trouvé de réponses sur le pourquoi ils étaient les seuls dont la mémoire était intacte concernant Tayuya. Lorsque leur fils unique est né, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils décidèrent de lui donner le nom de l'ancien Chevalier amnésique avec qui ils avaient combattu en Égypte. Et puis...ils avaient aussi remarqué une tâche de naissance formant une flûte traversière sur l'omoplate de leur bébé.

Tout ce beau monde est réuni au Sanctuaire pour fêter les anniversaire de Saori, Shun et les fils jumeaux de Fenrir et Mime qui ont décidé de le fêter ensemble afin d'épargner les cuisiniers. Tous les quatre soufflèrent leur quatre-vingt-une bougies sur l'énorme gâteau au chocolat installé entre les deux vieilles personnes et les premiers nés de Fenrir et Mime sous les applaudissements et cris joyeux des personnes présentes en ce jour, Mime et Fenrir debout devant leurs garçons, le premier tenant dans ses bras sa petite fille, mais tous deux ont l'œil brillant de fierté. Hyoga en profite pour soulever son chéri de terre pour l'embrasser avec fougue sous les grimaces dégoûtées des plus jeunes enfants, montrant qu'à 70 ans il a encore de la force.

Car s'il y a bien une chose que Saori, ses chevaliers et les autres ont appris avec les années c'est qu'il faut chérir le souvenir des amis tombés au combat et de toujours honorés leurs mémoires. Et puis...avec cette nouvelle générations de futurs Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins la Terre est entre de bonnes mains!

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon épilogue? J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attendes! Pour celles et ceux qui seraient perdus suite à cette avalanches de prénoms, je vous enverrais un MP avec la liste de TOUS mes personnages présents dans ce chapitre avec le noms de leurs parents respectifs et une description physique en cadeau! Demandez-la-moi dans vos reviews et je vous l'enverrais avec plaisir!**

*Comprenez que Akar et les autres sont redevenus des enfants le lendemain de la défaite d'Apophis, mais Akar a eu la surprise d'avoir pu conserver ses yeux!

**Ce sont des OC!

***Voir les oreilles de Legolas dans les films "Le Seigneur des Anneaux"!


	67. Ma liste de OCs

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Comme trop souvent à mon goût, mon cerveau a changé d'avis! Dans l'épilogue je vous avais dis que je vous enverrais par MP ma liste de OC, mais finalement elle sera publiée! Ainsi pour les futurs autres lecteurs/lectrices à venir ils ne seront pas perdu-e-s et moi non plus! Sur ce, bonne découverte!  
**

**Alors, nous avons...**

Les enfants de Haruto et Ryūhō:

*Akito: Grand (1m88), teint normal, des yeux verts forêt pour de longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés. Il porte des boucles d'oreilles en Jade et des habits typiquement chinois! Il a 18 ans.

*Lian: Grande (1m78), teint d'albâtre, des yeux vairons (droit: couleur or, gauche: bleu lagon) pour de longs et fins cheveux bruns. Elle a 15 ans.

_**Petite note: Les prénoms des enfants de Haruto et Ryūhō signifient "Homme de l'aube" et "Fleur de Lotus"**_

* * *

La fille de Rajem et de Mathilda [une OC]

*Elenwë: De taille moyenne, teint métissé, des yeux dorés pour de longs et bouclés cheveux roux. Elle a 15 ans.

_**Petites Notes: °Mathilda est une jeune femme originaire de la Belgique, passionnée par la Grèce. Elle a été sauvée de la noyade par Rajem. Ça été tout de suite le coup de foudre entre eux! Cinq ans plus tard ils se mariaient en Grèce!**_

_**°Elenwë est un prénom elfique signifiant "L'étoilée", beau prénom pour une enfant née dans la nuit!**_

* * *

Les enfants de Fudō et Pavlin:

*Saraswati: 8 ans. Elle a la peau mate, les yeux verts pastel et les cheveux verts d'eau.

*Ayor Junior: 5 ans. Il a la peau blanche, les yeux mauves et les cheveux blonds platines.

**_Petite Note: Le nom de la fille de Fudō et Pavlin fait révérence à la Déesse hindoue de la connaissance, de l'éloquence, de la sagesse et des arts!_**

* * *

Les enfants de Yuë et Akar:

*Shion: 9 ans. Il est blond aux yeux verts émeraude!

*Roza:5 mois. Elle a les yeux bleus glace et les cheveux bleus roi.

* * *

La sœur de Ryūhō s'appelle Fang et est le Chevalier de bronze de la Licorne: 30 ans.

_**Petites Notes: °Je ne sais plus très bien si **__**Shiryū a les yeux bleus ou d'une autre couleur, mais disons qu'il les avait gris!** _

_**°Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère, mais avec les yeux de son père!**_

_**°Son prénom signifie "Parfum"!**_

* * *

Les enfants de Balder et Utgarda:

*Sigrid (« Belle victoire »): 26 ans.

_**Petite note: °Elle doit son nom à cause de sa naissance prématurée à six mois de grossesse. Heureusement pour ses parents, elle est née au Sanctuaire où les médecins de l'hôpital ont su lui apporter tous les soins et aides nécessaires pour son bon rétablissement.**_

*Frigg (« Aimer »): 20 ans.

*Brunhilde (« La guerrière cuirassée »): 15 ans.

*Freya, *Engelberge, *Hildr (« Bataille ») et *Solveig («Le chemin du soleil » ou «La maison de la force ») sont des quadruplées qui sont nées grâce à une césarienne: 12 ans.

*Tayuya («Enfant à la flûte »), le petit dernier et seul fils: 7 mois

_**Petite note: Les filles de Balder et Utgarda sont nées albinos (aux yeux bleus glace) alors que Tayuya a hérité des yeux orangés et des cheveux noirs de son père. Les premières sont surnommées par la populations d'Asgard « Les Princesses des Neiges ».**_

* * *

Les enfant de Fenrir et de Mime:

*Alwin (« Un ami de longue lignée ») et *Einar (« Hardi ou audacieux ») sont de véritable jumeaux: 12 ans. Ils ont hérités des yeux oranges de leur père et les cheveux roux de leur mère.

*Sana (« Lys »): 3 ans. Elle a les yeux roses de sa mère (Mime) et des cheveux argentés de son père.

_**Petite note: Mime est l'arrière-arrière-petit-fils d'un Elfe ayant vécu à Asgard répondant au nom de Curunír ("Maître des stratagèmes"), c'est de lui que sa mère et lui-même ont hérité leur regard rose.**_

* * *

Les jumelles de Syd et de Liina (« Doux ») [une OC]

*Sunniva (« Don du soleil ») et *Agneta : (« Pure, chaste, vierge »): 16 ans. Elles ont hérité des yeux gris-bleu de leur mère et des cheveux bleu-verts de leur père qu'elles coiffent en un chignon-tresse.

**_Petite note: Liina est issue d'une famille noble désargentée d'Asgard, mais son mariage avec Syd est un véritable mariage d'Amour après que Bud l'ait longuement interrogée sur ses réels sentiments vis-à-vis de son jumeau._**

* * *

La fille unique de Thor et d'Astrid [une OC]

*Thrúd (« Force » ou « Puissance »): 20 ans. Elle a les yeux noirs de son père et les cheveux blonds cendrés de sa mère.

**_Petite note: Sans le savoir, Astrid est, comme Thor, une femme du peuple dont son héros d'enfance était Thor car comme lui elle volait les riches malveillants pour nourrir les pauvres alors que Andréas soumettait ces riches vils et sans cœur à de grosses amandes voir les menacer de les enfermer dans les prisons du palais s'ils ne changeaient pas d'avis. Le témoignage d'Astrid permit à Andreas de punir les hommes et femmes se comportant mal vis-à-vis des plus démunis._**

* * *

Le fils de Siegfried et d'Aliénor [une OC]

*Galaad de Dubhe: 18 ans. Hormis la couleur noire de ses cheveux, il est le portrait craché de son père!

_**Petite note: Aliénor est une femme qui a raté son apprentissage pour devenir Chevalier de Cassiopée (sauvée à temps par Shun), mais sa rencontre avec Siegfried et sa vie à Asgard lui ont fait oublier son échec.**_

* * *

*Yuna et Eden se sont mariés, mais n'ont pas d'enfants. Ils sont les parrain et marraine des enfants de Ryūhō et Haruto.

*Kiki s'est uni à Anna, le Chevalier d'argent de l'Horloge [une OC] et sont les heureux parents d'une petite fille répondant au nom d'Amphitrite.

*Kōga et Sōma sont célibataires

* * *

Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, mais pour ceux et celles dont ce n'est pas le cas, voici les nouveaux Chevaliers d'or:

*Akar du Bélier, épouse de Yuë: 37 ans

*John du Taureau, appelé par tous Aldébaran: 39 ans

*Achille et Penelope des Gémeaux. (Héphaïstos ayant créé deux armures d'or sous ce signe pour mieux tromper les ennemis): 36 ans

*Sofia du Cancer: 39 ans

*Akkaraseranee du Lion, surnommé par tous Ranee: 29 ans

*Shijima de la Vierge: 36 ans

*Esméralda de la Balance: 41 ans

*Mac du Scorpion: 38 ans

*Kim du Sagittaire: 37 ans

*Wachirabunjong du Capricorne, surnommé par tous Wachira: 27 ans.

*Yuë du Verseau, époux de Akar: 34 ans

*Lily des Poissons: 37 ans

_**Petite Note n°1: Esméralda est la fille adoptive d'Ikki! Ce dernier comptait la présenter à son frère et leurs amis lorsque la Guerre Sainte contre Apophis a eu lieu. C'est Kiki qui l'a trouvé dans un orphelinat en Espagne et qui lui apprit la mort de son père adoptif. Secondé par Shijima, Kiki a poursuivit l'entraînement de feu-Ikki!**_  
_**_**apprit**_**_

_**Petite note n°2: Pour les fans de Nicol, je vous rassure il est en couple avec ses chéris bien qu'il soit âgé, officiellement, de 90 et des poussières, mais son sang Atlante lui donne l'apparence et la santé d'un homme plus jeune! Ben oui, quoi! Je le voyais mal rester malheureux alors que les élus de son cœur sont vivants!**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: En venant lire à nouveau ma liste, je me suis rendue compte que je ne parlais pas de Kiki dans mon épilogue! Sahez que Kiki est toujours vivant, mais qu'il a prit sa retraite au 20 ans d'Akar! A vous d'imaginer s'il est marié ou célibataire et si l'idée d'une suite vous tente, contactez-moi à l'avance, s'il vous plait! Sur ce bonne journée/soirée à vous tous et toutes!**

**PS: Marine, Yoshitomi, Shun et Hyoga ont prit leur retraite il y a seulement six mois auparavant afin de réaliser le même jour l'****adoubement des nouveaux Chevaliers d'or!**


End file.
